Floggers
by TiffanyNida69
Summary: (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired... (ON HIATUS)
1. Ch 1 - The Deadline

*******Disclaimer:**Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

* * *

***Synopsis:** **(AU)** – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, and roommate, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26) is left without a dance partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take on Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

* * *

**(A/N: Hi guys! This is my first Fifty Shades Trilogy fanfic, so please be gentle lol. I hope that you all like this story! I'm not too sure how often I'll be able to update, but I will try for once a week to be safe. Some chapters will be long, others will be short, depending on how I feel and how much I want revealed in a chapter. This story will have a lot of different emotions and trials. In this story, Jose is gay. Ana doesn't take shit, but she is kind of desperate. Elena is... well, she's Elena and Christian is into BDSM and he CAN be touched. Anyways, if you like this story, reviews are MORE than welcome. Feel free to ask questions along the way, and I promise I will TRY to answer them the best I can, and when I can. Don't forget to fave/follow also hehe. Enjoy! )**

* * *

_**-Chapter 1—The Deadline-**_

"What the fuck, Jose?" I snarl, slamming my car door shut after placing my back-pack inside of it. "You seriously expect me to serve beers and cocktails to a bunch of bondage control freaks while they fantasize spanking one of the waitresses?"

"Oh, Ana-Banana, seriously. It's not even _fully_ like that..." he pauses and I raise a brow at him. "Well, Elena doesn't allow that shit on the main floor at least. She has private rooms in the back for that, _and_ honestly, one of them would do you justice."

I roll my eyes. "And I take it that you have been justified, Jose?" I say in my bitchiest of tones. I'm beginning to get pissed that Jose has no respect for how I feel about this.

"Are you on your period? Cause your being really bitchy right now, Ana. Jeez!"

"Un-fucking-believable." I hiss, rolling my eyes as I push past my friend. Jose just doesn't get it! I'm not into the BDSM crowd. I don't do spankings, floggings, canes, or whips. And I sure as hell don't want to be in the position where I have to hear it or see the damn shit. Besides, I'm barely experienced in the sex department considering that I have only had one sexual partner... sole namely Jose, my gay roommate. _Long story, short... we were drunk and horny. The end!_

"Oh come on, Ana. Lighten up a bit. It's not like I'm telling you to go on stage and grind your ass into one of the guys at showtime."

"No, but I'd have to witness other women doing it? The answer is no, Jose. Fuck. That!" I say as I continue towards the dean's office. _What the hell is wrong with him? Why does he want me to work their so fucking bad?_

"Ana, just liste—"

I spin around, putting my hand up in his face to stop him from saying anything further. "Just. Stop! Please, Jose." I sigh. "Thank you for the offer, honestly, I truly do appreciate it. But it's just not the scene for me." I say softly.

His head drops, fully in defeat and he sighs. _Damn, he's pouting!_ "Stop doing that." I whine.

"Doing what?" and he puckers his bottom lip.

_I can't believe what I'm about to say... _"Look... I'll think about it, okay? Just go home and make me dinner, open a bottle of wine, and run me a hot bath. I'll be home after this meeting." _Pfft! Yeah right! Syke! There is no way in hell I'll ever work at Floggers._

He raises a brow. "You do realize that you pretty much gave me ways to persuade you, right?"

"Yes. Now go home before I change my mind!"

He grabs me into a bear hug, then pushes me back in arms length. "Laters, Ana." and he leaves. _Phew! _Glad that's finally over. I mean seriously... _why the sudden obsession to have me working with him?_ I mean, sure, I could use the money since my job at the grill isn't paying much of anything, but agreeing to work at Floggers? I may as well perch my happy ass on a damn street corner.

But Jose means well, and he's my friend. On a positive note, I would be a bartender after-all. It's not like I would be doing anything major. And not only would I get a check, I would be getting tips as well. _Ugh! __Damn Jose!_

* * *

I walk into the office and lean up against the counter.

"May I help you?" the secretary asks.

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Zilanski. Anastasia Steele." I murmur.

She stands and exits the room, entering in what I think is a conference room. She returns not too long after she left. "Miss Steele. Mr. Zilanski will be with you in a moment. If you'll just have a seat."

"Thank you."

I walk over to a set of blue, plastic chairs and cross my right leg over my left. As I wait, I think about what Jose has proposed. I mean when I get to thinking about it, he is the one paying most of the bills at our apartment. He supplies the gas for our vehicles and food. Come to think of it, he's even helped me a few times on my student loans.

Which brings me to question why I'm in the office, waiting to see the dean of the University. I fear this conversation isn't going to end well, considering that I'm past due on my payments. _Ugh! Now that I think of it, taking tabs from sex frenzied patrons doesn't sound so bad at all. _As long as I get to stay in school of course. My passion to be an excecutive writer has no limits. I've worked hard to get to where I'm at, and I plan to stop at nothing to get to the very top.

"Miss Steele." Mr. Zilanski says, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Mr. Zilanski." I say with a nod of greeting.

"Please, come on back, Anastasia." he mutters as he motions his hand for me to enter the conference room first.

He closes the door behind us and we both sit at the same time.

"Anastasia."

"Please, call me Ana." I smile nervously. "Mr. Zilanski, I—"

"Ana, do you know why you're here?" he asks, clasping his hands under his chin as he leans onto the table which separates us.

"No, not really. But I've a good idea." I murmur.

He sighs heavily as he opens a manilla folder. "Let's take a look at your misdemeanors, Ana..." he trails off, glancing at my file. "You're about 4 months behind on your loan payment, Miss Steele."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Things have slowed down at the grill, and I have the bills at home that I share with my roommate. Everything is just not going well for me right now, and I promise I will have the money soon."

He nods and he closes my file. He takes a deep intake of breath as he looks up at me. "Miss Steele."

"Ana." I interrupt.

"Ana. We've been more than pleased with your hard work and your passion to succeed here at WSU. I have no doubt in my mind that you will go far..." he pauses.

I sigh. "I can't help but get the bad feeling that there is a _but_." I whisper.

He nods. "Ana, I hate to be the one to tell you this,_ but_ if you don't have the money for the past 4 months by Spring break, we'll have no choice than to place you on academic probation for a year."

"But, that means I won't graduate at the end of the semester. Mr. Zilanski, with all due respect... I... I'll need more time. Spring break is in a matter of weeks. I won't have that kind of money by then. Let's say, 3 months?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Steele. We clearly value you as one of our best students, but you have to follow the same policies and rules as the rest of the students of WSU, which also means if you can't follow the rules, you will have to face the consequences just like every one else."

_What the fucking hell?! _"Mr. Zilanski, there is no way I'll even make _half_ of that in a month, much less two weeks?! Please, there has to be another way."

He sighs heavily again. "I suggest you find a better paying job then, Miss Steele or a secondary job, and fast. I'm sorry, there is nothing else that I can do. I've done more than most dean's would have, else you wouldn't be 4 months past due now."

The very breath is completely knocked out of my lungs. _How can they do this to me? _"I guess I better get started, then. Thanks." I say, faking my smile. I stand and shake his hand briefly before turning on my heels and leaving.

I can't believe after all of this hard work and dedication that in a matter of 3 weeks, my whole life will be destroyed. All of my hard work will mean nothing to them until I pay up. _Ugh! Why is this happening to me? Has luck suddenly changed? _

And then it hits me. I come to a complete halt in the middle of the parking lot. _Perhaps I'll have to take on Jose's offer after-all..._

* * *

I arrive to the duplex apartment Jose and I share and am instantly hit with the wonderful smell of his cooking. _Mmmm, it smells so good._

I sit my purse down onto the kitchen island and plop down onto one of the stools. "Mmm, what's for dinner?"

"Your favorite Mexican dish; Shrimp Fajitas with guacamole and spinach dip." he smiles.

"Jose, if you wasn't gay I would totally kiss you right now." I giggle.

He laughs. "Oh, you could kiss me all you want babe. Wouldn't change a thing. I'll still be more gay than Ellen."

I laugh. Oh, Jose. What would I do without you?

"So, how did your meeting go?" Jose asks.

Suddenly, my laughing dies out. I frown. _Should I tell him? _"Great!" I fake a smile as I sigh.

He turns off the burner and plops down beside me. _Keep your head down. Keep your head down. KEEP YOUR FUCKING HEAD DOWN! Don't let him see that your lying._

"_Great_ meaning bad?" he says. I look up and nearly burst into tears as I nod. He sighs.

"Oh, Jose. What am I going to do? I'm 4 months behind on my loans and expenses and the deadline to pay the past due amount is set for Spring break. I won't be able to meet that deadline."

He sighs again. "Hold on. I'll be right back."

Jose disappears into the hallway. I assume he's in his bedroom. I make my way to the fridge and grab a bottle of half-drunk wine and sit it on the counter. I reach up above me into the cabinet and grab two flutes and sit them down beside the bottle. I pull the cork with a loud pop and pour us both a glass before sitting back down onto the bar stool.

Jose returns with a small white envelope, patting it on the palm of his hand nervously. He lays it on the kitchen island and pushes it across to me. "Here. Take it."

I pick it up and open it and slam it down onto the island. "Jose, I can't take this. It's too much."

"Take it, Ana. Please. It's no biggy, really."

I open the envelope again. There has to be at least ten thousand dollars inside of it. "Jose, I can't accept this. Where did you get all of this money?" I say looking up into his eyes.

"Late nights at Floggers. That's at least two weeks pay right there." he says.

I freeze. _Holy. Fucking. Shit! _"This much? In two weeks? Impossible!" I scoff.

He shakes his head. "I'm serious, Ana. Don't believe me, then see for yourself. I can prove it with a trip to the bank."

_Oh. My. God! _"And what is it you do again at Floggers?" I ask.

"I dance on stage with men and women alike for entertainment purposes. Here recently, Elena has had me at the bar _and_ on stage. So I've been paid double for the past week."

Oh, he makes it sound so tempting. "So I don't have to perform?"

"No. Not unless you want to."

"I don't want to." I snap.

Jose laughs. "Then you don't have to. Besides, the only opening Elena has is the bartender slot. And it isn't all that bad at all. All you have to do is serve drinks and flirt."

I raise a brow. "I'd rather not flirt."

"Then don't, Ana. It's your choice."

I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but... "Can we go there tonight?"

Jose smiles as he claps his hands together in excitement. "Hell yes! Let's get you sanded and primed baby, because if your looking to enter this world, you have to look the part."

_Oh, God... what am I getting myself into?_

* * *

****Okay, so I'm wanting to take this slowly. Next chapter will be around Tuesday of next week, so check back then if you like it so far. I already have a list of songs for my playlist for this story but am open for more ideas if you wanna give them to me. More details about the club will be revealed in the next chapter and of course, we will be meeting Christian. Thanks so much and please let know what ya think. XOXO!****


	2. Ch 2 - It Must Scream Sex

*******Disclaimer:**Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

* * *

***Synopsis****:** (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, and roommate, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26) is left without a dance partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take on Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

* * *

**(****A/****N: Okay, so I wanted to make it VERY clear that I don't like disrespectful comments that make ME sound dumb!... ****There was only ONE out ****of ****SEVENTEEN (wow guys, yal are great!) that was rude, or seemed rude to me. Anyways, let's go thru the reviews, shall we?...**

**FIRST OF ALL, Happy Birthday to** _**anga larte! **_**I hope this update is a great present? XOXO! I love talking to you by the way in PM! Thanks so much for your review!**

**FYI, I am currently going to a community college, working on receiving ****BOTH of ****my degree****s**** in Police Science ****along with a certificate in Administration of Justice****. Of course I knew that (AND I QUOTE) "Academic Probation is NOT for being behind on payments", AND not ALL colleges are the SAME... ****At my school, if you even get **_**2 months behind**_**, you****'****r****e**** pretty much on the list for being dropped from your classes UNTIL your payments are made...**** so, that being said, I would like to state that I had purposely placed that error in there... (in the words of Christian Grey) "Because I Can." ****(****Why?****)**** Because this is a FICTION****AL**** story ****that is ****on fan-FICTION, AND it is MY story. A****gain, ****thanks for pointing that (****on purpose**** error) out to me :) **

**This story is**** going to be a slow process****ed one****, and I hope it stays interesting ****f****o****r**** you ****all ****lol. ****I may not be perfect at my storyline, and yes, I know I'll make errors. But all I ask is for you to be patient with me. ****If you thought Ch. 1 was wow, wait til Christian meets Ana... both, before AND after she gets the job ;) ****our darling man is quite intimidating (still yet) hehe. **

**More about the club will be revealed in this chapter. And yes, of course, the delicious, sexy, hunk AKA: Christian Grey is coming... (that didn't sound right, I am so sorry lmao!)**

**Janell, MY PARTNER IN CRIME! YOU DELECTABLE, SWEET GIRL! I love you! You fit right into the same category as Denise, Janice, Mary and Marianne! All of your are my soul sisters and you all followed me here. THANK YOU! And yes, we will be (ahem) meeting Mr. Grey. Am I going to be as steamy? Steamy as my BATB fics? Or as the books of FSOG? Lmao! Well, my dear, don't beg or hope, because I will do my damndest to make this story VERY steamy... of course, when we get there lol. I truly have to give a HUGE shout out to my Beauty and the Beast fans (Beasties) that followed me here!**

**Christian's background will be explained briefly in this chapter... I don't like to give TOO much away when I write lol. Christian is still pretty conceded about himself. He thinks he's God, but I think that is what I like about him most. His personality is truly hot and I have no intentions on taking that away from him... (especially since I plan to have our darling Ana strip that confidence away from him...SLOWLY, in future chapters. Hint-hint! Thats all I'm saying lol.) Christian has a similar backstory from the books but its a little different in my fic. I wanted him to be touched (by me... coughs) but I wanted to keep his sexy Master of the Universe attitude. Nope, not just the BDSM story... a little bit more. You will find out if he's a CEO in this chapter ****or not****, ****but I will say that he **_**is**_** co-owner of **_**Floggers**_**.**

**I'm not a new writer... just NEW to writing fanfic for FSOG lol. Thank you for reading!**

**I do not have a Pinterest... yet, but I plan on getting one so that it helps give a visual. ****But if I decide not to, I hope you can forgive me.**

**Oh! Also, I had received a PM about who I saw as Christian and Anastasia? Well, you all can picture them as whoever you want, but I'm stuck between either Jay Ryan &amp; Kristin Kr****eu****k ****or J****amie Dornan &amp; Dakota Johnson. Haven't quite picked whom yet ;)****A****gain, thanks so much for reading! I'm already ****over**** 3****0**** FAVS and ****over ****6****0**** FOLLOWS ****(after only ONE chapter) ****and that SHOCKS the SHIT out of me! Haha! Back to the story. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

_**-Chapter 2—It Must Scream Sex-**_

_**Ana POV**_

Most girls want to be hairstylists, or vets... Nurses or dental assistants, doctors or therapists.

My current occupation is flipping burgers and dropping baskets full of onion rings and french fries down into boiling hot grease. My soon to be occupation? Well, if I even survive the night—_or the first 5 second__s of the night__—_at Floggers, I'll be their new bartender. _Maybe__!_

_Can I really do this? Am I really that desperate? _Possibly. And yes, I am desperate. Desperate to keep my reputation at WSU in tact and my spot to graduate by the end of the semester. My degree means too damn much to me to just give up now. And from what I had seen, Floggers pays more than most bars, pubs, and strip clubs all combined together in one week.

"Ana, you okay in there?" Jose's voice calls out from behind my bathroom door. Honestly, I'm not sure if I am or not.

"Just... Give me a minute, Jose. I'm finishing up my make-up." I shout back at him.

I take a deep breath, and look up at my reflection. _You are Anastasia Rose Steele! You can do this! _I splash water on my face and towel dry it. Reaching up, I gather my hair and twist it into a low pony tail, then push it up against the back of my head and clip it. I decided to wear my glasses rather than my contacts, considering I had worn them all day already. With a little eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss, I looked pretty hot.

* * *

As I entered my bedroom, Jose was sitting on the bed. _Damn! For a gay dude, he looks mighty fine! _He'd changed into a pair of worn blue jeans, a white tank—_which shows off his delicious muscles—_and dark brown boots. His hair was spiked on the top and a pair of shades, which rested on his forehead as he looked down clipping his nails.

"So?" I breathe.

He looks up and makes a face. "You're wearing _that?_" he takes the sunglasses off and uses them to point at me. _What's wrong with my clothes?_

"Yeah. I am. Is there a problem?" I say, raising a brow. When he doesn't answer me, I walk over to the tall, antique floor mirror. I'm wearing my dark boot-cut blue jeans, black leather sandals with about 2-inch heels, my black tank top and a gray over shirt that falls off one shoulder.

"No, no, no. _That _outfit screams innocence. That's not a word normally used in Floggers." Jose deadpans. _Ouch! Really, Jose?_

"Jose—"

"Ana, Ana, Ana..." he stands, walking towards me, "Do you really want to work at Floggers?"

"Not really, Jose. But you know I need the money." I sigh.

He grabs the hem to the gray over shirt and pulls it off. "Then your outfit has to go by dress code and it has to scream sex."

"Sex?"

"Sex."

_I thought being a bartender wasn't all that important? _But apparently, it is.

* * *

The ride over to Floggers was just enough time to fill my brain with worry. _What if I'm not capable of doing this? What if I can't handle being around a bunch of pervs? _

'_You are a strong minded person, Annie. You can do just about anything.' _My step-father's words haunt me. Maybe I'm over-thinking this? Perhaps I'm only looking at this situation by it's cover. But once we arrive, my insides twist and I feel like I'm not ready to open the book.

I take 2 deep breaths and pull down the visor to take one last look at myself in the mirror. Before we had left the apartment, Jose had me change into a tight-fitted burgundy silk sleeveless cocktail dress that wrapped around every crevice and curve in my body perfectly, and it stops right above my knees.

_At least I got to keep the shoes and the clip in my hair..._

He fixed my make-up—using dark gray shadow—applying it to give my eyes a smoky look, enhancing the blue color of my eyes, and a dark red lipstick to go with my dress. _Talk about looking like a prostitute. Pfft!_

I began pinching my cheeks to give them a blush and flip the visor back up as I sigh.

"Ana, you're going to be fine." Jose says in his most innocent, gayest tones as he bats his eyes at me.

_Will I?_

I nod. And right when I grab the door handle to the car, Jose grabs my wrist. "Wait." he sighs.

I turn to face him, crossing my arms. "What is it, now, Jose? Am I not _screaming sex_?"

"Well... It's just..."

_Oh, Jeez... just spit it out!_ I raise my brows feigning impatience. "Well?" I mutter.

He points at my skirt. "Hike it up a notch. You'll have men crawling at your feet worshiping you if ya do. Your legs scream sex."

_Oh, for the love of God! This shit again? _"Seriously, Jose." I snap. "I've already let you talk me out of the outfit I had picked, then I allowed you to 'adjust' my make-up for God's sake, and now this?"

His mouth twists and I know he's trying not to laugh. He reaches up and grabs my hair clip and releases my hair from it's confinement. My hair cascades down on top of my shoulders.

"Better." Jose breathes. "If I wasn't gay, I would totally take you home right now."

"Jose!"

"Sorry. I got a little carried away. Besides, been there, done that."

"For Christ's sake! Jose!" I'm angry now and a little embarrassed. I honestly _don't _want to remember my first night of passion being with somebody who hungers for the same sex as me. _Ugh! _"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" I add, pushing the car door open and climbing out.

I take in the scenery that stands before me. A neon sign flashing _Floggers _in a bright purple stands out the most. The building is at least two-stories and from the looks of the staircase on the side leading downward, the place has a basement as well. The establishment is made of a soft slick brown stone with mixtures of bronze and black in the coloring. The music is blazing and vibrating my feet as I continue to gaze at my soon-to-be occupation.

"You ready?" Jose says from behind me, taking my hand. "It's okay, Anabelle. Elena doesn't bite..." he smirks, guiding me closer to the door, opening it for me, "..._hard_." he adds.

I swallow hard. My knees are already feeling like jello. _What the hell am I doing here?! _I turn to leave and run into a wall of a man. I think I hear Jose gasp even.

"Oh my God. I am so sor—" My voice trails off as my eyes slowly trail up his body. _He's broad. Muscular. Long-fingered. Luscious lips._ And as my eyes reach his, my breath hitches as my body shudders to the most beautiful, piercing gray gaze staring back at me.

"I..." I start to apologize again but he extends his hand out to me.

"Christian Grey." _Holy Mother of God! His voice is just so... Wait! What the hell is happening to me?! And why does that name sound so familiar?_

"A-A-Anastasia S-Steele." I stutter, grasping his hand. _What's this? _I pull my hand back the instant our palms touch. An unfamiliar electric feeling travels from my hand all the way down... _there! _This feeling courses through my veins as if liquid fire had been injected into me. My heart pounds against my chest like a sledge hammer as I try to find my voice. "I-I-I'm truly s-s-sorry about t-that." I say quickly, stuttering still. _Again, WTF is wrong with me? I've never been this shy before!_

He looks up behind me, and I turn to see Jose—_who looks like he just witnessed somebody being hit by a freaking bus—_then back to me. "A friend of yours, Mr. Rodriguez?" he says softly.

_Oh, that voice!_

"That she is, Mr. Grey. She's here to meet Elena about the bartender opening, right Ana?" Jose says, smirking at me.

If look could kill, Jose would be dead. I give him the '_fuck you' _look. _Bastard! And here I thought I was going to get out of it!_

"Anastasia?" I snap my head up at the sound of my name on his lips. It's so sensual how he pronounces it. _O__n second thought, I think I might stay. _

"Yes?" I whisper, still gazing into his eyes.

"We need to go through some paperwork before we discuss the job opening further."

_Wait... Is he? _"But... I... I assumed Elena—" I stutter. _Jeez, get a grip, Steele!_

"Allow me to introduce myself again. Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. and co-owner of Floggers. Elena is probably prepping tonight's entertainment. _I _will be doing your interview, Miss Steele."

_Oh, fuck!_

"Yes Sir." I murmur, forcing a smile.

I turn around to Jose, who seems to be highly amused with this whole situation. _Oh, don't you worry baby, because this is not over until I say it is..._

"Mr. Rodriguez. Would you be so kind as to take Miss Steele to my office. I'm going to let Mrs. Lincoln know that I'm here."

Saying that I'm confused in this moment would be an understatement. _I am completely lost!_ I never expected my soon-to-be boss to be as attractive as he is. _Oh, who am I kidding? _I didn't even think that _he_ was _going_ to be_ the_ soon-to-boss! Jose never mentioned him. He always mention his aunt Elena. _And I'm being interviewed? Now?! _Not to mention that it will be conducted by none other than Christian Grey. _May the ground swallow me whole now..._

* * *

The club smells of citrus polish, wood, and leather... _a__nd sex! _But it's a very neat and clean environment.

The inside of the club is dimly lit. Rays of pinks, purples, and reds beam in different kinds of directions. Wooden poles separate the room into two sides; four poles in total. A woman is tied to one, wrapped in ruby red braided rope and... _is she gagged? Holy shit! _She's barely clothed in a black leather bra and matching panties and, what I assume is her boyfriend, is wearing black leather pants with the top button unfastened; kissing and biting the flesh between her ear and neck. _Oh. My. God..._

I look to my left and see a man wearing gray boxer briefs chained up against some sort of wooden cross on the far wall closest to the stage. The woman in front of him is grabbing him in places that shouldn't be out in public. But deep down, I kind of expected this type of activity. I knew what I was getting into when Jose first mentioned the club.

There is a crowd of both men and women dancing slowly—_and sexually—_in different areas of the club to the sensual voice of Lana del Rey crooning softly from the rather large speakers on both sides of the stage. The stage reminds me of an old amphitheater, with a deep, dark ruby red cotton curtain. It's open enough to see a four poster red oak bed with chains and cuffs extended from each post. Red satin sheets, and a thin, see-through black curtain that frames the bed, at the head-board, and the sides of the bed. A single white stage light beams down onto the bed.

_Oh my God! This is so, frightening yet so... arousing._

Last but not least is the rectangular bar with red leather-top stools all the way around the dark wooden frame. Little white hanger lights frame the bar area in a dim glow. A register sits on a rectangular kitchen island in the middle of the boxed in bar along with different shaped glasses, mugs, flutes, and tumblers. _Hmm..._

"Jose." I murmur, pulling at his wrist to stop. "I don't think I can do this." I add, nearly in a plea.

He sighs, crossing his arms in front of him. "Anastasia." _Oh, s__o it's Anastasia now? _"I understand that all of this looks... sadistic." he sighs again. _Yes, it truly does. __No__, try animalistic! _"But looks are _very_ deceiving. Do you think I would continue doing what I do if I didn't like it? If it wasn't fun?"

_Well..._

"Ana, I love my job. I love the thrill of this experience. I love the pay. I love all of the beautiful people I've met and become very close to here. I love my aunt. And most importantly, I love the fact that everyone here treats me like a human being, and not just some outsider who likes the same body parts I bare with me."

_Wow! Who knew that Jose could be so... compassionate._

"Ana, if you want to leave, you know where the door is. I'm not going to force you into this if it's really something you're not able to face every night. But, I will say this. Once you agree to this type of occupation, there will be things done in here that you can't just go gossiping about to your best friend. Understand?"

_Are there worst things done in here than what I'm seeing now?_

My inner goddess is on her knees begging me not to go. I take another look around the club one last time. In all honesty, for an exotic night club such as this, it's really not all that bad... I_ suppose._

I take a deep breath and look back towards Jose. "Okay." I whisper.

"What?" Jose must not have heard me.

"I said _okay_. I'll do it." I shout over the music.

He smiles as he grabs my hand and leads me down a hallway of various doors. He opens a door and allows me to enter but doesn't come in behind me. Instead, he closes the door behind me and disappears. _Wow, gee thanks, Jose!_

I begin taking in my surroundings. Everything looks so spiffy in here, and it gives me a clear mind to think more about this job. The room is an off-white with a pale blue trim along the top portions of the walls. A mahogany desk sits dead in the center and it looks like 6 could sit there comfortably, and a Mac computer rests on top of it. Black leather chairs sit facing the desk and a tall black leather desk chair sits behind it. _Christian Grey's thrown, _I assume. One thing catches my eye. The beautiful art hanging to my left on the wall is completely breathtakingly beautiful.

Compared to what lies behind these four walls, its calming and relaxing to be standing in here. Out there it's loud, wild and...

"Miss Steele, please have a seat." Christian states as he walks inside. He shrugs his gray Armani suit jacket off and places it on the back of his chair. I take a seat in front of the desk and cross my legs. Before he sits, he unbuttons the top three buttons of his white dress shirt and removes the cufflinks right as he begins to roll his sleeves up.

Now that we're in better lighting, I take a better look at the man before me. He has copper-brown colored hair that slightly dangles over his forehead. His eyes are even brighter than before; bright gray and beautifully hypnotizing. He's tall. Assuming around 6'2" and he's broadly built. _Very _attractive with the light scruff outlining his jaw-line. My heart begins to race. It's so quiet in here that I fear he may hear my erratic heartbeat. _Just keep calm, Steele._

I look down at my clasped hands which are lying in my lap. I don't think I've ever been this nervous before in my entire life. This man doesn't look like he's over 21 yet he's Master of his Universe as CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings. Then it hits me. _Grey Enterprises? Wait, so this is THE Christian Grey?! _My head snaps back up, my eyes gazing in his direction. _Holy crap! Christian Grey is the one who will be handing out our diplomas! _

I'd heard about this a month ago, and I had done a little research on him with my long time friend _Google. _But I never would have thought...

"Before we get started, I'd like for you to sign a NDA." he says as he grabs a sheet of paper from the printer.

"NDA?" I murmur.

He smiles, sliding the sheet across the desk to me, laying down a pen on top of it. "Yes. A Non-Disclosure Agreement. It protects this club as well as you and me and anyone who crosses the threshold of Floggers."

_Oh... _

I pick up the document and look over it briefly. I can't seem to shake the feeling that he's hiding something. I grab a pen and sign, curious to know more of what secrets he may be withholding from me.

A ghost of a smile appears on his lips and not once did he take his eyes off me while he placed the document inside of a manilla folder. I'm beginning to feel a tad bit of discomfort. "What?" I snap softly.

"Do you know what Floggers represents, Miss Steele?" he asks, clasping his hands in front of him on his desk. I think about that answer longer than I should and he chuckles before continuing. "Do you know what type of lifestyle this club represents, Miss Steele?"

"Ana, please. And to answer both of your questions, Mr. Grey, then yes, I do. I know what I am getting myself into without being reminded. I didn't exactly take too kindly to the offer when Jose approached me with the idea. Quite honestly, I need the money. My current job doesn't begin to pay what I need to keep up with student loans, and of course, I'm not a very helpful roommate when it comes to paying the bills and that's just not who I am. I can't continue to burden Jose with all of the bills."

He runs his index finger across his bottom lip. He hums his response then stands, sauntering ever so slowly in between me and his desk. He leans back and crosses his arms, cocking his head to one side. "And do you think that you can handle this lifestyle, Anastasia?"

I can't help but think that there is a hidden message in his words. I am officially paralyzed from our proximity. He's nearly inches away from me, and his eyes are still on mine. I can actually feel the heat radiating off this man and my heart begins to race. _What the hell is wrong with you, Steele? Intimidating has never affected you this way before._

"Can't say that I ever experienced BDSM before, but if you're asking me if it's going to be too distracting for me to pour and serve drinks, then the answer is no. Mr. Grey, I am a little more professional than what you give me credit for and I understand why you have asked. You don't know me. But hopefully if you give me the job I can show you what I'm made of."

He nods with a smile. "So, have you ever been in the bartender slot before, Miss Steele?" he asks, walking back to his chair.

"Not really, but I'm a fast learner, Sir. I'm sure I'll catch onto it quickly." I murmur, smiling shyly.

I swear I could hear him hiss with an intake of sharp breath. I swallow hard and close my eyes, trying to control that deep, dark feeling he sent directly to my core by this sound.

"Nervous?" he whispers.

I open my eyes, gazing back into his. "Yes." i breathe.

"Well, let's see if we can increase that feeling. Let's see what you can do, Anastasia." he smiles, raising a brow.

"...and what are you looking for exactly, Mr. Benson?" a woman with bleach blonde hair says, entering the office. Both mine and Christian's head dart towards the interference when realization strikes the woman. "...let me look through my files and see what I can do for you. I'll give you a call back." she ends the call without a good-bye, or even a fuck you.

"Christian," the woman begins, "whose this lovely little flower?" she asks, smiling at me. The woman is much older than I am. I'd guess she's around her early fifties. She has perfectly toned skin and highly fit features for an older woman. Perhaps she hits the gym?

"Elena..." _oh fuck! _"this is Anastasia Steele, our new bartender." _What?! _"Ana, this is Mrs. Elena Lincoln, your _other _boss." _...__and my roommate slash best friend's fucking aunt._

"Mrs. Lincoln." I smile, standing as I extend my hand to her. She takes it and we shake.

"Please, call me Elena. And hike up that skirt a bit. Sex sells _everything._" she says raising her eyebrow at me as she pinches and pulls my skirt up until the back hem is barely kissing my ass. I flush as the realization sets in that this woman has pulled my skirt up in front of this man, nearly exposing my ass.

_Oh for the love of everything Holy! What am I getting myself into?!_

"Christian," she begins, facing Mr. Grey, "I need you out there and ready for the um..." she looks back over to me as if she is hesitant to say any more in front of me.

"Don't worry, Elena, she signed already." Christian quickly states. "I'll be out in five, alright?"

She nods then turns back towards me. "It was nice meeting you, Anastasia. Glad to add you to our... _special _team. Have fun, darling."

"Thank you." I smile, shaking her hand again. Glancing back towards Christian, I take a deep breath and head towards the door when...

"Before you get started, Miss Steele..." I freeze as his body heat slowly swallows me whole. I close my eyes, my back facing his front, and the proximity is electrifying. He reaches up and pushes all of my hair to my right shoulder, exposing the left side of my neck. Goosebumps travel down my body and I bite my lip to suppress the moan that threatened to escape my lips.

_I shouldn't be feeling this way. I hardly know this man!_

But, oh God, does it feel good. He bends until his heated breath kisses my ear as he whispers, "Pull. Your. Skirt. Down. Miss Steele." _Oh my God, I think I'm going to faint!_

Once again, I freeze and I feel this heat scorch me from head to toe. I feel his fingers brush against my hips and he pinches the fabric, pulling my skirt back down to where I had it originally. I shiver as the heat sends delicious tingles of ice down my spine. And I have a feeling that Mr. Grey has took notice in my actions. _Good going, Steele. PULL. YOURSELF. TOGETHER!_

"Not that I wouldn't mind looking at your smokin' hot legs, but they would be highly distracting and I'm afraid that I would have very little control keeping my hands off of you. And control is my middle name." he whispers against my neck. I sigh as I screw my eyes shut. _Smokin' hot legs?! Distracting?! Little control keeping his hands off of me?! IS HE TRYING TO SEDUCE ME__?! _

He moves his hands away from me and I instantly crave his touch again. The heat slowly disappears and when I turn around and open my eyes, I realize that I am now alone...

* * *

_****I know, I'm a little salty when it comes to start ups on stories, but ya know what? I will get better at it as I go along. I know that I promised more info on the club and Christian in this chapter, but I wanted all of that to be in the next chapter for my own reasons. The song playing in the club while Ana was walking through was Burning Desire by Lana del Rey. You can search it on YouTube. I probably misspelled her name, but oh well lol. I know this shit is pretty boring right now but like I said, I want to take things slowly. If ya don't like it, STOP READING! Thanks so much and I will try to update sooner than Tuesday, but there are no guarantees ;) No Pinterests just yet, but I have set one up. Check back Tuesday!****_


	3. Ch 3 - Let Me Control You

*******Disclaimer:**Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

* * *

***Synopsis****:** (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, and roommate, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26) is left without a dance partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take on Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

* * *

**A/****N: Thank you ALL for your wonderful reviews! I truly appreciate it! I did get one that "threatened me" sort of and I would like to address that HERE...**

**To the Guest reviewer that said: "If you put Christian with another woman, I will not read this anymore. It's a HARD LIMIT for me, BLAH BLAH BLAH", I would like to inform you that FIRSTLY, you don't tell me how to write MY story! If you want a story a certain specific way, then write your own story! SECONDLY, I honestly don't give a flying fuck if people stop reading my story JUST because I don't write it to YOUR liking! I said we was taking this slowly, did I not?!**

**I am going to just say that if I want CG with another woman, I'LL PUT HIM WITH ANOTHER WOMAN! Look above and read where it says HEA! In case you do not know what that means, it means HAPPILY EVER AFTER! (Le gasp!) O.M. Fucking. G! No way! **

**-Nods slowly- Yes, we will have a happily ever after! And YES it will be Ana and Christian. BUT we gotta get there! And as of right now, they are not together unless you have my story mistaken for another one?! **

**Readers, Did I ever once say they was together yet?**

_**Cricket...**_

_**Cricket...**_

_**Cricket...**_

**...**

**IT'S MY DAMN STORY! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ IT! I AM NOT PUTTING A GUN TO YOUR HEAD SAYING, "YO, YOU GOTTA READ THIS SHIT!" If you don't like it, STOP reading it! Point fucking blank!**

**Okay, now that I am finished with my ranting, here is more Floggers... only this time, were taking it back to CG ;)**

* * *

_**-Chapter 3-Let Me Control You-**_

_**Christian POV**_

After a trying day with closing deals and being Master of the Universe, I'm preparing to take my leave for Escala before a night of relaxation at Floggers. _Ah, yes. Floggers. _The only place where I can be myself, no judgments necessary. Nobody talks about the who's or the what's there, they just enjoy the specific lifestyle... _just like me._

Never in a million years would I have dreamed of being in the position of a Dominant. But that is exactly what I am and it has played a huge role in how I have been so successful in life outside of BDSM.

Leila Williams was my first love and the woman who introduced me to the lifestyle. But let's get to the chase. She not only tried to control my sex life, but she later tried to control my business, and that's just something I will not allow. I broke it off with her about four months after GEH had been born due to her control freak tendencies, but recently we had reconnected and started seeing each other in a BDSM kind of relationship; her being the sub.

And after a day like today, all I can think about is getting home and burying myself...

"_Mr. Grey, you have a phone call on line two_." Andrea interrupts my thoughts over the intercom. _Who in the hell would be calling this late? _

"Who is it?" I snap. There is a brief pause, so I gather my laptop and phone and place them into my leather carrying case. "Andrea?!"

"_Sir, __It's Mrs. Lincoln. She says it's very important that she speaks with you_." Andrea says.

I sigh. _What the hell could she want now? _"Tell her that I'll see her later. I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

"_Again, she says it's urgent. She said to tell you that it involves the main event, __Sir_."

I sigh again. "Dammit." I whisper to myself. I page Andrea back. "Thank you, Andrea." I lay my carrying case back down onto my desk and grab the phone, pressing the line two button. "What?"

"Wow, you sound extremely thrilled to hear from me." she says feigning sarcasm. "Anyways, I called to inform you that Mr. Rodriguez has a friend coming in tonight for the bartender slot at Floggers. I would conduct the interview myself, but my hands are tied with the girls; especially Leila. I mean, where on Earth did you find her? She's too stiff and uncooperative during practice. Now, what do you advise me to do? Because if nothing changes with her attitude or her moves, I may be forced to fire her."

_Thank you Elena, for your lovely speech. _"Look, I'll take care of Leila. Don't fire her." I pause, sighing. "And who might this new bartender be? I suppose I can come in early and conduct this interview."

"Thank you. Mr. Rodriguez didn't mention a name, which is strange. All he said was that he was bringing in some 'new meat'. Guess we'll find out once they arrive." Elena chuckles. "Anywho, I'd better get going. I'll see you later."

I hang up the phone and rub my hand down my face. Well, I guess this means that I won't get to work Leila over with a riding crop... she's already at Floggers. _Leila and her damn mouth! _ I'll have to muzzle her if she keeps it up.

_And who in the hell is this mystery person? Why didn't Jose give a name?_ It makes no sense at all, especially if he wants whoever it is to get the job. And I for one hate surprises and sneak-ups.

I sigh. _Tonight is going to be quite interesting._

* * *

Considering the club is about an hour away from Grey House, I have Taylor, my CPO, drive me straight there. The ride is quiet... maybe a little too quiet for my liking since Leila—who usually travels to Floggers with me—is already at the club. By the time I get there, the damn thing will already be open.

"Is everything alright, Sir?" he asks. Honestly, I'm shocked that he's even asked.

"Yes, Taylor. Everything is just peachy. It's been a long day in the office." I murmur, starring out of the window. He nods and continues cutting in and out of traffic.

Some people wonder if what we do is legal. Well, it wouldn't be an active business if it wasn't. Plus, there are two competing BDSM clubs in different locations of Seattle and they aren't as preserved as mine is. They do things openly whereas at my place, we have a VIP section for that type of sexual content and it's all for club members only.

The members vary between judges and lawyers; big time people that make glorious amounts of money. We've had men and we've had women; all of different ages. Domination varies between the two. Some have husbands, some have wives. Some even have children of different ages. My club has them all.

Their secrets will always be safe with me and Elena. Hell, we both like to indulge in the VIP section as well as the members. Elena isn't too secretive about the lifestyle as I am. But she doesn't have anything to lose like I do, and quite honestly, this type of life is not worth me losing my empire.

* * *

"Sir, we've arrived." Taylor says as he puts the SUV in park.

I can't believe that we're already here. Seems it didn't no time to get here. Taylor opens the door for me. I slide out as I normally do and sigh as I pull out my phone to check my emails. I slide my phone back into my pocket as I walk towards the door of the club and...

"Oh my God. I am so sor—" _Ho-ly Shit! _My breath is taking away by the sight of the beauty in front of me. I can't help but stare at her as her eyes slowly trail up my frame until they meet with mine. _God this girl is beautiful. Long goddess-like brown hair. Piercing ocean-blue eyes. Fare radiant skin. _And that dress... _Damn! It's like a second skin on her! _I close my eyes briefly to calm myself because I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable in my pants.

She begins to apologize again, but I stop her by extending my hand out to her. "Christian Grey." I say and smile. Her breath catches in her throat and she seems to be having issues finding her voice.

"A-A-Anastasia S-Steele." she says grasping my hand and the surge of electricity flies from my palm and courses through my entire body. _Whoa... what the hell was that? _She must have felt it too, for she yanked her hand back as soon as our palms touched. I continue to gaze at her. I glance down at her neck and notice that her pulse has quickened, and I must admit that mine has too.

This is not something that I'm used to. I can't even begin to remember the last time I felt like this.

She apologies again, shakily. _Yep, she's nervous. _And it isn't until now that I realize that she's here with Rodriguez. I look at him from behind her then fix my gaze back onto her. "A friend of yours Mr. Rodriguez?" I ask without taking my eyes off this beautiful goddess in front of me. She turns to look at him and I take advantage of this brief moment to glance at her ass. _Good God, she has such an amazing ass! _

"That she is, Mr. Grey. She's here to meet Elena about the bartending opening, right Ana?" Jose says, smirking at her. I can't help the smile that forms on my face as she glares at him with one of the most deadly of gazes. _So this is the lovely creature here to take on the job opening. Hmm, not too sure if this type of lifestyle is for her. _But I'm ready to give her the benefit of doubt.

"Anastasia?" I say more than I ask to grasp her attention. She turns back towards me and whispers a simple yes. I tell her about us needing to go through some paperwork, that I'll be conducting the interview and her whole demeanor changes once more. She looks more nervous than when we first met. A little confused at the same time. "But... I... I assumed Elena—" _Yep, confusion is written all over her face..._

I sigh as I look down at the ground, then back up into her eyes once more. "Allow me to introduce myself again. Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. and co-owner of Floggers. Elena is probably prepping tonight's entertainment. _I _will be doing your interview, Miss Steele."

"Yes, Sir" she whispers and it goes straight to my erection.

She turns toward Jose and I clear my throat. "Mr. Rodriguez. Would you be so kind as to take Miss Steele to my office. I'm going to let Mrs. Lincoln know that I'm here." _And to adjust my uncontrollable member. _

They walk inside and I soon follow.

* * *

We split directions and I begin my search for Elena. I plan to beg her to conduct the interview because I'm not sure if I will be able to control myself being alone with Miss Steele. The very thought makes my member twitch and I know I need to relieve myself somehow. My search for Elena ends as I begin looking for Leila. Unfortunately she's busy with Elena, so I rush inside of the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I make my way over to the mirror and gaze at myself as I mentally kick myself. _Get a grip, Grey! She would never want to be involved with someone like you. _And deep down I know it's true. Her dressing attire may scream sex, but her body language tells me she's innocent.

_Then why the hell is she here, in a BDSM club, wanting a job around people who are accustomed to the lifestyle?_

I shake my head, turning on the faucet and splash cold water in my face. Only one way to find out.

* * *

I enter my office and am surprised that she seems less nervous than when we first met. She seems to have taken a liking into the art I have hanging up in my office. "Miss Steele, please have a seat." I say, shrugging off my coat and placing it onto the back of my chair. I remove my cufflinks and roll up my sleeves, and it's now that I realize that her nervousness has returned.

Now that I can see her better, she's even more beautiful than before. _Thank God my desk hides me from the waist down, otherwise she might see my friend standing in attention._

"Before we get started, I'd like for you to sign a NDA." I say, grabbing a copy of the aggreement from the printer. She looks confused.

"NDA?"

I can't help the 32 tooth grin as I slide the piece of paper across the desk to her, laying a pen on top of it. "Yes. A Non-Disclosure Agreement. It protects this club as well as you and me and anyone who crosses the threshold of Floggers." And that's the God's honest truth.

She gazes at the paper for a moment and I pull up my emails on my computer, giving her a little time to read over it. She picks up the pen and signs it, sliding it back to me. I smile slightly, gazing upon her. I just can't help it! She's gorgeous!

I continue to gaze at her, hypnotized by her beautiful blue orbs which are gazing back into my grays. _God, this woman is beautiful!_

"What?" she snaps softly. _I guess I stared too long..._

"Do you know what Floggers represents, Miss Steele?" I ask and she looks at me as if I'm stupid or something. _Okay, let's try it this way..._ "Do you know what type of lifestyle this club represents, Miss Steele?"

"Ana, please..." _Hmm, Ana..._ "And to answer both of your questions, Mr. Grey, then yes, I do..." _Dear God, I'm getting hard again..._ "I know what I am getting myself into without being reminded..." _Reminded?..._ "I didn't exactly take too kindly to the offer when Jose approached me with the idea..." _I'm giving the man a fucking raise!..._ "Quite honestly, I need the money. My current job doesn't begin to pay what I need to keep up with student loans, and of course, I'm not a very helpful roommate when it comes to paying the bills and that's just not who I am..." _S__he's independent too. Me like..._ "I can't continue to burden Jose with all of the bills." _….__yep, I definitely like!... _

I walk around my desk and lean back on the front of it, crossing my arms, and placing myself between her and the desk and I know that she's just as effected by the proximity as I am. _Down boy, down! Good boy... _"And do you think that you can handle this lifestyle, Anastasia?" I ask, sensually. _Let's put her to the test..._

"Can't say that I ever experienced BDSM before, but if you're asking me if it's going to be too distracting for me to pour and serve drinks, then the answer is no..." _Right..._ "Mr. Grey, I am a little more professional than what you give me credit for and I understand why you have asked. You don't know me..." _That's right, I don't. But I would really love to get to know you, Anastasia..._ "But hopefully if you give me the job I can show you what I'm made of." _SIT! SIT! Oh, Good Lord that sounded hot! Show me what you're made of, Miss Steele? I'm looking forward to that!_

I ask if she's ever bartended before as I take my seat and she explains that she hasn't, but, she's a fast learner. There isn't a bit of doubt in my mind that she's not. Honestly, she had the job the moment she ran into me. I just can't shake the feeling of wanting to be close to her, and I know I might pay dearly for it later, but I don't really give a fuck. This angelic looking woman had me trapped the moment our eyes locked.

Suddenly the door opens and Elena comes barging inside while on the phone with one of her _clients _as she calls them. _Perfect timing, Mrs. Lincoln. _

"Christian, who's this lovely flower?" she asks, referring to Miss Steele.

"Elena, this is our new bartender, Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is Mrs. Elena Lincoln, your _other _boss." I murmur.

Miss Steele jumps to her feet, extending her hand out Elena. "Mrs. Lincoln." she says as way of introduction.

"Please, call me Elena. And hike up that skirt a bit. Sex sells _everything._" _Oh God, seriously, Elena? _She pinches the skirt of Ana's skirt, pulling it up a bit, exposing more of her mile long, sexy legs. Hell, her ass is nearly hanging out for God's sake. _Christ__! How can I work with her like that?_

Ana blushes as well as she looks a little uncomfortable. _Can't say I blame her. Guys will be eye-fucking her all night at this rate... myself included._

"Christian," Elena starts, but she acts as if she can't say too much in front of Miss Steele. My eyes are still glued on Anastasia's legs. "I need you out there ready for the um..."

"Don't worry Elena, she's signed already. I'll be out in five, alright?"

She nods and turns to face Miss Steele. "It was nice meeting you, Anastasia. Glad to add you to our... _special _team. Have fun, darling."

Ana smiles, and God it's such a beautiful smile. "Thank you." and Elena takes her leave.

Ana sighs as she heads for the door and my member begins twitching again by the sight of her delectable ass. "Before you get started, Miss Steele..." I say as I get up out of my chair. I can't hold back anymore! This is pure torture looking at her like this and God knows I don't want another man to look at her like that.

_Wait, what the hell am I saying? I hardly even know her! _But I need a peace of mind. I can't go through the night looking at her like this. I'll lose every bit of control and end up trying to fuck her on the bar before the night is over!

I push her hair to one side, all on her right shoulder. _Oh, she smells divine. _I pinch the fabric of her skirt and proceed to pull it back down. "Pull. Your. Skirt. Down. Miss Steele." I say in my most sensual voice and Lord and behold, she reacts instantaneously. I can smell her arousal, and God, is it intoxicating. It proves that she wants me just as bad as I want her. _Gain. Control. NOW!_ "Not that I wouldn't mind looking at your smokin' hot legs, but they would be highly distracting and I'm afraid that I would have very little control keeping my hands off of you. And control is my middle name." That shot through her as well as it did me.

I force myself away from her and head towards the back where I need to change my clothes. If I had stayed behind any longer, I'm afraid that I would have lost myself. No one has ever effected me this way before. And honestly, it scares the shit out of me.

I swallow hard and shake my head of thoughts of Miss Steele and proceed to dress for my scene with Leila.

* * *

_**Ana POV**_

It's been about an hour since I started working behind the bar. So far I have done pretty well and made several tips. Since I first entered the club, they have cleared the dance floor and pulled out several different tables for the patrons to sit and enjoy the entertainment.

The stage is opened fully now and four dancing poles are on each end of the stage; two on one side of the bed, two on the other. The once white light that beamed onto the bed has turned into a deep red, with several red lights beaming at each of the poles. To my surprise, Jose told me that they do minor things here in the public eye, but upstairs they do much, much more.

In a way, that scares me. I honestly don't know what to think of what's more than stripping your clothes off and grinding up against female dancers, unless... _Oh God!_

The lights completely go out and the sound of a man humming angelically booms through the entire room along with a sensuous R&amp;B beat. I freeze while drying off one of the wine flutes and my eyes glue to the stage. Suddenly one single red light beams in the direction of the front left pole and there is actually a female standing there rocking her hips side to side. The light only shows her belly and hips. She's wearing what appears to be a black leather bikini with various chains attached to the bottoms.

A second red light beams on the opposite side and yet another female body appears in the same outfit, only exposing the same amount of skin as the other one. Then another red light, and another, until four belly exposed women appear, thrusting their hips in sync to the sensual beat of the music.

The lights become larger, showing the whole frame of each woman. All are dark headed except for one, which is blonde, but their outfits match. Their wrists are tied together behind the poles—wrapping their arms around the poles in the process—with dark red stretch cotton cloth. They have on diamond studded necklaces, which look like collars.

As the lyrics begin, each woman has a pair of manly hands that slide around their bodies to their stomachs, while the women proceed to roll their hips back and forth.

_'Let me control you...' _the man in the song sings and every single one of the women drop, then slowly come back up, rubbing their backsides against the poles. It's so... _hot!_

When the lyrics say '_Move your body', _the men come out from behind the women and grind into the front of the women, grasping the women's hips firmly. I recognize in the guy on the back right side, it's Jose with some short haired brunette. And then in front of him is a short blonde haired man with the long blonde headed woman. A short black headed man with a long red headed woman in the back left, then I nearly faint when I see none other than Christian Grey in the front left slot with a curly long haired brunette woman.

_Oh, the way he moves his hips! _And his attire is completely breathtaking and sexy. All of the men are wearing black leather pants with matching chains on the hips and white linen shirts with the sleeves rolled up to their elbows and fully opened in the front, exposing their impressive six-packs and muscular abdomens. _Oh, Dear God! Help me now! _

I can feel the sweat building up on my forehead and the apex of my thighs have become slippery. I close my eyes, trying to regain control of my reaction when I realize that I'm not the only one effected by the show. In fact, the entire room is effected and people have actually began making out and rubbing all over each other like sex deprived slaves.

"I'll have a Scotch." a man says, breaking me from the spell I was under. I turn to grab a tumbler and sit it on the bar, then grab the bottle of Scotch from a shelf behind me and pour the drink. The man thanks me, then lays down a twenty, telling me to keep the change before returning to his seat.

By this time, the men on stage have grabbed metallic chairs and have the women sitting on their laps in the chair, grinding into each other. The only difference is the dark red cloth that tied the women's wrists together are now tied behind their backs and the men are pulling their wrists towards the floor, forcing the women to arch their backs as they roll their hips on top of the men; the men running their noses up the stomachs of the women..._and it's so fucking hot!_

As I'm watching them, I find myself rolling my hips as well to the music, leaning back onto the bar island. Then my legs nearly give out as gray eyes meet my blues. _Oh my God, I can't breathe! _I snap back into my work, taking my eyes off of him. _I don't know if I can do this!_

And from that moment, up until the song comes to an end, I feel his gaze burning into me. All I can do now, is hope that he didn't notice how it effected me. Because if he does, he'll probably think that I'm as desperate as the patrons.

* * *

By the end of the night, I feel pretty confident that I've done pretty well for being my first time—_well, all except when the performers were dry humping each other, anyways._

Jose and the other dancers appear from the back, stopping by the bar.

"Hey Annabelle. How was your first night?" Jose asks.

I can't help but smile. "It was pretty good, actually. Not as bad as I thought it would be. Was kind of... fun." I shrug, biting my lip. I continue to count tonight's earnings, placing the bills down into a red zip-up hand bag.

"Oh, Ana. This," he slaps his hand on the back of Dirty Blonde Guy, "is Elliot, Christian's brother."

"Hi." Elliot says and I nod with a smile.

"This is his lovely bride-to-be Katherine; but everybody calls her Kate." Jose points towards the Blonde Goddess Elliot was dancing with. We shake and smile at each other as Jose points toward the redheaded girl and the black headed guy. "These delicious beings are Ethan and Rose. Ethan is Kate's brother."

"Hi." I murmur, smiling as I shake each of their hands.

"And last, but formally not least is the infamous Gwen, my dancing partner and Rose's girlfriend." he says pointing to the short haired brunette. I shake her hand and smile.

"Everybody, meet my best friend slash roommate, Anastasia. She's new meat." Jose smirks and I playfully slap him in the arm, giggling.

"Wow, really, Jose? New meat?" I mutter.

He laughs, taking my hand and kisses the top of it. "Sorry, sweetie. Just pulling your leg."

Suddenly, the brunette that was dancing with Christian appears out of nowhere and plops down onto one of the bar-stools, all snob-like and The Crew—including me—just stares at her.

"Well, don't just stare at me, pour me a damn drink." she snaps directly at me.

"Excuse me?" I hiss, crossing my arms.

She forces a smile as she stands, placing both of her palms flat onto the bar, leaning in towards me. "You are obviously new, so let me explain to you how this shit goes, New Girl. I dance. I shower. I change back into casual clothing and come out to the bar, and you. pour. me. a. drink! Got it?" she snarls causing Jose and The Crew to gasp. _Oh, hell no, bitch! _

"You're right. I am new. So let me explain how _I _do things here." I growl, taking the same stance as she did until we're nose to nose. "I don't know how you treated the other bartenders here; nor do I know how you have treated the other staff. But I pour drinks to _paying_ customers only. There is no hand-outs at _my _bar. I don't take demands from daddy's little girls whom think that green paper with various presidents printed on the front makes them God's greatest creations. You want a drink? Then ask for it right and pay me for it. Otherwise, get your fucking snob ass face out of mine. _Got it_?" I say the last two words in complete mockery.

She gasps as if I hit her in the gut, glaring at me. Jose and the rest snort into quiet laughter. And when I think that she's getting ready to say something else, Elena and Christian come out.

"Leave the girl alone, Leila. She's new." Elena snaps, crossing her arms and raising a brow at Brunette Bitch.

Leila scoffs. "Yeah, I kind of got that impression." She turns towards Elena and Christian, crossing her arms. "Will you please tell this bitch to get me some damn Vodka?"

_Oh, I'll get you Vodka._ I grab a tumbler and pour the drink just like she asked and when she finally turns to face me, I sling it in her face. "Drink up, Leila." and I slam the glass down, handing Elena the red hand-bag and leave. On my way out I can hear faint laughter along with the annoying whine of Leila saying Christian's name as if he's gonna do something about it.

* * *

I burst through the doors and sick in a deep breath of cool, crisp air and realize that I may have just lost my job for that stupid move I pulled with Leila. _Dammit, Steele! Can you not learn to control your temper? _

"Anastasia?" I hear that caramel coated voice from behind me. I close my eyes, dropping my head in defeat as I wait for him to discuss my fate.

Suddenly, I feel that electric pull as he grasps my shoulder to turn me around to face him. I look up and am completely confused by the way he's looking at me. In fact, he's smiling. _WTF?!_

"Sorry about Leila." He sighs. "She's not really the people person type."

"I am so sorry for how I reacted. It was totally unprofessional of me and I swear it will never happen again." I practically plead, twisting my hands together.

I look down ashamed and he cups my chin, raising my head to force me to look at him. "She deserved it." he shrugs, smiling. "She doesn't know when to shut her mouth. But your right, it wasn't very professional of you to sling a perfectly good drink into one of the staff members face."

_Oh God... this is it!_

He reaches inside of his coat pocket and pulls out a white envelope. "Here. This is the tips you made tonight."

I take it and stare at it for a moment as Leila exits the club, glaring at us. "Christian, please take me home. I'm exhausted." she murmurs, crossing her arms. He closes his eyes then glares back at her causing not only her to shrink in size, but me too.

"Go on to the car, Miss Williams. I'm dealing with staff at the moment."

The Bitch doesn't even hesitate. She turns around and walks up the sidewalk towards a black Audi SUV. He turns and faces me again, his gaze softens. "Again, she doesn't know when to shut her mouth. I expect to see you tomorrow night, Miss Steele. And in case Mr. Hernandez didn't notify you, Elena will be coming by your apartment around noon with Kate to take you out shopping for work clothing. Be ready."

"Wait, so I still have the job?" I ask, shocked.

He takes two steps towards me and I freeze instantly. He bends his head down and I close my eyes thinking he's going to kiss me when he begins whispering in my ear, "Do you want the job, Miss Steele?" I nod frantically as he continues, "Well, in that case, you still have it. Have a good night, Anastasia."

And when I open my eyes, he's gazing at me..._ and he's so damn close to me! I can even feel his breath on my lips... Lord, help me now before I do something I know I'll regret by morning! _

And in a split second, he turns around and walks toward the black SUV.

"Thank you." I whisper. And finally I release the breath that I hadn't realized that I'd been holding.

* * *

_****Hey guys! I hope that was better than the short chapters I had previously posted before. But like I had said originally, I will write short AND long chapters. To my Beastie fans, fret not my darlings, for I have not forgot about you guys! Between 4 kids and school work, I've just been so busy lately but I have time now to get everybody caught up on fanfiction lol. Love ya guys soooooo much for the undying support. WHOSE SUPER EXCITED ABOUT FSOG MOVIE IN ONLY ONE EFFIN WEEK?! MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Lmao! Song that was used during the dance scene was Control You by The Movement. Anyways, reviews are welcome.****_


	4. Ch 4 - Are You Serious?

*******Disclaimer:**Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

* * *

***Synopsis****:** (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, and roommate, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26) is left without a dance partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take on Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

* * *

**(****A/N: Dear Guest Reviewer that thinks I'm a rude bitch and says my story is not good enough for me to act like a diva, (i assune its ****also THE SAME Guest Reviewer who threatened to stop reading if I put CG with another woman). ****Thank you for continuing to read my story even though it's not to your liking ****at all****... I'll continue to write for the ****TRUE FANS**** that LOVE it! And Thanks so much for the LOVELY review... I'll take your words as a compliment. I ****AM**** a rude bitch, specifically to rude assholes! ****Th****at**** especially include****s**** rude assholes whom ****troll ****peoples**** stories because ****(obviously)**** they can't seem to produce their own ****or even have the GUTS to post one for the whole world to see**** :) How's that for rude bitchiness? Again, THANKS CAPTAIN OBVIOUS, you deserve a cookie! ****(****Claps Hands Slowly).**

**To my TRUE fans that are worth my time, THANK YOU ALL! I'm sorry if I haven't ****responded to all of you in PM. I have been super busy with RL. I forgot to make it known in my last Author Note that I changed Jose's name. If you don't like it, tell me. I don't even think that I even like it lol. I****'ll change it back to Rodriguez if that's the case.**

**I'd also like to let you all know that I NOW have a Pinterest and already started a board. The link is located below if you want to check it all out. (THANKS AGAIN ANGE LARTE FOR YOUR HELP! LOVE YA DARLING!)**

**To answer a few questions...**

**-No, Ana is not a virgin lol.**

**-Yes, they are all dancers haha. **

**-****Nope, Elena is the good guy in my story. She didn't introduce Christian to the lifestyle, Leila did. And yes, he has been in an actual relationship before.**

**E****njoy lovelies!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4—Are You Serious?!**_

_**Christian POV**_

Sitting in the back seat of the Audi SUV with Leila—her being on one side, and I on the other—makes me nearly physically sick for the first time ever. The ride is quiet; not a word spoke from either one of us. I'm not really upset with how Leila has been acting lately towards Elena or the other entertainers, but I _am_ furious with how poorly she treated Anastasia.

I sigh. I gaze out of the window at the slow paced scenery of Seattle, and oddly, my mind only seems to focus on a blue-eyed brunette—sole namely, Anastasia Steele—and her smokin' hot body.

The whole time I was dancing with Leila, I just couldn't resist looking at_ her._... wanting _her._... imagining that it was _her_ delectable body I was grinding up against; _her_ flesh that I was tasting... and—_oh, d__ear God_—how I just want to hear _her _moan my name in the privacy of my office. I crave to feel her claws digging into my back...

_Not possible, Grey! You don't even know her!_

Oh, but something tells me that I will know more about Miss Steele soon enough...

"You're quiet this evening." Leila, interrupts my thoughts and take a deep breath, turning my head to look at her. _No, shit! _I gaze at her like the sub she is. Hard. Cold. Infuriated. Dominant. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she adds, fluttering her eyes in anger. _Wait, why the fuck is she angry with me?_

"I could ask you the same thing, Miss Williams." I say as coldly as I can. She needs to know that she fucked up... _more than once, actually. _I just don't think I can continue this type of relationship with her, although, I do need her to stay at Floggers. It took forever to finally get a bartender—_a very sexy, strong-minded, independent bartender, I may add. _It would take a hell of a lot longer to find another dancer. And considering that it would have to be someone in tip-top shape, radiantly sexy, whom can dance, and—of course—is into the lifestyle, the club would be hurting big time by the end of next week.

She crosses her arms, and narrows her eyes at me. "And what is that supposed to mean, _Christian_?" she spits my name as if it were poison. I send a quick text to Taylor to make him aware of the destination, then I slide my phone back into the inside pocket of my coat. Leila glares at me, her arms still crossed like a damn toddler.

I sigh, exasperated. "I think you already know, _Leila._" I say her name with the same venom. A part of me wants to take her to Escala and beat the shit out of her and fuck her until she stops breathing, but oddly, I feel myself resisting.

I actually feel

She scoffs, looking out the window, when her head snaps into my direction, wide-eyed. "Aren't we going to Escala? This is the wrong way!"

"It is my job as your Dom to take care of you, Miss Williams. You wanted to go home, so your wish is my command." I say flatly. Honestly, I don't care that she's burning holes through me with her eyes. _Stare away, baby__. __It don't bother me none._

"Christian..." she gasps, pleading.

"Stop calling me that." I snap softly.

She scoots closer to me until our legs touch. She reaches up and grabs my face, forcing me to look at her. "I don't know what your problem is, Christian, but know that I will never stop calling you by your given name. I have more right to say it than anybody."

I jerk away from her, giving her the most domineering glare ever, telling her to back off with my eyes. "You lost that right the night you climbed in bed with one of _my_ security team members and fucked him all the way into Timbuktu."

"And I clearly remember that it was _you_ who begged _me_ to come back despite the fact that you threw me out. So obviously you have more feelings for me than you are willing to admit." she hisses.

_Is she serious? I begged her? Is she smoking crack? _

"Actually, it was _you_ who begged me, Leila." I smile devilishly at the memory and she's instantly affected by my glare, shrinking down two sizes smaller. I guess I'd better take Flynn's advice and let her have it straight. Enough with the games! All that was unresolved before, will be fully resolved by the end of our conversation.

"Allow me to make a very clear picture for you, Leila, and listen very carefully because I won't have this conversation with you again." I turn in my seat, facing her with my hands clasped in my lap. _Keep it calm, Grey._ "If you think for one minute that this," I say, motioning my hand back and forth between Leila and I, "is anything more than just a Dom/Sub relationship, then you are sadly mistaken. If you think for just one second that what I feel for you is love, your dead wrong. Clearly I haven't made myself completely clear in the playroom. What I feel for you is hatred. I hate how you treated me, how you left me alone night after night, how you slept with one of my employees in my home, how you made me believe that what we had was real."

She flinches back into the seat, staring at me with widened eyes. _Yes, now I have your full attention, don't I?..._

"What I felt with you was merely a fascination, an obsession with you. I only thought that I had loved you, I even thought that we would run off into the sunset together and build a future. But I was a foolish man, Leila. I allowed my guard to go down way too far and I fell for your bullshit lies. I worshipped the very ground you walked on. I gave you more than anybody could ever ask for in a lifetime. I gave you my heart, as cold and hard as it was in the beginning and you did nothing more than crush it into your bare hands. Because of you, I will never let that guard down again. Love is for fools and I'll never be so naïve as to give my heart out again. You are nothing more than just a cheap fuck. _We_ are nothing more, and never will be again." I glare at her for another brief moment.

She swallows back tears, and honestly, I feel nothing. Not shame for what I've just said. There is no pain from the haunting memory of what she had done to me.

No sadness.

No joy.

Not even remorse.

I. Feel. Nothing!

I feel absolutely nothing for this woman sitting next to me.

I do, however, feel relief. Like I've released a burden that I've held onto over the years. But she asked for it. She had to know that this was coming..._._

I turn back around in my seat as I begin to gaze out of the window once more, sitting in complete silence. _My, my, Grey... You fucked her senseless without even a __single __touch..._

* * *

"Out." I say coldly as Taylor pulls up in front of Miss Williams' apartment complex. She sighs, as she squeezes my hand, and on instinct, I turn my head and face her. I pull my hand away from her and she opens the door to get out. But there is just one more thing that needs clarifying. I slide out of the SUV and stop her before she heads inside, closing the door behind me. "You still have a job at Floggers if you still want it. But after tonight, our contract is void. We. Are. Done. Do you understand?"

She gazes at me for a moment, then anger spreads across her face. "It's the bartender, isn't it?" she whispers.

"What the hell are you talking about?" _I'm honestly clueless._

"Ha! You're infatuated with her. I can tell. We were perfectly fine until she strutted her highly profiled ass into Floggers. She's not just new meat to the club, but to _you_ as well, isn't she?" she adds.

I don't respond to that. I just don't know what to say. I'm rendered speechless. I mean, yeah, I am attracted to Miss Steele... _a__nd yes I would love to chain her to my bed... _but the truth of the matter is that this whole conversation had absolutely nothing to do with Anastasia Steele.

She giggles, which soon turns into a gut wrenching laugh. "I knew it. You just get one glimpse of the bartender and suddenly our contract is void? So tell me, Christian, is it because of her pale complexion? Her long brown locks?"

"Stop it, Leila."

She cocks a brow, smiling at me deviously. "Did I just strike a nerve? Oh, poor Christian." she grabs the lapels of my coat, strumming her fingers up and down them. She raises up onto her toes and begins whispering in my ear, "Is she a good fuck? Has she made you scream like I have done many times before?"

That's it! I forcibly grab her wrists, pushing her back against the wall, causing her to gasp. _You wanted to play with fire, well, I'm scorching, and you're getting burned!_

"Enough!" I hiss through clenched teeth, my face merely inches away from hers, my eyes blazing in full-blown anger. My grip tightens on her wrists, which are pinned by each side of her hips.

She starts laughing. "Hmm, you know me all too well, _Sir_. I like it rough, baby. As a matter of fact, why don't we go up to my apartment and settle your frustrations in the sheets."

"I'd rather not!" I growl into her ear. "I told you, we are through." she stops her giggling as all seriousness takes over. "And to answer your question, no. Anastasia has nothing to do with my decision. Elena is sick of your attitude, as am I, and I am tired of you treating the other employees like they are beneath you. Keep it up, and you're done with Floggers, too. Don't. Fuck. With. Me! You of all people should know that I can destroy you... and I will if you so choose to breathe my name again. From now on, you will refer to me as Mr. Grey. Nothing more... nothing less. Are we clear?"

I push myself away from her, my eyes flaring, and my body is shaking in anger as I straighten my coat from her earlier fondling. I turn to get back into the vehicle when she grabs my wrist. I freeze.

"I will love you til' the day I die, Christian Grey. And like it or not, this is nowhere near over. Mark my words. You don't scare me in the slightest." she hisses and I jerk away from her grasp.

"Well, you should be." and with that, I get into the black SUV and close the door behind me. She continues to stand and stare through the tinted windows, as if she could really see me. "Escala." I snap, and Taylor instantly pulls out into the busy streets of Seattle, a city, just like New York... A city that never sleeps.

* * *

I hit one of my speed-dials and he answers after the second ring. "Welch." I snap into my phone.

"_Sir."_

"Get me everything you can on Leila Williams, and have it all ready to bring in to me first thing Monday morning."

"_Yes, sir, Mr. Grey."_

I hang up, pinching the bridge of my nose as I sigh. I can't believe that Leila thinks that I am sleeping with Miss Steele. As tempting as it may be, I hardly know the woman...

_Hasn't stopped you before. You've had your fair share of one-night-stands._

Yes, it's true. But still. There is something about Anastasia that makes me want to get inside of her head. I want to know her. I crave to know her. The moment I laid eyes on her I knew that I had to have her. Sadly, on my part, that's why I hired her before a proper background check. Normally I wouldn't do that.

_This is insane! _I shake my head. _What __the fuck __am I doing?__!_

I've only been around this woman for a few hours—if that—yet I'm acting like a love-struck fool.

_Love..._

Love is no longer a word in my dictionary. I've loved twice, and I'll never do it again. Love hurts too damn bad. I loved my biological mother, and she killed herself because my father left her because he didn't want me. But I must say that I am grateful for the parents who adopted me after. I do love them, and my brother, and my baby sister, too.

Then I fell in love with Leila, and she cheated on me with my own security!

If I open my heart again, I'm only putting myself into the position of having it crushed again. And I'm not about to go through that feeling again. No... if I have anything with Anastasia Steele, it will only be a contract type of relationship...

_Nothing more..._

_Nothing less..._

I pull out my phone once more.

"Welch. Hold off on the Leila project. I want you to get me information on an Anastasia Steele, and fast. I need every thing you find immediately."

"_Yes, sir!"_

* * *

_**Ana POV**_

_The women's wrists that are bound with red, cotton fabric are now tied behind their backs and the men are pulling their wrists towards the floor, forcing the women to arch their backs as they roll their hips on top of the men; the men running their noses up the stomachs of the women. _

_As I'm watching them, I find myself rolling my hips as well to the music, leaning back onto the bar island. Then my legs nearly give out as gray eyes meet mine... only this time, they're inches away from my blues. _

_My breath catches as I lean further back against the bar island, desperate to escape from the proximity I share with this amazingly sexy man. But no matter how hard I try, I just can't walk away. I'm trapped by his gaze. _

_It is now that I realize that not only are my hips still swaying, but his are too... against mine. And oh, does it feel good. His arms slowly wrap around my waist, and as he pulls me closer to him, my hands instinctively go to his chest. He feels so fucking good!_

_And this man wants me... he truly wants me!_

_I run my hands up his body and into his hair. And when we're about to kiss, my breath touching his, he speaks softly. "Wake up."_

"_What?" _

"_Wake up, Anabelle." he says, only this time he grabs my shoulders and shakes me. _

_What the fuck?!_

* * *

I wake up to Jose shaking me. "Dammit, Anastasia. If you don't wake up, I'm grabbing a bottle of water and pouring it onto your head."

"Alright! Alright! I'm awake! Damn!" I snap.

_Ugh! Why did I have to wake up now? _

"Elena and Kate will be here in 30 minutes to take you shopping. So you better get up and get ready."

_30 MINUTES?! I've slept that late? Holy shit!_

I jump up from under the covers and rush to the bathroom to shower. I can't believe that I slept so long. That's never happened to me before. _Shit! _

I turn on the water, adjusting it to my liking and quickly strip myself of my clothes. When I hop into the shower and close the curtain, Jose enters the bathroom.

"Your towels are sitting on the sink. Do you want me to grab you something to wear?" he asks.

I quickly grab my body wash, Exotic Sweet Pea, squeeze some out onto a wash cloth and lather it before washing myself. "Yeah. Please do. I want to be fully ready to head out by the time they get here. Thanks!"

After washing my hair with shampoo, the same scent as my body wash, I quickly turn off the shower and reach for a towel. I quickly dry my hair, then wrap it up in the towel before grabbing another towel to dry my body off with. I wrap the towel around my body and sprint for my bedroom.

Jose has laid out a pair of my favorite faded blue-denim skinny jeans, boot cut; a plain pale-green cotton button-up shirt with a small buttoned pocket on each breast; a pair of plain white thin heeled pumps, open-toed, and he also laid out a white lace push-up bra with matching white lace thongs. _What the hell, Jose? Ugh! I don't have time to scold him now..._

Once fully dressed, I run back into the bathroom and put on some mascara and gloss, then try to tease my hair into a wavy style. It's quite uncooperative considering I don't have time to use the hair dryer, so I settle with how it is and walk back out into the bedroom and grab my purse before heading out into the living room.

"Damn Mami, you looking fine." Jose states as I enter the living room. I can't help but smile as his compliment. "Now say 'Thank you Jose for making me look fabulous!'"

I giggle. "Thank you Jose for making me _feel _fabulous." I squeeze his hand. "Seriously, what would I do without you? And what's up with the sexy underwear? I'm going shopping, not out on a date."

Before he can respond, there's a knock at the door. "And that must be the lovely Elena Lincoln!" he says, clapping his hands together in excitement as he walks over to open the door.

"Jose." Elena greets, kissing both of his cheeks before entering. Kate is right behind her, doing the same. "Hello, Anastasia." Elena says, greeting me with a smile. I smile back, and she kisses both of my cheeks. "How are you darling?"

"Good." I say, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"Hey, Ana." Kate giggles. "You and Jose ready to go?"

"Wait, you're going, too, Jose?" I turn to face him, raising a brow as one corner of my mouth starts to lift.

He rolls his eyes, grabbing his black leather jacket. "Of course! You know me, Ana. I wouldn't miss out on a day filled with shopping if my life depended on it." he smiles, and us girls giggle.

_Us girls. Hmmm... _It has a ring to it. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. And besides, who is to argue about getting new clothes?

* * *

When shopping for clothes, your first thoughts are the mall, or Wal-Mart, even Sears. But in Elena's eyes, the best place to go clothing shopping is Seattle's most popular and most favorited sex store—_Wild At Heart—_out on North 11th Ave on Ballard.

The place is huge! When you first walk through the door, you see the huge selection of corsets, ripped jeans, leather wear, and underwear, all hanging up on hangers in the middle of the store, in various erotic colors. The walls are of two different erotic colors. Deep, dark purple on one side of the store, and deep, bondage red on the other side.

At the check-out counter, there are key-chains, perfumes, stockings, and different varieties of garter belts and body chains. On the right side of the counter there are various toys, chains, and cuffs—both fur and leather cuff-linked—along with various scented lubes and lotions. Next to that, there is a whole shelf of edible paints, underwear, sex books, and exotic bath salts and bubble bath gels.

In the back are shelves upon shelves of nothing but pornography DVD's and CD's with erotic music. Beside that, there is a small section of nothing but party supplies; wine flutes, sex games, penis and tit shaped lollipops, chocolates and more. The women that work here are kind, friendly, and highly helpful.

Jose takes off into the party supply section while Kate and Elena instantly start looking into the clothing racks, and me? I'm standing here like an idiot, not really sure what to do next.

"What's size are you?" Elena asks, snapping me out of the trance I was in from being in this store.

"Uhm... like a 6 or a 7." I mumble under my breath. _This is fucking insane!_

"Oh. My. God!" Kate gasps. She pulls out a Slashing Sexy black brocade over-bust corset with a fainted grunge lacy pattern all around it, 6 tiny solid steel buttons down the front, and a silk black ribbon connected at the heart-shaped top hem. I must admit that it is pretty hot, yet simple and beautiful at the same time. _I can handle wearing that..._

And then I spot the most amazingly cute jeans, and all I can think about in this moment is how badly I want them. I grab the jeans off the rack and hold them up to Elena and Kate, asking for their approval as if I was a child. The jeans are a light blue-denim with a smoky black fabric corset tie ensemble up the back and front of each upper thigh, lacing from the bend of the knee to the buttocks. _Oh, God they're gorgeous! _Both Elena and Kate look at each other, then back at me who is all giddy about the damn jeans. They both nod and I hand them to Elena to put with my lovely black corset top.

Out of nowhere, Jose appears carrying several penis shaped lollipops in his arms and I can't help the bending-your-head-back kind of laugh that escapes me from how ridiculous he looks right now. "Jose, seriously?"

"What? Jose-licious can _never_ get enough dick, baby. Ya know, maybe you should buy a few of these considering you're not getting dick any other way. Well, besides the time _we_ did it."

_Oh My Freakin' Lord... _"Jose, that was a long time ago. And I told you, I don't want to talk about it." I hiss, softly, crossing my arms.

I turn crimson at the memory, and whine in response while Blonde 1 and Blonde 2 stare at me and Jose as if we're aliens. "What?" I snap, and they burst out laughing.

"Yeah, you're definitely explaining that one, over lunch." Kate says.

"Fine." I groan in displeasure and I roll my eyes, stomping towards another rack of clothing.

* * *

By the end of our '_lovely'_ shopping we had hit 3 sex stores, a lingerie shop in the mall, and don't even get me started with the amazing Louboutin store we went to. That place is like a shoe-lovers heaven! Flats, Pumps, Christians, You-You's, you name it, they fucking have it. But believe me when I say this, the price-tags are friggin' nightmares! I would never be able to afford a pair of their shoes. But, Elena talked me into getting at least one pair, on her. So, I picked out a pair of Caged Christian Louboutin Stilleto high-heels with deep bondage red soles. The moment I saw them, I knew they had to be mine.

* * *

Lunch was actually out of the question by the time we had finished shopping, so we decided to have an early dinner at the ART Restaurant and Bar located on Union Street at the Four Seasons Hotel. The place is completely amazing and simple. Floor to ceiling windows on one side, giving a view of the busy streets, off-white walls and ceilings, 4 black leather cushion chairs at each small rounded mahogany table. And the bar is in perfect view from the seating with it's beautiful neon purple lighting showcase of the many shapes and sizes of different glasses to drink from. The bar counter is painted white with tan polished wood trim framing it, and beige clothed patio chairs, all lined up in front of the bar.

"So tell me about The Crew." I ask Kate, taking a bite of my lemon grilled salmon.

"Well, I met Elliot at Floggers. I was completely taken by him the moment I laid eyes on him, and him with me, or so he says. We was engaged 3 months after meeting. I know it seems soon, but he's it for me. He's truly the one." she giggles, taking a sip of her wine. "Elliot makes enough money off his construction company, but he wanted something fun to do on the weekends, and he was familiar with Floggers already, so he started working here with Christian."

_Tell me more about Christian..._

"Excuse me, darlings. I have a phone call to make. Won't take long." Elena interrupts, taking off towards the restroom area.

"What is Christian like?" I ask, bravely. Jose and Kate both look at me in sync as if it were a crime to have any interest in The Great Christian Grey.

"Uhm... well." Jose starts, but pauses.

"Christian is... special." Kate interjects quickly. "He's fun to hang around, but he's not very talkative."

_Hmm, how strange..._

"He's a private person, Anabelle. He doesn't talk much about himself. We've worked with the bastard for a long time, and yet we still know little to nothing about him."

"Elliot told me that they all 3 were adopted as kids. Elliot being the oldest, then Christian, and of course Mia." Kate says. "They all came from a drug addicted families. But from what El had said, Christian suffered the most. But I don't really know the details about it, don't want to, and I definitely don't bring it up around Christian."

_I'd never have known by just looking at him that he had a rough past. __This is the intimidating, smart, sexy CEO we're talking about._And deep down, I feel sad for him.

* * *

We finish our meal talking about the club, and Kate told me more about the rest of the people that work there. I learned that Leila had always been a bitch to everyone around her, that it was just her nature and that I should just try and ignore her. _Yeah, right. Easier said than done. _But I will make an effort for the sake of my job. I also found out that Leila and Christian are somewhat a 'thing' right now, but from what Kate said, they're very private about it and don't want too many people to know. I kind of figured it out on my own last night when she left with him. Ethan, Kate's brother, is also involved with a Grey. Him and Mia started dating a couple of weeks after Kate and Elliot met, and, they too, are inseparable. Mia is currently in France for culinary school, which is why I haven't met her yet.

It's really sweet how close everyone is—_excluding Leila—_with each other at Floggers. Here I was thinking that this place was all about sex, which in a certain context, it is, but it's way much more than that... it's an occupation full of loving, kind people who all have their own story as to why they love the lifestyle. Kate says it's like living the best of both world's; Floggers being a way of escaping reality, and the real world just is.

The tips I made last night was a start on saving up to pay off my student loans, and then next week, I'll receive an actual check. Spring Break is three weeks away, so I need to save every penny from here up until then. I can't just let go of my dreams when I am so close to succeeding. All I can do is cross my fingers and hope for the best outcome by the time those three weeks are up.

* * *

Instead of going back to the apartment with Jose, Kate invited me to get ready for work at her place over in Pike Market District. Her apartment reminds me of mine and Jose's. Simple, yet beautiful. Burgundy walls with white trim pieces all the way around the floors and ceilings, white ceiling, dark brown furniture, and apple cinnamon scented candles sitting everywhere. I sit my new clothing down next to the couch and turn back to Kate.

"Can I do your hair and make-up?" she says. Honestly, I'm not a make-up kind of girl. But if it will make her feel good, then why not?

"Sure." I smile. And she squeals with delight, taking my hand and drags me into the bathroom.

* * *

"_Feels so good being bad...__" _Rihanna sings as Kate and I enter the club. I'm feeling more confident than I was last night being here, and I think a little of it has to do with the fact that my new attire is making me feel that way—_and maybe the shots of Vodka I had with Kate before we left..._

I'm wearing my new black corset with the light-blue denim corset jeans with my fabulous Caged Christian Louboutins. Kate French braided my hair, starting from the left side of my head, all the way to the back of my neck and manged to somehow pin it loosely so that the rest cascades over my right shoulder in elegant curls.

The music is blaring, the club is slowly filling with desperate dancing patrons, and The Crew has disappeared into the back, more than likely preparing for tonight's entertainment.

When Leila came in, I greeted her, trying to be the nice guy, but of course she stuck her nose up and kept walking—_the bitch! _I still haven't seen Christian yet, so I assume that he was already here and is in his office.

* * *

It's still a little early for the bar to fully open, so I stick with setting up glasses and flutes, and head to the back where all of the extra towels are located so that I'm fully prepared when things start getting busy. When I return back to the bar, Jose and Elliot are standing there, talking and laughing with..._. Hot damn!_

There he is. Christian Grey. _Damn, he is one fine specimen of a man._ It's also the first time I've ever seen him dress casual. He has on a nearly skin-tight, V-neck, black long-sleeve Henley shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of navy blue-denim, faded-at-the-knees jeans, and he's fucking barefoot! _OhMyFreakingJesus! Lord Help me now! I'm going to faint!_

"Anastasia." He greets with that low, sexy tone of his as he takes a swig of beer, and his half-smile is to die for. _Oh, I think my heart just melted... _How can this man make me feel this way?!

"Christian." I smile, going straight back to my duties at the bar. Even though my back is facing him, I can feel his panty-dropping gaze burning into my flesh. I gasp, grabbing the counter-top of the bar island as I force myself to keep focused. _But damn, it's so hard with him looking like that..._

I have to distract myself. I need to get my mind off him.

"You look mouth watering tonight, Ana." His voice is so smooth, and so close to me. I now can feel his heated breath on the back of my neck, and my body shivers by the sensual contact that controls me. I close my eyes and try to control my panting.

"Thank you." I murmur, turning around and I gasp at _how _close he truly is to me. _I swear to God if this man comes any closer to me, I'm going to fucking die!_

"Your welcome. I take it that you had a good time with Mrs. Lincoln and Kate?" he says smoothly, placing the shaft of the beer bottle to his lips, sticking his tongue out to the tip before tipping the bottle for a drink.

I nod frantically, unable to function any words. _Yep, I can see it now... Bartender has heart attack from watching the sexy, billionaire entrepreneur drink his beer... OH MY LAWD!_

It's getting pretty hot in here now. I need air._ Oh, God... I need effin' air! _

"Anabelle!" Jose shouts over the music. _Thank you Jesus! _I look over Christian's shoulder at Jose and he's out on the dance floor, waving for me to go out there with him. "I'm getting ready to play our jam! Come dance with me like old times! It's not the same without you." _Are. You. Serious?!_

But if I don't go, then Christian may think that I'm some party-pooper or something. _Ugh! Do I go out there, or stay here next to sexy-proximity man?_ I think I'll go with option one!

I toss my towel down onto the counter and exit from behind the bar, clinking the whole way over to Jose. _When did Kate and Ethan come out here? _They're dancing too. By the time I reach Jose, the song changes. It's genre lies in the Hip-Hop section-totally takes me back to high school-and the beat is hypnotizing. Sort of hard _not_ to dance to it.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." I giggle as Jose does his 'come hither' motion. I sigh, shrug and begin dancing towards him, swaying my hips back and forth to the beat and my hands are in the air on each side of my face, Jose matching my moves. I spin, my back facing Jose's front and Kate jumps in front of me, doing her own moves.

_Hell Yes!_

"_You can do it, put yo' back into it..." _and I do... I lean back against Jose and grind against him, just like I did at our homecoming. My thumbs are hooked inside the waistband of my jeans as I roll my hips.

"_I can do it, put yo' ass into it..." _Jose pushes himself against me, grabbing my hips and spinning me to face him. With his hands still on my hips, I place my right hand onto his chest and I walk him backwards, popping my shoulders as I strut across the floor. We're both smiling idiots, but I don't really care. I'm having the time of my life, not thinking about graduating from WSU, or about my student loans, not even about the sex God that I _know_ is watching us right now. In this moment I feel care-free, like a teenager at the prom with her best friends.

I turn towards Kate, lunging toward her as she leans back, then she reciprocates the same move. I realize that this is the final move to the chorus, and when I spin around, Jose is no longer there. _And where the fuck is Kate? _

Instead, Christian Grey is stalking his way towards me, cutting in and out of gyrating bodies. I decide to just go with the music and continue dancing, despite the intimidation radiating off this beautiful man in front of me. He smiles then grabs my hips, pulling me towards him. I smile back shyly as my hands go up into my hair and we twist and grind our fronts against each other.

_Jesus, this man can move!_

Once I think that the dance is over, Christian spins me around, my back pressed against his front, and I push my ass back against him as I roll my hips slowly. He grabs my wrists with strong, long-fingered hands, and raises my arms up above my head and around the back of his neck, grinding into me—_hard. _He places his hands onto my hips, his fingertips sending shockwaves throughout my body. I moan softly by how amazing this man feels behind me, and I just... snap.

_"Put yo' back into it..."_

I swivel my hips in a circular motion against him. The electric charge is becoming more intense now. And I actually love how it feels.

_"Put yo' ass into it..."_

I drop to the floor, and slowly bring my ass back up, trailing it up his legs and back against his now hard erection. _Oh, God. We need to stop this! _I think I hear him hiss, and I can't help but smile at the fact that I'm making him feel this way. I grind back into him again, placing my hands on top of his, which are still on my hips and am rewarded with a soft groan.

"Do that again, Anastasia, and I will fuck you right here in the middle of the dance floor, and I don't care who sees us." he whispers into my ear, and I freeze. _Yep, it's time to stop._ I don't even know why we even danced this long._ Shouldn't we all be doing something productive here?_

I turn to face him. "You shouldn't say things like that, Mr. Grey."

He raises a brow, smiling seductively at me. "And why not?"

"Because, for one, you are my boss. Secondly, we don't even know each other, and I'm not a one night stand type of girl. And third, I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate that." I say that last sentence, nodding my head behind him towards an arms-crossed, pissed off Leila. "Thanks for the dance, Christian." I smile, turning on my heels and head back towards the bar. _Jesus, the things this man does to me! _

Besides, I need a drink. Because after a dance like that, I doubt that I'll be avoiding Christian Grey anytime soon.

* * *

_****I know it may have been a little boring, but this was mainly a filler chapter, getting to know the characters a little better, etc. Anyways, check out the Pinterest page, I finally got the hang of it and have been posting a lot lol. **_

_**Floggers Pinterest: pinterest dot com / tiffylynn1990 / floggers -fanfic /**_

_**FanFiction does not allow sites to be posted on here, so if the link didn't show up, you can email me at tiffylynn1990 at gmail dot com, or send me a tweet/DM on twitter under TiffanyNida69. Make sure you take out the spaces and replace the word "dot" with a . Reviews are welcome! Thanks so much!**_


	5. Ch 5 - What's Your Poison?

*******Disclaimer:**Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

* * *

***Synopsis****:** (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26), is left without a partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

* * *

**(A/N: First of all, I want to apologize for the wait. I have been so busy with my children—especially since school has been out due to the winter storm we have received here in Virginia—and I have no internet access at home. I normally update when I go out for coffee, so that being said, I want to apologize. I will, however, let you know if I cannot meet the deadline of Tuesday's update. **

**I want to make some adjustments known. I changed Jose's name back to Rodriguez because it sounds better than what I had chose lol. I also changed the Synopsis because while I've been writing this fic, I totally went a different route than what it had originally said lol therefore, it changed to go with the story. Anyways...**

**I've received lots of questions and I know I should answer ALL of them, but I'm not. Why? Because I do not want to reveal to much in my Author's Note AND I want you all to be able to say (at some point) the following expressional quotes:**

**-Oh damn!**

**-WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BITCH DOING?!**

**-Help me Jesus!**

**-OMG THAT WAS HOT! (which was already used by a lot of you already lol)**

**-I think I just died.**

**-YES! YESSSSSSS!**

**-NOOOOOOOOO!**

**-Asfkj! (Alien for WTF?!)**

**-Maybe! Maybe! Perhaps! **

**Etc...**

**I will, however, answer questions that I know I can. Here are a few:**

**-Yes, this chapter starts out in CG POV ;) **

**-Yep, Leila introduced Christian to the lifestyle WHILE they were together as a couple. I know that a lot of you hate me for putting him in a relationship before meeting Ana, but hey, there is a purpose for it. I want him familiar with love, and when I say that he 'loved' Leila, I use that word lightly BECAUSE I hate the effin bitch myself, hence why she is my villain—yes, villain—in my story. I am as much of a AnaChris shipper as the next guy, but I ask for a little patience because we will get there eventually. **

**-This is not answering a question, but it is me admiring a phrase that was used for expressing how one of my reviewers felt about ch. 4, and I quote "Holy crap on a cracker that was hot!" I know I PM'd you, but I had to share it! It totally cracked me up! LMAO! Loved how you said that.**

**-I love strong Ana too, but just like the rest of the world, she will be vulnerable at some points of the story. XOXO!**

**-Yes Christian should have shouted "That's NOT my girlfriend." We should just slap him on the back of the head for that, shouldn't we? Lmao! Anyways, the best excuse for NOT having him say that is he too, like Ana, is going to be vulnerable at some points and remember this too, he was just grinding up against her and he IS kind of horny at the moment. Why kill the erection with a conversation about his ex? Lol. **

**-I can't tell you which security member Leila slept with yet. That will all be revealed in a future chapter ;)**

**-I will reveal how Leila talked him into the lifestyle in a future chapter.**

**-Ana has not graduated yet, so she has never met Elena before in the flesh. She has heard about her, but not met her until she started working at Floggers.**

**AND NOW... I bring you my favorite FSOG stories/authors:**

**-DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS—Seduced by the Senator by DC DIRTY SECRETS **

**-Untouched by Hannaho92 **

**-A Rose In Bloom by GreyshadesofSteel**

**-Blank Space by Lost By Words **

**-Fifty shades of lust and love by DoctorLady **

**and many more that I love, but these lovely stories just received the shoutout! WHOO! Oh, before I forget, the songs used in the last chapter were "S&amp;M" by Rihanna and "You Can Do It" by Ice Cube.**

**Special thanks to GreyShadesofSteele for helping me with this chapter. I have to be honest... I had went so long without writing that I actually placed myself into writer's block and that is NO FUN! Thank you sooooooo much darling! Anyways, let's get to the story. XOXO!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5—What's Your Poison?**_

_**Christian POV**_

"Grey!" I snap into my phone as I enter my office at Floggers, closing the door behind me.

"Mr. Grey, sir. It's Welch. I'm calling in regards to Miss Anastasia Steele."

_Damn, that was fast. _It's only been a few hours since I last spoke with the man. See, this is why I hired him._ This is why I kept the bastard around. _"Yes, I assume you have everything I've asked for?"

The line goes quiet.

"You _do_ have the report I've asked for, correct?" I ask once more.

He sighs and I hear a rustle of paper in the background. "Yes, sir. But I must warn you that some of this information is a little disturbing."

_Disturbing? _"How so?" I question. He sighs again. _I hate when he acts like this. _I know he's trying to hide something from me. _But what? Surely it isn't that bad..._"Just fax it to me here at the club. I'll decide what's disturbing and what's not." I give Welch the fax number and instantly start receiving the fax.

Once the machine stops, I hear Welch sigh heavily once more. "That's all of it, sir."

"Thank you." I say before hanging up. I grab the small pile of papers and begin my research into Miss Steele.

* * *

_**Name: Anastasia Rose Steele **_

_**Date of Birth: September 12, 1990**_

_**Address: Violett Apartements on Melrose in Seattle. Currently has a roommate, sole namely Jose Alec Rodriguez (2010—Present).**_

* * *

_**Mother:**_

_**-Carla Mae Morton**_

_**Date of Birth: May 22, 1970**_

_**-M: Stephen James Morton; (July 2014—present); Married.**_

_**-M: Raymond Bruce Steele; (April 2000—2013); Divorced.**_

_**-M: Franklin Allen Lambert; (January 1991—1992); Widowed.**_

_**Mother's Address:**_

_**-Carter Street in Savannah, Georgia.**_

* * *

_**-Father:**_

_**-Raymond Bruce Steele (Stepfather)**_

_**Date of Birth: September 20, 1968**_

_**-M: Carla Mae Steele; (April 2000—2013); Divorced.**_

_**Father's Address:**_

_**-876 5th Street, Montesano, Washington.**_

* * *

_**Siblings:**_

_**-Derek Lee Steele (Step-brother)**_

_**Date of Birth: December 5, 1988**_

_**-M: N/A**_

_**Siblings Address:**_

_**Washington State Prison; currently served 7 years out of a 10 year sentence.**_

* * *

_**Education:**_

_**-Washington State University (Current Student).**_

_**-West Seattle High School**_

* * *

_**Occupancy:**_

_**-Floggers (bartender) Current Job.**_

_**-The Grill at WSU (cashier; cook) Current Job.**_

_**-Clayton's Hardware (customer service) No longer employed.**_

* * *

_**Interests:**_

_**Reading. Dancing. Swimming. Cooking.**_

* * *

_**Religion:**_

_**None specified.**_

* * *

_**Relationship Status:**_

_**N/A**_

* * *

_**Sexual Preferences:**_

_**N/A**_

* * *

_**Health History:**_

_**-2004:**_

_**-May:**_

_**Broken ankle. Injury sustained by car accident with Mother. **_

_**-2006:**_

_**-December:**_

_**Violently ill with the flu.**_

_**-2008:**_

_**-July:**_

_**-Three cracked ribs; contusions on both wrists, and both ankles. **_

_**-Subject sustained a minor head injury through blunt force. **_

_**-High count of bruises branded the subject in numerous places of the body. **_

_**-Rape kit was conducted; Results came back negative. **_

_**(FINAL REPORT)—Subject was found gagged, shackled and/or chained to assailants bed. Appeared to be in distress, and held against her will. Charges were pressed against the assailant from the hospital. Subject is to remain under our care for 24 hours before being released.**_

* * *

_Holy FUCK with a capital F-U-C-K! _This woman has one fucked up past. And the worst part about it is, that I have conducted similar assaults to women upstairs, in this very club... _and inside the playroom of my penthouse at Escala._

I fall back into my chair, staring at the paperwork in front of me. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel about this—I mean I hardly know the woman—but something deep inside of me goes...cold.

_Shocked..._

_Guilty..._

_Confused..._

_Angry..._

_and even sadness..._

I'm shocked because this woman appeared to be happy.

I feel guilty that I had even looked at her bitter past, and opened the door to something I honestly don't know anything about.

I'm confused because I want to know more about it. About her. Anastasia.

I feel angry because I am just like the person who did this to her.

And I'm sad... _Sad? Christian Grey doesn't do sad! _But I am. Sad that she had to go through such terror. Her innocence doesn't deserve to be put through that type of treatment.

_But you wanted to put her through that type of treatment, Grey..._

No, not anymore. I couldn't. It's simply impossible. I just need to keep my distance. She doesn't need a monster like me in her life and I don't deserve her innocence.

_Why do I even care? How can someone I do not know consume me so? _

I finally stand, leaving the document sitting on my desk as I open a bottle of Scotch and poutr myself a glass. _Man, I'm losing my ever loving mind! How can one girl fuck with me on levels so deep? _I need to get a grip. I need a new sub. Perhaps that is my way out. Perhaps that will help me to stay away from Ana besides in a professional manner._ I mean, we can be professional, right?_

_Of course you can! You are Christian Fucking Grey! You can do anything!_

"Knock-Knock." I hear Elena say as she knocks onto the door. She peeps her head inside, smiling as always.

"What's up?" I murmur, throwing my head back and drinking whats left of my Scotch. I remember that Ana's background check is still spread out onto my desk and I quickly pick up the paperwork and place them into her file, putting it away. I take a seat and begin removing my shoes.

"Well, I'm here to remind you that you the dancers are expected on stage within the hour and I have to be upstairs in VIP, so I need you to sort of take things over down here while I'm gone. I shouldn't be long. I just have a session in..." she looks at her watch, "...20 minutes and I have to get ready." she takes a deep breath and sighs heavily.

I roll my eyes, fully aware that she can't see me do it, as I pull my tie loose. "Sure. So I'm not entertaining tonight?"

"Nope. You can just sit back and relax tonight. Think of it as vacation with pay." she laughs. I try to smile, but it just doesn't reach my eyes. "What's the matter, Christian? You seem pretty tense. Is it Leila?"

_Leila. Not exactly... _"She's part of it. But no. Leila is the least of my worries. It's just been a long day." I murmur unfastening my belt. "Do you mind? I'm trying to change into something more comfortable here." I add.

She sighs again. "Sure thing. Have fun, darling." and with that, she walks out.

* * *

I walk out onto the main floor. Jose and Elliot are standing by the bar, drinking beer and chatting.

_Where's Anastasia?_

"Want a beer, bro?" Elliot asks, grabbing another bottle and handing it to me. _Already had a Scotch, Grey. Watch it!_

_What's one beer?_

"Thanks." I mutter taking the beer. Jose and Elliot have become suspiciously quiet, as if they were a couple of school girls, sharing secrets.

Then there she is...

_Anastasia._

_Dammit, this is going to be harder than I thought..._

I nearly choke on the swig before swallowing when she appears from the back in her tight black corset top—_which is pushing those delectable tits up as if __it's __an offering of sorts—_with some sexy pair of jeans. And don't get me started with the heels. _Damn... she is one fine piece of flesh._

I can feel my jeans tighten and the room suddenly feels smaller. Hotter even.

Beads of sweat form on my forehead and my body is on fire. _How can I be professional with her if she is going to be walking around here like that?! _

_Oh, have mercy!_

"Anastasia." I greet her, and in this moment, I realize that Elliot and Jose have begun silently laughing..._at me? Anastasia? WTF?!_

"Christian." she nods. _Oh, God, the way she says my name... _Bet I could make her say it a hell of a lot better. _Fuck! I could do things to make her scream it! _

It takes everything in me to not grab her by the wrist and take her to the back of the club and fuck the living daylights out of her. But I am in control. _I am Christian Grey..._

I swallow hard and direct my gaze toward the hysterical men standing next to me. _Was I that obvious? _"What's so funny?" I ask. They stop laughing.

"Oh, nothin'." Elliot says.

"Nuttin' at all, boss." Jose says clearing his throat as he takes another swig of his beer. "Welp," he adds, sitting his empty bottle down onto the bar, "I'm going to have the DJ play something worth listening to. Catch ya' later, bitches." and Jose takes off.

I turn my gaze back to Ana and I'll be damned if my eyes don't dart to her ass.

_Stop it, Grey! You're losing the battle here!_

Fuck the damn battle! I lost it the moment I laid eyes on her.

_But what about her past? _

I can be gentle. I can show her how pleasurable this lifestyle can be. And it's not like I would hurt her... _well, I wouldn't do anything that she didn't want me to. _And I sure as hell wouldn't inflict any pain that I know she couldn't handle.

_Jesus! _

I want her...

* * *

I make my move and begin stalking towards her, her back facing me. No matter how many times I have told myself tonight that having her as my sub is completely out of the question—after seeing what lies in her past—I just. Can't. Help. Myself!

Her body tenses and I know that she knows I'm there. In fact, I'm so close that I can feel that familiar electricity that shocks me senseless every time we are near each other. Her breathing increases and so does her heart beat. I can tell by the way her artery pulses in the side of her neck. _Fuck! __Is it possible that she wants me just as badly? _Guess we'd better put her to the test.

"You look mouth watering tonight, Ana." I say low and sensually.

_Strike one! _Her body trembles and I know that I'm getting to her. She faces me, then thanks me and I can't help the devious grin that forms on my face as I gaze into her beautiful blue orbs.

"Your welcome. I take it that you had a good time with Mrs. Lincoln and Kate?" I ask smoothly, placing the shaft of the beer bottle to my lips, sticking my tongue out to the tip before tipping the bottle for a drink.

_Strike two! _She nods frantically as her chest rises and falls in pants. _Fuck!_

"Anabelle!" _Jose-cock-blocking-son-of-a-fucking-bitch! DAMMIT! _

Anastasia looks relieved and suddenly my hard-on goes limp. _I was right there... right fucking there!_

I almost had her. _Damn! Damn! DAMN!_

Obviously, this arrangement is not meant to be...

* * *

"So what's with you and Rookie?" Elliot says as I lean back against the bar, watching Jose and Anastasia dance. _And boy, can she dance..._

"Nothing." I shrug. "Why do you ask?" I take my last swig and sit down my bottle, rolling up my sleeves. My eyes are still glued on _her_.

"Well, brother, it's actually kind of obvious that you both have a thing for each other. I can tell by the way you look at her, and she towards you."

_So it's true... I'm drooling over Steele and every one can see it._

"I think you are imagining things, El. Anastasia and I have nothing going on between us, if that is what you mean. We're just friends, is all." I try my tone for impassive. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go dance with my _friend_." I smile deviously at Elliot.

He pats me on the back. "Go get her tiger." he chuckles.

* * *

As I force my way through the crowd, my eyes not once leaving Ana's sexy body. Jose and Kate glance in my direction and know what to do instantly. _They know __exactly __who I'm coming out here for._ And once she turns into my direction, our eyes lock and she instantly looks nervous. The song isn't of my taste, but it has a great beat to it and as long as I can dance with Ana, then fuck the damn music.

She continues her dance and I have to restrain myself from fucking her here and now. _Oh, dear God, this woman is going to be the death of me... _

I smile, grabbing her hips and I yank her delicious hot, sweaty body over to me until we're plush against each other, grinding our fronts together. _Fuck. Me. Sideways! _The friction feels so good and that electric pull grips me by the neck and chokes me. My pants are strained by my rock-solid erection and I feel myself losing control slowly.

I spin her around, needing more friction before I rip through my jeans and oh, does it. Feel. Good. She begins rolling her hips, pushing her ass against me even harder and I think I'm going to explode. I honestly don't know how much more of this I can take. I feel like I'm going to die, _but what a way to go! _

I can't hold back any longer. _Fuck!_ I grab her wrists and raise her arms up around my neck and grind into her ass with my erect member..._hard. _

_Oh, fuck me! _She just moaned. I felt the vibration through her shuddering body, and that's it. _Strike. Fucking. Three!_

She drops to the floor and rises, rubbing her ass hard against me and I can't help the groan that escapes my mouth. I want her..._NOW!_ "Do that again, Anastasia, and I will fuck you right here in the middle of the dance floor, and I don't care who sees it." I hiss into her ear.

She stops dancing and pulls away from me, turning to face me. "You shouldn't say things like that, Mr. Grey." she mutters, gazing into my eyes.

_Really, now? _"And why not?" I respond, raising a brow at her.

"Because, for one, you are my boss." _And your point? _"Secondly, we don't even know each other..." _Oh, but I know more about you now than I did an hour ago, Miss Steele..._ "and I'm not a one night stand type of girl." _You can be a third, a fourth, and a twentieth night stand if you want to be._ "And third, I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate that." she says, using her chin to point towards Leila, whom is standing across the room behind me, glaring at me as if I had committed a crime. _She's not my fucking anything anymore... _

But before I can say anything, Anastasia adds, "Thanks for the dance, Christian." and walks towards the bar.

_Fuck! _"She's not my girlfriend!" I shout over the loud music at Ana.

* * *

_**Ana's POV**_

_Did he really just say what I think he just said? _"What?" I shout back over my shoulder as I continue to head towards the bar. Once inside, I grab a wine glass and prepare to pour myself a drink. I freeze, staring at the empty glass. _Perhaps something a little stronger, but not too strong? _

_Hell yes!_

I put the wine glass back and grab a shot glass. I grab the Vodka bottle and pour myself a shot, slinging it back the moment I'm done pouring. Christian is sitting on one of the stools, gazing at me, and I honestly don't know how long he'd been sitting there watching me.

I honestly don't care at the moment, and besides, the bar is slowing down anyways. I pour another shot and down it just as fast as the first.

"So, Mr. Grey... What's your poison?" I say, leaning onto the bar.

"Leila..." he mumbles.

_What? _"Excuse me?"

"Leila. She's not my girlfriend and hasn't been for quite some time." he says all serious.

_Wow. __So they were together, just not anymore. How lovely. _And oddly, I feel slightly jealous and relieved at the same time."Is Vodka okay with you?" I ask, trying to ignore what he's said.

"She. Is. _Not_. My. Girlfriend." he repeats with venom.

"I heard you the first time. Vodka or something else?" I press.

"A bottle of water will be fine for me, thank you." he murmurs.

I shrug, kneeling down to grab a bottle of water, then stand and sit it down in front of him. I grab the Vodka bottle once more, pouring myself another shot, and I sling it back, slamming the tiny glass back down before returning the bottle of liquor back onto the shelf. Christian just sits there... staring at me. He doesn't even take his eyes off of me when he takes a drink of his water. _Jeez!_

"We need to talk, Anastasia."

"Shouldn't you be practicing your recital or something right now?" I ask when I realize that Jose and the others have disappeared once again.

"Nope. Elena said she didn't need me tonight. So, here I am."

"Here you are." I mock, cocking my head to one side, smiling. But my smile is short lived when Leila appears out of nowhere.

"Christian. Darling." she says, kissing his cheek and he tenses. "We're on in five." she adds, smiling at him, then glaring at me as if I was a deranged mutant of sorts.

"Leila." he hisses, glaring at her as he pushes her hand away as she tries to caress his face. "Back. The. Fuck. Off." he warns. _And that is my cue to walk away..._

"I'll just, uhm... I'll be in the back. I'm taking my break." I stumble through my words as I lay my bar towel down and exit the bar area.

* * *

Instead of going to the back, I head for the front exit of the club. _I just need some air_... And finally, I'm there. I'm sucking in the cool breeze as if it was my last. God, does it feel good. I plop down onto a nearby wooden park bench and lean my head back, closing my eyes as the sweet spring air takes my body over. I feel a hell of a lot lighter now, not to mention, less faint, and less irritated. I swear, Leila's presence is an unwelcome one, and the only reason I've jumped to say something about how she's been glaring at me like her last meal, is because I work with the bitch...and of course, Christian.

_How did he end up with someone as vile and rude as Leila? What the hell is—or I should say, was—he thinking? _I mean, yeah, she's attractive, but there is more to life than just looks.

_Pfft! Tell your own self that, Steele! _My subconscious snarls at me. _So far the only thing you're familiar with when it comes to Grey is his sexy, hot looks!_

Oh, shut the fuck up!

I sit up, laying my head down into my hands and I sigh heavily. _Why do I even care? _This is ridiculous.

And something inside of me tells me to look up. I have no idea why, but suddenly I raise my head and I gasp as the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up.

_Can it be? Oh, no! _I blink several times—in case my eyes are playing tricks on me—as I gaze directly across the street from where I'm sitting. _Oh, fuck! Derek! He's here! But how?_

A bus drives by as I rub my eyes, attempting to blame my eyes once more or maybe even my brain for playing games with me. And in the blink of an eye, he's gone. Poof! Vanished! _Maybe my eyes are playing tricks with me. _After all, I did have a few shots of Vodka, and I may not have drunk enough to be drunk, but I may have consumed enough to hallucinate. Oh, well.

I shake my head and begin laughing. _This is crazy. He's in prison for fuck's sake!_

* * *

By the end of the night, I'd made well over 200 in tips alone. _Sounds crazy, I know. I'm just as shocked as the next guy. _I suppose the patrons get thirstier when the dancers are performing, who knows. But I can't really complain too much. That's more money to go towards my college finances.

After cleaning the bar and clearing out the register, I place the money into the red zip-up bag and head towards Christian's office. I hadn't seen him since the whole Leila at the bar issue.

I knock on his door and wait for a response, but get none. I knock again, but am interrupted by a tear-stained Leila and she scoffs.

"Well, Newbie, I hope you enjoy my sloppy seconds." she snarls at me before taking off to God only knows where. I push the door the rest of the way open and find Christian sitting on the edge of his desk with a tumbler at hand, half-full with what I assume is Scotch.

"Christian?" I step forward slightly, not really sure of where I should be at the moment.

"Please, Miss Steele... Have a seat." he mutters, swallowing what's left in his glass before taking a seat himself. "There is something that I wanted to discuss with you. In private."

"Ooookay." I say as I sit down where this all began. A ping of some unknown emotion strikes me, and my stomach twists as my heart races. _Have I done something wrong?_

"Miss Steele."

"Ana." I correct him.

"Anastasia." he says. "I want to let you know that I run background checks on those who work for me."

I giggle. "Yes, Mister Grey. I am highly aware of that."

He looks up at me, and pulls out a file, laying it down onto the desk. He opens it, still gazing at me, and pulls out a sheet of paper and slides it over to me. _Something tells me that I am not going to like the outcome of this conversation._

I glance over the paperwork and immediately drop the paper as I stand, covering my mouth. "H-H-How did you?"

"Find out? Easy. I have once of the best men for the job. I don't hire amateurs, Miss Steele. These people that are a part of my security team are simply the best in Washington State, and maybe even the USofA. " he says taking a stand and he walks over towards me, leaning back against his desk, his arms crossed.

I lay the red bag down onto his desk as tears threaten my eyes. _I can't go back there. I won't! _I clear my throat, and a sudden ping of anger slits through me like a knife. "But these are personal medical records, Christian. Records from when I was nearly 18!"

"Okay, well, I run _thorough_ background checks on my employees. That's how I got this." I've learned over the years to keep close watch on the people around me. Although, nothing bad came back, and honestly, I'm shocked that this had even popped up. I had no idea, Anastasia. You just seemed so... I don't know. Innocent? I never would have guessed that something so harsh had happened to you."

I am stunned. I can't even get an edge worth out of my mouth.

"You suffered quite a bit, Miss Steele. Right now, I am trying to get a better understanding of what happened."

"No, what you're doing is invading people's privacy and using work as an excuse to get there, Mr. Grey, and I am just not having it!" I hiss as my voice finally returns. I begin stalking towards him. "I am not interested in telling you, nor the drunken homeless man on the corner of this block a single word of my past. Because that is exactly what it is, _my_ _past._ And frankly, I would appreciate it if this subject was never brought back up again." We are now nose to nose. "The Ana you read about died a long time ago. This," I say pointing towards myself, "is the reborn version of something greater than that 17 year old girl. And I will. Not. Go. Back. There!"

"Ana—"

"Hard limit, Mr. Grey. I'm sure that is a term you know _very_ well." I interrupt him.

He stands straight up, glaring down at me. His eyes have gone three shades darker. "Are you finished, Miss Steele?"

I shrug, crossing my arms. _Dammit I'm so pissed off... _"Yes." I whisper.

Suddenly he cups my face and crushes his lips against mine. I squeal in protest. _This isn't how it's supposed to be, is it? This can't be happening! _He's my boss for God's sake! And his ex-girlfriend is his dance partner.

_But this feels so good... _My body defies me and i begin kissing back. My hands end up in his hair and his end up on my hips, pulling me closer to him.

_This isn't happening... It CAN'T happen! This is so wrong in so many ways..._

I finally gain back my senses as I push him back and slap him loudly across the face. "How dare you take advantage of me!" I whisper.

"Wow." he breathes. He actually looks drunk.

I scoff to his reaction. Definitely not what I had expected, and once again, I'm rendered speechless. Grabbing the door knob, I yank it open and pause. It's as if I want to say something more, but I can't find the words.

"Wait! Anastasia, please." he finally says, and since my voice has failed me once more, I sigh and leave.

_Oh God! What have I done? _

I sprint towards the bar, in need of a drink as I ask myself the usual bar tending question. _What's your poison, Anastasia?_

I touch my lips, feeling the soft swelling after affects from kissing Christian.

_It's him... Christian Grey is my new found poison. _And now I have to figure out whether or not_ this_ Snow White is going to be dumb enough to bite into the apple again.

* * *

_****Sorry for the rustiness. I'm a little off :/ I knownit was shorter, but i have to stop it there lol. I get this way when I haven't written in a while. Oh well. Lol. Again, special thanks to GreyShadesofSteele for helping me through this chapter. Reviews my darlings! XOXOXO!****_


	6. Ch 6- Date Night Well, Morning

*******Disclaimer:**Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

* * *

***Synopsis****:** (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26), is left without a partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

* * *

**(A/N: So, I want to say that I am sorry for the late update. I am currently snowed in and unable to get out to update at all - hence why I am updating by my phone. Please excuse any errors as there will probably be more than what I usually leave behind since I am writing this on my cell. I will try to go back and fix any mistakes as I can. **

**I am completely blown away with the amount of favs/follows on this story and the awesome reviews keep coming as well. THANK YOU! **

**I wanted to clear something up before I continued writing. Some have PM'd/reviewed asking why I make Ana dance like a skank. Well, I honestly don't know how to answer that other than saying that I wanted to. I dance like that and it doesn't make me a slut. Well, okay, maybe it does but that is besides the point lol. I like dancing like that ONLY with my husband so if I am slut for dancing like that with my husband, than I'm a slut ;) **

**Thank you anyways for asking. Enjoy the chapter!)**

* * *

_**Chapter 6—Date Night...Well, Morning.**_

_**Christian POV**_

"A word, Miss Williams. _Now!" _I hiss into Leila's ear after her performance on stage. Without waiting for her response, I grab her by the bend of her elbow and drag her into my office.

Once the door is closed, she leans back onto it, with one of her most devious of smiles. "In need of a quickie, darling?" she murmurs, untying her black sleeveless wrap dress.

I place my hands onto hers to stop her. "For fucks sake, Leila. Have you no dignity?"

She narrows her eyes at me, releasing her grip on the tie of her dress, and pushes past me to grab the bottle of Scotch from my desk. She walks towards the mini-bar built into my bookcase and grabs a glass. "So," she sighs, "if you're not looking to lay me out on this desk and fuck my brains out, then why am I here?" she hisses, taking a drink as she leans against my desk.

I smile angrily. "Pushing you're bare tits onto my happily engaged brother on backstage isn't good enough reason, Miss Williams?"

"Jealous?" she smirks, taking another drink. Her eyes are still glued on me.

"Not in the least little bit, Leila. I've told you, we're through. What you've done was completely unacceptable, as well as unprofessional and you owe Elliot and Kate an apology."

She scoffs, giggling. "Over my dead body." she whispers with a smile.

I walk up to her, and she gasps once we're nose to nose. I look over her body, down then back up in disgust. "That can easily be arranged, Miss Williams."

She blinks rapidly, cocking her head back in bitter shock. "Are you threatening me, Mr. Grey?"

"Who the fuck do you think you are coming in here, causing a riot between my brother and his soon-to-be wife? I warned you, Leila. And now, I'm cutting all ties with you. As unfortunate as it is to say, because you have been one of my best dancers..." I lean in closer, and she closes her eyes—I assume she thinks I'm going to kiss her—but I stop once my lips are breaths away from her ear, "You. Are. Fired!" I hiss in a whisper.

I push past her and head over to my filing cabinet, where I pull out Miss Williams' file. This is a bittersweet moment. I'm glad to be rid of the bitch, but at the same time, Floggers is now minus one dancer.

"You can't do this to me! You're supposed to be a silent partner, which means you have no right. Elena runs the show here." she yells, forcibly pushing me with her hands.

_What the fuck?! _

I close my eyes and begin to count to ten.

_One... Two... Three..._

"Christian, please! This club means everything to me." she begs. I sit down at my desk and continue to pull out her paperwork, trying real hard to ignore her before I completely snap.

_Four... Five... Six..._

"You're a monster! A vile, cruel monster whom only thinks of himself!" she hisses. She's probably right. It's not the first time a woman has told me this information. I mean after all, I am pretty heartless. Special Thanks to Leila and her new-found lover, which was part of my security team.

_Seven... Eight... Nine..._

"I'll ruin you, Christian Grey, and everyone that stands in my way!"

_TEN! _

I jump out of my chair, slinging it backwards as I slowly, yet venomously stalk the vicious woman in front of me. Her gasp and steps back tell me she saw my dark, deadly glare. _Yes, Dominant Christian is in the house, plus five. _

Once I have her backed up against the wall, her chest begins to move to match her rapid breathing, in what? Fear? _Good, she should be afraid me!_ I cross my arms and raise a brow, as my head cocks to one side. "This has nothing to do with your love for the club. It's the fact that you have completely lost control over me and your desperate to get it all back."

I smirk as she flinches. Then the next few sentences fall off my tongue, venomously, "Let me make myself clear. One. Last. Time, Leila! You and I are nothing more than acquaintances with an unfortunate past. The only good thing that came from our relationship was the control you gave to me."

She raises a brow, all fear has disappeared as she gives me the exact same gaze as I give to her. "You're exactly right, Christian. I made you..." she takes a step closer to me and brushes her lips against mine, causing my blood to boil even further. "And I will break you. You better remember that." she hisses before pushing past me.

"Break me?" I chuckle before she makes it fully to the door. I turn to face her, as she has turned to face me. "Not even your stupid affair with Samantha Prescott broke me, Leila. As a matter of fact," I add stepping closer to her until she is pinned against the door, "_That_ is what made me who I am today. Nobody... and I do mean no-damn-body can break the _new_ and _improved _Christian Grey. Now get the fuck out of my office and stay the hell away from me."

She's silent as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. My heartless ego forces me to smile. "Hmm. Looks who's broken now."

Suddenly, I'm pulled back to reality when there is a knock at my door. Leila makes no attempt to move. "Out." I growl low.

On the second knock, she turns on her heels and snaps open the door. I return to my desk, sitting on it and grab Leila's unfinished drink and try to shake off this headache that she left behind.

"Christian?" I look up and there she is. Anastasia and all of her beauty. She looks quite confused, but I guess I can't blame her.

"Please, Miss Steele... Have a seat." I mutter, swallowing what's left in my glass before taking a seat at my desk. "There's something that I wanted to discuss with you. In private."

"Ooookay." she says. She sits down in front of my desk, just like she did when I first took the pleasure of interviewing her. She looks a bit worried.

"Miss Steele." I begin.

"Ana." she corrects me.

"Anastasia." I say. I actually prefer that over Ana or Miss Steele. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. "I want to let you know that I run background checks on those who work for me."

She giggles. _What a lovely sound... _"Yes, Mister Grey. I'm highly aware of that."

I sit up slightly and pull out her file, laying it down onto the desk, opening it. I can't seem to take my eyes off of her. _Hot damn, she's beautiful!_

I pull out a sheet of paper and slide it over to her across the desk and wait for her to take the bait. If anything, I'm hoping she tells me about what happened to her and who did it. I would love to be able to face the motherfucker that did this to her; although, it's quite obvious who _did_ do it. I had put two and two together earlier.

She glances over the paperwork and I simply wait.

_Keep going down, Miss Steele..._

_On down..._

_Keep reading a little bit further..._

Suddenly, her expression changes to a combination of fear, anger, hurt, and sadness. She snaps her head up, glaring at me.

_Bingo!_

"H-H-How did you?"

"Find out? Easy. I have once of the best men for the job. I don't hire amateurs, Miss Steele. These people that are a part of my security team are simply the best in Washington State, and maybe even the US of A."

I stand, walking over in front of my desk, hoping that she starts talking about the assault. I cross my arms and lean back onto the mahogany surface, and soon, I regret even showing her the paperwork when tears stain her eyes.

"But these are personal medical records, Christian. Records from when I was nearly 18!" she snaps.

_Alright, she's a little upset...understandable._

"Okay, well, I run _thorough_ background checks on my employees. That's how I got this." I murmur. She goes silent, still glaring at me with tear stained eyes. "You suffered quite a bit, Miss Steele. Right now, I am trying to get a better understanding of what happened." I add.

"No, what you're doing is invading people's privacy and using work as an excuse to get there, Mr. Grey, and I am just not having it!" she hisses.

_Okay, maybe she's a little more than just upset... _but dammit does she look hot while angry.

She gets out of her chair and stalks toward me. I swallow hard at the close proximity between us. "I am not interested in telling you, nor the drunken homeless man a single word of my past. Because that is exactly what it is, _my_ _past._ And frankly, I would appreciate it if this subject was never brought back up again." We are now nose to nose. _Fuck! If she gets any closer our lips would definitely touch... _"The Ana you read about died a long time ago. This," she says pointing towards herself, "is the reborn of something greater than that 17 year old girl. And I will. Not. Go. Back."

"Ana—"

"Hard limit, Mr. Grey. I'm sure that is a term you know _very_ well." she says defensively. _Good God! She knows about limits? Fuck. __Me. Running__! _My cock begins to twitch.

I stand up straight, glaring down at her with my most domineering gaze. "Are you finished, Miss Steele?"

She shrugs, crossing her arms as she says a simple "Yes."

And in that moment I feel completely vulnerable. _I __can resist her no longer__..._

Honestly, I have no idea what came over me. This isn't something I normally do, but the only excuse I can come up with is that I allowed all of my control to slip through my fingers.

_Allowed, Grey? What the fuck is wrong with you?!_

I was a goner the moment she began running that smart mouth of hers. All I wanted to do was shut her up, and before I knew it, my lips crashed against hers. And what places the cherry on top of_ that_ fine sundae is the fact that _she_ kissed _me_ right back. _Oh, and how g__ood__ it felt to have her lips pressed against mine._

Once it was all said and done, she shocked me even further by striking me. Honestly, I didn't feel a damn thing. I only know that her hand had made contact with my face.

"How dare you take advantage of me!" she whispers.

"Wow." I barely get out in one breath, completely numb by the glorious feeling of the aftershocks of the intoxicating kiss I just shared with Anastasia. I'm slightly speechless to top it all off, and all I can think about now is how badly I want that to happen again. I highly doubt that _she_ would want to kiss me again... _or give me head, or ride my cock into oblivion... _STOP IT, GREY!

She scoffs, not saying another word. Before I knew it, Ana had began walking towards the door to leave. This completely takes me back to the here and now and I feel a slight ping of panic as she grabs the doorknob.

"Wait! Anastasia, please." I find my words finally. But again, she's silent, and she continues out the door.

I slump back into my chair once the door clicks shut and rub a hand through my hair before running it down my face. _Good going dumb-ass! Now you've ruined everything!_

No... I won't believe that. Anastasia needs this job. She wouldn't leave over something simple I did... _which__ was stupid and careless..._ or would she?

_I can't let that happen! I won't let her leave because of me!_ I get up out of my chair and frantically grab my coat, rushing out of my office to try and catch her before she leaves. I feel like I should explain myself to her. Apologize for my actions. I just need to fix this between us so things don't end on a bad note.

* * *

As I enter the main floor, I realize that I didn't have to go far. Slumped onto a bar stool, leaning onto the bar with her back towards me is none other than Anastasia Steele. From the looks of it, we're the only ones here. I take a deep breath and sigh heavily, looking down at my feet. When I look back up, I straighten my coat and stand straight as I begin walking towards her.

"You can't do that to me again." she whispers as she pours herself some Jack. I'm shocked that she even knew of my presence, but she did.

I sit on the bar stool next to her, my hands are clasped onto the bar and my thumbs are fidgety. _Damn, why is this so hard to do? Just __say __you're sorry and walk the fuck away. Easy. As. Pie, Grey!_

I sigh again, unable to look at her. I realize that in this moment, I am ashamed of what I've done. This feeling is quite new to me considering that I have never had to answer to anybody for my actions. It's slightly unnerving to say the least. But in my defense, Anastasia isn't like anybody else. She is strong minded and brave. I can't even recollect the last time some one had stood up to me. Hell, she's the first to strike me since Leila.

I look up and watch as she traces the rim of the glass with her finger. "I'm sorry." I finally say. The corner of her mouth slowly lifts, but is short lived as she throws the rest of her drink back, and slams her glass down.

"You should be, Mr. Grey." she turns on her stool, facing me. "That was highly unprofessional, especially coming from you." she adds.

"The background check, or the kiss?"

"Both." she deadpans, pouring herself another drink.

A grin spreads over my lips. "Which one is more over the other?"

She blushes, biting her bottom lip, I assume to stifle smiling back at me. "Perhaps the kiss?" she whispers.

_Dammit woman, stop biting that fucking lip!_

"Well, I guess that makes two of us then. Before you slapped me, I clearly recall you kissing me back." I smirk. She pours herself another full glass and chugs it on the spot. _She's nervous._

"Well, it will never happen again." she says without even looking up at me. Suddenly, I feel like she's gutted me. _It will never happen again?_

"Can I be honest with you?" I ask, not taking my eyes off of her.

She nods. "Yes. By all means." she murmurs, narrowing her eyes at me.

I can't help the chuckle that escapes me from her actions. She is quite adorable when she's trying to be serious. "What if_ I _want it to happen again?"

"It's not a debate, Christian. It _can't _happen again."

"Why not?"

"Because you're my bossq." she whispers.

_Hmm... _I smirk. "In that case, you're fired."

"Christian!" she scolds.

I laugh. "Just kidding."

She giggles. _Oh, that sound... it's__ become my favorite symphony._

"Truce?" I ask. She shrugs. Looking up, our eyes lock and we just stare at each other momentarily.

She's the first to look away. "I'd better get home. Jose is probably wondering why I haven't made it there yet."

"Then tell him the truth. Tell him that you were with me. I'm sure he would understand." I shrug.

* * *

_**Ana POV**_

"No-can-do, Mr. Grey. I signed a non-disclosure agreement that states that I am not to talk about anything that goes on in this club. And knowing Jose, he would ask a massive amount of questions." I murmur.

Surprisingly, all frustrations from earlier has vanished. _This isn't the intimidating Christian that I met last night... this is happy-go-lucky Christian._ And I must admit, I like it.

He places his elbows up onto the bar, perching his chin onto his clasped hands. Our eyes lock once more. "Well, there is _one way_ to work around that tiny little detail, Anastasia." he murmurs with an all-white-toothy grin.

_Hmm... this could be interesting. _Especially coming from the great Christian Grey.

"And what might that be, Mr. Grey?"

"Well, if you're hungry, we could go grab a bite to eat. My treat?" he says.

_Did he just ask me out? On a date?_

I look at my phone to check the time. _Holy shit! _"Seriously? It's nearly two in the morning. No offense, but I highly doubt a high-priced restaurant of _your_ choice is even open this late."

Silence...

I sigh, rolling my bottom lip between my teeth. "I really should get going. Thank you for the offer, though, Mr. Grey." and with that, I stand and grab the black leather jacket Jose left for me on one of the bar stools, slipping it on, and head for the door. But I am brought to a halt when he begins to speak.

"Look, I was an ass. The least I could do to make it up to you is take you out for a meal."

_Jesus, this man obviously doesn't know when to give up... _I sigh as I turn to face him. "And where exactly would we go at this late hour?"

He raises a brow as both corners of his mouth rise. "I know just the place." he stands walking towards me, taking my hand into his. "Come."

* * *

We're seated in a booth, sitting directly across from one another, at _13 Coins, _a diner located on Boren Ave in Bellvue. It's Seattle's quintessential 24-hour restaurant. The décor falls somewhere between fabulously dated and elegant and quirky.

The lights are slightly dim. Beige colored carpeted floors. The walls are made up of cream colored marble with steel metal trim around the tops, separating the walls from the ceiling. The seating varieties in either mahogany wood, black leather booth benches with thick, mahogany wooden tables; mahogany perfectly squared tables which seats four with black metal chairs, cushioned by more black leather; or by the mahogany curve-wooden bar, with steel metal bar stools seated with leather.

A pale red-headed woman approaches us and lays down a couple of menus, "And what can I get you two to drink?" she asks, batting her eyes at Christian. I don't know why, but I feel a tad-bit jealous suddenly.

I shake the unwanted feeling away as I respond. "I'll just have some tea, thank you." I mutter, scanning my menu. Christian asks for a cup of coffee, black.

"Do you need a little more time, or are you ready to order?" she asks Christian more than she is me. This is actually becoming irritating.

Christian doesn't once take his eyes off me. I could feel them burning through me the whole time we've been here. It's a little unnerving. "I'll take the Steak and Egg Breakfast Bruschetta on French." he says, his eyes still glued on me. _He didn't even look at the menu._ It must be one of his favorites.

"I uhm..." I begin. _Jesus, the prices are a bit extreme! _Luckily for me, I got paid tips tonight so, "I'll have the Spinach Omelet with spicy tomato sauce on the side, please." I say closing my menu, handing it to our waitress, whom is still eye-fucking Christian.

I mean seriously, give the woman a fucking drool bucket for God's sake!

She sashays purposely away from our table and disappears into the back. _Thank God!_ I know I have no right to be jealous, but I am. I hate how she looks at him, even though he paid her no mind. I look up at him and flush. _Why is he staring at me? _

My eyes dart to the waitress who is now returning with our drinks. I thank her and as she sashays away again, I choke on ,both, a giggle and my tea. "I think she likes you." I whisper, sitting my cup down with a smirk on my face.

"And?" he asks.

_Well, uhm... _"She just seemed pretty desperate to get your attention." I sigh, locking eyes with him.

He chuckles. "Yes, well, I have my eyes set for only one person at the moment, Miss Steele, and it's definitely not the waitress."

_Asfkjhkglks!_

I flush. "Uhm... okay."

"So, tell me a little bit about yourself. What are you majoring in, Anastasia?"

"English Literature."

He smiles. "Ah, the hopeless romantic."

"I wouldn't say hopeless. Romantic? Yes." I smile shyly.

"So I assume that you are the book-worm type, correct?"

"Maybe." I shrug, fully aware that I'm biting my bottom lip.

He closes his eyes and sighs heavily. Opening his eyes, I realize that they have become a few shades darker. I shoot my eyes to my hands which are laying in my lap.

"Please don't do that, Anastasia." he breathes, his tone is seductive, sexy even. It shoots shivers down my spine, my stomach does a flip, and electric shockwaves spread all the way to my core.

I snap my head back up to meet his deep, dark gray gaze. "I'm sorry." I whisper.

"I'm not trying to scold you. It's just that if you're wanting to be strictly professional, it would be highly advised that you not bite your lip. Otherwise, I may not be able to control myself... especially with you." he murmurs.

_For the love of everything holy! What the fuck is this man trying to do to me?!_

_I may not be able to control myself..._

_Especially with you..._

_With you..._

_You! _

_Me?! Why me?!_

I'm flushed... turned on... _and I hardly know this man! Snap out of it Ana!_

Unconciously, I bite my lip again and instantly release it when the realization of the situation sets dead into my brain.

_Oops!_

He moves so fast that I don't even know what's happening until he's standing directly beside me, extending his hand out to me. "Let's go." he gasps, his tone seems pained.

No matter how hard I try, I just can't tear away from his gaze. I'm frozen in place, unsure of what events might occur if I allow this man to take me out of this restaurant.

Finally, my mind is made up and as I stand I grab my coat and bolt for the door. _I just_ can't_ do this..._

* * *

It doesn't take him long to catch up to me, and boy can he run. Seems like it only took him three strides to get in front of me. He places his hands onto my shoulders, preventing me from going any further and I look over to my right shoulder at his long-fingered manicured hand... _which is touching me. Oh, please, help me now!_

I can feel the tension building between us while I continue to gaze at his hand. I know that if I look up into his beautiful smoky eyes again, I'll be a goner and my body will win this battle with him. But I take a chance anyways and look up until my eyes reach his. Blue to gray.

We stand there in complete silence, just gazing at each other when his lips part and he pushes a puff of air out. I feel like I am staring at a predator, for his eyes are now full of deep hunger and are completely black besides the very thin line of gray outlining it.

"Anastasia..." he whispers leaning in towards me.

_Please, God no!_

Words have failed me once again. I shake my head as I gasp from the closing-in proximity between us in an attempt to deny him. And when it feels like I can no longer breathe, I close my eyes as the words I couldn't say moments ago to him return and hurl at him at full force, "Stop!" and he comes to a complete halt. "I have to—have—I gotta..." I stutter under my breath, "I have to go. I'm sorry. This was a mistake."

He backs away from me, removing his hands from my shoulders and I nod at him as I walk past him and wave for a taxi. I hate that I left him in such a manner, but I can't lose focus on my job just so I can make-out with the boss. I wasn't raised that way, and it would be completely out of character for me. _Foolish_ even. A cab finally pulls to a stop and I turn to face Christian one last time before heading home. "Goodnight, Mr. Grey."

"Good morning, Miss Steele." is his only reply as he steps into the back of his black Audi SUV.

* * *

When I arrive home, I do my best to not wake José as I enter the apartment. To my surprise, Jose is already awake, his eyes wide and a tumbler at hand.

"Sweet Jesus, Ana! What the hell is wrong with you?" he says. I don't Blane him for being upset because I know he cares about me, as I do him, and I didn't tell him nothing at the club, nor did I call or text him. As a matter of fact, my phone had died during the drive to the apartment.

_Ugh! Its late._ "I'm sorry, José. I was-"

_"Then tell him the truth. Tell him that you were with me. I'm sure he would understand."_

"Well?" he pushes, crossing his arms.

"Mr. Grey and I went out for a very early breakfast. Sorry I didn't call you. My phone died." I mutter, clapping my phone onto my palm.

His eyes have grown even wider. "Wait... _The_ Christian Grey_? Our boss_, Mr. Grey?!" he says with the biggest shit-eatin'-grins on his face. _Ugh, oh boy. Here we go with the José inquisition_.

"José, please. I'll explain another time. Right now, all I want to do is go to bed." I whine that last sentence, furrowing my brows as I cross my arms back at him.

He nods and I sigh as I lock the door behind me, taking his leather coat off and hanging it onto one of the dinner-table chairs. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him, placing a kiss onto his cheek. "Thank you for always looking out for me, José. I truly am sorry for worrying you. Forgive me?" I say as I give him the fat lip with fake-saddened eyes.

He tries to look hard, but after a few moments he gives in. "Whatever, Anabelle. Just don't do it again. You nearly gave me a hear attack!"

"Deal!" I smile, turning to head to my room.

"Oh, and Ana?"

"Yes, Jose?"

"We're going costume shopping tomorrow, well, today, since the club doesn't function on Sundays. Elena is throwing a costume only party at the club this coming weekend and employees have to dress up as well."

_Shit! Damn! Fuck!_

"Alright, alright. I'm off to bed now. Goodnig- good morning, Jose." and with that, I head into my bedroom.

* * *

I fell asleep not long after hitting my head on the pillow, drifting into a deep sleep where I live in a world where Christian and I are always together.

* * *

_****Ending it there. I'm going to be honest and say that I am not one who is good at prolonging the couple when writing lol. Although I am trying really hard, my inner writer says LETS DO THIS SHIT! I will admit that I will purposely confuse you, ask my lovely Beastie readers ;) I am one who likes to write cliff hangers as well. Just be informed in case any of that happens. Anyways, I know it wasn't much of anything special but again, I am trying for slow paced here lol. Sorry for mistakes, I typed this on my phone and it took me 4 days since the print is so small on my phone. My eyes went cross sited several times and my phone froze up on me as well. Not sure when the next update will be due to still being stuck up on my hill x.x but I will try for soon since you all are so lovely :) thanks again. Xoxo!****_


	7. Ch 7 - Hump Day

*******Disclaimer: **Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

* * *

***Synopsis****:** (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26), is left without a partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

* * *

**A/U: Hellur my lovelies! So now that Leila has been fired, it is time for the motion of the story to go at it full force. I will try to pick up the pace with Ana and Christ****ian, BADLY, but then all of my plans for this story will not go as I want them to****. **

**I know a lot of you are thinking "Ana you idiot, the man wants you!" but she has issues in her life pulling her back. Yes, she wants him just as much as he wants her, but she will not pursue him...yet ;)**

**To the Guest reviewer whom thinks my story is amazing but doesn't like my Author's Notes because they are (And I quote) "Unbelievably annoying, sound bratty, and are simply unnecessary. Like people who should not read your story if they don't like it, you shouldn't react to reviews you don't like."**

**Well, here is my "reaction" to YOUR review:**

**First of all, thank you for enjoying my story. I appreciate it. Secondly, ****YOU. CRACK. ME. ****THE. FUCK. ****UP! When I read your review, I literally laughed my ****effin**** ass off! I honestly don't care what ****YOU**** think about my Author's Notes, I'm going to ****CONTINUE**** to post them regardless of what anybody says. ****If no one wants to read them, then skip them. Simple. As. Pie!**

**(And people wonder why I sound so bitchy in them...)**

**Well, allow me to enlighten you, ****lovely Guest Reviewer,**

**I am a ****HUMAN BEING****. It is MY right to respond to ****MY**** reviews, good or bad, just like it is YOUR right to post how ****YOU**** feel about a chapter. But if ****YOU**** disrespect ME in any effin way, I will call ****YOU**** out on it, RIGHT HERE, in my Bratty, Unnecessary, Unbelievably Annoying Author Notes. ****'****Kay?! ****A****nd another thing, when people tell me they don't like something, that's okay too. But when they tell me they don't like, why they don't like it, then tell me HOW to fucking write it ****so that they WILL like it****, THEN I WILL GLADLY LET ****THEM**** KNOW TO STOP READING IT IF YOU HATE MY IDEAS SO BADLY! ****I mean seriously, if I don't like a particular story, I DON'T EFFIN READ IT!**

**And to the reviewer that said it was stupid for Christian to take Leila back... I have nothing more to say about it. Christian is known for making stupid choices sometimes (OBVIOUSLY) because he sure as hell kept Elena around in the books for QUITE SOME TIME ****after everything she did to him****! That was pretty stupid of him, but hey, it worked out in the end, ****right?**

**Look readers, I'm not really a bitch at heart, but my inner bitch will come out when necessary. Just saying.**

**This chapter is a little shorter than the norm, and I'm sorry about that. Anyways, Thanks! &amp; as always, my lovely readers, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

_**-Chapter 7—****Hump Day****-**_

_**Christian POV**_

_Mistake..._

Nobody has ever_ said_ that to me before. I mean, sure I knew that people had _felt_ that way about me many times, but nobody has ever openly _said_ the word, in a full sentence, directed towards me.

_This was a mistake..._

Her haunting words echo in my head.I can't help but feel like the wind was completely knocked out of me the moment the words slipped out of her mouth. In the hollow of my chest, I can feel it aching where my heart is supposed to be.

So here I am, sitting in a chair in the middle of my playroom at Escala, still in the clothes I wore to the club, drinking straight from a Vodka bottle while pondering about my life before Anastasia elegantly walked into it.

_You're a monster!_

Yes, that is nothing new. I knew that I was a monster because I never really cared about the pain I inflicted on women.

_You don't have a heart!_

Up until tonight, I didn't know that I _had_ one either. I have no idea what is happening to me, or why, but I must admit, it feels pretty damn good.

_This was a mistake..._

_No!_ I can't believe that. _I won't!_

The look in her eyes told me the complete opposite of her words. Despite what her mind was voicing for her, her delectable body was inflamed with want and desire. And now I find myself wanting her even more. _So why won't she admit it?_

_Because you're my boss, and it's unprofessional._

That was her own words. She'd said it. But quite honestly, I don't give a flying fuck, I want her—_all of her—_and at this point, I think I'll take her any way I can have her, although, I'd prefer to have her tied up to my bed while I pound into her, screaming my name at the top of her lungs while she begs for more.

I shake my head of the thought, sitting up in the chair as I take a long, large swig of Scotch. I look at the high priced bottle in my hand, and suddenly, I burst into gut-cramping laughter. _What the fuck is wrong with you, Grey?_

Looks like I'm getting drunk over a fucking woman... whom doesn't want me.

_She wants you..._

….yet she won't pursue me, because, I'm her boss.

I snort another laugh at how ridiculous it is for me to talk to myself. _Damn, you're really losing it, man... _and I must admit, I'm pretty drunk right about now, too. Yet another first. I frown. Never before have I ever consumed alcohol to get wasted.

Suddenly, my phone begins to ring. _Who the hell would be calling at four in the morning?!_

"Grey!" I snap, not looking at my phone to see who it is.

"Err, Mr. Grey, sir. It's Welch."

"And you're calling me at four in the morning, why?" I snarl.

"Well, you told me to keep tabs on Derek Steele because of your suspicions of him possibly being Miss Steele's attacker in her assault back in 2008."

Well that grabbed attention. "And?"

"Sir, it seems that Mr. Steele was released from prison yesterday on parole. I have no idea why our system didn't pick this up as soon as it happened, but I'm definitely going to look into it, just in case."

I'm officially sober. _Did I hear him right? Is the alcohol making me hallucinate now, too? Does this mean that Mr. Steele will be looking for Anastasia?_

"Anastasia." I whisper in shock.

"Sir?"

"Sorry. Uhm, thank you, Welch. Let me know if you find anything else." I murmur, pinching the bridge of my nose. I end the call and head out of my playroom, locking it behind me, then head towards the staff quarters to find Taylor.

But luckily for me, he's already up and in the kitchen making coffee.

"Taylor, I need you get three men over to Violett Apartments on Melrose to keep a close watch on Anastasia Steele, Apartment B5."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Grey."

"And I don't want a bunch of amateurs, Taylor, I _need_ the best you've got. I have a feeling that Miss Steele may be in some type of danger and I want to make sure that I'm one-hundred steps ahead."

"Yes, sir. I'll get on it right away, Mr. Grey."

* * *

_**Ana POV**_

I'm beginning to think that Christian is forever more going to haunt me. Throughout the week I have found myself thinking non-stop about him and our brief encounters during my first weekend at Floggers. Very _interesting_ weekend, I may add. His piercing gray eyes follow me in my sleep, his soft beautiful lips touching mine imposes my thoughts during my classes, and his rather large erection pressing against my backside during our dance causes delicious shivers to run through my body while I work at The Grill.

There is no escaping Christian Grey, no matter what I do. I promised myself that I wouldn't allow a man to distract me from receiving a degree, and here I am over-killing that promise. I keep asking myself why I don't just fuck the man's brains out to get it out of my system, but that could become quite a stain if I do, and I can't afford to lose my title at Floggers for fucking the boss.

* * *

On Wednesday, since my classes were canceled, Kate, Jose and I go to Party City over in Northgate to shop for costumes for the party this weekend, and I must admit, I'm actually excited.

"What about this one, Ana?" Kate holds up a women's blood red knee length devil costume with a v-shaped slit in between the breasts. I raise a brow and succumb to a fit of giggles.

"No way, it's too plain Jane for me. Maybe you could wear it, Kate. I'm sure Elliot would appreciate the attire." I smile, innocently batting my eyes before bursting into laughter again.

She rolls her eyes and giggles briefly before putting it back onto the rack. "Elliot has already seen me in a similar one, thank you very much."

"Like I'm supposed to know that?" I laugh. "I'm still learning to get to know all of you, and your personal bedroom experiences is not on that list, or any list for that matter."

"Ooh, Anabelle, what about this? It's sexy, it has feather's and it is totally screaming your name right now. With a beautiful body like yours, I'm sure you could work it." Jose says excitedly while holding up an erotic angel costume.

I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Why don't _you_ buy it for yourself, Jose? I'm sure that you would find plenty of ways to _work it_."

"Well, unfortunately my dear little Anabelle, it doesn't come in my size. Oh, damn." he responds in his best irritated tone, but it's short lived as he begins laughing with Kate and I.

I look through rack after rack after rack of different costumes, some being quite scary as fuck—_not literally—_and others are of no interest to me. I look for a few minutes when one particular costume just seems to pop out unlike the rest. It's not something you normally see a woman wear, but it's hot and not too revealing and I just absolutely love it!

I grab the lovely female Swat Team ensemble off of the rack and look at the size to make sure it will fit me, and to my lucky stars, it's my size. Just to be sure, I take it to the back and try it on. The costume comes in 5 pieces, the first being the black fish net stockings. Secondly, is the white and black dress with the word SWAT written in big, bold black letters across the white breast potion of the dress. The skirt comes down to about mid thigh. Third is the plain black thigh garter and matching arm band. Fourth, is this soft black leather overhaul vest that pushes my boobs up a little and has three fasteners down the stomach. And lastly, a pair of thin black soft leather gloves with the fingers cut out of them.

Now I'm not one to act all conceided about myself, but damn, do I look effin' hot right now! All I need is my hair fixed up nicely and a pair of black knee-high, high heeled boots to finish it off.

I walk out to where Kate and Jose are still looking through different racks of costumes and when their eyes dart in my direction, I do a little spin. "So... what do y'all think?"

"Ooh, it's perfect! Now all you need is a pair of cuffs and a baton and you're complete. Oh, well, besides a pair of some really nice boots. I think I may have some at my apartment if ya wanna look, Ana?" Kate says.

"I agree, Anabelle. You look fucking hot, girl!" Jose chimes in with a smile.

I giggle, running to the dressing room to change back into my clothes so that I can pay for my costume. Then it hits me. _How much is this going to cost me? _I never even looked at the price tag. I've neve done that before, so I guess this new job has given me some what a little confidence. _But what if I become a snob? _I look back down at the costume in my hands and sigh, rolling my eyes. "It's just a costume." I whisper to myself. "Jeez!"

By the end of our costume shopping, Kate picked out a beautiful women's pirate costume; white cotton leotard with a dark brown corset, white lace elbow slips, three different colored belts down the torso (brown, tan, and gray), with an off-white ruffled cape skirt, and Jose picked out some kind of orange thin cotton convict leotard that shows off his amazing body; only covering his manhood and ass, GUILTY written in black bold letters across his backside, then he grabbed a pair of plastic cuffs to go with it.

* * *

After grabbing lunch at a nearby diner, we all ride over to Kate's to get ready for a shorter shift at Floggers. I mean, seriously, who doesn't go to a sex club on Hump Day? From What Jose and Kate told me, that's actually their busiest night.

I know that I'll more than likely see Christian there, but I have already coached my mind to try to keep myself together instead of falling into a big pile of goo by his feet.

Yes, tonight I'm going to be strictly professional; which means no dancing with boss, no kissing the boss, etc. I have a boss to do... I mean, err...uhm, I have a job to do, sorry about that. _Dam__mit__! _I can't even keep my mind clean of the bastard. _Ugh! This is going to be harder than thought._

* * *

The club is booming with techno-style music when we arrive, and like Jose always says, I'm working it tonight. Kate loaned me a black lace and dark red dress with black Pumps. She helped me curl my hair into loose waves, and applied a dark shadow with liner, mascara, and light peach lipstick with a touch of lipgloss.

I must admit that since I've worked at Floggers, I feel prettier and more confident in myself than I ever did before. I didn't even know that I had self-esteem issues before until now. But I have to add that I honestly feel great, and I love how I look and feel every single time I walk through Floggers' doors.

I don't waist any time, check in with Elena—_rather than Christian—_and get behind the bar. I'm instantly slammed with alcohol-hungry patrons, pouring in from left and right. _Shit, Kate and Jose wasn't kidding._

"Need some help?" I hear from behind me. When I turn my head to look over my shoulder briefly, I'm relieved to see Elliot.

"Hey, El. Yeah, I could really use some extra hands over here." I sigh heavily as I sit 10 shot glasses down, side-by-side and grab the Vodka bottle with the spout and pour a line of shots.

"Who ordered a shot of Vodka?" Elliot yells over the banging sound of Muse's _Madness_ as he grabs a few of the glass and starts handing them out.

I preoccupy myself with a couple of Scotch's when a shadow of a man appears to my left in my peripheral. Suddenly the air feels broodingly tight, and my stomach flips as nausea strikes me. My eyes widen when I recognize the scent of cologne. My body shivers in fear, and I screw my eyes tightly closed as I raise my head.

I know that I shouldn't have looked up at him. My mind was screaming at me to ignore his presence. But I open my eyes and I nearly faint when I see Derek, my step-brother, standing not even three feet away from me. My body freezes. All of the color has literally drained from my face. It is so hard to explain the emotions that I'm feeling right now because I'm not sure if I'm hallucinating or not.

Then the wave of questions crash down on me. _When did he get out? How long has he been here? Why is he here? How did he know that I worked here? Has he been following me? Am I safe? Is he going to try to kill me for revenge? _Then suddenly, I hear Elliot's voice from beside me.

"Ana? Are you okay? Do you need to go sit down?" Elliot says, grasping my shoulder, forcing me to look at him.

I turn around to see if Derek is still standing there, but he is long gone. _Am I that fucking crazy that I am seeing him __everywhere __when he's not even __t__here?! WTF IS WRONG WITH ME?! _"I uhm..." I pant, trying to find words to say. I place my palm onto my forehead as my breathing increases.

_Oh no! Not another one! _"Elliot? I think I need... I think I-I-I..." And everything goes dark.

* * *

_**Christian POV**_

"Knock, knock." Elena sings before entering my office, striding over to one of the seats in front of my desk.

"And what brings Her Majesty into my office on such a busy night?" I say, sarcasm evident in my tone.

She laughs. "Oh, cut it out, Christian. I'm here because I was wondering if you had found a new dance partner yet?"

In all honesty, I haven't even thought about it since I fired Leila. "Not yet, I haven't. Why? Have you?" I say as I begin checking my email's as a distraction.

"Well, there is one that brings interest to me, but, I'm not sure how you would feel about it."

_Hmm, interesting... _I look up, waiting for her to continue.

"What do you think about the bartender? Anastasia Steele?" she asks and my heart slams to a complete stop. _Is that supposed to be a trick question? Have I been that obvious with my feelings involving Anastasia?_

"And what exactly do you mean, Elena?" I say cooly with a sarcastic smile.

She sits onto the corner of my desk as she clasps her hands on top of her lap. "I mean, how do you feel about having her as your new partner? You know, that thing that the vile little snake, Leila, used to do?"

I sigh. I'm really thinking about this. Even if I wanted Ana to, she would just turn the offer down. She doesn't want me to touch her in any sexual way period. But oh, does it sound tempting. I could touch her in ways that I've wanted to since I first laid eyes on her. Maybe not to a full extent, but this way she might just want more with me. _But could I do that to her? Could I really __be so cold to take advantage of the situation with Anastasia?_

"I highly doubt a woman like Miss Steele would be interested in being a dancer, Elena. Besides, I don't think that she could keep up, nor do I believe that anyone could teach her what it takes to have a place on that stage. It would take a lot of work, and time is what we're lacking here. Wouldn't you agree?"

"No. Not in the slightest." she hisses as she stands, walking over to the mini bar. "You know, Christian, I watched you two Saturday night on the dance floor. You both seemed mighty comfortable together, not to mention she dances with ease, nowhere near as stiff as those girls we watched last night."

She pauses, taking a drink of Scotch before sitting back down onto my desk, directly in front of me this time. "Christian, I believe Anastasia has more potential than any woman I have ever interviewed, scouted out, or even worked with in my entire career here at Floggers. I think you and I both can agree on that."

_Dammit! _I sit up in my chair, taking the glass of Scotch away from Elena and downing the rest of the amber liquid in one gulp. "Even if I thought that it was okay, Elena, I can promise you that she will not go for it, at all."

"And why do you say that?"

I laugh. "Because she _wanted_ the bartender spot,_ that's_ why."

"So?"

"_So_?! The answer is no, Elena." I snarl.

She sighs, standing, placing a hand down onto my shoulder. "All I'm asking is that you think about it. I don't know what has got you so worked up about the subject, but I hope that you get over whatever it is and reconsider—"

"Elena! Thank God I found you!" Elliot bursts through the door with Jose and Kate behind him, and he's carrying a lifeless Anastasia in his arms. _What the fuck?! _I jump up from my chair and Elena turns to face them. "I don't know what happened. She just... fainted." he adds, carrying her over to the chaise couch in the corner of the room. Kate kneels beside her and blots a white rag on her forehead.

_Shit! _"What was she doing before she fainted?" I ask, running over to the mini bar to grab a bottle of water.

"She made shots, which I helped her get them out because the workload was piling up on her, then she made a couple of Scotch's and then it was like she zoned out or something. I shook her a couple of times before she responded and then, _boom_, she fainted right into my arms." Elliot says, and I can't help but feel jealous that he was there to catch her and I wasn't.

"Does she have a history of this happening, Jose?" Elena asks Jose and he shakes his head, covering his mouth in shock. She kneels in front of Ana, touching her neck, forehead, and right behind the ear, I assume to check for a fever. "She doesn't have a fever, so, if it was me, I would let her just sleep it off."

"Well, she can't stay there all night. I'll get the car up front and El and can bring her out so I can take her home." Jose says.

"No." I murmur, and I nearly regret it when everyone begins staring at me. "I'll take her to Escala with me. It's not like I have to be here, honestly."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I can take her—"

"I'm sure, Jose. Just pick up where she left off at the bar. If she gets worse, which I highly doubt, then I'll call you, alright?" I take a cleansing breath, pulling my phone out of my pocket hitting a number and the send button before pulling my phone up to my ear. "Taylor, pull the car out back. I'll meet you there in a minute." and with that I hang up.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, then look up at all the eyes that are focused on me. "What?!" I snap. "Everyone needs to get back to work."

I walk over to Anastasia's sleeping form and lift her up into my arms. Her head rolls onto my chest, right where my heart is located, and I can't help but just look down at her. She's so beautiful when she's sleeping. Hell, she's beautiful all the time, actually. When I look back up, everyone has left and so I make my way for the back door exit.

Each step I take with her in my arms, I feel somewhat closer to her. I can't really explain it, but I do know that every step I take—my eyes locked onto her beautiful face and her soft skin that brushes against my fingertips—I can feel my heart racing like a bullet train, beating against my chest as if it were desperate to escape the icy prison that it resided in for so long.

Finally, I'm sitting in the back of the Audi SUV, looking down at Anastasia's lifeless body in my arms whilst stroking her hair, heading to Escala. In this moment, there is nothing more that I want other than to take care of her, protect her, and hold onto the tingling warmth that her body brings me.

I realize that for the first time in a long time that I don't just want her tied to my bed; I don't just want her to be down on her knees in front of me, giving me head; I don't just want her riding me like there is no tomorrow. No, what I _feel _that I want is something I've not considered for years.

I know for a fact that I _want_ Anastasia Rose Steele to be mine... and I honestly don't care what it takes to have her be a part of my life because I know that I'll take her in any God given way that I can have her.

* * *

_****Song used in this chapter was "Madness" by Muse (2012 Version). Sorry for the long wait. I've got too much going on right now to do much writing, but hopefully I can update sooner than I have been. Excuse any errors, please, i will go back when i can. I'm already working on chapter 8, which is also the beginning of the costume party as well. The party will probably be in two or three chapters, depending on how much I wanna write ;) Anyways, you know what to do! But remember, be respectful if you want a respectful response!****_


	8. Ch 8 - What Is It About Elevators?

*******Disclaimer: **Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

* * *

***Synopsis****:** (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26), is left without a partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

* * *

**A/****N: Wow! Just... wow! You all are like truly amazing! Seven Chapters and I have received over 200 reviews, over 180 favorites, and over 380 follows. WOWZA! Seriously, y'all are amazing! I can't thank you all enough. ****I want****ed**** to **_**especially**_** thank one of Guest Reviewers for ****actually**** getting me. Yes, I am totally an aggressive person BUT only when I have to be. Thank you so much for understanding! I appreciate it. :****)**

**So a lot of you have been hoping for a little insight on Ana's past, so, there is a slight glimpse in this chapter of what happened. I hope that helps answer some of your questions. **

**I want to say that I truly have problems writing in Christian's POV because I do not have a penis, so I don't really know what goes through a man's mind. So if at anytime I confuse you with his POV, just tell me. I honestly know what I am trying to say in his POV, but it is sometimes hard to get out on the computer ****screen.**** So please excuse my weirdness. ****L****ol!**

**This chapter was going to be like ****extremely ****long. ****So, ****I debated ****on ****it for ****a while**** on whether or not I should put a piece of the party in it ****and chose not to****. ****I know I promised, but I needed to get this out there first because I wanted to give you all at least one hot moment before shit hits the fans.**

**(****NOTE: I am not all that great with lemons or hot shit, so if it sucked I am truly sorry!)**

**I finally ****decided today (with the lovely help of my awesome side-kick, and partner in crime, GreyShadesofSteele) that I will be breaking this chapter up into two ****different chapters****, and I will ****try ****updating tomorrow ****so you don't have to wait too long****. ****I don't have school going on right now because we're on break (PRAISE JESUS!) lol.**

**Please, if I don't make the deadline, don't hate me. I DO NOT HAVE INTERNET AT HOME! If you must know where I get my Wi-Fi, then yes, I borrow off the McDonald's Wi-Fi (I know, LAME! LM****A****O!) But hey, that's how us country hicks here in Bum-Fucked-Egypt Virginia roll! HA! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Things ****are ****getting h****eated****, so please feel free to grab an ice bucket (or maybe two...**** okay, three****) and read with caution. (Well, it was that hot for me ****anyways****, hehe!)**

* * *

_**-Chapter 8—****What Is It About Elevators?****-**_

_**Ana POV**_

_My eyes flutter as I begin to wake. Sight is a little blurry, my head is pounding with a splitting headache, and on instinct, I try to reach my hand for my forehead but soon realize that I can't move my arms at all. _

_Panic shoots through me. Suddenly, my vision becomes perfectly clear. This isn't my bed, nor is it my room._

_My eyes widen and dart up to my bound wrists. I begin to pull, hoping that the rope I've been tied with will give in, but they only become tighter. I try to sit up, but I instantly realize that my ankles are also tied to the bed._

_I am immobile._

_I can't get free._

_This is how my life will end._

_My breathing starts to increase. Tears spring into my eyes as I take in my surroundings. I know where I am, but I have no idea how I got here. _

_The room is dark. Dark gray walls, black curtains, and deep blood red sheets. The wall to my right has been decorated with cut-up photos of me in a collage shaped like a huge heart. By the looks of some of the photos, he's been stocking me for nearly two years.__ My heart begins to literally beat nearly out of my chest. It's actually painful. And I can't do anything about it because I'm stuck in this bed. On the bright side, I'm clothed._

_I look in the far corner, closest to the door, where a small beige colored desk with a pile of books on top of it sits. I strain my neck to look at the books, but I can't really tell what they are from here. I look over my left and notice that there is a dresser with a few framed photos on top of it. I blink a few times and strain both my neck and eyes to see if I can recognize who is in the photos. One is of my stepfather, Ray, holding a baby. I think the baby is me. It's an old photo because Ray looks so young._

_Suddenly the door bursts open, and there he is. Derek Steele. Standing at the foot of the bed, staring at me with the look of hatred. He looks like a starving animal._

_Oh God, what is he going to do to me? _

_I begin pulling and tugging with all four of my limbs, desperate to get free. I can't die like this. I can't die by his hand. He smiles as he walks all predatory-like towards me, then I feel the bed sink at my feet. He's crawling his way up the bed, up towards me and all I can think to do in this moment is start screaming for help._

"_No one can hear you, Anastasia." he says devilishly._

_Derek sits on my legs, straddling me. He smiles again as he leans down towards me to—what I assume—kiss me. I scream even louder, if that's even possible, and he grabs my shoulders and starts shaking me._

"_Stop screaming!" he yells, concern written all over his face. Tears fall down my face uncontrollably and I don't stop screaming. "You're having a bad dream, Anastasia. Wake up!" he yells. Only this time, he sounds a bit like... Christian?_

_Derek suddenly disappears and it is now Christian hovered over my body while shaking me. "It's okay, Ana, I'm here. Nothing and no one is going to hurt you." Christian says as he continues to shake me. "Anastasia! Wake. Up!" he demands._

* * *

"Ana! Stop. STOP! It was only a dream!"

I finally look up, realizing that I am beating the hell out of... "Christian?" I whisper.

I jump up out of the bed and look down at my nearly nude form. _Oh, God! Please tell me I didn't! _I look back up to Christian. "Where is my dress?" I ask, embarrassed that I'm standing in front of my boss with nothing but a shirt, bra and panties on. He doesn't respond. Instead he continues to stare at me.

I roll my eyes as I begin searching the room for my dress so that I can leave. This is extremely weird considering the circumstances.

"I sent Taylor to buy you some clothing if you would like to change." he says. _Praise Jesus! He speaks! _Pointing over at a desk that sits in the far corner of the room, I see a paper bag sitting on top of it. "Thank you." I murmur, walking over to grab the bag.

Forgetting where I'm at, I pull off the white shirt, leaving me in just my black and teal lace bra and panties. I hear a sharp intake of breath from behind me and I instantly freeze; my eyes now wide and my mouth is gaped open in shock. _Oh, Jesus... what the hell __is wrong with you, Steele__?! _

I quickly grab the sheet off the bed and run for what I assume is the bathroom. _Shit! _It's the closet. I'm sure that Christian is having a field day with the fact that I'm making a complete ass of myself right now. _And I'm in my underwear for Christ's sake__! _

I guess I can take a shower later when I go back home. I drop the sheet and grab the contents out of the bag. _Hmm, nice! _There are a pair of dark-blue jeans, black Converse shoes and a plain dark gray T-shirt inside. _Wait, how did he know the size of my clothes? _I shrug, putting on the clothing before exiting the rather large walk-in closet.

Christian is now nowhere to be seen once I'm back in the bedroom. I guess I embarrassed him with my awkward actions. Hell, I embarrassed myself to the point of wanting to throw myself out of the floor-to-ceiling window across the room right about now. _Good going, Anastasia! You've just earned your __Undress-In-Front-Of-Your-Boss badge! Yipee!_

I head downstairs and boy is this place amazing. It's like walking through a palace. Beautiful art from various artists hanging on the wall; all different shapes and sizes. A crystal clear, rain shaped chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the staircase. The walls are pearly white, with black trim along the tops and bottoms of the walls.

When I make it downstairs into what looks like the living room, I notice that the floor is made of salt n' pepper marble. There is a beautiful black grand piano to my left. It sits facing the floor to ceiling windows that has a spectacular view of Seattle. There is a black leather L-shaped sofa to my right with mahogany end and coffee tables with black marble tops. There are white lamps with black shades sitting on each end table.

I make my way over to the window to take in the beautiful scenery before me. Seattle is truly a sight to behold from up here. _Up here in the castle of the sky. _I'm sure if I stood on the rooftop of the building, I would literally be able to touch a cloud, we're so high.

I laugh at the ridiculousness of it all, then frown when I see a shadow appear in my peripheral. I turn to see Christian holding out a glass of orange juice for me. I take it, thanking him quietly because I honestly don't know what else to say, plus, I'm still pretty embarrassed from my earlier strip-show I performed in front of him. I know I probably have turned into several shades of crimson by the thought of my actions, because my face seems to be on fire now.

"You fainted at the club." he breaks the silence, causing me to jump from being startled by his sudden appearance. And damn, does he look good. You can tell he's cleaned up and he's wearing a dark gray suit with a dark blue silk tie. "Nobody really knew what to do, so Elena suggested that you sleep it off." he says, unbuttoning his suit and taking a seat on the couch.

I look down, unable to form words even though I have played this out several times in my head since I ran into his closet. I sigh, taking a drink of the juice he gave me. "So, you brought me here?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you just take me to my apartment?" I say a little more angry than I wanted to. He stares at me for a moment, shock evident in his expression by my tone and I sit back onto the couch, glaring at him.

"Because I had no way in, otherwise, I would have. You were passed out, and Jose was still at the club. I didn't want to disturb you, nor him over the matter. So, here you are." he says. _Oh..._

"Where is _here_ exactly anyways?" I ask more calmly, unable to look him in the eye.

"Escala. This is my apartment." _Wow...__nice digs! _

I become mute. I'm not sure what to say. _Did we have sex last night? Did he change my clothes? Where is my purse?_

"To answer your questions, Anastasia..." he sits up, sitting his glass down onto the table. _Did I ask those questions out loud? Oh, God... just let the bowels of hell open up and swallow me whole already! Jeez! _I turn crimson again as I squirm in my seat.

"No, we did not have sex last night. I would never take advantage of you, especially since you were passed out and slept all night." he says. _Wow. So he __**can**__ be a gentleman after all. _

"Yes, I took your dress off..." _oh Jesus! That sounded so hot coming from him..._ "and yes, I put one of my shirts on you. As beautiful as that dress looks on you, Anastasia, you looked pretty uncomfortable, and since none of this was planned, I had nothing for you to wear, hence why you were wearing one of my shirts." _Is it possible that he could have said that any hotter? _I squeeze my legs together as my core begins to throb.

"And as far as your purse goes, Jose brought it by here after his shift. It's in the foyer if you would like to go get it."

"I've never been here before, so how would I know where your foyer is?" I say exasperated by his choice of words.

"Touche, Miss Steele. I'll go get it then." he smirks, standing and heading out of the room. I can't help but stare at his glorious ass. _Oh, my! Is it firm. Hmmm..._

I get up and walk around his apartment until I make into the kitchen. _Damn! The kitchen is bigger than my apartment! _I walk over to the wooden, dark gray marble-top kitchen island, tracing my fingers along the smooth surface as I go by it. There is a fruit-bowl sitting in the middle of it with a variety of different fruits. I grab a banana, peeling it half way and take a bite. _Mmm, so good._

Large cherry-wood cabinets hang high and low, framing the kitchen. A huge solid steel refrigerator sits next to a matching stove and stackable ovens. A large cherry-wood table sits over near the floor-to-ceiling windows that lead into the living room that could sit at least twelve people. _Nice! _It's quite obvious that this man is a billionaire.

"There you are." he says, causing me to jump from being startled by his sudden presence. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I see that you've made yourself comfortable while I was away." he adds, nodding his head towards the banana in my hand. _Whoops..._

"Oh, uhm... yeah, sorry. I was feeling a little hungry." I whisper. He smiles.

"No need to apologize, Miss Steele. You can have whatever you'd like."

"Thank you." I mumble, taking another bite of the banana. Suddenly, I realize what today is. "Shit!" I whisper to myself.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"What time is it?" I ask, panicked.

He narrows his eyes at me, then looks down at his wrist. "It's a quarter past seven. Why?"

_I'm going to be late for class! SHIT!_

"I have to go home. I have to get ready for class. Oh God, I'm going to be late!" I ramble, tossing the banana into the trash bin next to me, and running around the apartment searching for the way out.

"Anastasia, wait."

I stop dead in my tracks, crossing my arms. Now I'm starting to feel even more panicky, and honestly, I don't know why. I spin around, facing him. "I really need to get going, Christian. Not everyone can sit around and do nothing for the hell of it because they are stinking rich, because not all of us are multi-billionaires like yourself. Yes, I may struggle to pay for my tuition and all that great stuff, but I have worked hard to get where I am at now, and I can't afford any distractions to keep me from receiving my goal." and with that I walk towards a set of elevators, hitting the call button, even though I have no idea where the hell to go or where this elevator leads to.

* * *

When the doors open, I walk inside, Christian right behind me. "I was actually going to offer you a ride over to the university, Miss Steele. No speech about the importance of a college education was really necessary. But, thank you. You sure do have a way with words." he smirks.

I roll my eyes, crossing my arms. _Bastard!_

Once the doors close, and the elevator begins to go down, I notice that the atmosphere has changed around us dramatically. Even though it's just us in the elevator, it feels like there are twenty more passengers inside with us. I'm finding it harder to breathe. That familiar electric feeling travels through my body, all the way down to my...well, down _there_. I look up at him from under my lashes, and I'll be damned if he doesn't feel it too.

He's staring at me, his mouth slightly open. His breathing has increased and his eyes are three shades darker. I bite my lip and he groans, looking away from me as he clears his throat. My heart is racing and I'm beginning to feel wet between my thighs. I shift my legs, trying to find some sort of relief, but fail miserably.

He looks down at me as I look up at him. I gasp. The tension is highly evident between us. He takes a step closer to me, and I take one back. He takes another, and another, and I follow suit, taking steps back until my back is flush against the elevator wall. He takes two more steps closer. He's merely centimeters away from me.

I can feel the heat radiating off his body, followed by a spark of electricity as his hands grasp my hips. _Oh, Dear God! _The feeling is mind-blowing, and all I can think about in this moment is how I don't want him to stop. His dark gaze travels down to my lips then back up into my ocean blues. I think he's going to kiss me. Part of me wants this, but the other half is screaming at the top of her lungs, saying how wrong this truly is.

_Oh, __f__uck!_

His hands move to cup my face as he slowly leans in towards me, and oddly I find myself leaning towards him, too. Our lips are almost touching now. I can literally taste his breath. My eyes close and I wait for his lips to finally touch mine, but the elevator pings, and the doors open to the lobby.

"Fuck!" he breathes as he backs away from me. Suddenly I feel embarrassed because deep down I know this is wrong. _So why do__es it__ feel __so__ right?_

Swallowing hard, I push past him to leave, when I feel that familiar spark shoot from my hand to my groin as he pulls me back into the elevator. He pushes the parking lot button, then pushes the stop button when we are in between the 1st and parking lot floors. Slowly, he turns to face me, and within seconds, he shoves me up against the wall and crashes his lips against mine.

_Holy Mother of God!_

On instinct, I reach up and fist my hands into his hair, and his arms wrap around my waist. His tongue darts out, seeking entrance into my mouth. I open my mouth, granting him access and our tongues begin dancing together in sweet passion. _Oh, this feels so good... but you need to stop this, NOW!_

_I can't! I just can't help myself! _

A moan escapes me, echoing in his mouth, and I'm instantly rewarded with a groan from deep within his throat in return. The kiss becomes more frantic, more needing and wild, all to the point that I just can't find my self control to stop him. Honestly, I don't know if I _want_ to stop him. _No!_ _I don't want him to stop at all._

He pulls away from my lips, only briefly to squeeze my backside, and I gasp as he lifts me up against him, sitting me onto the rail. Naturally, I wrap my legs around his torso. He bites my lower lip, sliding his hands up and down my thighs which is rewarded by another moan from me. He presses his lips against mine once again and thrusts up against my sex, causing me to whimper into his mouth.

But as the saying goes, _'All Good Things Must Come To An End'._ The elevator pings and he breaks the kiss, placing me back onto my feet. _When did the elevator start moving again?__ Wait... __what am __I __doing__? __What have I done? __What happened to being profess__ional?_

Obviously, everything I have told myself about Christian went straight out the damn window... _and __straight __to my vagina._

I suppose it isn't just men who think with their sex. Women obviously do, too. _Well, at least Anastasia Steele does..._

I sigh. _Oh God, what am I going to do now?_

* * *

_**Christian POV**_

The ride over to the university was a quiet one. I assume it was all because of the intense, raw kiss that we shared in the elevator. I honestly don't know what came over me. I really thought that I had more control over myself than that. But with the sudden atmosphere change, I just couldn't resist her anymore, and once our lips touched, I couldn't bring myself to stop. _What was that __anyways__? __Why is it every time we touch, or are close to each other, there is an electric charge between us? _Honestly, I don't know. I've never felt that way before with anyone. Not even Leila.

_Egh, Leila..._

The thought of that bitch makes me feel physically sick. I honestly don't know what I was thinking bringing her back into my life—_even as my sub—_when I did. I cringe thinking about it. I'm so fucked up it's not even funny. Here I am, a smart, well-educated, CEO billionaire, getting into a relationship with a crazed lunatic of a woman named Leila Williams, find her in bed with my first—_and __last__—_female security members, then take the bitch back as my sub. _What the hell was I thinking?! _I guess at the time, I wasn't thinking. At least not about anyone but my selfish self.

_See? That's why you can't have Anastasia! _I'm incapable of caring. _Love is for fools, remember?! _

Last night was another sleepless night for me. I couldn't get Anastasia out of my head, nor the fact that she was lying in _my_ bed with only a dress shirt and underwear on. I wanted to leave her alone in what she was wearing, but the truth of the matter was, she looked completely uncomfortable.

So, I grabbed one of my white dress shirts and changed her. I prayed that she wouldn't wake up the whole time, thankfully she didn't. That would have been an awkward situation to explain myself over. At the same time, I had imagined her waking up and fucking me senseless. _But that is the monster in me talking. _

Yes, I played several songs on the piano that night, trying desperately to get her out of my mind. I made a promise that even though I want Anastasia in my life, the feelings are not mutual. She doesn't want me. Hell, she doesn't _need_ a man like me. I'm too dark, cold, cruel and heartless. _Or am I? _I think back to when she was in my arms in the SUV and I smile at how good it felt to hold her.

_Feel... I actually felt something?_

This is all so very confusing for me. One minute I picture her chained up to the cross in my playroom, the next I... I actually picture myself having her in my life forever.

But if truth be told of the whole situation, it would be in her best interest that I stay away from her. I'm just no good for a wonderful yet innocent human being like Anastasia Steele. But something deep inside of me wants her. Craves her. And needs her.

I just want to take care of her in some way. _But how? She's a difficult woman to pursue._ Suddenly, an idea pops into my head, and I smile at the thought.

* * *

I drivel my Audi R8 Spyder to a halt in front of the university, shutting off the engine. And I must admit that I'm not too happy she's leaving. I sigh, getting out of the car, and walking around the car to open the door for her. She hops out and stands, staring at the ground for a moment before looking back up to me.

"Uhm... Thanks for the ride, Christian. Oh, and for the clothes." she murmurs, biting her lip.

"Laters, Ana." I smile and I lean in and kiss her cheek good-bye. She smiles, then takes off towards the university and I notice that people are staring. _Fuck it. I'm used to it... _I honestly don't care right now. My eyes dart back to Anastasia, whose ass looks glorious in the jeans Taylor purchased for her. _I need to give the man a raise! _I continue to stand there, watching Ana until she disappears into the building.

Soon after, I walk inside myself, heading straight for the dean's office to have a chat with good ol' Mr. Zilanski.

* * *

_**Ana POV**_

_Christian Grey this... Christian Grey that! _I wish that I had come here on my own without him. _Jesus H. Christ! _I swear if one more person asks me what my role is with The Great Christian Grey again, I'm going to scream.

Is he your boyfriend?—_nope. _Is he really as intimidating as he acts?—_oh boy, is he ever!_ Is he good in bed?—_what the fuck?! _Is he gay—_seriously? NO! He fucking kissed me for God's sake! _But I never voice that last sentence. _Ugh! _All day I have been asked question after question after question. People I didn't even talk to before asked me questions.

It's really annoying because everyone that knows me here, knows that I don't _do_ distractions. _And Christian Grey has been the biggest distraction so far..._ Which reminds me that I have to avoid Christian by any means necessary now because I have finals coming up soon.

I still haven't figured out how exactly to pay off the rest of my school expenses. I still have a ways to go and the deadline is set for Spring Break, which is in a little over a week.

* * *

By noon, I finish my last class of the day and receive a note from my teacher that the dean wants to see me after class. I'm a little worried to be honest. I really don't know what he's going to say.

I sigh as I walk into the office, letting the secretary know that I'm there and take a seat to wait. I close my eyes as thoughts of Christian invade my mind. I haven't been able to get him off my mind since our last kiss. I mean, yeah, we've kissed before, but that also lead to me slapping him, and breakfast and me running away from him like a damn idiot when the man clearly wants something to do with me.

But people like Christian Grey are dangerous. He doesn't seem the hearts and flowers type of guy. And that is exactly what I hope for in a man. I want to be able to go to the movies and eat popcorn and make-out. I want a guy to go ice skating with me, even though I can't skate. I want a guy to look at me and tell me I'm beautiful everyday, whether I believe him or not, because he wants to make me feel special. I just want a guy to love me for me.

_But oh, God, the way he kissed me in the elevator._ I felt wanted for the first time. My legs literally turned into jello and I was actually grateful that he sat me on the rail so that I didn't fall into the floor. _God only knows what would have happened if we ended up in the floor._ His kiss was so thrilling. So soft, yet hard and passionate at the same time. So controlling... so hot... so... _Oh, I wish he hadn't stopped! _I can only imagine what it would be like to make love with someone like Christian if the man can kiss like that. _Having him inside me, thrusting into me until I reach sweet oblivion and..._

"Miss Steele."

I jump as if I had been caught with my hand in the cookie jar, resting my palm onto my chest. _Jesus!_

"Sorry to startle you." he says. _Oh, no problem, Mr. Zilanski. I __was __just __secretly __having wet daydreams of my boss, __so apology excepted! _

I walk inside of the conference room, and take a seat at the table. I bounce my leg out of nervousness. _I guess some habits die hard._ It's extremely quiet for what seems likes an eternity. I can't really take it. I'm so nervous I feel sick. _Is he dropping me out of my classes? Is he keeping me from graduating? _

"Miss Steele. I've called you in here today because I wanted to talk to you about your past du—"

"Mr. Zilanski." I interrupt him. "I'm doing my best here. I know that I haven't paid all that much, trust me, I do. But I took your advice and I got a second job. I promise that I'll have the rest of the—"

"Anastasia." he says, putting his hand up to stop me. _Whoa! He never calls me by my given name._ "I called you in here specifically to give you this." he pauses to hand me a folded piece of paper. I open it and gasp as tears threaten my eyes. _What the... _"I also want to let you know that Mr. Grey—"

I jump up from my chair, sending it backwards. "Mr. Grey?!" I hiss. I am literally pissed off. _What in God's name does he think he's doing? Buying his way into my heart? I don't fucking think so! __That's not how it works! _"He did this? H-he... _paid_ my past due balance and _you_ let him?"

"Miss Steele..."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Zilanski. It's just... I don't know. I mean, I wanted to be able to do all of this on my own. So if you will, please excuse me, for I have an arrogant boss that I should be thanking." I lie through grit teeth. _Oh, buddy... do I plan on thanking him. I'm going to floor him! How dare he inade my personal life like this! How could he?_

Christian Grey better be sitting alone in his office if he doesn't want a scene. Because the moment I walk through the doors of Grey Enterprises, I plan on ripping him a brand spanking new one.

* * *

**Pins are up, and updated to go along with the chapters. I didn't post many for this chapter, but i will when i get time.**

_****O.O Okay, please don't kill me! I promise the party is in the next chapter FOR SURE! It really isn't what it looks like. Things are not even going to be all that bad between them. If it helps, there is a lemon coming soon. I have it mapped out in my fucked up head as we speak MUAHAHAHA! Lol. Oops, sorry, I actually like drama, although I do not plan on keeping them apart for long AT ALL! I thought that this chapter was well, meh. Lol. Forgive me for any mistakes, my laptop is having spasms lately (as well as my hands) hehe-hoho-haha-waha! Okay, let me know what you think, but of course, AS ALWAYS, be respectful! XOXO! Peace! **_


	9. Ch 9 - Dirty Little Secret

*******Disclaimer: **Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

* * *

***Synopsis****:** (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26), is left without a partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

* * *

**A/****N: Sorry for the ****long ****wait. I had a lovely vacation at the DMV all day ****last ****Friday (which sucked huge balls!) so forgive me for not updating on Friday. **

**Saturday****, I was definitely not able to update because it was my oldest sons 6****th**** birthday! Whoo! Anyways, we had a party and it took longer than I had expected. We had a bl****a****st though, so it was well worth it!**

**The rest of the time, I have been changing things with the chapter and rewriting it because I wasn't too happy with it. (I'm still not, but that's okay.) ****Real life has been taking my time up, but I hope that even though I thought this chapter sucked major donkey-balls, that you all enjoy it. **

**I ****need to apologize for Christian's POV again. I truly suck at writing him, so just look over me lol.**

**Thank you all for your love and support of this story. I truly appreciate it! I love getting reviews, so keep them coming. ****Again, allow me to remind you to keep them respectful if you want a respectful response.**

**To lemonize, or not to lemonize? That is the question... Muahahaha!**

**Anyways, here is chapter 9! Sorry that it's so long. I can honestly say that not all of my chapters will be this long in the future, just because I always want to stop when I feel it's right, so, yeah lol.**

**Oh, just edited this by the way :) So reposted it!**

* * *

_**-****Chapter 9—Dirty Little Secret****-**_

_**Ana POV**_

The ride over to GEH gave me enough time think of how I was going to approach him. Honestly, I had planned on just barging into his office, without a care in the world of what he was currently doing—_the same way he barged into my personal life and took away my independence as a college student_—but then I realized that that was just too insane.

_I'm not that crazy, no matter how tempting the opportunity may be. _

Nope. Instead of acting like the crazed psycho girlfriend—_which I am neither_—I sent him a text, asking if I could stop by on the way home. He accepted, told what floor to go on, and told me that Andrea, his secretary, would be notified of my visit.

So here I am, sitting in the parking garage of GEH, in Jose's jet-black '69 Chevy Camaro. It took him a while to finally agree to let me borrow it, but he finally handed the keys over—_reluctantly._

I've been sitting in the car for about ten minutes, just staring at the wall in front of me. I can't really explain it, but every time I'm around The Great Christian Grey, I seem to lose my train of thought. I honestly have no idea how things will go down once I step foot into his office, but I do know one thing... I have to keep a strong mind about my visit here, and _why_ I'm visiting.

Sure, it's easy to just say no if he attempted to kiss me again, but the truth of the matter was that whenever he touches me, or even looks at me a certain delicious way, I lose my self control and become slayed by him.

_Jesus! I'm becoming hot and bothered just thinking about it!_

But I can't. I can't keep allowing Christian to distract me. That kiss in the elevator, it... it was great—_really great—_but right now, I'm really not in a good place to continue this with him—_whatever this is __between__ us, anyways._

I sigh, finally exiting the car, locking it before I shut the door. My heart begins to race and my hands are slightly shaky when I approach the elevator. I hit the call button, bouncing on my feet nervously, whilst I bite my lip. _Ha! Good thing Christian isn't around to see that._

I enter the elevator and hit the button of my destination. Once the doors close, my thoughts go back to the kiss we shared back at Escala. I fall back against the wall, closing my eyes as I gasp, hitting my head a few times silently, trying to escape the memory. _Dammit, Anastasia! Pull yourself together, woman!_

The elevator pings, snapping me out of my thoughts. I clear my throat. _This is it. Do it or die, Steele!_

I step out and into what looks like a waiting room. To my far right, I see a white desk, with wide chrome trim with a beautiful blonde headed woman sitting behind it. I assume that this is Andrea.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asks, with a forced smile. From what I'm reading from her body language, she hates her job.

"Hi, uhm... Anastasia Steele. I'm here to see Mr. Grey. He's expecting me."

"Ah, yes. Right this way, Miss Steele." She stands, clasping her hands in front of her as she leads me down a hallway to a large mahogany door with chrome handles.

_Jesus, what's up with all of the chrome?_

"Just go on in, Miss Steele."

"Thank you." I give her a smile, and she returns the gesture before turning around and walking back in the direction of which we came from.

I take a deep breath, releasing just as heavily as my hand rests on the handle. _Keep strong! You can do this!_

"Ah, Anastasia." he greets me once I've opened the door. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

_Jesus, he looks so fucking good. _He's still wearing the suit from this morning, only his suit coat is hung on the back of his black leather desk chair he's sitting in with his tie, he has the top three buttons of his white cotton dress shirt open, and his hair has that sexy just-fucked look about it. His eyes are that perfect shade of blushish-gray. _God. Help. Me!_

_Be strong, Anastasia! Don't let his looks change the fact that you're angry with him right now. _

I swallow hard, clearing my throat. "What the hell is wrong with you, Grey?" I snap, getting straight to it. He looks at me as if he has no knowledge of why I used such an angry tone with him.

"I'm sorry. I believe you have me at a disadvantage." he responds, softly. But his eyes are warning me.

"Oh, cut the crap, Christian." I say, placing my palms flat onto his desk as I lean in towards him. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Why did you do it? Why did you pay off my loans?"

He sighs heavily, standing from his chair smoothly as he mimics my stance. _Oh God! _His face is so close to me right now that I can feel his breath against my lips. "Because I can."

_Oh, the nerve of this man! _

"Because you can? You don't even know me!" I hiss, standing straight as I cross my arms.

He narrows his eyes at me before pushing himself away from his desk as he walks over to a cabinet and opens it to a mini-bar, similar to the one in his office at Floggers.

_Floggers..._

Speaking of Floggers, Elena sent me a text while I was on the way here and has asked that I come straight into her office Saturday night so that we can discuss 'work matters'. I honestly don't know why—unless it has to do with last nights fainting incident while I was on the clock. _I truly hope that she doesn't fire me. _I've come to a point where I actually enjoy the job.

"Want a drink?" he asks, sitting two glasses down in front of him, breaking my thoughts.

"No. What I want is answers, Christian. Excuse me for being rude, but I can't seem to quite put my finger on why someone that knows so little about me would pay my student loans off." I'm so effin pissed!

"I told you why." he says, taking a drink of his Scotch.

"Because you can? Really?" I raise a brow.

"Yes." he turns to face me. His expression is unreadable.

"Well, that's not a good enough answer." I say, releasing a rather large intake of breath and leaning back onto his desk. I see that I'm getting nowhere like I thought I would. I mean, yeah, it's a nice gesture. But what did I do to deserve it?

My independence means everything to me, and has since I was teen. Watching my mother hand over her life to the various men she's been with just didn't cut it for me. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother, but she has made life so difficult, hence why I moved in with my step-father, Ray. My independence is what defines me and makes me the person I am. So yeah, it pisses me off that Christian would intervene into my comfortable lifestyle.

"Do I have to have a reason?" I jump, startled by how close he is to me. _How the hell did he get over here to me so fast?_

Suddenly, I feel it. I feel that familiar spark that we have shared many times before. My eyes are glued to his, and I'm finding it difficult to breathe.

My heart feels like it could just jump completely out of my chest. His gaze is dark, smokey even, and oh so sexy like always. _How can I make my point with him looking at me like this?_

_S__tay strong! You have to fight this!_

I walk over to the floor-to-ceiling windows, trying desperately to recollect my thoughts. "I'm not a charity case, Christian." My words come out in a whisper. _I'm even finding it hard to speak!_

"Charity case? Is that what you think this is?" he asks, angrily. His voice is low.

I roll my eyes, turning to face him. "It's either that or an over-elaborate ploy to get me into bed." I scoff.

"I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't." he says, seductively and it travels down to the apex of my thighs. His eyes are a few shades darker than when I first entered his office. "But no, this was neither a charity case, nor a ploy, as you say." he adds. He looks sincere. _Really _sincere.

I bite my lip, my eyes still locked on his. _I can't believe he said that_... "Not going to happen, Mr. Grey."

He begins walking towards me, and—of course—I back away from him. "Oh, but I disagree." he says. Arousal evident in his tone.

_Excuse me?!_

"Fuck you!" I snarl, my anger returning in full force. _Who the hell does he think he is? _I continue backing up until my back hits the wall. He places his palms firmly on either side of my head and leans in towards my ear.

"I'd bet that you would like that, wouldn't you, Miss Steele?" he whispers into my ear. "To be able to fuck me."

_Asfsjkgk!_

My breathing increases along with my heartbeat. It's pounding so hard I can hear the blood rushing through my ears. My face is on fire and my skin has developed goosebumps from his breath on my heated, sensitive flesh below my ear.

_UGH! He's killing me! _I can only see this leading to something that I do not want. Or, maybe I do._ Okay, I really, really do... _

He lifts his head, meeting my gaze. _Gray to blue. _I trade glances between his lips and eyes. All of my anger is suddenly gone and replaced with arousal. _Oh my God, just fucking touch me already!_

_Focus, Ana! Focus! _

I snap out of the trance I was briefly under, swallowing hard as he leans in closer to me. "I-I have... I have to go." I whisper, pushing past him, heading for the door.

I pull the door open, and he soon slams it shut, pinning me up against it as his mouth finds mine.

_Sweet Mother of God! This man slays me! _I return the kiss, placing my hands onto his chest. His heart beat is strong yet wild under my palms, mimicking my own as my body begins melting into him.

_This is what I need._ I need to just get this out of system so I can move on with my life.

He pulls back, panting. "Anastasia." he breathes against my lips. His eyes are questioning. "Are you sure?" he adds.

_Yes! _

My fingers slowly inch around the back of his neck as my gaze travels to his lips. I trail my fingers up into his soft copper-brown hair and I pull his head down towards me as I answer his request. Sealing my lips over his, I drink in his wonderful scent while I finally surrender to these onslaught of sensations that his kiss has conjured.

The tip of his tongue traces across my lips, coaxing them open. I part immediately, eager to know if he tastes the same way as I remember.

_Mmm__, so good! _

His tongue fully darts inside of my mouth, finding mine, as he taunts me with little nips and licks that eventually give into deeper strokes and soft bites.

From the very beginning, there was an imaginary line with Christian. On one side of it, I wanted him badly, but at the same time, I knew that I could somehow muster the willpower to refuse him. But as of right now, right in this moment, we're on the other side of that line—_the one__ where I __am__ completely at his mercy_.

"Christian." I gasp.

"Tell me what you want." he breathes as his lips find the sensitive flesh between my neck and collar bone. I moan, moving my head to give him better access.

"You." I whimper as he places open-mouth kisses along my jaw. "I feel this pull everytime I'm around you. It's hard to explain, because we hardly know each other. But I do. I want you." I whisper, looking into his eyes.

* * *

_**Christian POV**_

_Anastasia Rose Steele is going to be the death of me. _

I find it harder and harder to resist her with every encounter I share with her. She is all I think about, day in and day out, ever since she bumped into me the night she climbed on board at Floggers.

Flynn—_my shrink—_seems to think that I'm developing feelings for her, but I must say that I honestly don't think that is true. And even if it were true, it would never happen. I'm too fucked up. She couldn't handle a monster like me.

Let me be very clear with you. I love control in all things. It's my A-game, and nothing will ever change that fact about me. I love bringing women to their knees, begging for my dick. I love hearing them rasp every single time my hand makes contact with their ass. I love the expression I see every time I get a woman off in every way possible. I love to fuck—_hard_—until I have full control over their bodies.

Make no mistake about it, I want all of those things with Anastasia. No. I _need _those things with her. I could take her to high levels of ecstasy. I could show her things that she never dreamed of. Not even pornography can beat me. I'm the Sex God. I'm the best at what I do.

_But is all of that enough?_

I doubt that I will ever get enough of Anastasia. Something deep inside of me tells me that this is only the beginning of Ana and Christian. _But can I do this? To her? _

I guess there is one way to find out.

* * *

I learned something new about Ana today. She's not only a strong-minded, beautiful, intelligent woman—_with a smart mouth_—but she is very independent, and she takes her independence seriously.

When she first arrived, I was surprisingly shocked that she was upset about me paying her college expenses. I honestly wasn't expecting her reaction at all. I had actually expected a simple 'thank you'. But no, that wasn't the ending result. Instead, she entered my office and bit my head off.

_Not that I'm complaining, now that she's kissing me like her life depends on it. Fucking hell!_

She wants this just as badly as I do. Her body reacts to me every time I touch her. Even when I'm _not_ touching her, her body screams 'fuck me'.

She's a very confusing woman though. Has been since I met her. One moment she wants me—_or so her body says—_the next, she's denying what her body is telling her and telling me that what we're doing is wrong.

_Then why does it feel __so __right?_

I don't know how to explain it, but I have this feeling that Anastasia and I would have met eventually. Even if we didn't meet at Floggers at all, I just have this deep feeling that we'd bump into each other at some point.

_Wait! What am I saying? That we're meant to be?_

That's nonsense. I don't do love. _Love is for fools._ I'm incapable of loving another woman because I don't _trust _women anymore. They are liars, cheaters, and only want somebody to fuck. _Just like the crack whore who gave birth to me._

In my case, they all want a rich bastard to fuck instead of a random guy you would see on the street. And I have fallen for it before... _many times._

But if I were to be honest with myself, Anastasia is different, and she has made me think about a lot of things... _differently. _I am drawn to her in a way that I have never felt before. Nope, never before with the fucking bitch, Leila, not with the three subs after Leila, not with the one night stands I've had. Not one woman has made me feel the way Anastasia fucking Steele does.

_Oh, God! I crave the taste of her skin. I want to see her body trembling as I worship it. I need to be inside of her, making her scream my name into oblivion._

I reach to my right and lock the door with a loud _click _I bend down, breaking the kiss long enough to pickher up by her thighs and her legs instantly wrap around my waist as I walk her over to the soft fabric-covered black couch, laying her down onto it whilst our lips lock for another euphoric, hardcore kiss.

She's pulling at my hair in the back of my head and it shoots straight to my already hardened cock, causing it to flinch. _Oh, have mercy on me! _She's Aphrodite. The only fucking woman who has ever brought me to my knees. _Jesus! _I don't know if I can resist her any longer.

I sit up, unbuttoning the rest of my shirt, my eyes stare into her now dark blue gaze. _Oh yeah. She wants me. _

She reaches down and grasps the hem of her shirt, pulling it up over her head. _Fuck me. _I can see the arousal evident in her eyes and her fast tempo of breath, matching mine. I know that if I don't do something fast, she will snap out of this and run like she always does.

I don't want Anastasia to do something that she'll regret later, even though—_like the ass I am—_I'll think nothing of it. So again, I ask her if this is what she wants and I'm rewarded with a seductive nod while she bites her bottom lip. _Fuck!_

I pull off my shirt, letting it fall into the floor next to us with hers. My mouth crashes against hers once more and the feeling is exquisite. She places her hands on either side of my face, holding me to her. Her lips are pressed firmly against mine, her tongue lapping, sucking, and nibbling mine and I release a shuddering breath against her lips as I whisper her sweet name like a prayer.

With my hands on her legs, I slide them up to the jut of her hipbones, popping the button of her jeans open and pulling the zipper down. She's panting now. Whimpering and squirming by my tantalizing touch. I sit up once again, trading glances between her eyes and the area where my hands are and hook my fingers beneath the hem of her jeans and pull them down slowly.

I drop them in the pile sitting in the floor next to us, and begin unbuckling my belt seductively, my eyes locked with hers. Suddenly, she sits up and I freeze. My heart is racing. _This is it... She's running!_

"Let me." she whispers, and I'm relieved.

I hold my hands out with my famous fuck me smile as I say, "Don't let me stop you."

She makes short work of my pants and they soon join the rest of the pile of clothing. I'm now in only my gray boxer briefs, and she's in only her black and teal lace bra and panties. _Damn, I could look at her all fucking day. Just like this... Jesus!_

Her eyes are wide and glued on the massive bulge of my briefs, and a smile creeps up onto my lips. "Like what you see, Miss Steele?"

She raises a brow, smiling as she looks up at me. "Hmm, what if I said that I'd seen bigger?"

"I would say that you're a terrible liar."

She giggles. _Oh, that sound is music to my ears. _She pushes me back until my head rests onto the arm of the couch, climbing up on top of me.

My hands roam the curves of her torso, stroking up and down, then slide to the clasp of her bra. With one hand, I unhook it, sitting up so that we are nose-to-nose. My arms wrap around her tiny frame and kiss her shoulder with gentle open-mouth kisses before sliding the first strap down her arm.

"You have such beautiful skin, Anastasia." I say in between kisses following the strap. I turn my attention to the other strap, and slowly slide it down her arm, following the strap with the same open-mouthed kisses. She gasps a moan, throwing her head back as I fully remove her bra.

_Motherfucking hell! _Her breasts are truly a sight to behold. They are firm, average sized—_I'm guessing C-cupped. _Her nipples are erect and that perfect shade of pink. _I have to taste them... _I cover one nipple with my mouth, my hand massaging the other one. My name slips from her lips in a loud whimpering moan. Her arms are wrapped around my neck, her fingers tugging at my hair, and pushing me into her. She starts moving her hips slightly when I start flicking the tip of my tongue gently, up and down onto her erect nipple. _God, she tastes so good. _

Her movements increase and I groan at the friction building between us, as I switch breasts. _Hmm, I could make her come this way... _I think that I will.

I suck harder, biting and licking her other breast. She says several incoherent words and moves on top of me faster and I meet her with my own thrusts as well. _That's right, baby. Feel me! _I hum a groan onto her nipple and that's all it took before she throws her head back again, pulling my hair even harder, and begins shaking and trembling her release as she screams in agonizing pleasure.

_Thank God my office is sound-proof, else the whole building of GEH would have heard her._ _Jesus, she's so responsive! Fuck!_

"I take it you've never came like that before?" I pant, out of breath.

She shakes her head slowly, breathing heavily as she reels in the aftershocks of her orgasm. I chuckle before grasping her hips with my hands and I lay her back down onto the couch.

I know that I should be working right now. But honestly, I don't give a fuck. I'm the boss here, I own this company! I sure as hell am not going to miss out on fucking Anastasia's brains out. _I mean, what can I say? I know I'm acting like an ass, but I can't help myself. I am, after-all, addicted to sex._

She grabs my head, pulling me down for a kiss and I respond instantaneously. The kiss starts out soft and gentle, but soon erupts into a mind-blowing, sparks-fly, heated-yet-intimate, tongue-dancing kiss. I love her fucking mouth... _smart mouth, that is._

I trail my kisses down to her neck then back to her breasts again. She squirms and thrusts upward, desperate for more friction. _In due time, Miss Steele._

I stick my tongue out and glide it on down her body to the hem of her panties, where I place a hot open-mouthed kiss between the hem and her bellybutton.

"Christian." she shudders, pulling my hair.

I reach around my neck, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. "Don't move." I command softly, looking into her eyes. They're sparkling, yet darker than I've ever seen them before, full of want and need. Simply mesmerizing. I'm officially under her spell, but she nods her head, questioningly, and I release my grip with my right hand around her wrist.

Without taking my eyes off hers, I softly slide the backs of my fingers down the side of her neck, over her beautiful, full breasts, down across her ribcage—_in which she squirms slightly—_and on down to the lacy hem of her panties. She closes her eyes, arching her neck, but she does as she's told and keeps her hands up.

Releasing her other wrist, I sit up, placing my left hand onto her hip. I trace the hem with the tips of my fingers, rewarded with gasps and moans. I stop all movements. Her chest rises and falls frantically. She opens her eyes, gazing into mine.

Slowly, I slide my hand down into her panties. _Fuck! She's got an airstrip! __Lord __Jesus, help me now... _My eyes close and I groan lowly, swallowing hard as I move my fingers towards her slit. _Hot damn! _She's wetter than I had imagined.

"Fuck, Ana!" I whisper, biting her lip and pulling it. "So wet." I add. And now, I'm finding it harder to resist being inside of her.

I pull my hand free of the confinements of her underwear, sitting straight up as I take both of my hands and rub them up her legs to the apex of her thighs. I hook my fingers under the hem of her panties, pulling them outward, and pushing my thumbs into the thin fabric, ripping them completely off of her.

"Christian!" she gasps. "What the—oh, God. So good!" she adds as I insert, not one, but two fingers deep inside of her. _Fucking hell! She's tight as fuck!_

I reach down for my pants and pull out a foil packet. I remove my briefs pretty quickly, right before opening the condom with my teeth. Her eyes nearly bug out of her head when she see's my best friend. _Yeah, feast your eyes, baby. _"Don't worry, you'll stretch to my size." I murmur, rolling the condom on and leaning back down onto my left hand, which is placed onto the arm of the couch above her head.

I lift both of her legs, hooking them at my hips; my other hand rests onto her thigh, pushing her legs open until her delectable pussy is fully exposed to me. _And boy is it an amazing sight..._

I position myself at her entrance, searching her eyes one last time for permission. She swallows hard, licking her lips as they part. And as soon as she nods, I thrust forward—throwing my head back as she raises up, placing her head onto my shoulder—entering her and we both howl in ecstasy.

_Oh my God! She takes my breath away._

I look back down into her eyes, and oddly, I feel panicked. _Did I hurt her? _She's so tight, I'm finding it difficult to speak. _Is she... was she a..._

"I'm not a virgin. It's just been a long time." she answers my unspoken question, lifting her hips to make me move. In a way, I feel slightly disappointed that I wasn't the first person to be inside of her.

Slowly, I pull back, and this time, I slam back inside.

"Jesus!" she yells, rolling her head back. She closes her eyes. Normally, this wouldn't bother me if I couldn't look into the eyes of the woman I'm fucking, but—_for some unknown reason_—deep down into my darkened soul, I want to get lost in Anastasia's ocean blues.

"Look at me." I demand, softly. She looks up at me so lovingly; her mouth parted to assist her frantic breathing. A slough of unknown emotions flood into the hollow of my chest. Nobody has ever looked at me like that before. _And I do mean, no-damn-body!_

"Anastasia." I grunt, pulling back and thrusting into her... _hard._This time, I don't stop.

"Oh, God!" she whimpers between thrusts. Her hands find a place up onto my shoulders, and she digs her nails into my flesh, dragging them down my back.

"Fuck!" I scream, picking up a faster rhythm, pounding into her. There was just something about her scratching my back like that, and it brought the animal out of me.

She's meeting me thrust for fucking hardcore thrust, and the room is instantly filled with the sound of our breathing along with grunts and groans; cries of pleasure occasionally, the sweet melody of her whimpers and of course the smacking of our bodies thrusting together.

Our mouths clash together. The kiss is animalistic. My fingers dig into her hips as I thrust even harder—_if that's even possible-_and I'm sure she'll have bruises in the end.

"Oh my God, Christian!" she screams, squeezing each cheek of my backside into her hands, pulling me into her. "I'm" _thrust "_so" _thrust "_close."

"Fuck yes!" I groan, pounding into her in rough and rapid thrusts.

Her whimpers soon become louder and louder, matching her frantic breathing. I can feel her walls tightening around me. _As the saying always goes, Ladies first._

"Give in to me, Anastasia!" I growl through clenched teeth. "Come for me, now!" And boy, does she ever. She tightens even more as fever pitch heat radiates around my cock. She screams my name—_as I have fantasized her screaming it many times before—_and clings to me as I continue the pleasurable assault on her pussy.

But in reality, it only takes three more vicious thrusts, stilling on the last one, and I come hard, growling out my release to the fucking stars.

_Shit... _That was intense. Hot. Hardcore. Raw. And the _absolute best _sex I've ever had. _Anastasia makes a terrific fuck, that's for sure._

We're panting heavily, trying desperately to catch our breaths. I pull out of her, causing us both to wince, and I fall into the floor.

"Wow." she breathes, giggling. _Giggling? _

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just... Wow, Christian. That was—"

"Amazing?" I finish her sentence with a chuckle. I raise up from the floor, removing the condom and tossing it into my waste basket, grabbing our clothing and I reach my hand out to her to assist her up off of the couch. "I, uh, have a bathroom over there if you want to get cleaned up?"

"Yeah... uhm. Thanks." she murmurs, low, taking her clothing from me and disappearing into the bathroom.

Suddenly, I feel... _guilty._

I can't really explain why, but I truly do. I don't regret fucking her, trust me, I don't. But for some reason I feel like maybe I pressured her into this. Perhaps she really didn't want this, even though I did and have since I met her.

_What do you care? You are Christian fucking Grey! Why don't you go grow some? Y__ou're becoming soft lately._

I finish dressing, buttoning my shirt back up as she emerges from the bathroom.

_Damn this is really awkward..._

"I guess I'd better go." she finally says, twisting her palms together, looking down towards the floor.

I know that I should have at least asked her to dinner. Maybe even a movie. _But it's not in my nature. I don't do dates... _"Yeah. It was nice seeing you again, Miss Steele." I nearly choke out.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

But I already know the answer to that. I don't want Anastasia to go. Who knows if and when we'll see each other again. _Well, of course we'll be seeing each other again. _We work together at Floggers. _But who's to say that it won't be awkward, now that we've taken things to a whole other direction?_

We gaze at one another for what seems like hours. She takes a deep breath, pressing her lips together before heading towards the door.

_Say something!_

"Ana, wait..." She turns to face me, waiting for me to continue. "I hope that what we did doesn't change anything between us. We still work together, and I don't want this to make things—"

"Awkward?" she sighs, cutting me off.

"Yeah."

"Uhm... yeah, sure. Of course." She forces a smile. "Thank you for... well, everything, I suppose. I'll see 'ya around." she adds. And with that, she opens the door and leaves.

* * *

_**Ana POV**_

It's been three days since I've confronted Christian at GEH. Not to mention, three days since our intimate encounter. I mean, I haven't tried contacting him either, but I'm not that type of girl. _Besides, what reason do I have to call him anyways?_ It's not like we're a thing or anything like that. We just shared a moment of weakness together. That's all.

I know that I said I needed to fuck him to get it out of my system, but the truth is, I can't stop thinking about him and what we did in his office.

_Mmmm... _I get chills just thinking about it.

Jose was my first, and my only partner. _I know... what are the odds of losing your virginity by a sexy gay man, only for it to be a one night stand._ We were drunk, it was messy and it didn't even involve us kissing. I never even came. _No seriously! I have NEVER had an orgasm before._

I never fingered myself, because honestly, _what's the fucking point?_ I have no toys, vibrators, etc. So that's a definite no. I had a couple of boyfriends though. Just none of them even interested me in the slightest for anything sexual.

I was always the girl who put studies first before anything; including relationships. And I'm not saying that Jose sucked—_well, what I can remember of it he didn't—_but he's gay for God's sake. That would never happen again, even if I wanted it to. Plus, he's kind of like family, in that awkward I-had-sex-with-him-before-I-really-got-to-know-him kind of way.

_B__ut, oh my God! _Christian gave me the most Earth shattering orgasms. _Yes, orgasms!_ I had two.

And don't get me started on his... uhm, _thingy. _I've felt it against me through his clothing before, but with it actually naked and in front of me? _Good God Almighty! _The phrase 'Hung Like A Horse' comes to mind. Honestly, it scared me to freaking death. I wasn't sure if it would even go into me. But once he was, I truly was a goner.

That man is a Sex God. He made my body feel things that I wouldn't dream of feeling. The way he touched me sent shivers down my spine, his kisses were intoxicating and obsessive. But the best part was when he slammed inside of me, bringing me within an inch of my fucking life.

_Oh Jesus!_

God, that was amazing!

The harder the thrust, the better it felt. _Rough, yet rapid, pussy-pounding, raw and dirty hardcore sex. _

_Did I mention that he left a hickey?! _Yup, he sure did. It was small, but visible, located on my neck right below my ear.

_Oh God!_ The look on Jose's face when I came home that night was priceless. And soon after—_of course_—the Jose inquisition began. I told him it was definitely_ not_ any of his business, and went straight into my room to shower.

I sigh.

I sort of feel angry that I allowed myself to give into him in his office. I guess you could say that I feel a little used too. I feel like he only paid my fees off at the college to get into my pants, and my dumbass let him! I honestly don't know if I can face him tonight because of it, but I value my new job now, and I plan on making it through the night and Elena's party if I have to die in the process.

I mean, how hard is it to avoid one person in a crowded room full of sex-deprived people whom are obsessed with whips and chains? _Meh, shouldn't be all that hard to do..._

* * *

I sit on my bed, pulling up the black soft-leather knee-high boots that Kate loaned me to wear with my SWAT Team costume tonight. Jose has already left, leaving Kate and I here to finish getting ready for the party.

"Ooh, Ana! That costume looks even hotter on you now than it did the first time you tried it on. Guys will be buying drinks just to talk to you."

I laugh. "Oh, shut up, Kate. You look better than me in your lovely pirate ensemble."

"Elliot is going to be a pirate, too. I can't wait to see how sexy he looks in his costume. And don't even get me started with Christian..." I physically cringe by the sound of his name, but luckily, Kate continues her rambling, completely oblivious to what's happened in this past week. "...now, all we have to do is your make-up, and straighten your hair, then you're finished."

_Yeah, yeah, yeah... Hoorah! _I roll my eyes. "Not a lot this time, Kate. I'm not too big on make-up."

"Hmm... Your costume makes it difficult _not_ to use a lot, but I'll figure something out."

"Thanks, Kate." I smile.

* * *

We arrive slightly early so that I can talk to Elena as she requested. I walk straight for the office—_the office she shares with Christian. _

I hesitate, but prepare to knock when the door swings open to Elena in a beautiful Queen of Hearts costume. _Wow! _For an older woman, she truly looks amazing.

The costume is a black sleeveless sweetheart-shaped corset dress which stops mid-thigh. The dress has three red hearts going down the front torso. White trim starts from the white and black lace skirt and goes all the way up around the neck. The cape is also black, made of silk, and drapes down past her black leather knee-high high-heeled boots. _Ha! She's even wearing a crown._

"You wanted to see me?" I ask, stepping fully inside and closing the door behind me.

"Cute costume. And yes, I wanted to discuss a promotion that may be in your very near future, dear." She stands, walking towards the mini-bar. "Drink?"

"I'd better not. Thank you, anyways."

"Ana—it is okay if I call you Ana, right?" she asks, sitting back down with her drink.

"Uhm, yes."

She takes a sip, then smiles. "I wanted to see what you thought about being one of my dancers?"

_Brake check! WHAT?!_

"Uhm..."

"I know you haven't worked here long, but I watched you the other night with Christian. I feel that you have potential to take Miss Williams' place."

I stand, abruptly, laughing nervously. "Wait... you want me to be Christian's _partner_?"

"Yes. I asked him what he thought about it, too. But he was less than thrilled about the idea. But I would love to have you. You are better than any of the girls I've scouted out." she pauses, I assume to watch my reaction—_which is clearly shocked. _

_What the hell?!_

"I-I uhm... Wow, Elena."

She stands, walking up to me, stroking my hair softly. "You're a beautiful woman, Anastasia. Completely flawless. Your body is a damn knock-out. You dance with ease, and, all of those qualify for what I'm looking for in an exotic dancer. You don't have to give me an answer now, but I do hope you let me know something by Sunday night. I'm desperate, you see. Christian hasn't been on stage since he fired the little twit known as Leila Williams, and I'm losing money. Most women that come to see the show, they want Christian."

_Well, isn't that sweet. Christian has little fans running around Seattle..._

She sighs, walking back to the desk. "I never knew what Christian saw in her. Leila, I mean. Amazing dancer, yes. But her attitude was worse than that woman that Meryl Streep played as in The Devil Wears Prada."

I couldn't help but laugh at that comment. _Who knew that Elena could be funny?_

"I promise, Mrs. Lincoln. I will think about it."

"Just so you know, Ana, the pay is a hell of a lot more than what you're making now. Maybe you can pay off those student loans like you wanted in the beginning."

_Wait, how did she...?_

"Christian told me about it." she answers my unspoken question. "And I must say, I am in awe of you. Not many of us here at Floggers have a college education. Christian went for a little while, but he dropped out, of course, because of that vile fake-boobed bimbo he was with."

_Wow, nice way to describe Leila..._

"Well, in that case, I'm sure he's already told you that he had paid them off Thursday morning." I say, crossing my arms with a sarcastic smile. "I plan on paying him back every cent, though."

She stares at me for a moment, holding her tumbler in the air as if she was about to take a drink. A smile slowly forms onto her face. "Wow. How un-Christian-like of him. Sounds to me like he's pretty smitten with you."

_Smitten? With me?! Not hardly!_

I nod my head, smiling back, unsure of what to say next.

Elena stands, draining what remains in her glass, sitting the glass down onto the desk. "I'll let you get back to your duties, then, Bartender-Girl." and with that, she winks at me.

Elena truly is a sweet person. Awkward, but really, really sweet.

I take my leave and head straight for the bar. I tuck my purse under the bar and grab a bowl of limes, oranges, and lemons to prep for tonight's drinks.

I honestly don't know if I will take her up on her offer. I just can't see myself on stage, grinding up against Christian. _Okay, maybe I can. _But that would just lead to things, since we took things to the next level... _well, __sort of._

I sigh. _I just don't know anymore._

Suddenly, my eyes are covered, blocking out my sight. On instinct, I force my elbow back, right into their gut.

"Jesus, Anabelle! What the fuck, woman!" Jose coughs, doubled over.

_Whoops..._

"Sorry, Jose. I didn't know that it was you." He continues coughing. "Oh my God, Jose. I'm truly sorry. I thought you were..."

He holds his hand up in way of silencing me, which works. "No worries. I understand." he strains.

I can't help but laugh. And Jose's barely-covering-the-body, orange leotard looking jail costume is making me laugh even harder. I honestly can't remember the last time I laughed this hard.

"Oh, shut the hell up, Anastasia. That really hurt, 'ya know!" he hisses, finally standing up.

"Sorry. My dad's ex-military. But you already know that." I giggle.

He sighs. "Hand me a damn lime, would you? I'm bored out of my mind and Elena hasn't called us backstage yet."

I hand him a knife and a lime, then begin cutting one into slices as well. Kate walks up, jumping up and down with glee. "What's tickled your pickle, Katie?" Jose asks.

"Elliot has asked me to marry him!"

"Your already engaged." Jose says, raising a brow. I laugh. _Damn these two!_

"Yes I am. What I mean is, Elliot asked me to marry him _next weekend_!" she says, squealing like a child who won free candy for life.

"Aww, Kate. Congrats!" I chime in, dropping the lime and my knife, walking around the bar to embrace her in a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"You know you have to be my maid of honor, right?" she asks me.

My eyes become large and I shake my head frantically. "No, no, no, no, no! I-I can't, Kate."

"Oh, come on Anabelle. I'm sure El will have a hot best man you could make out with. Ooh, or maybe meet someone there who could give you another hickey like the mystery man from the other night."

"What?!" Kate gasps.

_Oh my God! This isn't happening!_

"Jose!" I snap, pinching the bridge of my nose, as I walk back to behind the bar to continue cutting fruit.

Kate sits in a bar stool in front of me, Jose following suit next to her. "Oh, no, Anastasia Steele. You're totally giving me details. Was he hot?"

"Yep." _Fuckably hot..._

"What does he look like?" she asks, Jose leaning in with the I'm-getting-details-too-bitch look on his face.

"Uh, no. It's not up for discussion. It was a one time thing, and I'm sure it will never happen again." I murmurs, starting on an orange.

"What won't happen again?" Elliot chimes in from my right.

_Oh, Jesus! What gives?!_

"Ana was just telling us about her mystery date the other day. Jose said she arrived home with a hickey." Kate says, excitedly.

_Oh brother... _

"Well, come on, tell us." Elliot says, sitting on the opposite side of Kate.

"There is nothing to tell!" I yell, swinging my hands in the air, exasperated. _And this is why I wish what happened between Christian and I never happened!_

"What's all of the fuss about?"

_Speaking of the freaking devil... _It's Christian. _And here I was thinking that I would be able to avoid him. _

_Just my freaking luck!_

Christian looks at all of us as if he's missed out on the secret of all secrets. He looks really hot in his costume, though. _Really fucking hot!_

He's wearing a white long-sleeved dress shirt, a black and silver pin-striped vest; a blood red handkerchief tucked elegantly into the pocket of the vest. There are eight silver buttons going down the front of the vest in two's, and a pair of black dress pants. He's got a cute black silk tie, with a silver money symbol printed on the front of it and black suede freshly-polished shoes. Surprisingly, he's wearing a hat. It's black as well, with a black silk ribbon strapped around the middle with another silver money symbol, and it's tilted like you would see a gangster wear one.

His eyes finally find mine, and I must have been staring because he smiles. I jump right back into my duties as Jose responds to his question.

"Anabelle here, had a date on Thursday and came home with a highly visible hickey on her neck."

_Fucking bastard! _

"Hmm. Interesting." Christian says. I glance up and it's as if he never took his eyes off me. He sits along with the rest of the crew and clasps his hand under his chin. "Why don't you tell us all about it, then, Anastasia." he says with a smirk.

_He knows exactly what we're talking about!_

"Because there is nothing to tell, _Christian_." I state through clenched teeth. "Like I told them," I say, pointing the knife towards Kate, Elliot, and Jose, "it was a one time thing and will _never _happen again."

He glares at me. _Ha! Bastard! __How do you like that one?_

"Well, what if the guy you went on a date with wants it to happen again?" he questions, still glaring at me. Everyone directs their attention towards me.

"Then that's just too bad. It was a moment of weakness, is all. Just meaningless sex, and I think he agrees, considering he never called me after it happened."

The crew direct their attention to Christian. His eyes are still on me. "And what if it meant more to him than what you are implying?"

"Again, he never called me. So, how else am I suppose to take it?" I snap, glaring at him. By this time, Elena comes out with Rose and Gwen, calling the others backstage. _Wow! _Rose and Gwen are matching tonight in short red T-shirts and bright blue short-shorts. Only difference is Rose's shirt has Thing 1 written on it in a white circle and Gwen's says Thing 2. _How cute! _

I look back to see that Christian and I are alone. And I must admit, I'm feeling pretty uncomfortable right about now.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you. I honestly didn't know what to say."

"How about, 'Hi, how are you?' That would have been a start." I hiss, turning away from him. I know I have no reason to be upset, but I am. I just can't bare to look at him right now.

"Ana, I—"

"Don't, Christian. Please." I murmur, low as I wipe down the bar with a wet thick cloth. "Just leave me alone." I add in a whisper.

"I can't, Anastasia."

"And why not?" I snap, still wiping down the bar, refusing to look up at him.

"Because, I can't stop thinking about you, especially since the last time I saw you." he murmurs.

"Since we fucked, you mean?"

"Yes, since... that."

I finally look up at him, sighing heavily before throwing the cloth down onto the bar. I head for the door, as it is now time for Floggers to open.

"Just give me five minutes, please." he pleads, walking behind me.

"Not interested!" I yell over my shoulder. He grabs my wrist before I make it to the door and pulls me into a dark room, causing me to gasp. The room lights up by the flick of a switch and Christian turns to face me. "You're very persistent, aren't you?" I add, crossing my arms as I look down at the floor.

He cups my face, forcing me to look at him. "Only when I see something I want." and with that, his lips crash down onto mine. I resist at first, but there is something about him that makes me melt into a big pile of goo.

_Again... This man slays me!_

He pulls away, gazing into my eyes. "I want you, Anastasia. I crave you."

"Why me? You're a hotshot, a sexy young billionaire. You are part of the rich and famous, for God's sake! You _should _be trying to pursue a model, not someone like me." I say, finally snapping out of the trance he held me under.

"I'm not interested in any fucking models." he hisses.

"That is the strangest thing you have ever fucking said, Christian. You do realize that, right? I'm a mess. There is absolutely nothing special about me. But with a model or a socialite even, you pretty much know what you're getting into." I say, sadly. "I mean, look at me."

"I do, frequently. You've been driving me insane since I've met you, and the past three days I..." he trails off, gazing at me like he's trying to form the right words to say. "I haven't been able to sleep. I just can't get you off my mind."

_Holy shit! _His confession has rendered me speechless. I honestly don't know what to say.

But if anything, I have this feeling that tonight may be the night that I may start seeing life in another perspective... _and possibly, Christian may be in it._

* * *

_******__**Okay, so I want to say that I totally suck at writing sometimes in general because I'm not all that great at describing things, so I am sure the lemon sucked as well. I am truly sorry about that. I have written lemons in my Beauty and the Beast fanfics before, but not really well in POV's lol. It's almost always been in my POV when writing them. So again, I am truly sorry for the weirdness. I hope you all liked this chapter. I know that I had plans to add more, but I wanted to stop it here.****_

_**Pins are up, and fixed for this chapter lol. I am sorry for the confusion on my pins on this story. I'll update on Pinterest soon.**_

_**Also, big news! We have a new character coming our way... well, new, but not new. Make sense? Things are about to go haywire! Leila is coming back (ugh, I know!) but a story isn't a story without drama in it ;) (Well, to me it isn't.) lol.**_

_**Anyways, my lovlies, please let me know what you think!**_

_**THANKS SO MUCH!**_

_**Do you think Ana will take Elena's offer? What trouble will Leila bring with her to Floggers? **_

_**Let me know your answers in your reviews!**_


	10. Ch 10 - Submission

*******Disclaimer:**Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

* * *

***Synopsis****:** (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26), is left without a partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

* * *

**A/****N: Wow! Just wow! You all are just... W.O.W! I didn't really have time to thank you all personally through PM, so I'm thank you ALL here, now. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Even when I doubt myself, you all completely blow me away. **

_**Wow!**_

**A lot of you answered the questions from last chapter, and only a few hit the hammer on the nail ;) But the real question is, WHEN will all of that unfold? Some in this chapter, and so on. **

**I wanted to answer one question here because I feel that it is really important for ALL of my readers to know. I do not know if I will add BDSM into the story or not. I personally have not had any experiences involving that type of lifestyle so, I don't know how well I will be able to write a scene (if that is what you want?) **

**I don't know. I will say that I WILL keep an open mind about it, 'kay? ;)**

**This chapter has less Christian, and more Ana time because I didn't have a lot of time to write. If you read my Author's note at the bottom you will see why and also see why I will not be updating for a little while. Plus, I have poll news as well. ****I'm sorry if this chapter sucked, my mind is really blank for reasons mentioned below.**

**Also, this chapter is shorter and I'm sorry about that.**

**Anyways, may the drama begin...**

* * *

_**-Chapter 10—****Submission****-**_

_**Ana POV**_

I can't breathe. My heart has become a frantic mess, and Christian is still staring at me, searching my eyes for answers that I'm not sure I can give him. I want this with him, whatever this is... _believe me I do... _But deep down I'm afraid. _There, I said it! _I am a-fucking-fraid of what comes with a package like Christian.

_Danger is the first word to come to mind..._

Christian Grey is dangerous. The way he looks at me; touches me; kisses me; and, most importantly, the way he _fuck__ed_ me in his office, it all comes down to two words—_control freak. _He even has this dominance persona about him and honestly, it scares me to death.

"I want you to be mine." he says, and our eyes locked. His tone is slightly demanding, yet soft.

"I'm not interested in hearts and flowers right now, Christian. I have too much going on to even consider." I murmur in response.

"Neither am I." he says, softly. He leans in towards my ear—_like he has done __so __many times before_—and begins whispering softly to me. "But I still _want_ you, Anastasia. Just knowing that you exist causes delicious tremors to crawl underneath my skin."

I shiver, closing my eyes as he places a soft kiss against my neck which soon turns into wet open-mouthed kisses. "What? Like friends with benefits?" I choke out, distracted by his assault on my neck.

"No, Anastasia. We're hardly friends to even use the term, wouldn't you agree?" he says, raising back up to look into my eyes.

I laugh, wrapping my arms around his neck, playing with strands of hair along his hairline with my fingertips. "I suppose you're right."

He growls, spinning me around so that my back is flush against his front. One hand rests on my shoulder, the other laying flat on my belly with mine on top of his, pushing me into him. He moves all of my hair to one shoulder, tugging gently to tilt my head to the side which gives him full access to my neck. But he surprises me and pulls down the strap of my costume to the side of my arm before biting my bare shoulder. I gasp, yelping my approval as my eyes close to the delicious feeling of fire burning in between my legs. He soothes his bite with his tongue and I shiver at how wonderful it feels to be treading the line of pain and pleasure.

I moan, tilting my head back against his shoulder as he continues his assault up my neck. It isn't until he starts sucking the flesh that my eyes burst open and I spin around to face him once more. "Oh, no you don't, Grey. You've already left one hickey. I'm not welcoming another."

He chuckles. "Why not? Then everyone would know that you belong to me."

"Christian." I whisper, rolling my eyes as I tilt my head, surrendering to him. He sinks his teeth into the sensitive flesh once more and I whimper my satisfaction. "I still don't understand what you want from me." I add, my body imprisoned by his tender touch.

He gently presses his lips against mine for a soft kiss, then on my jaw, moving towards my ear. "What I want is your submission, Anastasia."

* * *

_**Christian POV**_

I knew that this subject would have been a touchy one with her considering what her stepbrother did to her.

_Considering we're now on the topic of Derek Steele, I still have yet to hear anything more about his whereabouts from Welch._

Since yesterday morning, Derek has managed to slip out of my security's reach. He's practically fell off the face of this Earth. I've been forced to fire a couple of my best men because of it. Clearly if they were doing their jobs right, he wouldn't have went missing in the first place.

Her body tenses and she pushes back away from me. The look in her eyes forces my breath to hitch into my throat; wide and full of caution. I search her eyes questioningly, hoping she will put me out of my misery and put words to her fear-trembling body. She blinks rapidly, swallowing so hard it's audible. _She's terrified, I can tell._

Her heart is racing, her breathing has increased, and her eyes have dilated. _Christ, Christian... what the fuck is wrong with you?_

_I'm a selfish bastard, that's what...and I want Anastasia in every way possible._

But suddenly, an unknown emotion fills my icy heart... _Regret._

I regret bringing up the subject. _Yes, I know._ It's not like me to fucking care. _But oddly, I do. _I truly do regret it.

"A subject to be discussed at another time, Mr. Grey." she whispers, her voice is shaky and hoarse; fear evident in her tone and honestly—_as the saying goes—_it hits me where it hurts.

I'm stunned. _Absolutely stunned._ And honestly, I have no idea why. Thinking of the things she's been through, I kind of expected her to refuse being my sub. In fact, I played it over and over in my head the many ways she would reject me, but... _wow_, this was a complete shocker.

She turned to leave but I caught her wrist, pulling her flush against me. Our eyes lock. Her brows furrow, causing a cute V to form between them. _Wait..._ _cute, Grey? _

I believe I was right. I've become softer than I thought.

I shake my head, looking down, and my eyes are screwed shut. This isn't me. _At least not the real me_. I need to pull myself together for the sake of my sanity. I can't allow this one individual to walk into my life and take away years of practiced control away from me. This is the most I've ever felt out of control, but at the same time, I feel... _normal._

_You're not normal though, Grey. You're a Dom. Snap out of this trance she's put you under and open your damn eyes to the reality of what you do._

"Give me one night. Just... one." I plead. I can't just stand there and take no for an answer. I won't. I want her. No, I _need _her. I kiss her jaw, trailing my tongue up to her lips. Our eyes locked once again. "I can show you things you've never imagined, Ana. I can make your body feel things that you've only ever dreamed of."

I cup her face when she doesn't respond. Her mouth is gaped open as if she is trying to say something, but I cut her off. "I know that you went through hell, Anastasia, and I only hope that one day you enlighten me of the subject, but if you do this with me, I promise that you will be safe with me at _all_ times. I will protect you, take care of you, and worship you. I would never do anything to hurt you." I whisper that last part because I know that it's a lie. I would end up hurting her. I just know I would. I can't give her more than what's on the table. If she asked for more, I would disappoint her greatly, which would later turn into her suffering with a broken heart.

But I have to try. Now that I've gotten a taste of one Anastasia Rose Steele, I need the whole package. I know that I've said many times that I'd take her in any way I can have her, but the Dom in me is too selfish to let such an opportunity slip by. I'm too comfortable with the life I live now. I tried hearts anf flowers once, and look at where it got me. I'm not too sure how long I want this with Anastasia yet, but I'm sure we can discuss that at a later time.

"I will think about it. But in all honesty, Mr. Grey, I'm not sure if I'm the right woman for what it is you want." she sighs, shaking her head, and pulling away from me. "And you're right, I've been through hell involving my stepbrother, which I still have issues with. But," she pauses and my heart races in anticipation, "my gut tells me that you would never hurt me, and so far it has never lied to me, yet." she smiles, running one of her hands through my hair before sliding it down my cheek. "I have to get back to work, Christian, before Elena comes searching for me and finds us in the broom closet like teenagers." she adds, giggling nervously. She reaches up onto her tip-toes kissing my cheek before walking back out to the main floor, opening the doors to allow entrance, leaving me stunned beyond belief once again.

* * *

_**Ana POV**_

_Submission..._

He wants my submission. Of all the things... He could have asked me out to dinner. A movie. Possibly even to play laser tag. Hell, he could have asked me to go to a stripper joint and I would have complied as long as I received an unlimited amount of beer drafts. But he asked for me to be something—_someone—_that I am not, and possibly that I will never be.

The moment the word fell out of his mouth, my mind gave way to flashes of the pain and torture Derek fucking Steele had put me through in his one bedroom shitty apartment. My stepbrother's words were the same as Christian's that horrid night. _I want your submission..._

I shiver at the memory, screwing my eyes shut as I make my way back to the bar. I know what I need to shake the previous events. _I need a fucking drink_. I scan the shelf for something strong, turning around only briefly to see if he had followed me to the bar. He hasn't—_thank God!_

Tonight, I think I need something stronger than Vodka. _John__ny__ Walker Black? Or will it be John__ny__ Walker Red? Hmmm... _There's really no difference if you ask me. _John__ny__ Walker Black it is..._

I pour myself a shot, slinging it back immediately. I pour another one, and then another until I've consumed nine shots... _I think?_

I actually lost count after the fourth, but who's counting? Sure as hell isn't this girl. I'd rather just drink until my memory banks have fully erased the mental scars of Derek Steele.

"Rough night?" I hear a deep, dark voice from behind me. I turn around to see Ethan and honestly, I'm relieved.

"I guess you could say that." I smile nervously, putting the bottle back onto the shelf before cleaning off the bar considering I made a slight mess. _Oops..._

"Well, I sure hope that you can handle your alcohol. Elena wouldn't be too happy if you're drinking the clubs products, much less getting drunk on the job while consuming the clubs products." he murmurs, raising a brow with a half smile.

It isn't until now that I realize what he's wearing. _Damn, h__e looks pretty hot. _But he's definitely not Christian 's got on faded blue denim jeans with cuts around the knees. No shirt. A yellow and black caution vest and he even has a white hard hat and a tool belt with actual tools in it. "Construction worker?" I giggle, changing the subject.

He looks down at himself chuckling, then back up to me. _Is he __really __just realizing himself __what__ he's wearing? And here he is telling me that I shouldn't get drunk. Hmph! Well, look who's talking, buddy!_

"Yep. I guess so."

"You guess?" I question as a women comes to the bar. "What can I get 'ya?" I say, turning my attention to her.

She plops down onto the bar stool next to Ethan where he tips his hard hat like a cowboy would in one of many westerns I used to watch with Ray. _Speaking of Ray, I need to call him on my break_. I snort a laugh at Ethan's gesture before bringing my sights back in the woman's direction.

"Any chance that you make Berryoska Blackberry Cocktails?" she sighs, looking out towards the dance floor.

"Sure do. I'll have it ready in a jiffy." I smile, turning to grab the Russian Standard Vodka from the shelf. I kneel down to grab the rest of my ingredients. Blackberries, a lime, sugar, and I scoop out a cup of ice along with a tumbler, sitting all of the contents down in front of me.

I look up and notice Ethan is still sitting in front of me, staring and I must admit, it's making me feel slightly uncomfortable. "So, Ethan." I begin, breaking the awkward silence between us. "Tell me, because I'm curious, but do you love what you do here? The exotic dancing I mean." I yell over Beyonce singing about her haunted love.

Cutting a lime in half and squeezing the juices into the tumbler with the sugar, I toss in three blackberries. I muddle them together then add ice and the Vodka before stirring them all together. I decorate it with another blackberry.

"It all depends." he says as I place down a napkin, grabbing another stir straw and stick it down into the drink, sitting the full tumbler onto the napkin and sliding it towards the woman. She thanks me, lays down a ten, then walks off.

"On what exactly? It's a yes or no question." I giggle, leaning on the bar.

"Well, honestly, it's all a matter of opinion. Some of us like what we do. Others don't. Me personally? Well, I'm really not a huge fan of it. But it pays all of my bills and my car payment, so, can't really complain." he says, looking towards the stage. The bed seems to be missing now and is replaced by a ruby dark red chaise lounge. _What happened to the bed?_

"You never feel weird about being semi-naked in front of crazed control freaks allowing them to drool over you or go upstairs to fuck their loved one while fantasizing about your body?" I ask, curiously.

He chuckles. "Not one bit. Look, why are you even curious?"

"Because Elena has offered me Leila's spot and I am sort of curious now on how it all works, I guess." I shrug. Kate walks over with Rose and Gwen. Ethan salutes sarcastically at me before taking off. "Hey." I smile in their direction.

Rose sighs, rolling her eyes as she falls down onto a stool, banging her head silently on the bar. "Ugh!"

"Don't worry about her. She's just not really fond of Elena's new routine." Gwen giggles, taking a seat next to her.

"It requires movements that not even _she_ is capable of!" Rose whines, finally raising her head. "Ana, I think I'll have some whiskey, please, doll. Hopefully it will help loosen me up before showtime." she smiles.

Kate and I laugh. "So, Ana. What mischief was you and my lovely brother into?" she asks, batting her eyes at me.

"Whoa! Stop there. I was only trying to get advice is all."

"Advice?" Gwen asks, raising a brow as I sit the tumbler with her drink down in front of her.

"Yeah, like... Well, Elena offered me Leila's spot and... I don't know. How do you all feel about being exotic dancers in front of all of these people? I mean, it has to be pretty intense, right?" I ask, coming around the bar and sitting next to them.

"Mmm... yeah. Like big time." Rose says swallowing a big gulp of whiskey. "But I love it! And Gwen has agreed with me. It's loads of fun turning on prowling men of darkness then later when they hit on us, we give them the big shocker of a lifetime by making out with each other."

"Hmm, yeah. But Rose, dear, that just makes matters worse because what man doesn't get hard by the sight of girl-on-girl action?" Gwen laughs. "Ohh, how I love my job." she sighs with a smile.

"Look, Ana, in my experience, I've learned to not allow the type of audience we have to discourage me." Kate says. "Don't think about it, just do it. Kind of like an acting gig or something. Christian will be your partner, right?"

I nod. "Yep. If I even take the offer, that is."

"Well, my best advice for you is, pretend that you and Christian are the only one's who exist. If you ever decide to take the promotion, just act like you're practicing the routine with him on stage. Then once you're used to it, the jitters will disappear. It's not like you're having sex on stage, but are doing sexual _acts._" she adds and I laugh.

"I agree with Katie." Jose chimes in. "I believe it all comes down to how well you can act. Look at me for example. I'm not too keen on the opposite sex, and neither are Rose and Gwen, but we don't allow the audience to know that fact about us. I mean, sure, Gwen and Rose can put on a big show with Make-out 101, but none of the people who watch us know that they are really together in real life. It's all just an act once you cross the threshold of Floggers. And that truly is the best part about it. Being in a world that you can just be and have fun doing it."

"Thanks guys, for everything. I think this helps me with my decision too." I say a little relieved.

Jose pats my back. "Of course, we've got your back. Especially me, but you already know that. Whatever your decision is, we will back you up all of the way, Annabelle. But it's all up to you."

_All up to me... Right._

* * *

A couple of hours pass and it's finally time for my break. I haven't seen Christian since our encounter in the broom closet. He's probably been busy in his office or something. A CEO billionaire like him probably has to constantly deal with the life of mergers and acquisitions. I still can't seem to get what he said to me earlier out of my head. It's been nagging at me all night.

I make my way outside into the cool night air and breathe in a large intake of breath before sitting on a bench and pulling my phone out of my purse. For a moment, I stare into my purse at what I like to refer to as my best friend and protector. I trace my fingers over the smooth metal surface of my .38 Snub Nose Smith &amp; Wesson. I remember the day I went to buy it and, of course, why. It seemed like it took forever to finally get Derek behind bars and considering at the time that he was out on bail, I wasn't about to take a risk of him possibly finishing what he started or worse... kill me.

Ray insisted that I buy it and he went with me the day I made the purchase. I've only shot it a few times while visiting Ray, but I've never had to actually use it. Don't get me wrong, Ray loves Derek because he is his first and only birth child, but he despises him greatly for all of the things he's done to me. But in the end, I know Ray better than most people, he still loves him deeply, and I wouldn't expect anything else from such a wonderful man like Raymond Steele.

Ray has been the only man I've ever been close to out of all of the men my mother wedded. He treated me like his own, gave me his name even, and raised me into the sarcastic, friendly, warm hearted and independent woman I am today. It wasn't until my fourteenth birthday that Derek came and shook our lives forever.

I can still remember Ray's facial expression when Derek arrived. He had no idea that he fathered a son because Maria Blackwell, one of Ray's summer affairs never told him that she was pregnant. But Derek sure knew about him.

"_Hey Annie. How's my favorite girl?_"

I sigh. "Doing good, Daddy. Just thinking about you. How's things going your way?"

"_Well, since Derek was released fro—_"

"Wait. What?" I come to a complete standing position. My body is on fire with rage. _How did this happen?_

"I thought that you knew?" he says, worry evident in his tone.

_Oh my God._ This isn't happening. _Why has my life suddenly turned upside down? Why can't everything go back to the way it was?_ Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. The color has more than likely drained completely from my face. I feel despair deep within my heart and anger boiling through my veins. "So I wasn't imagining him." I whisper more to myself, but apparently Ray had heard me.

"_Annie?_"

"Uhm... Er... Yeah. I'm here. Are you sure, dad?" I'm totally shocked and confused.

"I wish that it wasn't. Hell, I was even shocked when I received the call to pick him up, which of course, I declined. Seems Derek used me as a contact."

"B-But how? They guaranteed he wouldn't get out." I say, exasperated. "Dammit!" I mumble to myself.

"I wouldnt worry too much about it, kitten. You have protection now, and i highly doubt that he would bother you after all of these years. But, as much as I love talking to you, I'll call you back tomorrow. Maybe you can come give your ol' Pops a visit soon. You know, catch up some. But my game is on and this is the last one of the season, so we'll talk more about it tomorrow."

I sigh, giggling a little as I do. "Alright, daddy. Love you."

"Love you, Annie."

I habg up and continue to sit on the bench outside of the club, my mind racing a million miles per minute. I have so much to think about now. Elena's offer. Then there is Christian, and now, of course, my dad wants me to visit. I have finals creeping around the corner now, then spring break. And to add the cherry on top of a fine sundae, Derek is out of prison which skyrockets my worry-o-meter.

"Just perfect." I muble to myself sarcastically. _How did my life end up so fucked up? _

Finally, I get off the bench and walk back inside to my duties at the bar, only to find things just became even wilder. I completely freeze at the sight in front of me and I'm not too sure of what to do. Standing before me is Leila and all of her fakeness as she smiles as if she's won the Nobel Prize. Beside her though, is the last person I wanted to see again. _So its true..._ And what's worse is that he's standing right in front of me in the place of where I work.

"Anastasia."

"Derek."

* * *

_****Okay, so this was a little harder for me to write because my mind has been super slow due to some devastating events that happened over the weekend. My aunt has been taken to the hospital where she is fighting for her life on a ventilator. Everything happened so fast that I seriously believe I have whiplash from it all. Ugh... Just let me know what you think and I will try and update as soon as I can. But right now, I'm going on a break until things clear up with my aunt. I hope you all understand. Also, to my Beauty and the Beast fans, I have not forgotten you. I will update Ryders soon, but again, it will be a while before I get the chance. Love you all for your undying support. It truly amazes me! **_

_**Also, the pins are up on Pinterest, including Derek's costume. Looks as though you all were right about who Leila's guest was lol. I have a new poll up as well which will close by Sunday. If you are a guest reviewer, it will only allow you to vote if you are signed in. If you are on a mobile device instead of computer/tablet, then you can scroll down the bottom and click Desktop/Tablet Mode, go to my profile and vote, then once you've voted, if you will look above the poll on my page you will see a cell phone icon. Clivk on it and it will put you back on mobile mode. Thanks again for everything!****_


	11. Ch 11 - The Ties That Bind Us

*******Disclaimer:**Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

* * *

***Synopsis****:** (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26), is left without a partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

* * *

**A/****N: Sorry for the looooong wait guys. I have realized that I took longer than I wanted to myself. I want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed and wished my aunt well. THANKS SO MUCH! My aunt ****i****s doing ****pretty great now, considering she was on the ventilator. Again, thank you all SOOOOO much!**

**So ****I have received a lot of questions as to why and how Derek ended up at the costume party at Floggers with Leila. Well, I can't tell you, lol. Have to read to find out. But I will say this, ****I'm pretty sure that you all will be pretty shocked by the end of this chapter. Muahahaha!**

**Again, a little reminder that Elena is NOT a bad guy in my fic. It may seem at times that she is, but I swear SHE'S NOT! Lol. Anyways, ****I hope that yal enjoy ****this as much as I did writing it****. Hopefully I can update more often ****now ****than before since I am no longer taking classes. I'm out til Fall. ****Again, ****I apologize for the long wait. You all are truly amazing!**

**Oh, by the way, no Christian POV in this chapter. Sorry guys! (Goes hide in a hole) lol. I've explained why below. Also, there is more poll news at the bottom as well. Thanks again!**

* * *

_**-Chapter 11—The Ties That Bind Us-**_

_**Ana POV**_

I have half a mind to pull my .38 out of my purse and put a bullet between Derek's eyes, but not only would I lose my job, I would go to prison and Derek is not even worth it. I can't even begin to fathom any reason as to why my sick-minded stepbrother would be here at Floggers other than to get back at me. As a matter of fact, he made a promise by letter a month after he was imprisoned that I would be 'punished' for what I've done to him.

_Done to him, my ass! He's the one who kidnapped me and tied me to his bed trying to rape me! _I'm glad that his neighbor heard me, else I wouldn't be standing here today.

I grit my teeth because all I can picture in my head, in this very moment, is the many ways I want to annihilate him into a billion gazillion pieces of mush. _And what the fuck does Leila have to do with this?! _

She stands before me wearing a white spaghetti strap sports bra with a thin red and black plaid button up cotton shirt and blue denim short-shorts... _seriously, they are so short, her ass is falling out of them._

Derek is in something you would see in like a warrior movie, but the boy in me recognizes his attire real quick. He's wearing an Assasin's Creed costume from an XBOX game I used to watch him play on rainy days after school. _All before he attacked me, that is. _

I swallow hard before crossing my arms under my breasts. "What the fuck are you doing here, Derek?" I growl through grit teeth. Leila laughs, wrapping her arms around his waist whilst she whispers into his ear before taking off onto the crowded dance floor.

"Now, Anastasia, is that how you greet your _only _brother?" he smiles, _the fucking bastard!_

I laugh devilishly, my heart full of hate in this very moment and he looks at me completely confused. "Actually, _brother, _I think it was a hell of a lot more polite than blowing your fucking brains out all over the freshly stained wooden floors."

"I'm impressed, Anastasia. Seems you are just as fucked up as me."

"You wish." I hiss. "You ever going to tell me why you are here? Came to do what you threatened to do seven years ago?"

He smiles tightly, but what happens next is something that I totally did not see coming. Before Derek can speak, Christian has him pinned against the wall, Taylor right behind him.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Steele?!" he seethes, putting enough pressure on the back of Derek's neck with his forearm to make a horse pass out.

"Just came to have a little fun." Derek barely gets out before Christian knees him in the back UFC style. I'm frozen in place by the events in front of me. I have no idea what to do or what to say at this point. And it's obvious that Taylor is enjoying what's happening here as he isn't doing his job of breaking up the guys.

"It's an invite only party. So why are you really here?" Christian asks once he restrains Derek against the wall again.

"I invited him."

My eyes go wide and Christian backs away from Derek and we all look over to see Elena crossing her arms and glaring at all of us.

"A word, Elena?" Christian fumes. "This isn't over." he whispers to Derek, shooting daggers towards him with his eyes. I honestly can't believe what just happened. I can't believe Derek came here of all places and what makes it even more confusing, Christian was right, this is an invite only party.

I clear my throat and begin heading towards the bar when Christian grabs my hand and pulls me to his office, Elena and Taylor not far behind. My heart begins to race because I have no idea why I have been brought into this conversation, unless... "Christian, I have customers waiting for me. I need to get back to the bar."

He ignores me and continues with Elena once the door is closed behind her. "Why the fuck is Derek here?"

"Because, I made a promise to his mother, my sister, that I would take him in once out of prison and he's here because I don't trust him alone in my house."

I gasp. _Holy mother of Mary! She's his aunt?_ Surely Elena knows then that he is my stepbrother and that the reason he was in prison was because of me, right?

I'm shook out of my thoughts when Christian slams his fist down onto the desk hard. "Dammit, Elena! Has the blonde dye gone directly through your fucking scalp?"

Damn, I haven't seen Christian this mad before.

She looks confused and I look over to Christian shaking my head with wide eyes, protesting to what he's about to say.

"Get. Him. The. Fuck. Out! You brought him here, and you _will _make him leave. Understand? He's not allowed on the property as of right now and from now on. I don't want him anywhere near Anastasia again." he says low yet dominatingly angry.

"Anastasia?" she scoffs, "What does she have to do with this?" she asks, still confused, obviously, and I want nothing more than to shake her and tell her to put two and two together, but I don't. I don't want to talk about that night, nor do I want to go into detail about it.

"Christian, just drop it. I'm fine." I mumble, pinching the bridge of my nose as I say it.

"Drop it?" he growls, "You want me to drop it? After everything he did to you?"

I huff a laugh. _This is ridiculous!_ I need to take charge of this mess since technically it concerns only me. If I throw down the towel and allow Christian to dominate this situation, it will all make me look bad. In fact, if I was to allow Derek to be kicked out now, it would make me look weak, powerless to take control of my life and I'm neither. I don't want Derek to think that what he did to me changed my life forever, although I still wish that he wasn't here.

_Suck it up, Steele. You're stronger than he thinks... hell, you're stronger than any of them think! Show them what you are made of!_

"Enough!" I shout at Christian as I turn to face a shocked yet confused Elena. "Listen, Mrs. Lincoln. What Christian is saying is that Derek and I are unfortunately related by marriage. We hit it off on a rough start and honestly, I would rather see him rot in a hell cell for eternity."

My eyes lock with Christian's as I continue speaking to Elena. "Do not worry about kicking Derek out. I am a big girl and can take care of myself perfectly fine if Derek so chooses to come within five feet of me. So let's just go back out there and pretend that this conversation never happened because I don't feel like getting into any details. Period!" and with that, I turn on my heels and barge out of the office feeling pretty good about myself right now.

None of this is any of their fucking business' anyways! It's mine, and mine alone. I didn't need to vent about what Derek had done to me then, and I sure as hell am not going to worry about it now. Besides, Ray was right. Derek would be about dumb to try anything with me now, not to mention he's with Leila I'm-a-slut Williams. I'm sure with her devilish attitude, she has the bastard on a fucking leash.

All in all, I refuse to allow one detail of my past prevent me from living my life anymore. And as soon as I return to the bar, I intend on doing just that. Live my fucking life, and continue my job.

* * *

Once I make it back to the bar, I'm greeted by Jose, and I couldn't be more grateful. "Hey, sweetie. I saw what happened back there before Mr. High &amp; Mighty drug you to his office. You okay, babe?"

I sigh, grabbing fruit to cut up to help relieve the tension in me that is ready to explode. "Never felt better." I grumble, trying to contain my anger before I take it out on Jose. "Sorry you had to see all of that. I'm completely embarrassed."

The music is electrifyingly alive right now and Elena's guests are continuing to crowd the large space of the seating and dance areas. Puddle of Mud is screaming about control in the background.

"Well, I must admit, it felt like I was walking into the Jerry Springer Show. I know you don't like talking about Derek, but why is he here, Bella?" Jose says, sinking down onto one of the bar stools.

I come to a complete halt and raise my head, my eyes following until they meet Jose's. I honestly don't know what to say. Jose is the only one who knows what happened between Derek and I. Okay, maybe not every detail, but he knows. And if it's one thing he knows better than anybody, it's the fact that I can't lie to him. I've never been able to hide my feelings from Jose Rodriguez.

"Elena is Derek's aunt also, Jose. Did you know that?"

He gasps, shockingly. "Holy hell, Annabelle. Are you serious?"

"Yup." I say, popping the P. I grab an orange and begin zesting it into a bowl. "She said it herself. Said that Derek's mother is her sister. Maria Blackwell sound familiar to you?" I say, exasperated already on this subject, but a part of me wants to know if Jose knew Derek's mother's side of the family besides Elena.

He tilts his head, squinting his eyes, deep in thought I assume. After a minute he slowly shakes his head from side to side, gazing at me with questioning eyes. "The name sounds familiar. But I'm not seeing a face. If she's Elena and my dad's sister, it must have been a half sister because most of the family I know is Rodriguez's. Sorry, babe." he says, shrugging apologetically.

I sigh, returning to my duties of cutting the orange into slices that I started on viciously when suddenly I spot a pair of gray eyes behind Jose. I don't want to talk to him right now after how he acted. I know he may be in this awkward protective mode, but Christian can't fight my battles and I sure as hell don't want him to. I hardly know the man for God's sake!

"Can we talk?" Christian asks, as he approaches the bar. I purposely ignore him whilst I continue assaulting the fruit with the knife.

"I think I hear El calling me. See ya laters, Ana." Jose says, banging on the bar as if it were bongo's. I roll my eyes and turn my attention to a man whom just saved me the burden of having a conversation with Christian.

"What can I get you?" I say to the man as I wipe my hands on a towel.

"You can't ignore me all night, Anastasia. We need to talk." Christian chimes in before the man can even order. I glare at him before ignoring him once again to tend to the patron. The man finally orders without interruption and I turn to grab four shot glasses and vodka.

"You're going to have to talk to me eventually, Anastasia."

"Why?" I say without looking at him.

"Because for one, I'm your boss—"

I slam the vodka bottle down onto the bar, interrupting Christian after pouring the man's drinks and wait for him to walk away before the showdown between Christian and I goes down. "Is that an order then?"

"What?"

"That I talk to you?"

"Yes."

"Then I quit." I walk off from the bar and head towards the office to speak with Elena about my resignation to Floggers, only to find the office empty. When I turn around, I find Christian closing the door and locking it behind him. "Move." I growl.

"No." he deadpans, crossing his arms as he blocks the door. "You're not going anywhere until we talk about earlier."

I raise a brow, my mouth gaped open. I can't believe he just told me I couldn't leave. Surprisingly, I begin laughing. Hysterically.

"Something amusing you, Miss Steele?"

"In fact there is. I find it completely hilarious that within a short time, and an office fuck later that you think you can waltz in and take over my life as if it were an offering for you, when that just isn't the case. I told you my independence means everything to me, and that includes decisions involving my life history."

"I'm only trying to help you. Why is it so difficult for you to see that."

"I. Don't. Need. Your help." I hiss, fuming at this point. Once again, I never gave the man the impression to help me. "The only reason I returned to Floggers—despite the fact that you paid off my school expenses—was so that I could pay _you_ back, which I still intend on doing. But I'm not a damsel in distress. I can take care of myself, I have for years!" I'm yelling now, my body shaking with both anger and arousal as this argument takes me back to when we argued at GEH and fucked in his office.

"I don't understand why you're even getting angry with me... _again._"

"Because you can't leave well enough alone, Christian. What happened between Derek and I is in the past, so leave it there. I can take care of him if I need to. My dad is ex-military and has trained me well in the line of self-defense, not to mention he bought me a gun."

Well, this surprises him as his eyes give him away completely. "You own a gun?"

"Yes. I have great aim, too. And you would do well to remember that, Mr. Grey."

"Are you threatening me?" he asks as he saunters over towards me with a smirk plastered on his face. This time, I refuse to back up. I choose to stand my ground.

"Maybe." I whisper as the proximity between us grows and grows until it's almost difficult to breathe. _Almost. _He's as close as he was to me in GEH and my heart begins to race.

"So you like playing with guns, huh?" he murmurs, our eyes locked.

A shiver runs down my spine. All the anger from earlier has semi-vanished. The way he's looking at me makes my legs feel like Jell-O, and my mouth is suddenly dry. Light prickles start from the soles of my feet and radiate all the way up to my scalp. I swallow hard, not knowing where exactly he plans to take this, but if I am correct, his eyes feign hunger, and not the food-type of hunger, neither.

"So what if I do?" I snap, trying my best to keep my anger glare in tact.

He bends forward and I think he's going to kiss me, but instead he traces the shell of my ear with his tongue causing a delicious pulse to match my erratic heartbeat in between my legs.

I'm so fucked now as my body shifts into full blown desire for this man. I knew when the words left my mouth that I would never fuck him again that I was lying. I need to feel him. I want him to touch me and take away all thoughts of Derek away from me. Replace my darkened past with beautiful hardcore fuck. I know I sound desperate right now, but one thing is for certain, I need this to happen. Honestly, I don't give a fuck anymore.

Obviously he senses my anger still floating around as he whispers, "If you're mad at me baby, there is only one solution to that problem. Take it out on me, Anastasia, and don't hold back." I whimper a moan at his words as his lips find that sensitive spot below my ear when he continues, "And if guns are what you're interested in, then why don't you play with mine. It's fully loaded as we speak."

_Oh, Dear God!_

That's all it takes for me to pounce on him. My lips instantly crash against his and he responds quickly, kissing me back viciously. No, animalistically suites it better. Tongues twisting, teeth clashing, lip biting animalistic type of kiss, in fact.

He turns our bodies around until he's sitting on the desk, me straddling him as our tongues twirl and dance to the tune of our gasps and groans. I grind against him, rubbing my most sensitive area against his hardened erection through his pants, then I sit back unbuttoning his vest before pushing it off his shoulders in desperation.

"You're so fucking sexy when you're mad." he rasps before our lips lock in yet another fast, tongue twisting kiss. The friction of our bodies moving against each other is making me build quickly so in order to last, I crawl off his body until I'm standing in front of him, pulling my dress up and over my body ever so slowly.

"Fuck." he whispers when he sees that I'm wearing a lacy black bra and matching thong under the confinements of my dress. He reaches out to touch me, but I think I want to play with him a little while longer.

I take a few steps back and run my hands through my hair and down my body in a slow sexual manner. I know he likes what he sees because he's panting now, his eyes are darker than before and his pants are beginning to look painful from how hard he is right now.

I spin around, turning my head to watch his reaction whilst giving him a good look at my backside before reaching behind me to unclasp my bra. He swears under his breath as the straps crawl down my shoulders and slip off my arms, my bra hitting the floor and he removes his tie and begins unbuttoning his shirt.

Slowly, I turn around to face him. Most women would probably cover their breasts. Me on the other hand, I raise my hands up into my hair, pushing it all up to the top of my head which causes my breasts to raise on full display.

"You're so beautiful, Anastasia."

I smile seductively, sauntering slowly towards him. I know this is killing him. But I love it and besides, he told me to not hold back, so I'm not. Instead, my goal is to make him cream his pants before I even begin.

_Well, at least, I thought so anyways. Christian, not so much_.

He grasps my hips with both of his hands, pulling me closer to him. Images of the many ways to take it out on him run through my mind, and I grin deviously when I find the perfect way to get back at him.

I fall to my knees, forcefully pulling at his belt to unbuckle it, followed by ripping it out of the loops and letting it drop to the floor with a loud thud. I make short work of his pants, and he lifts up slightly to assist me removing them from around his waist along with his black Calvin Klein's, springing his beautiful large cock free.

He runs his long fingers through my hair, pulling it on top of my head in a make-shift messy bun as I take him into my mouth. _Mmm, he tastes so good._

"Oh, God!" he whimpers a groan from deep within his throat and I begin bobbing my head, hollowing my cheeks as I suck him into submission. He fucked up the moment he gave me full control to take my anger out on him. He should have known better.

I can tell he's getting close to his release as he thrusts his hips to fuck my mouth. Once his grunts become more frantic and louder I remove my mouth with a pop, smiling up at him under hooded lashes.

"Jesus! Why'd you stop?" he pants, out of breath.

"Because I'm getting to the best part." I whisper into his ear, pulling the lobe with my teeth. He doesn't waist any time shoving all of the contents off the desk, including the computer, all in different areas of the floor.

I shove him back against the desk, pushing him gently to lay down. His erection flinches and I know he's at the point of combusting. Removing my thong, I climb on top of him, straddling him causing him to groan in satisfaction. I can feel his heart beat drumming against his chest, his breathing has increased and he's moving his hips.

"Ana." he breathes, and I answer him by tracing my tongue over his lips before sticking it into his mouth. He responds instantly, cupping my face as he thrusts his tongue against mine. I moan into his mouth, raising up and reaching between us to grab his firm twitching erection.

His eyes grow wide when I position him to my entrance. And I know why he's freaking out. He's not wearing a condom. "No worries, I'm clean." I say, sliding my hand up then back down his thick shaft. "Plus, I'm on the pill. If you want, we can pull up my record right now and continue this after the party." I add.

He shakes his head. "No, I believe you. I'm clean, too. Just so you know. I hate condoms anyways."

"Oh, me, too." I whisper, bending down to take his lips as I slide down onto his erect member. "Ah!" I cry out, raising my body up and throwing my long chestnut hair back as I arch my back. _God, this feels so good._ But I'm not too sure that I'll ever get used to his size.

"Fuck, Ana!" he growls seductively, closing his eyes. "Let me take care of you." he groans, and I adjust my body to help create the best friction, placing my right hand onto his chest, I use my left one to run through my hair as I begin to ride him slowly.

"No!" I breathe as I move up then back down, rolling my hips forward then backwards, grinding against him.

Suddenly, he raises up in a sitting position, our noses touch and my eyes open to his gray ones. He lifts the hand I had resting on his chest, placing butterfly kisses on my wrist and palm, placing it on the back of his neck. His other hand is gripping my hip painfully. But I welcome the pain for it feels surprisingly exquisite; the mixture of that pain with the pleasure of his erection hitting my G-spot, over and over as I begin bouncing on him hard is simply amazing. He finally lowers his head to my breast and latches his mouth on the tender flesh, sucking and biting my nipple.

I place my arms onto his shoulders, running my fingers through his hair and he groans loudly when I pull it, giving me access to his neck. I latch my mouth onto his adam's apple, sucking, biting and licking the area as well as kissing it. I can feel my insides begin to quicken, so I speed up my pace causing this slapping noise of our bodies coming together.

"Jesus! I love it when you're mad at me!" he howls in a low growl.

I'm gasping audible whimpers with each rapid thrust and he soon makes it even better when he stands up, smacking my ass in the process as he pushes me against the wall, fucking me even harder and faster than I was him on the desk. He's taking full control, and i must admit, i love it.

I yelp as my back makes contact with the cold wall and he squeezes my ass cheeks in each hand as continues his punishing rhythm, smacking his pelvis onto me harder, pounding me into the wall. _Oh, Dear God! _It feels even better this way; deeper even.

He takes one of his hands, grasping my chin as he grunts, "You're mine, Anastasia."

"Fuck you!" I gasp, looking into his eyes.

He chuckles. "You and that smart mouth, Miss Steele. We're going to have to fix that." he mumbles, pressing his lips against mine once more for a fiery heated kiss. A sheen of sweat is visible on us, making our bodies sticky and slippery at the same time.

"Harder!" I whisper against his lips.

"Fuck yes!" he groans, pounding me harder into the wall and if it weren't for the loud music, I know everyone would hear us right now. In fact, I'm worried about us going plum through the wall. _But oh, God, it feels so good!_

"Faster!" I yelp sinking my teeth into his shoulder to stifle myself from completely screaming in ecstasy.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck Yes!" he yells, grasping me under my knees, spreading my legs out to the point my feet are resting on his shoulders as he pumps his erection into me rapidly. _Oh, fuck!_ It feels like he's going to rip me in half. He licks the pad of his thumb and begins rubbing my clit in delicious circles. My body begins trembling in pleasure as liquid fire courses through my veins setting my body on fire. My forehead is resting on his and our eyes are locked. Blue to gray. "I'm right there, Ana! Fuck! Come with me. Come now!"

"Oh, God! Christian!" I scream as my orgasm rips through me as he empties his seed in me at the same time. I'm panting whimpers, desperately holding onto him for dear life while I try to catch my breath. If I let go of him now, I'll fall completely into the floor, and I doubt I'll make it out of the floor after that.

_Jesus, the things this man does to me!_

* * *

While we dress, I can't help but stare at him, watching how his muscles flex with every single motion of his body. He truly is a beautiful man. But I look away, biting my bottom lip as my heart begins to ache. What I am starting to feel seems ridiculous because of the short amount of time knowing Christian, but I just can't help it. I'm falling hard, very fast and I don't think that that's a good thing.

I can't help but laugh at how ironic this situation is that we've managed to fuck in both of his places of work, in his office. _It's Deja Vu, if you ask me._

Once dressed, we both smile at each other before heading towards the door. But he stops me when I open the door, closing it back.

"Ana." he whispers, cupping my face to kiss me softly. "Jesus. What are you doing to me?" he breathes, still in whisper. Something tells me that that statement means something to him from deep inside of his soul, but I shrug those thoughts for now and head back out to the bar.

What I see waiting for me, ruins my moment with Christian.

"Anastasia." Derek greets me. "There you are. I was looking for you hoping I could get a shot or two of whiskey."

I notice Leila is standing there glaring at me as if she could go through me. It isn't until I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist from behind me that I realize why she's looking at me like that. Christian kisses my cheek, whispering in my ear, "Thank you for earlier. If you need me, I'll be backstage. And i meant what i said. Let me take care of you, baby." I nod in way of dismissing him, turning my head to give him a quick kiss on his lips. Leila looks completely stunned, and i bite my lip to stifle the fit of giggles threatening to escape me.

I sit down two shot glasses and pour them some whiskey. Before Leila can grab her drink, Elena grabs it, slinging it back and I can't help but smile at Leila's reaction to it all. She's staring at Elena with full blown hate. Without taking her eyes off Leila, Elena sits the glass back down onto the bar and says, "Anastasia, I need you to head to the back to get prepared for tonight's show. Tonight, you're going on stage with the rest of the girls as my main show-girl. In the meantime, however, Derek and Leila are not invited."

My jaw literally drops to the floor. _Holy shit! Go Elena! But wait,_ _I'm going on stage? Tonight?! _

"Elena, I can't—"

She turns to me, glaring at me. "Anastasia." she warns, and I sigh in defeat. I mean, yeah, I was planning on telling her that I accept the job, but I was hoping that I would be able to wait until Wednesday night to go on stage.

_Dammit! _

I sigh. "Yes, Ma'am." I mutter. I'm actually shocked at how excited I am right now about going on stage. I was totally against it before.

_Maybe it has to do with the fact that Christian is going to be your partner and you would get more time with him._

I smile. _Maybe_.

But before I leave the bar, I hear Elena shout for Taylor. "Taylor! Remove these two immediately. And make sure that they are not allowed back in, or you're fired!"

"Certainly, Ma'am."

I walk away with a smile on my face, sighing as the weight of having Derek around has been lifted off my shoulders. Although, I am pretty proud of myself. I kept control of the situation. But deep down, I know within my heart that this will not be last time I see Derek Steele and Leila Williams.

* * *

_****So what made Elena decide to have her nephew and Leila removed? What do you think happens next? And what do you think Christian will think about Anastasia dancing without him? **_

_**I have several songs picked out (which I will use eventually in this story) but I want to know if you all can guess which one I will be using for Anastasia's first stage appearance. The choices are:**_

_**-Gimme More—Britney Spears**_

_**-Flesh—Simon Curtis**_

_**-Desire—Meg Myers**_

_**-Feel Me—Mecca Kalani**_

_**-A Little Death—The Neighborhood**_

_**Be sure to listen to each song before making your choice. There is a poll up!**_

_**THE PINS ARE UP! Song used in this chapter was Control by Puddle of Mud.**_

_**Anyways, I know that Christian POV is wanted, but I'm saving him for next chapter instead. I hope yal stick with me. I figured since I waited so long I would add a lemon. How did I do? You know what to do! XOXO!**_


	12. Ch 12 - Seduction Has Consequences

*******Disclaimer:**Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

* * *

***Synopsis****:** (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26), is left without a partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

* * *

**LONG ****A/****N: ****For starters, I want to apologize for the long wait. ****My**** aunt ****(that ****I had talked about before****)**** had passed away and honestly, I didn't feel like writing, nor did I have time to. ****But I already mentioned that in my authors note I posted last night. Also, I planned on updating afte I dropped the kids off to school, but we seem to have a snake problem. Copperheads, in fact, and I had to help the husband deal with that. So, here we are lol.**

**You all continue to blow me away! Thank you all sooo much! ****T****he poll is closed for the song choice ****and I have made my pick since it was a tie.**** But don't worry, the other songs will be used eventually.**

**Before I continue, I want to clear some things up because I know a lot of you are confused. So I will give you all an insight as far as the relation thing goes as far as other issues lol. **

**-Ana's stepfather (Ray) which we all know is what she sees as her real father is Derek's biological father which explains the relation of stepbrother/stepsister between Ana and Derek. (Coughs!) Loser! Uhm... sorry. My bad, lol. **

**-Derek's mother, Maria Blackwell, is ONLY half relation to Elena and Jose's father, Jose Sr., which are full blooded siblings in my story. Let's just say, Elena is biologically a Rodriguez lol. She was married and divorced to (lets say) Mark Lincoln, which is why her last name is currently still Lincoln. **

**-Jose had no knowledge of Derek, Derek had no knowledge of Jose. Remember, Ray had no knowledge of Derek either until he announced himself to Ray (I mentioned something about it in chapter 10). I hope this helps you all out. I truly am sorry for the confusion lol. More of all of that will be explained as the story goes, so I hope that you stick with me to figure it all out.**

**-At this point, Ana has worked a total of 5 days at Floggers (Friday being her first night, Staurday, Wednesday, Friday, and again, Saturday.) She has known Kate, Elliot, Ethan, Christian, Elena, Rose, and Gwen for a whole week. Just to be sure of the time frame of where my story is at, I went back and reread it lol. Sorry to confuse you all. Also, I am aware of plenty of mistakes in all of my chapters, and I plan to fix them WHEN I CAN. I am a busy person, and I do not have time to go back and read my shit after writing it lol.**

**-As far as Mia goes, she is in Paris right now, but we will soon meet her. No, she DOES NOT work at Floggers. In fact, she doesn't like the club, nor the fact that her brothers work there. But being the sweet little sister that she is, she supports her brothers choice of jobs/lifestyles. Whoops, there's you all a spoiler... Yes, Elliot is into some BDSM, too.**

**-No! Ana and Jose are not step-cousins! They are not related in ANY way just because Derek and Jose are HALF cousins. That would be extremely weird considering the circumstances.**

**Crossing my fingers that all of that info helped in some way! **

**I decided against the dancing scene because i just couldn't get it out on my computer screen, so, i put something else in instead lol. (Hides under a rock) I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry ahead of time for any mistakes. Oh, and of course, the chapter is a tad bit longer, too. I also added a little BDSM into the story. Not as intense as in the books, at least, i didn't think so lol. And i know many of the readers are tired of reading about them being in BDSM relations, but i wanna say that it was kind of necessary for the plot i have planned for this story as far as emotions go. So i hope your not too mad at me? Lol. Second Authors note is at the bottom.**

* * *

_**-Chapter 12—Seduction Has Consequences-**_

_**Christian POV**_

I can't believe that the whole time my men were out there searching for the prick, sole namely, Derek fucking Steele, he's managed to slip through the doors of Floggers. And to add more fuel to the fire, fucking Leila is right here with him. _No, correction._ She is the one who _brought_ him here and I swear to God I plan on making her pay for that.

I know that she's doing this to get back at me. She knows that I have been trying to pursue Anastasia for a while now. But I honestly don't care. No feelings lost there. She's such a hypocrite. She can't stand the fact that I have eyes for another woman, yet she can _fuck_ another woman, in _my_ penthouse while we're together and thinks that it's all just a pocket full of sunshine. _No fucking thank you!_

The nerve of that woman. And to think that I actually loved her once upon a time makes me physically sick. _Pfft! _I laugh. _Good riddance! _Perhaps I should thank Prescott for saving me from standing at the alter with her. _Ooh, I'm so furious right now. _I'm seeing red!

_Fuck!_

And then after the fact that I nearly lost all control and beat Derek to a bloody pulp for even whispering Anastasia's name, Elena makes matters worse by turning this whole situation around by admitting that _she_ is the one who invited Derek here. _Count back from thirty this time __instead of ten__, Christian. __Yeah, that will help! __It will be okay..._

_Like fuck, it will!_

Instead of making a scene in front of the patrons, I demanded for a damn meeting, and head towards my office. But along the way I grab Anastasia because she is the reason why I don't like Derek. She is the reason why I will kill that motherfucker if he gets too close to her. She's the reason... _wait, what am I saying? _

_Fuck... fuck... fuck... fuck... FUCK!_

I'm losing control again. I'm more than certain that I'm beginning to develop feelings for Ana, and honestly, I don't like it. I don't like how it makes me feel so vulnerable. So weak minded. So... _out of control_. But at the same time, I _love_ it. I would give anything to be the one who gives her what her little heart desires.

_Fuck! I'm doing it again..._

Then again, I could be completely wrong. Maybe my mind is, in some way, trying to _convince_ me that I'm falling for her. Perhaps it's merely just the dominant side of me needing to be in control of all things. I sigh. _Dammit! Anastasia Steele is the most frustrating woman known to man... _She completely disarms me, and keeps my mind racing with nothing but thoughts of her.

But for now, I have to push those thoughts aside and deal with getting Derek the fuck out of Floggers and away from my Ana.

_Shit! Do you see what I mean?_ _My Ana?!_

Again, I shake my mind of those thoughts and get back to the issue that brought us here.

_Dominant mode on! _

My conversation starts out roughly with Elena. Honestly, I don't give two pig fucks if she likes my tone or not. It's in my nature to just cut to the chase. I hate beating around the bush. Ana just stands there and listens, her expression shows that she's exasperated, but oddly, I don't care. I just want to prove to her that I can take care of her in any situation thrown at her.

Elena explains that she only invited the bastard here, pretty much so she could keep a close watch on him because she doesn't _trust_ him alone in her home. _Is she kidding me? That's her excuse? Is she that damn blind that she is oblivious to __the real issues at hand__? _

I mean, of course, she knows why he was in prison, else she wouldn't have known he was in prison in the first place. _And she's his aunt, too?! _

_What the fuck?!_

My instant thought is does Jose know about Derek since, he too, is her nephew. This is all so damned confusing and literally fucked up. By now we've shared one big happy family reunion in the little short few minutes we've been in here. But time is of the essence here, and I don't have time for this bullshit. _Note to self... call Welch once all of this is over to get a ful__l family background on Elena_. For now, I need to get rid of Derek Steele before I lose my self-control again and rip his fucking head off.

"Get. Him. The. Fuck. Out! You brought him here, and you _will _make him leave. Understand? He's not allowed on the property as of right now and from now on. I don't want him anywhere near Anastasia again." That last part came out before I could even stop myself. With my eyes widening, I look in her direction and see that she is getting upset. _Shit!_

"Anastasia?" Elena scoffs, crossing her arms. "What does she have to do with this?"

"Christian, just drop it. I'm fine." Anastasia chimes in, pinching the bridge of her nose. A part of me wants to, but it's not the way that I am. I know this to be true. I can't just let go of something by the drop of a hat. I have to get my way... every fucking time. Suddenly, anger washes over me by her words.

"Drop it?" I growl, "You want me to drop it? After everything he did to you?"

"Enough!" Ana shouts as she turns to face a shocked, yet confused Elena. "Listen, Mrs. Lincoln. What Christian is saying is..." _Is she serious right now? Really, Miss Steele? Not only are you speaking for me, but you're correcting me, as well?!_ "...that Derek and I are unfortunately related by marriage. We hit it off on a rough start and honestly, I would rather see him rot in a hell cell for eternity." _Shit, I would pay big money to get through the gates of hell to see that happen. _

My eyes lock with Ana's as she continues speaking to Elena, although, I know deep down, she is directing this towards me. "Don't worry about kicking Derek out. I am a big girl and can take care of myself perfectly fine, if Derek so chooses to come within five feet of me." _He does, and he's a dead man!_ "So let's just go back out there and pretend that this conversation never happened because I don't feel like getting into any details. Period!" and with that, she turns on her heels and barges out of the office.

"Ana." I try to stop her, but she doesn't hear me, or perhaps, she chose not to, as the door slams behind her. _Damn she's pissed. _I'll just have to deal with her later. Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen her eyes aflame with so much anger in the short time I've known her. Not even when she came into my office at GEH over her school tuition.

_Damn, my dick is getting hard thinking about the outcome of that argument._

That sure is a day I will never forget. The way she rasped my name whilst I buried myself deep inside of her. The feel of her nails raking down my back as the pleasure became so intense, that it took her breath away. No one ever made me feel as good as Anastasia.

It isn't until Elena clears her throat that I realize that my eyes are closed and my breath is becoming heavy. She raises a brow and smirks. "Christian?" she asks, nodding her head in the direction of my nearly tented trousers. _Fuck! _

I roll my eyes and plop down into my chair, bringing my computer to life. She sits down across from me and I can feel, rather than see, Elena's questioning gaze burning into me. "What?" I snap.

"What did you mean by what you said? About Derek. Does this have to do with why he was in prison?"

_Silence... At least she didn't ask why I had a major boner a few minutes ago._

"Christian, what the hell is going on here?" Elena says, standing whilst leaning forward on my desk, palms flat on the surface. Her expression tells me she is confused, angry, and impatient. I sigh. Standing, I make my way towards the mini bar behind the desk and pour us a glass of scotch.

"Sit down." I murmur, and she scoffs.

"I think I will stand, thank you."

I hand her a glass before downing my own. "Are you really that oblivious to the situation sitting in front of you, or are you using it as way of protecting your precious nephew?" I say, calmly, yet firm; getting straight to the point. But I get my answer before I hear the words by how her body is reacting to my words. She's staring at me, her drink held near her lips in the air and anger burns her eyes, more than likely by my tone.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I demand to know what this is all about, right this instant, Christian, because obviously, I have no knowledge of what it is you are talking about." she throws her drink back, then slams the glass down before continuing. "If I were to be frank, I despise the little shit that I agreed to babysit. But I only agreed because my sister has her own issues to sort out herself. She can't be bothered by the likes of him."

"Since we are being frank here, then, Elena, I think it's best that you know the _full_ reason why your nephew was in prison, and, why I want him out of my club." I say, turning towards a filing cabinet and pulling out Anastasia's background information. I toss the folder down onto the desk, opening it and spreading sheets out for Elena to see.

"What is this?" she whispers as she sinks down into a chair in front of my desk, realization hitting her at full force.

I sigh, making my way towards the door, but I stop when I reach Elena, placing my hand onto her right shoulder. "Evidence that your precious nephew is one sick son of a bitch." and with that, I walk out of the office and go in search of Anastasia.

* * *

_**Ana POV**_

I am so glad that Elena finally got rid of Derek. Leila? I could probably handle better than him, but good riddance to her, too. I can't stand her. And to think that Christian put up with the bitch. I need to ask him about that later, but for now, I need to get prepared to go on stage.

The closer I get to the back of the club, the harder my heart beats in my chest. My breath is frantic to match my erratic heartbeat and my hands are becoming clammy and shaky. I'm nervous. I don't know if I can do this.

On a brighter note, I don't have to dance with Christian. I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't mind dancing with him. But since things changed between us, I highly doubt that we could remain calm if we were grinding against each other. So, it's just us girls tonight.

_Perhaps Elena is doing this to make it easier for me to do? Maybe she is taking it easy on me since it's my first time?_ But I still can't seem to get myself under control. _Maybe I should run __while I still have the chance..._

I turn to head towards the back exit when I run into Kate.

"Ana?"

"Sorry, Kate. I didn't see you there." I sigh.

She raises a brow and crosses her arms. "What are you doing back here?"

"Uhm... well, Elena told me that I would be joining you all tonight on stage and obviously I need to learn the routine. So here I am." _Shit, I should have ran!_

"Awesome!" she claps her hands together and bounces on her heels before grabbing my upper arm and pulling me the rest of the way to the back room. She opens the door to a bright, white room with mirrors covering nearly every single wall. The floors are tan stained wood. It's like stepping into a ballet practice room, without the wooden bars, but there are stripper poles in various areas of the room along with metal chairs.

_A__nd that's what scares me. _

I highly doubt I'll be able to work with one of those. I can barely climb one to slide down it; much less spin and twirl around one. Knowing my luck, I'll fall right onto my face trying. Maybe I should save the embarrassment now and quit. _What __am I saying? Am I seriously considering this? What__ have I got myself into?_

I look to my right and see a simple black metal desk with a Ipod dock sitting on top of it. Cases of water bottles sit snugly to the left of the desk. And then behind the desk is a walk-in closet with what looks like a series of different costumes.

On my left there are four black wooden vanity chests sitting side by side along the mirrored wall with big bulbed lights framing the smaller mirror that sits on the desk portion of the chests. Leather armchairs sit in front of each chest and there is several cosmetics sitting on each chest, along with hair straighteners, curling irons, and hair dryers.

_Hair dryers? Why would we need hair dryers if our hair isn't wet?_

Then my mind plays back to the first conversation I had with the bitch. Leila mentioned to me on my first night that she takes a shower here after she performed. I honestly didn't think she was serious about it, but obviously they do.

"This place used to be an old gym." Kate says, suddenly, breaking me from my thoughts.

_Oh... so that explains the showers here then. _"Kate?" I murmur as she leads me to a vanity and disappears into what looks like a dressing room behind the metal desk.

"Yeah, babe!" she shouts back.

_What am I doing? _I take a deep breath and stare at myself in the mirror, tilting my head to the left, then right. "I don't know if I can do this. I don't know anything about pole dancing. And it doesn't sound too appeasing to me, either."

It wasn't but a week ago that Jose had convinced me to work here at Floggers and I totally was against being a dancer from the beginning, yet, here I am, the main show girl. I never wanted this. Hell, I didn't even want to work here as the bartender, but as per usual, I caved and ended up here anyway, all because I needed the money.

_Am I that low of a person? That desperate?_

Obviously, else, I wouldn't be here right this minute, debating whether or not to run out of the back exit. But if I were to be honest, I have become comfortable with working here and with the wonderful people around me. More so with Christian than anyone, but maybe that's just it. Maybe I have allowed myself to be so consumed with him that I can't seem to think rationally about this.

_Whose to say that if I decided to walk out that I would ever see Christian Grey again?_

I know that I shouldn't even be bothered with it, but thinking of what it would be like to never see him again, pains me. I've said it countless times over the years that I wasn't going to date or do the whole boyfriend thing. But I can't resist the man, and that's sad, because I know that I'm better than that. I've lived my whole life without the ties of a relationship and have done a pretty good job at it, at that.

_So, w__hy do I feel like I need __a man like him in my life, now__?_

"Honey, you will do just fine. Like I said, it's all in here." Kate says, tapping her index onto the side of her head. "It's all an act, Ana. Plus, we have at least an hour and a half before showtime. That should be plenty enough time to show you basics on the pole and help you to memorize the routine."

My stomach literally drops onto the floor. _So I _am _going on the pole? _"Kate." I choke.

"Okay, Ladies!" Elena enters the room with Gwen and Rose, clapping her hands together. "We haven't much time, so lets get into costumes and practice, practice, practice! You've all got five minutes to return out here onto the dance floor. Let's hustle!"

I take a deep breath, releasing a hard sigh and make my way into the dressing room.

_I can do this..._

_I mean, how hard can this all really be?_

* * *

_**Christian POV**_

I'm glad to say that Elena finally realized what ties bind Ana and Derek together. Okay, that was truly the worst way to say it. What I meant was, Elena finally saw Derek for the sadistic monster he really is. _But isn't that what I am, too? A sadist? A monster? _

Maybe to a certain degree, I am, but never on such a deep level as him. I make it all about pleasuring my submissive, whereas, he makes it all about him. It's obvious. But, whatever. I'm just glad that Elena got rid of him and, of course, his little pooch, Leila.

I still have no idea what role she plays in all of this. _How does she know him, __anyways__? _Either they met sometime after his release, or she knew him all along. _Ha! _They were made for each other, I suppose.

But even though I am glad that they were removed from the club, I'm aggravated because Elena placed me on bartender duty in way of covering for Anastasia because she will be performing tonight.

_And I'm just hearing about this news._

I don't like it one bit. Not even a little, although I am anxious to see how well her body wraps around one of those poles... _climbing it... rolling her hips against it... _

_Jesus!_

My dick is getting hard just thinking about it. But I would prefer her to be grinding a pole in front of only me. _Or grinding those hips against my pole._

Anastasia is a goddess, and I know that all of the Doms—_men and women—_in the room will be hitting the books for their private sessions with their Subs the minute she walks out on the stage with her beautiful mile long legs.

Okay, maybe it would be best if I _not_ think of Anastasia at the moment. My pants are becoming uncomfortable.

I look up at the clock and sigh. I've already been behind the bar for an hour and I already hate it. I wipe down the bar, debating whether or not to head backstage to check on the girls, well, Anastasia—_What? Am I not allowed a sneak peek?—_when I see Elliot standing in front me. He snorts and I know it's from trying to keep from laughing. I roll my eyes and continue wiping down the bar. "What do you want, Elliot? Come to receive pointers on how to woo your woman back into bed again?"

"Dude, fuck you!" he hisses.

I laugh. "I always knew you were a little funny. But thanks, I'll pass to your offer."

He narrows his eyes at me, and I laugh again. "Actually, I came over here to see what your thoughts were about the mysterious Anastasia becoming part of the entertainment tonight."

"Why would I give a fuck if she's going up there or not? She's just like the rest of the girls that perform here."

Elliot sighs with a smile. "See, that's where you're wrong, baby brother. Anastasia is nothing like the rest of them."

_What the fuck is he getting at?!_

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course she is. She's going on stage just like the rest of them to do a performance... just like the rest of them."

He laughs, shaking his head as I pull out two bottles of beer, handing him one of them. "You've got it bad, bro."

"Like fuck, I do!" I hiss, angrily popping the tab of the beer bottle off using the side of the bar before taking a rather large swig of it. "I'm not interested in any relationships, and, I don't want one, neither."

"If that was the case you would have answered my question."

"I did. I told you that I don't care if she goes on stage or not. It doesn't bother me in the slightest." I lie.

He shrugs before placing the bottle up to his lips, stopping it mere centimeters away from them. I glare at him, tilting my head back as I take another drink of my beer. "I asked you what your thoughts were. Not whether or not you cared if she was performing or not, so that alone tells me you've got the hots for one Anastasia Steele."

I choke on my beer, sitting the bottle down as I try to ease my lungs from the sudden coughing fit. I honestly don't know what to say to that. Thinking back, he did, in fact, ask me what my thoughts were about it. Now I feel slightly embarrassed to be caught into a situation like this by my own brother. _Jesus, what the hell is wrong with me? _

After a few moments of silence between Elliot and I, the lights begin to dim, so I know that the show is about to start. My eyes immediately dart for the stage. My heart is pounding viciously and I can't help but feel a slough of emotions right now. In a way, I'm anxious to see all of the different delicious ways Anastasia can move her body. But at the same time, I feel completely pissed that she even agreed to do this because, without a doubt, I know how easily she makes my dick hard with one simple bite of her lip; much less wrapping those mile long beautiful legs around a stripper pole while she sashays her delectable ass in the faces of these people.

And now I want nothing more than to make it known to our horny guests that Anastasia Steele belongs to me. My palm twitches. _She is mine!_ And I'll be damned if I allow one man to leave this place tonight, only to return home to beat their meat to thoughts of what I know her body is capable of.

_Allow, Grey? You're not her father!_

_No, I sure as hell am not._ But I smile knowing that there are many ways I could coax her into calling me daddy by sunrise.

I make my way around the bar to where Elliot has made himself comfortable on one of the many bar stools sitting in front of the bar, prepared to march my happy ass backstage, and my palm is itching to drag Ana back to my office to teach her a lesson whilst enlightening her of all of her misdemeanors that date all the way back to the moment I met her.

A low melody of intro to a Meg Myers song floats off the speakers; becoming louder and louder, then suddenly the song booms into a sensual beat; the stage lights up revealing the girls, all sashaying, one-by-one towards their designated poles. Kate's in an unusual black one-piece corset ballerina tu-tu outfit. Rose in what looks like a black leather skin tight jumpsuit with black floral lace down each side of her body. And Gwen is in a simple short, skin tight black leather sleeveless dress. But wait... _w__here's Anastasia?_

When I look over towards Elena, who has suddenly appeared out of nowhere, she sighs heavily whilst shaking her head, then turns her attention back to the stage to—_what I assume—_observe her work, as per usual.

In a way, I'm relieved that Ana isn't up there. But at the same time, I feel a pang of disappointment that I was stripped of the opportunity to crash the party by showing all of these people that she belongs to me.

Looking around the room, I realize that Anastasia is nowhere to be seen. My body jerks with panic as thoughts of her possibly quitting come to mind. _Did she feel overly pressured into dancing? Somebody laugh at her while practicing and she left out of embarrassment? __Is she sick? _Or worse... _did she get hurt trying to learn the intimacy of a pole?_

My legs move before I can think another thought, heading in the direction of Elena on the opposite end of the bar. "Where's Anastasia?" I yell over the pulsing beat of the music.

She sighs. "I told her that she wasn't going on stage tonight, after all. I decided against it when clearly she needs more work on the pole. She's okay when it comes to some of the basics, but I need her body moving around it a certain way or it just won't work out. She understands and decided to practice the remainder of the night."

"Why did you ask her to dance in the first place? And behind my back after I specifically told you I did not wish for her to be anything more than a bartender." I hiss.

"Watch your tone with me, Christian. I'm not in the mood tonight for your shit. You may be a silent partner in ownership, and one of the manager's, but the deal did not include you telling _me_ how to run it. I believe I call the shots in the end, with or without your permission." she pauses, turning her body facing me. "We needed a dancer, and she was a willing participant. She's gorgeous, Christian. And she sure as hell can dance. You and I both know that. People would pay high amounts just to see her up on that stage."

Now I'm getting pissed. "You're making it sound like she's a fucking prostitute and you're the more than willing pimp. She's not for sale, Elena. She may have the potential _we _seek in an exotic dancer, but what makes you think _she_ wants this?" and with that, I decide to allow Elena to simmer with those words. I don't even know why she is even upset right now, but she had better cool her jets.

* * *

I take off in the direction of the rehearsal room. The music of the stage becomes quieter, and the music coming from the area of my destination becomes louder. I peek through the window of the door and my dick begins to stir.

_Fuck!_

She's dancing around the pole in a black leather studded bra that has leather extended upwards to wrap around her creamy delicious neck. A pair of matching leather bikini bottoms are outlined with silver studs as well and her long beautiful legs are contained in a pair of black leather chaps which lead to the sexiest pair of fuck-me heels. Her hair is straighter, long, and a little wild, framing her beautiful face which has been lightly kissed with make-up. Her deep ocean blue eyes are enhanced with thin lines of kol, and her body is glistening with the sweat from dancing.

The moment she hops up onto the pole, spinning around it hesitantly, I decide to make my move. I haven't really thought of what exactly to say to her, but I'm sure it will come to me once she notices I'm here.

"Ana?"

_Oomf!_

She falls to the floor the moment her head darts into my direction, falling off the pole and landing onto her back. My eyes grow wide and I stride towards her and help her up, concern written all over my face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she murmurs, shaking her head at my extended hand and she manages to get up off the floor on her own. "What are you doing here?" she adds, questioningly.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Elena and I decided it was too early for me to perform. So I stayed back here and started practicing on the pole." she says. I bite my lip to stifle a laugh that I have no idea why is wanting to escape me. She raises a brow. "Find something funny, Mr. Grey?"

And there it goes. I chuckle. "That was quite the performance, Miss Steele. Perhaps you could do all of that again for me."

Her jaw drops and I smirk. "You can't possibly be serious?"

"As a heart attack." I grin, grasping her wrist, pulling her arm up into view to examine for injuries. There are none. "Seriously, are you okay?" I ask, rubbing her reddened elbow from the fall. More than likely she'll have a bruise there by morning.

"I'm fine." she whispers. I lift the other arm, doing the same movements to it as I had done to her other one. "I won't be if you continue doing that, though."

"Doing what?" I feign innocence, raising a brow.

"Touching me. There is something about it that drives me mad, and it prevents me from thinking clearly." she admits with a blush. That only makes it even more uncomfortable in my pants. I release her arm and she returns over to the Ipod dock, turning it off before grabbing a bottle of water. "So, is there a specific reason you are in here? I kind of had a better chance getting the hang of the pole when I was alone, you know."

I smile, hopping up onto the desk next to her and tilt my head forward, staring at my clasped hands in my lap. "Why are you doing this, Anastasia?"

"What are you talking about? Dancing?"

I nod.

"Because I love the way I feel when I'm dancing. I used to take classes when I was younger and once I was older I signed up for a few classes every now and then. It just... it makes me feel alive. As if I am free from all the burdens of my life and I'm able to just hand over every bit of stress over the music. Not that I'm proud of_ this_ particular type of dancing, but hey, it's still dancing, right? What's adding a pole into the equation?" she giggles nervously.

I keep quiet, unable to believe that we are actually having a real conversation right now. But oddly, I love it.

_Love..._

There's that word again. I shake my mind of it and look up at Anastasia. "Perhaps if you show me what you've got so far, I can tell you what you're doing wrong. Would that help?"

She presses her lips together. "Hmm, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" I breathe, merely inches away from her face. I trade glances between her eyes and her lips and I hear the audible gasp coming off her lips.

She thinks about it for a moment. Her lips part and her breathing increases. She finally gets up off the desk from beside me and walks over to one of the vanity's, removing her make-up. "Because I don't feel like dancing anymore tonight. The damn routine has stressed me to my limit. I think I'll just pick up where I left off another time." she sighs, pulling her hair up to the top of her head, tying it into a messy bun.

My mouth goes dry, and I lick my lips at the sight of her. I want her... _badly. _Right here... Right. Fucking. Now. I stand and walk over to Ana, where I place both hands onto her shoulders and begin massaging. "Perhaps, I could relieve some of that stress away, Miss Steele."

I watch her face closely in the mirror, watching how she reacts to my touch. She closes her eyes, tilting her head to the side and I take that as an invitation. I bend down and place my mouth against her heated flesh, placing open-mouthed kisses along the curve between her neck and shoulder, and I am rewarded with a small whimper of approval.

"Christian. Not now. The girls should be back here shortly to change."

"So I'll lock them out." I groan against her neck, placing a trail of kisses up to her ear. "I want to take care of you, Anastasia." I whisper into her ear, pulling her lobe with my teeth. "Do you trust me?"

"Surprisingly," she moans when I sink my teeth into her neck, sucking the soft flesh into my mouth. "I do trust you."

I pull away, and she groans in protest. I extend my hand out to her. She takes my hand, standing with a puzzled look on her face. I twine our fingers together, and begin heading for the back door exit.

"Wait... where are we going? My shift isn't over until—"

"Your shift just ended. I'm the boss, remember? I want to show you something at my penthouse." When she hesitates without a response, I lean in towards her and place a soft kiss onto her lips, trailing them along her jaw, stopping right at her ear. "Come home with me, Anastasia. I want you." _I need you! _

Her breath hitches and she bites her lip. _Fuck! She's biting her fucking lip! _

"Don't make me beg. I'm not one whom normally begs." I say after a moment of silence. I know Elena will be pissed that I am giving Ana the rest of the night off, but right now, I don't give a rats ass. I'm still pissed off at her for how she talked to me.

I gaze into Ana's eyes, pleading silently with her to agree to come stay with me. But I'm shocked when she finally answers me. "I can't, Christian. I'm sorry. I have an essay due this week for finals. I can't put it off any longer." She grows one of the most devious smiles I have ever seen. "But maybe another time?"

I can honestly say that I am slightly disappointed. But I shrug with a forced smile. "Good luck with your finals, Miss Steele. Have a good night." I turn on my heels and head towards the door, when suddenly I'm stopped by the soft sounds of music. _The Meg Myers song, in fact. _

I turn my head and instantly, my jaw drops. Standing before me is a very naked, aroused Anastasia Steele. I release a groan when my gaze shifts to her breasts. Her nipples are erect and calling out to me. She clinks her heels in a slow, sensual motion towards me until we are merely inches away from each other. Without taking her eyes off mine, she reaches behind me and pulls the blinds on the door closed, then locks it with a loud _click._

"Luckily for you, I still have time to show you that dance." she murmurs, arousal evident in her ragged tone. I swallow hard, closing my eyes briefly as I believe my mind has begun playing tricks with me and all of this is just another one of my fantasy's. But when I open my eyes again, I realize how real this actually is. And my icy heart literally slams to a complete stop before continuing to beat the fuck out of my chest.

_Jesus, the things this woman does to me..._

She grasps one of my hands, tugging gently as she leads me to a metal chair that I had not seen sitting in front of pole until now. She slightly pushes on my shoulder, and I slowly sink down into the chair, my mouth still parted to assist my frantic breathing. _Dammit! No woman has affected me the way she has. Not. Fucking. One!_

I look up at Anastasia, who is now sashaying around the pole, her gaze fixed on mine, and my dick flinches at the sight. Then it hits me.

_Devious smile. Music. __Doors locking. Blinds closing. __Dancing naked around a pole while I watch. _

She's trying to seduce me. Trying to take all control into her tiny soft hands and fucking seduce me. I smirk. _Well, two sure can play this game. _James Deen has nothing on me when it comes to seduction.

Slowly, yet seductively, I stand, unbuttoning my vest painfully slow while I continue to gaze at her. She is now lightly rubbing her ass against the pole whilst her hands have a firm grip above her head onto the same pole, and this gives me an idea.

I pull at my tie until it becomes loose enough to remove, but I leave it dangling around my neck. Next is my belt, and again, I slowly unfasten it, making sure that I pull it loose from each loop before taking it off. I drop the belt with a loud echoing _slam_. Ana flinches by the sound, but continues to act as if she wasn't distracted by it at all.

Her movements have stopped and her eyes are now set on my now painfully tented trousers. _Mmm, yes. She wants me. And my plan of reverse psychology is working. _

She blinks a few times, and her gaze comes back to mine. Her eyes are now a dark midnight blue. Her pupils are dilated and her chest is heaving with fast, heavy breaths. _Come on, baby. Give in to me._

She reaches for me, and I know that this is when I should go in for the kill. I grab her wrists, receiving an audible gasp from her as I spin her around, facing the pole. I pin both of her hands above her head, one on top of the other, against the floor to ceiling solid steel object. With one hand, I hold her hands still, grasping my tie with the other hand, and I begin tying her wrists to the pole. She giggles once my hands glide down her arms, but stops once I firmly cup both breasts with my hands from behind her.

She moans.

"So you thought that you could seduce me, huh?" I state in a firm dominate tone, pressing my body up against her back while rolling her erect nipples between my fingers. "You should know by now, Miss Steele to not play with fire..." I pause long enough to trace the shell of her ear with my tongue, then lightly nip it. "Else, you get burned."

"I was blistered the moment I met you, Mr. Grey. It's a little too late for that discussion."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask, concerned.

She nods. "Yes. I... I trust you."

"And what are your safe words, Anastasia?" I say as I trail my hands down to her backside.

"Uhm..."

"How about red and yellow?" I ask. She nods again. "Good. I must say that I'm impressed. I never expected this to happen at all." I pause, then sigh. "There are rules, Miss Steele. Rules you must obey. If not, I will punish you. If you do, then I will reward you. But right now, we won't worry about the rules. We will save that discussion for another time. For now, let's just enjoy this as Ana and Christian." and with that, I rare my hand back and bring it back down with a loud _smack._

She jumps, startled by my actions, but groans in pleasure when I begin rubbing the area softly. "Again." she whispers, and I smile.

_Smack! _

"Fuck!" she whimpers, throwing her head back, which gives me access to her neck. And boy do I take full advantage of it. I begin kissing the heated flesh and sucking it. She moans, whispering my name. And I must say that I truly love how sexy my name sounds on her lips.

"You really shouldn't have done this, Anastasia." I say, rubbing her ass again. "I am completely shocked by your behavior."

She laughs. "Shocked is good."

_Smack! Smack!_

"Christian!" she yelps, and I begin rubbing her ass with gentle strokes. Her body is now trembling. Breathing is out of control. "Please." she whispers and I begin untying the knot around her wrists. She turns to face me, and I raise her hands back above her head, retying them in place. I tug at the restraints and nod in approval. It's not tight enough to cut off circulation, but tight enough to keep her in place.

Kneeling, I remove each of her high heels slowly. "You are truly a sight to behold, Miss Steele." I breathe against her lips before taking her bottom lip between my teeth, tugging it. "And you're biting that lip again. You know what that does to me."

She whimpers and I smile, lightly brushing my knuckles down her stomach, all the way to her sex. I just have to know for sure that this is what she wants. I slide my fingers through her slick folds, and as she gasps, I moan. "Fuck!" I rasp. "So wet. I bet you taste as good as you smell." I pull my hand away after a light flick on her clit, and she whimpers her protest.

Turning around, I grab the metal chair and pull it closer to Anastasia. I take a seat into the chair and scoot it even closer to Ana's body. I look up in time to see her swallow hard and squirm in anticipation.

_She has so much to learn, and I am only willing to teach her everything... but not today. _

"Put your feet up onto my shoulders." I command. She hesitates at first, but finally complies. Now it's my turn to shudder. Her entire core is exposed to me. _Damn, she's dripping._ I look back up into those questioningly, aroused blue eyes and I lick my lips, hungrily. "I think I'm going to enjoy this a bit too much."

* * *

_**Ana POV**_

I can't believe I allowed him to spank me, but I must admit, it felt really good. I've never experienced something so raw, yet pleasurable before in my life.

My whole plan to seduce the great Christian Grey, has backfired on me... and I absolutely love it. If this is what being a submissive is all about, then I'm game. I feel as if all of my troubles have just washed away and my only concentration is what he is doing to me.

So here I am, feet propped onto his shoulders, completely naked, fully exposed like a roast being served on a silver platter. Christian's eyes tell me that he's hungry._ Starving for me. __Mmm..._

He's fucking killing me. I need some type of friction, and right now, he's only fucking me with those smoldering dark gray eyes.

But before another thought crosses my mind, he stands, taking my lower half with him. My legs are dangling over his shoulders, his arms wrapped around my lower back to support me, and my ass is resting onto his hard, muscular chest. He doesn't waist any time at all... almost immediately, he crushes his mouth and tongue against my inner folds. _God, that feels so good_. I nearly scream in ecstasy, but he pulls away, giving me a look of warning.

"Quiet." he says. I nod even though I have no idea how I'm going to stay quiet, considering he's fucking me with his mouth. _Oh, Dear God!_ He nudges his tongue against me again and again, sucking my clit voraciously, and I pull at my restraints at the sensation, desperate to touch him.

"Always so wet for me, Anastasia." he growls against my sex before clamping down on my clit once more. I want to scream. I want to move my hips against him. But I know I can't. He'll stop if I make a sound, and it's impossible to ground my hips into him when in this position.

_This position..._

I would never have guessed that this position was even possible. To be able to give a woman oral sex while standing, seems completely absurd. Until now, anyways. And oh, how it feels so good. I have never experienced anything like this before.

His hands slide further around my waist, gently sprawled out onto my stomach. My ankles lock around his neck and my toes curl when he groans into my sex. The vibrations of it alone nearly take me over the edge, but not quite.

He shifts his hands again, placing one at the small of my back, fingers digging into my skin and the other reaches out for my breast where he begins flicking my nipple with the pad of his thumb in slow, sensual circles.

"You taste so good, Anastasia." _Lick... _"So sweet." _Nip... Suck..._"I could feast on your pussy all day long and never tire from it." he groans, sucking on my clit again. I tilt my head back against the pole, biting my lip so hard, it hurts, to stifle my moans.

"Ah!" I cry out, as he presses his tongue flat against me, moving his head in an up and down motion, slowly. Teasingly. I dig my heels into his back. I'm so close to reaching my climax that I can actually taste it. "Please." I whisper, my mouth parted to make it easier to breathe.

"Tell me what you want." he growls against my sex. The feel of his breath on my core causes my body to teeter on the edge.

I'm speechless as I'm trying so hard to get the right friction to send me straight to heaven. But he moves his head away, his lips glistening with my juices, and he lowers my backside a fraction down to his lower half. "Wrap you legs around my waist."

I instantly comply. I need this release so badly that I'll do just about anything to get it now. With one flick of his wrist, and a pull of his zipper, his pants fall to his ankles. He jerks his briefs down to his thighs, a smirk playing cooly on his lips. "I'm going to fuck you now, Miss Steele." he says, his voice hoarse with arousal. "Really fucking hard." he rasps.

Unable to speak, I moan my response, tilting my head back again. And with his eyes on mine, he slams into me, the pole making harsh contact with my shoulder blades, filling me to the hilt, and I gasp a moan.

_So much more deeper this way..._

"Oh God, you feel so good!" I mewl, unable to hold back the evidence of how pleasurable this feels any longer. "Fuck, Christian! Yes!"

He growls, continuing to pound fast and deep into me. He grasps the pole above my hands with one hand and thrusts into me harder and harder to the point I feel like I could rip in half. My hair has managed to release a few tendril from the bun on top of my head, sticking to my forehead and the side of my face from where sweat has build up from our bodies rocking together. My body tightens and I feel that familiar pinch deep into my core. I'm going to come... hard. I just know it.

He senses my release and he presses his lips against mine to prevent me from screaming. Our tongues dual for dominance as he continues his rough and rapid thrusts. My whimpers and cries increase, echoing into his mouth.

"Come for me Ana. Come hard for me, baby. Give me everything you've got!" he groans loudly against my mouth, and I know he's seeking his release, too. His words are my undoing and he firmly presses his lips against mine as I whimper, rather than cry out my release. My whole body slowly goes numb, from the soles of my feet, all the way up to my head. Shivers of pleasure causes my body to tremble involuntarily, and I know I've finally reached the world of sweet bliss. Even when my eyes closed I saw stars.

He roars my name hoarsely as he, too, finds his release. His movements slow to gentle thrusts as he rides out our orgasm. Finally, he unties my wrists and we sink into the floor, his arms wrapped lazily around my waist as he places soft kisses down my shoulder. We're both breathless, panting like wild animals who have just mated. I quietly chuckle at how ironic that sounds. "That was amazing." I murmur into his ear.

He finally lifts his head. His expression feigns worry. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

I laugh. "I'm pretty sure I'll feel the aftermath of soreness by morning, but no, you didn't hurt me. You totally rocked my world."

He shifts our bodies so that I am sitting in his lap, my back facing him, and he begins massaging my shoulders, rubs my arms and then lifts my wrists to his lips, kissing them. "It's going to leave a nasty mark." he sighs, releasing my hands back into my lap.

I look down at them and notice rose colored marks wrapped around my wrists. I shrug. "I'll be fine. Nothing a little lotion can't fix."

He turns my head upward so that I am forced to look at him and I can tell he wants to say something more, but instead, he sighs and kisses me one last time before releasing me. He stands, pulling up his boxer briefs and pants, then he reaches a hand out to me. I take it, and he pulls me up off of the floor, handing me my clothing. "I'm sorry." he whispers, grabbing his belt and shirt. "I didn't mea—"

"It's fine, Christian. I wanted this just as much as you did. I'm the one who tried to seduce you, remember? Honestly, I enjoyed it. It was definitely something different." I mutter, as I get dressed. He nods, and doesn't say anything more.

I begin thinking about what we've just done and what Christian had proposed to me about being his submissive. If it's anything like what we just did, I'm definitely going to do it. But something deep inside of me is telling me not to. That this is a dangerous path to go down. But I feel completely sated and calm right now. Fully pleased with the outcome.

And what makes this moment even more beautiful is how concerned he was for me. How caring it was for him to rub the kinks out of my strained muscles. I feel as if the world lifted completely off my shoulders and I can breathe again.

But I know that if I choose to do this, that it will never be anything more than a sub/dom relationship. He made it perfectly clear that he, too, didn't want more than what was laying on the table. No hearts and flowers, intended.

Deep down, I know I'm falling hard and fast for him now. I'll always think of him because of what we've done already together. Hell, I'm probably ruined with sex now because of him. I will never be able to look at another man the way that I look at him; never again will I ever be able to feel for someone the way I feel about him. And that truly scares me. I should have never allowed it to get this far. I should have walked away when I had the chance.

But I was stupid and curious and gave into the cravings I had for this man. And now I will pay the ultimate price for it, because deep down, I know that I am in love with Christian Grey. And it doesn't matter if I walk away from this now or even later. I will end up with a broken heart either way.

* * *

_****Shit, I know. It sucked. I really hate that it did. I really tried to write this but my heart just wasn't in it. But I wanted to give you all something. Hopefully now, though, I can get back in the game. I think I will rewrite my plans for this story so I can figure out how I'm going to get through it. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but I will try for at least 25. My next update, I'm not sure of when. I will try for soon. I think another thing holding me back from writing is the fact that I'm not too great at POV's. So, perhaps I will just write it from an author's perspective and see how that goes. Thank you all for following, fav, and reviewing. It means a lot to me. I think that you all have been more than awesome, and I just can't thank you enough. (Sighs) You know what to do... just don't hate me too much lol.**_

_**Pins are up! Those of you who already saw the board probably saw Christian's leather outfit... well, i changed my mind on that one, and thought it would be best to use it for another time. Sorry.**_


	13. Ch 13 - Shh, You're In a Library

*******Disclaimer: **Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

* * *

***Synopsis****:** (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26), is left without a partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

* * *

**A/****N: Okay, so the Dom/Sub thing was an absolute no from most of you. No problem! Threw it out. As far as the POV thing goes, you all mentioned that it should stay that way. Well, I can try and push the chapters out for you guys since you all have been so wonderful! Thanks again for the reviews! Time jump happens here, but not by much. ****The chapter is shorter than the norm too, but that's okay. Just means more chapters than planned lol.**** Enjoy!**

* * *

**-****Chapter 13—****Shh, You're In a Library****-**

**Ana POV**

The music is low. A piano is playing, in fact. I can't see due to the blindfold covering my eyes. My arms are bound above my head. My legs are bound spread apart. I'm naked. I feel the slight breeze slipping up the bottom hem of my thin silk silver robe. My body is trembling. Fear. I'm terrified. I focus on my other senses and can hear the faint sounds of people speaking all around me. My heart is frantic and my breathing has increased.

My body jolts, startled when the sound of heavy footsteps approach me. I pull onto the restraints, but they don't give. I want to scream but I can't find my voice. It's imprisoned in my trembling body.

Hot breath touches my exposed neck and I shiver. I can smell a masculine scent of cologne mixed with... _vanilla? _It seems so familiar, but I can't place my finger on who it is, although, I recognize him to be male. I wait for my captor to speak, but words never come. Instead, I feel his tongue glide up my neck, over my chin, and finally, it dips into my mouth. I am immediately intoxicated by the taste of wine and wild berries.

I gasp. _It's Christian._

The blindfold lifts and I blink rapidly, trying to adjust to the bright light beaming down on me. On _us. _I peek around Christian to see a full crowd standing close to the stage. Their eyes are not on Christian, but on me, and me alone. My mouth gapes open to assist my breathing. I feel faint. Exposed. Used. And terrified of what's going to happen next.

My eyes dart back up to Christian and he's smiling deviously at me.

"What are you doing?" I ask, fear evident in my voice. I pull on my restraints again, and he laughs.

"There's no use, Miss Steele. They won't break."

Tears burn the backs of my eyes and my body slumps in defeat. He unfastens his belt and whips it out of the loops with a _snap. _My eyes stay focused on his. My chest is now heaving... up, down, up, down. My body is hot as if I were injected with liquid fire. Sweat bubbles up onto my forehead and a stray droplet slides down the side of my face.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" I ask, shakily. He doesn't answer. He grasps the lapels of my robe then tugs at the sash, opening the robe slightly, then all of the way...

"You. Are. Mine." he growls, crashing his lips onto mine in a bruising kiss.

* * *

I jump up from the bed, forced awake by my dream. I'm gasping for breath as if the oxygen were water and I was dying of thirst. _What the hell was that all about? _I asked myself. But honestly, I already knew the answer to that question.

It's now Wednesday, four days since the incident in the rehearsal room with Christian happened and I have put some deep thought into whether or not I wanted to be his submissive. I know that that is what _he _wants, but after tiresome research into Dominant's and Submissive's for the past four days, I've become physically ill.

_I just can't do it. _

I thought that it wasn't such a big deal after what Christian done to me against that stripper pole, but the images from my research have painted a bigger picture for me. The information I came across reminded me of what Derek had done to me, and I just can't go back to that again. So, despite how I feel about Christian, I've avoided him completely. The first two days after what we did, he called. But I just couldn't bring myself to answer the phone. I couldn't bear to hear his voice during the detoxification.

I just wanted this whole thing to evaporate and disappear forever. Hell, I wanted to act like nothing happened at all. But the more I denied myself of having him around, the more the pain grew inside of my broken heart. I missed him. Wanted him. Needed him like a drug I've become addicted to, but I resisted at full force because I can't relive my past with him, no matter how much I care about him.

Granted, he was pretty gentle with me back at Floggers. But who's to say that once he gets me where he wants me that he won't hurt me? That he won't beat the hell out of me like I had seen in video clips on the internet? And then what happens when he's had his feel of me? Throw me out like garbage? _No, thank you!_

My heart wouldn't handle that. Not in the slightest. I can't and I won't go back to that life!

Once showered, I put my matching white lace bra and pantie set on and then dress into one of my most comfortable outfits. A white cami with a touch of lace along the top going across my breasts. Since it's getting warmer outside due to Spring weather pouring in, I decide on a pair of cut of light blue denim shorts and white flip flops.

To top off my outfit, I grab a see-thru white and pink floral scarf shirt that Jose had bought me for my birthday one year. It's silky smooth and comfortable and will help keep me cool under the sun's hot rays. I pin my long chestnut brown hair into a low side pony tail, and decide on wearing my glasses rather than take the time to put in my contacts. Make-up can kiss my ass as well. It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone.

_Did I mention that my car had been released from the shop yesterday? _Hell yes! I missed my beloved black 2008 Chevy Malibu and am glad to finally have my own way around the city without bumming rides from Jose, or borrowing his car. It was yet another gift for my birthday before I started college from the best dad a girl could ever ask for, Ray.

I sigh. I need to go up and visit him. I did promise him, after all. Perhaps during spring break I will drop by there on the way back thru from visiting my mother, which I am not looking forward to. But, she's my mother, and I love her unconditionally even though she did not return the gesture for parts of my life. But that's a totally different conversation that I think can wait for another time.

Grabbing my car keys, I head out to my car. I drive towards the college so that I can navigate the library for a decent book to do a report on for Friday's final in my English Lit class. I mean, sure, I could go to the public library to search their inventory, but the college seems to have more in stock and a way better selection to choose from.

* * *

Upon arrival, I rolled up my windows and locked the doors to my car once out of the car, popping my trunk open to grab my backpack. I don't have class today, but I'm bringing my stuff in with me so that I can take notes and work on other subjects while I'm here. And, of course, I'm trying to get Christian Grey and his offer of submission off of my mind.

I know that this won't fully get him off of my mind because I have to work at Floggers overtime this weekend to make up for calling in tonight, which means I will see him physically at some point. But I want to regain control and get back to where I lived my life independently, without distractions. It's for the best, not only for my independence, but for my heart as well. I know I'm falling hard for him. And way too fast, too.

As I walk into the college, I wonder if he ever thinks of me like I think about him constantly. Does he even care for me? _Of course he cares. He wouldn't make love to you if he didn't feel anything at all. _No. Correction... We _fucked. _We had full blown consensual, no-strings-attached, lust filled, adulterated, hot and sticky sex topped with a little kink if the whole tying me to a strippers pole is any indication.

Anyways, what it all comes down to is that neither of us went into this whole sex-capade for love... at least _I _didn't try to develop feelings in the end. I'm broke from my thoughts when my back pocket begins to vibrate. I stop in front of the library's door, pulling out my phone to find that Christian has sent me yet another text.

_Where are you? We need to talk, Anastasia. Call me, please.—C _

I sigh as I lock my phone without even responding. I know what you're thinking. It's wrong of me to ignore him. But what else am I supposed to do? Tell him I'm falling in love with him? That I have developed feelings for him since we first met? No. I just can't do that. Even if I did, he still would not want me in the same way. He would only see me as a submissive and my heart would not be able to handle his rejection of something more. I enter the library.

* * *

Minutes turn into hours, and yet I still have yet to find the perfect book to do my paper on. I know it seems a little weird of me to take so much time to find a stupid book, but I am a pretty picky woman when it comes to reading. Just like how people are picky about food, the clothes they wear, or the types of cars they drive. I left my backpack at one of the study tables near the front. I hope no one bothers it. I laugh quietly to myself at how stupid that sounds._ I mean, seriously... who is going to bother a fucking backpack?_

I finally make my way to the very back of the library, passing the librarian, Mrs. Cooke along the way. She smiles at me whilst returning books to their original places on the shelves and I wave as I continue to walk towards the Vintage section. I trail my fingertips along the spines of the many books as I scan the shelves. I get the sense that I'm being watched, so I look over my shoulder to find that I'm very much alone. I shrug it off as nothing and continue my search.

Finally, I grab three books. One I am very familiar with, and the other two I haven't had a chance to read yet. As I turn to head back to the study table where I left my things at, I gasp with high pitched yelp and the books I have collected drop to the floor with a loud _thud_.

"Hello, Anastasia." his deep, sensual voice makes my name sound like pur as it falls off his lips. It's Christian. I am beyond shocked at this point because I have no idea how on Earth he found me here when I haven't spoke to him in four days, unless...

"I'm going to kill Jose." I whisper more to myself, rather than to the sexy, oh-so-masculine, gray eyed Adonis standing before me. He's even sexier than I remember. Light blue worn-out jeans that hang in the most sexiest way off his hips. His plain black V-neck short sleeved T-shirt shows off his impressive muscular biceps under the strained fabric of his sleeves. _And Oh, God..._ the way he's leaning on one of many bookshelves with his arms crossed helps strain the fabric of his shirt to show off his ripped torso.

His bulging veins wrap around his forearms in that deliciously sexy way. His copper-brown hair is dangling over his forehead. And his eyes... _Oh for the love of God and everything Holy..._ this man's eyes are full of hunger. _And I've been avoiding this? Am I crazy? What the fuck is wrong with me!_

And I think I just creamed myself. _Jesus!_

He's always been such a beautiful man, but today, he's the hottest I've ever seen him. I bite my lip and kneel to begin picking up my books. When I feel that familiar zap of electricity, I look up with the realization of our hands touching while trying to pick up the same book. My cheeks are on fire and I'm having a difficult time breathing. _How can one man affect me so badly?_

I clear my throat and grab the remaining books off the floor, taking my eyes off his in the process as I stand. I have no idea what to do now, because I'm pretty much cornered back here with no way to go. I mean, I could just push past him and stride to grab my things. But he would just follow me. I know he would because he's been trying to get a hold of me while I've been trying to avoid him as long as possible. Now here we are. Face to face, and I don't know what to say.

"How are you?" he asks, standing while shoving his hands down into his pockets.

"I-I'm fine." I lie, stumbling over my words because I'm still shocked to see him here.

"That's good, I suppose."

_Why is he acting so strangely around me? Is there something wrong? _He seems a bit off. A little more... what's the word? _Nervous? _"How are you?" I retort, clearing my throat again. It almost feels like someone is choking me; wrapping their hands around my neck, even though no one is touching me.

The librarian peeps around a book shelf, two rows down and whispers, "Shh! You're in a library. Keep your voices down." then disappears back behind the book shelf she's working on.

I roll my eyes and I direct my gaze back on Christian. "Are you avoiding me, Miss Steele?" he whispers, gazing deeply into my eyes.

My mouth opens to respond, but the words don't come out right away. "Uhm... no. I-I've just been... busy. School work and... stuff." I whisper back.

"And _stuff_?"

"Yeah, like—" I trail off, unable to come up with something besides school work as an excuse for why I haven't spoke to him. Then an idea comes to mind. "Like job applications. I'm hoping to pick up a job that relates to my degree when I graduate this Summer." I shrug with a nervous smile because I haven't actually been putting applications in.

"Hmm." he mumbles, dropping his head in defeat whilst he nods, accepting my story. His head darts back up and his tongue slides out to lick his lips. I'm so dazed and turned on by this gesture, that it feels like he's doing this in slow motion. "And have you thought about my offer in between books, papers, and job applications?"

"Yes." I whisper, looking anywhere, but, at him. "I have thought about it. I even did some research on the matter to try to understand it more."

"And?"

"And I just can't do it. I'm sorry. It's just not for me." I pause, briefly before speaking again. "Why are you here, anyways? I'm pretty busy right now, as you can see." I whisper, holding out the books as way of explaining. "I really should get going." I add, sadly, looking down at my feet. I continue to stare at my feet, hoping and praying that he gets the hint to just walk away. I am in control this way. _Don't look at him or you may cave!_

A pair of white sneakers come into view in front of my feet and my face heats up again. My heart begins to race and I swallow hard, trying to control my erratic breathing. Well, that doesn't help at all. I should have walked away. He's cupping my face, bringing my head up to meet his gaze. There is a questioning expression on his face. His eyes are searching mine for answers.

He traces my jaw with his fingertips, then tucks a stray tendril of hair behind my ear causing me to shiver. My eyes close and my chest is heaving in an awkward combination of emotions. My heart begins a frantic melody deep inside of my chest. It has ached for his touch and now that he's touched me again, I feel as if I could just die peacefully, with no regrets.

My mouth goes dry when I look back up into his eyes. They tell me he wants me just as badly as I want him. _Why not just give in one last time to the temptation? Why can't we just share one more __night__ together as way of saying good-bye?_ Just one more time wouldn't hurt, _right?_

He leans in towards me, trading glances between my lips and eyes and I instantly know that he's trying to ask for permission. It's as if he's read my mind. I nod to his request, and instantly, he places his lips against mine for a sweet, tender kiss. I drop the books that I'm holding and wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

His hands are all over my body. My back. My waist. My hips. The sides of my breasts. My neck. My hair. Then finally he rests his hands onto my ass, squeezing both cheeks into each hand. I moan softly at the sensation of it and it's right then that I realize that we're moving towards the book shelf behind me whilst our lips are still locked.

When my back finally hits the shelves, our kiss turns into something more desperate. Needy even, and full of passion. He sucks my tongue into his mouth, nibbling on it, then growls into my mouth. He glides his hands up to the curves of my sides and lifts me, causing my silk floral scarf shirt to slide down on one side, exposing my right shoulder. My legs wrap around his waist on instinct. My flip flops fall off of my feet as I lock my ankles above his ass.

"Why am I just seeing you in glasses?" he breathes into my mouth, kissing me, then trails kisses down my neck, leaving a trail of fire behind them.

"Does it matter?" I mewl when he bites me on the exposed shoulder, healing it with his tongue with little licks.

"You look so fucking sexy in them. You should wear them more often." he growls, crushing his lips against mine once again. I gasp when he begins grinding his hard member into me, thrusting against me in sync with each stroke of his tongue. I throw my head back against the book shelf behind me and moan at how amazing this man makes me feel. I want him. I need him. I have to have him... now!

"Ahh! Christian!" I whimper a little louder than I truly wanted to. I lean forward and take his ear into my mouth, nibbling it with my teeth then moving on down to suck on his neck. If this is going to be the last time I'm with this man, I'm going to leave my mark.

"Fuck!" he breathes. "I want you, Anastasia. You have no idea how much I've missed you." he adds. I freeze, my eyes widening. _Did he just say that he missed me? _

"What?" I ask, and I raise my head to eye level with him, gazing into his eyes.

He chuckles. "I said I've missed you, Ana. But, if we are going to put an end to this, then I think we should go out with a bang. Don't you agree?"

I want to tell him no, that we should stay together. I want to tell him that I want him to be a part of my life, that we could build something together, and make love together until the sun comes up. Instead, I take the coward way out and nod my head, biting my lip.

He smiles. "I'll see you tonight then at your apartment since you won't be coming to the club." he mutters, placing his lips against mine. I grab his face and hold him in place while I dart my tongue into his mouth. He groans, biting my lip causing me to cry out. I gasp, pulling away from the kiss and place my hand over my mouth when I heard the echo of my cry travel through the library.

Footsteps approach us but it's too late for us to untangle now. I look over Christian's shoulder at Mrs. Cooke, while Christian hides his face in the crook of my neck. I can feel, rather than see his smile. Obviously he thinks this is hilarious.

"I said be quiet. You're in a library!" she says before walking off shaking her head. "Damned kids." she adds under her breath. She's probably just as embarrassed by seeing us like this as I am. My body erupts into laughter, amd Christian laughs with me as our foreheads press together.

He places me down onto my feet, picking up my books while I straighten my clothes back out and fix my hair. He hands me my books once I've slid my feet back into my flip flops, then gestures his hand for me to lead the way. Suddenly, he grabs my hips and pulls me back flush against him, his erection still standing at attention and grinding it into my ass. "I'll be at your apartment at eight." he says, placing an open mouth kiss onto my neck. "Laters, baby." he adds, then releases me.

We walk side by side towards the front and I stop at where my things are sitting. He continues for the door, but pauses briefly to look at me from over his shoulder. Slowly, a smile creeps up on his face, and it ignites a smile on my face, too. He nods at me, as way of saying good-bye, then turns and walks out of the door. I sigh, slumping down into my chair. _What on Earth have I done to deserve such a sexy man like Christian Grey?_

I sigh again, knowing full well that I won't be able to work on my paper until I take a cold shower. My heart and mind are somewhere else at the moment, so I won't be able to concentrate. And I know that I shouldn't do this with him, but I can't help myself. I need to feel our bodies come together without a single stitch of clothing between us. I need to feel special again. I need to feel cherished and wanted... _needed. _I need him.

I grab my things and make my way towards the front desk to check out the books I selected and blush when I see Mrs. Cooke smiling at me. But it's not the normal smile of greeting, it's more like a hey-I-caught-you-dry-humping-against-a-book-shelf kind of smile. I can't believe she saw that, and now I have a feeling that both of us will never look at each other the same way again.

"Here you are, Miss Steele. The books are due back in two weeks. If you can't get them back here during operating hours, there is a book drop box right outside the building. Have a good day, Miss Steele." and with that, she hands me my books and turns away from me to start working on something else.

* * *

_**Christian POV**_

I leave the library with one of the biggest smiles on my face. I'm twirling my car keys around my index finger and humming quietly to myself as if I had just won the damn lottery. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire life, except for the time when I was adopted.

Then it hits me, and I stop everything that I'm doing, including walking. _This is it. It's over after this. _

_Will I be able to let her go after? _ Of course I will. I went into this thing not wanting nothing more, and so did she. _No strings attached. _

_But you are attached, Grey. You know it as well as I do. _The voice in my head tells me. I swallow hard. This is going to be harder than I thought. But I will manage. I always do.

I begin walking towards my car again, this time, with thoughts of how memorable I want this last time to be. I'm a selfish man. I want to keep her around a hell of a lot longer. So, I plan to make this experience one that she will _never_ forget.

I'm not into the hearts and flowers kind of thing, but perhaps if I give into it one time, I will succeed in keeping her as mine. I'm pained by thoughts of her being with somebody else. I don't want that. _She belongs to me._

_We_ belong.._. together._

She was made for me, I'm sure of it. The way her mouth perfectly molds with mine. The way I fit precisely between her legs. The way her breasts fill my hands. Hell, her taste and smell is enough to intoxicate me senseless, the way that I like it. She is perfect all the way around and as much as I would like to admit that I could easily walk away from this without another thought of her like the rest of the women I've been with, I just can't.

I have never felt this way towards anyone and I just can't let this go. I'm too involved now.

All thoughts are ripped away from my mind when I spot a familiar, vile presence leaning against the hood of my car. Leila.

"What a surprise, lover. I didn't think that you were interested in studies. Actually, I think it's hot." she says in her most seductive of voices. But I don't fall for her trap. I sigh, angrily.

"What do you want, Leila? I'm a busy man."

She smiles, lifting her sunglasses to the top of her head. "You know exactly what I want, Christian."

"Tough titty." I mumble lowly to myself, but I know that she heard me because of the expression on her face. Her lips are twisted and eyes have narrowed. She pushes herself off my car and takes slow, sashaying steps towards me, placing her hands onto my chest, rubbing in an up and down motion. I grab her wrists, pushing her hands away from me. "Stop it, Leila."

She crosses her arms. "You can't keep denying me, baby. You're going to give into me eventually. Why not now? Why can't we climb into your little R8 and take off into the woods like we used to do. My body aches for your touch. I need you inside me."

"Not going to happen."

"Why not?"

I laugh, swiping a hand down my face. "What are you, like six? Can you not take no for an answer? I've told you why I don't know how many times now. We will never be together again, and besides, I have someone in my life."

"Ooh, you wound me. You know that she can't take care of you like I do. Like I have took care of you for years. She can't give you what you need, Christian. Think about all the wonderful things I can do to you." she says, placing her hands back up onto my chest. I smack her hands away again.

"No, Leila. You don't get it. I don't want you anymore. We're through, so, walk away and leave me and Anastasia alone." My eyes grow wide at how clumsy I was to let her name slip. Now Leila's suspicions have become reality.

She laughs, throwing her head back in the process and does a little _tsk. _"Anastasia, huh? Well, tell her that Derek says hi and he would love nothing more than to see her again."

My fists clench at the mention of his name. Not because of what he has with Leila, but because he still talks about Ana. Still _thinks _about her with God only knows what repulsive thoughts that may go through his mind. "I will tell her no such thing. And you and your dog can fuck yourselves because I can promise you this, Miss Williams, if either of you go near Anastasia, you both will live the luxury of hell for the rest of your damned lives."

"Mmmm, is that a challenge?" she smiles, deviously. "You know I like a challenge baby." and with that, I watched her retreat to her car and she pulls out of the parking lot with force, screeching her tires.

I hop into my car and sigh, rubbing my eyes with the heel of my hands before grabbing my phone. I scan my contacts until I find the one I'm looking for and hit send. By the second ring, he answers and with a trembling voice, I murmur into the phone. "Mr. Rodriguez, can we meet some where a little private? There is something I wanted to discuss with you and I hope that you can help me with it."

"Yeah, sure. How about that little Cafe a couple of blocks from Floggers?"

"I'll see you there, say around three?"

"Awesome."

I sigh. "Thank you."

I hang up and pull up my text messages, and send a text to Taylor. I want him to keep an eye on Leila and Derek because what I'm feeling right now is not good. If Leila hasn't given up by now, then she will never do so, at least, not right away. I can't let her get to Ana, and I can't let Derek get to her either for that matter. So I need to keep a watch on them at all times.

Pulling out of the parking lot, I did not know that what Leila had up her sleeve could ruin me and my reputation as a business man. I left the University, not knowing that what she had planned would completely destroy Anastasia Steele.

* * *

_****Dun, Dun, DUNNNNNNNNN! So guys, tell me... what do you think Leila has planned for Christian Ana? What does Christian have planned for Ana? What is Jose going to do to help Christian out? Leave me your thoughts and answers in your reviews. Sorry for any mistakes. Thanks so much! XOXO!****_


	14. Ch 14 - Hearts and Flowers

*******Disclaimer: **Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

* * *

***Synopsis****:** (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26), is left without a partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

* * *

**A/****N: Jesus, guys! You all continue to blow me away! Lol. So a lot of you suspect Derek will be used in the tactic of getting back at Christian, and (SPOILER ALERT) you are right. Derek will be helping Leila out. But for now, let's take a break from the villians and enjoy a lovely romantic chapter, compliments of Christian Grey, with the help of Jose. Christian is definitely going to try hearts and flowers, but the real question is, once he tries it, will he be able to give Anastasia up like he had planned originally? Find out ;) Enjoy! And i know this could probably be a little more romantic, but i wrote it to my liking, and only hope that you all like it too. Please excuse any errors. ****There will be music used in this chapter, which I have the song listed below. ****XOXO!**

**OH, and the restaurant and dancing club in this chapter are both made up because my phone is being stupid and I couldn't do much research lol. Sorry.**

* * *

**-Chapter 14—Hearts and Flowers-**

**Christian POV**

I'm seated in a booth in the back of the cafe that Jose had agreed to meet me at. My insides have been twisting since I've left the university, not only because of Ana, but because of Leila. I know she's up to no good. Perhaps plotting a million ways to get back at me for denying her. It's all a part of her sadistic nature, I know. I've denied her before when I was her sub, and the outcome was quite cruel.

She has no soul. Her heart doesn't even beat, because if it did, she would not continue this behavior. In the end, I fear for what she may do to Anastasia, rather than for myself. I could care less what she does to me, as long as she leaves Ana out of it. But I know for a fact that that would be impossible for her to do. Ana is her target as well as I am because I denied Leila for her. And to make matters worse, Derek Steele, Ana's stepbrother and attacker is now a part of this whole mess, I'm sure of it.

But right now, I shake away those thoughts and remind myself that I have placed Sawyer and Hendricks to follow Anastasia for the time being to protect her. She may not know that, and I'm sure if she found out that she would be pretty upset about it, but I don't care. All I care about is keeping Ana safe. This is my mess, after all. I've caused this.

Taylor is keeping tabs on Derek and Leila with a couple of other men from the security company. Hopefully until I can find a way to remove Leila and Derek fully out of the picture, forever. I know what you're thinking, and no, I'm not planning on killing them. _What kind of man do you think I am?_ I'm no killer, that's for sure, not saying that I don't think about doing it, though. If ever the situation comes down to it, and I am forced to take such action in way of protecting Anastasia, then I will.

It's been an hour since I've arrived, and Jose still hasn't showed up. Granted, I arrived earlier than we had planned by twenty minutes. But I suddenly get the feeling that Jose may not show up at all. Well, I think that last thought until finally he thrusts through the door in a rush. I stand to show him where I'm seated and motion for him. He nods and makes his way over to my table and it is now that I realize that he's sweating and out of breath. Perhaps he ran the whole way here.

"Sorry, I'm late. Traffic jams totally suck." he smiles, waving towards a waitress to grab her attention, then turns back to me. "So... what's up?"

Okay, this is harder than I thought it would be. I thought that I would just come here, meet Jose, and ask him a few questions about Anastasia to help me plan something truly special for our last night together intimately, but now, my tongue seems to be glued to the roof of my mouth.

Jose raises a brow, and tilts his head to the side as his eyes narrow. "Chris? You okay? You don't look like yourself. Are you sick?"

I suppose it's time to just go for the kill. No reason to act like a teenage boy with a crush. _Just let it all out, Grey._ "Tell me what you know about Miss Steele's likes and dislikes."

Jose freezes, eyes wide and mouth gaped open. Once he closes his mouth, the corners of his mouth begin to twitch into a smile. "So this is what it's about. Anastasia? Wow. Where to begin." he shakes his head and chuckles as the waitress comes upon our table, taking our orders.

Once she disappears, I sit up in my chair and lean forward, placing my elbows onto the table and tuck my clasped hands under my chin. "It's not what you think, Mr. Rodriguez. Please don't question my reasons." I pause briefly, sitting back as the waitress brings our drinks, sitting them down and returning to the back of the cafe. "Tell me."

He laughs. "Okay. What all do you want to know?"

"Favorite food." I murmur.

"Hmm. That's a tough one. Ana isn't too picky when it comes to food, and Lord knows she can eat and eat and never gain a fucking pound. But if I were to pick, she does bask in the ambiance of a nice Chinese restaurant. But nothing too fancy. She's not the fancy type." he rolls his eyes. "That first night I brought her to Floggers, it took me forever to get her ass into a dress, rather than jeans and T."

I nod, taking a casual sip from my coffee. "Okay. Favorite music?"

"Seriously, what is this all about, Christian? Are you interested in her or something? Is that why you're asking these questions?" he asks, crossing his arms as he leans back into his seat. I give Jose a warning glance and wave my hand for him to proceed to answer the question I asked. He rolls his eyes and sighs. "Fine. Favorite music. Hmmm. Well, I guess it depends on the occasion." he shrugs. "She doesn't really have a favorite type of music. She'll listen to just about anything as long as it's not Bluegrass, of course." he adds with a chuckle.

_Well, that works out perfectly..._

I clear my throat and think of another question to ask. "Favorite flower."

"White Field Lillies."

I raise a brow.

"They grow wildly all around the ranch where her mother and step-thingy live. I go down there with her when she visits them on holidays and the Fields behind the house are covered in assortments of gold, red, and white Field Lillies. She can sit in the field and read a book all damn day if you let her." he scoffs with a smile.

"So she likes being out in open fields?" I ask, more in way of confirming it than anything. _And her mother is rich? _Something that I will have to ask once I'm alone with Ana.

He nods. "Yup. It's her safe haven. If she only knew where the fields were around here, she would probably stay out there. Of course, the only type of flowers you see there are a combination of purple wild flowers, baby's breath and dandelion's." he chuckles. "And I doubt they are as beautiful around here as they are in Georgia. But still, she would go just because. Believe it or not, Ana is a country girl at heart. She just hides behind the city exterior to fit in."

I smile, as I put together what I've learned about her into one big romantic evening. It may not be something that I would normally do or even think of doing at all, but for her, I believe I would do anything. Else, I wouldn't be sitting here across from Mr. Rodriguez, asking him about his long time friend and roommate. "Thanks for meeting me on such short notice, Jose. I do believe I will be going now. I have a meeting to attend within the hour." I nod in way of saying good-bye.

We both stand and shake hands and I allow Jose to lead the way out as I throw down money onto the table and walk out. I get into my car and head towards GEH, but along the way, I pull up my contacts using the buttons on my steering column, and hit the send button on Taylor's name.

"_Sir."_

"Taylor, I need you to go by The Red Box and pick up a dozen of white Field Lillies. Then, I need you to call Gail and let her know that I will not be eating at home tonight, and she has the rest of the day off. That will be all."

"_Yes sir, Mr. Grey, sir._"

"Thank you, Taylor." and with that, I hang up then dial Andrea at the office. She answers on the first ring. _Good. _

"_Grey Enterprises. This is Andrea, how may I help you?_"

"Andrea, hello. Are you busy at this moment?"

"_No, sir. Not at all. What can I do for you, Mr. Grey?_"

I smile, thinking about what Jose said about Ana. "I need you to make a reservation for two at the Red Dragon, but make sure it's for around nine. I'll be picking up my company at eight and it's hard telling how traffic will be by that time."

"_Yes, sir. Anything else?_"

"No, Andrea. Thank you. I should be there shortly." Again, I hang up and continue my drive to GEH with one big gigantic smile on my face.

* * *

_**Ana POV**_

I finally finish my classes for today and walk straight out to my car. Okay, I'm skipping, not walking. But I just can't help it. Once Christian left the library, I felt like a million bucks. Not only did he kiss me with the biggest passion ever, but he plans on taking me out tonight before we try to forget the relations we shared together.

I know it sounds pretty horrible. _But what's one night?_ One night to show him my love without words. One night of sharing unforgettable passion together. One night of no regrets. Just one more night of having Christian Grey as mine. I want nothing more out of this night, from this last encounter, other than him never being able to forget me. To actually feel... _more._

My phone pings, letting me know that I have received a text. Stopping in front of my car, I pull out my phone and smile. It's Christian.

_Dress casually, but nice. I'm taking you to dinner first. See you at 8. —C_

I can't help the giggle that escapes me as I read it again. It's like I'm a teenager again, crushing over the football captain. Then my smile fades. _I don't have anything with the words 'casual' and 'nice' in the same sentence. _

All of my casual clothes are pretty much... well, plain out casual. Nothing nice about them. Maybe nice enough to crawl up into bed and read a book. I sigh. _What the hell am I going to wear? _Maybe I can find something once I get back to my apartment. I throw my backpack into my trunk, then get in my car, tossing my books into the passenger seat and drive off towards my apartment.

* * *

Once back at my apartment, I don't even take the time to grab my backpack and books. Instead, I run inside with four hours to be prepared for Christian. I frantically unlock my door, pushing it open and closed just as quickly as opening it, then run for my bedroom. I grab every outfit out of my closet and throw them onto the bed. I also scan my underwear collection in hopes to find a simple, lacy set to wear, but all of my lace sets have been worn and tossed into the hamper.

_Fuck!_

Oh, wait. I found a white lace set. _Thank God! Whew... Glad that problem was solved._

I take my underwear to the bathroom and sit them on the sink with a towel and wash rag before returning back into my bedroom and to the closet vomit laying on my bed.

I search through various clothing, holding each item up to myself in front of my floor mirror. Each one I disapprove of, I toss into the floor. I will just have to pick them back up later.

Once all of my clothing has been gone through and thoroughly inspected, I finally decide to call Kate, since she has an amazing taste in fashion. She answers on the second ring. "_Hello?_"

"Kate." I whine. "I need you."

She giggles, whispering to someone that she's talking to me, then sighs. "_What's going on, doll face?_"

"How fast can you come by here?" I sigh, as I plop down onto my now clean bed.

"_Why? What's wrong?_"

"Uhm... well, I—"

"_Oh, spit it out. It's obviously not yours, kiddo._" she laughs.

"I've got a date tonight, and I have absolutely nothing to wear that doesn't say 'I'm going to Church.' Please say that you can help me before I have a major panic attack."

She laughs, again, only even harder this time. "_Good grief, Ana. Okay. Give me about an hour and I'll be over. I'll bring a few things with me. __What size are you? A __four__? Maybe __five__?_"

"Yeah. A four, I mean."

"_And w__here __is your date taking you__?_"

"I'm not sure. All Christian said was—"

"_Christian? Like, our boss Christian? Elliot's brother Christian? CEO of Grey Enterpr_—"

"Yes! Okay! Damn! Yes, all of what you mentioned, Kate. Yes."

"_Okay, and I'm hearing about this now, because?_"

I sigh. _Jesus H. Christ! She's killing me. _"I just found out myself not too long ago, Kate. And he's going to be here at eight, so I have a little over three hours to get ready. And please don't tell Elliot. Its not like it's anything special like that." _At least, you don't have to know that..._ "He sent me a text and said to wear something casual, yet _nice._"

I can hear a shuffling in the background, followed by an 'Ah-ha!' "Casual, yet nice. Got it. And I think I have the perfect outfit for you, but just in case, I'll bring over a few to choose from. See ya in an hour, toots."

_Toots? Really? _The phone goes dead and I look at it as if it were the most evil brand of technology ever, even though Kate was the reason for the phone hanging up. I sigh, as I make my way into the shower. Hopefully Kate will be here by the time I get out.

* * *

Once showered and dressed into my white lace bra and panties, I blow dry my hair and rub lotion on my freshly shaved legs. I grab my body spray, spraying my wrists and neck with it. _Mmm, sweat pea... _I truly love the scent. By this time, it's five-thirty. I blame my brief nap in the bath tub after I shaved my legs before I turned the shower on to wash the rest of the way off.

I grab my silver silk robe once toweled off, and return to my bedroom when the door buzzer goes off. _Awesome! Right on time._

I open the door to big ball of clothing with two arms and hands wrapped around them with legs poking out from under them. My eyes widen. "Kate? Holy... crap! What the..."

She pushes by me and walks straight to my bedroom, dropping the big ball of various fabric onto the middle of my bed. I close the door and follow her into the bedroom, picking up all of my clothes that I just so politely threw all over the floor, putting them back on hangers and folded into drawers.

She claps her hands, spinning her heels to face me. "Okay." she sighs. "I brought over everything I know that relates to nice and casual. You go ahead and start looking through them, and I will be right back after I grab the shoes I brought with me from the car."

My mouth literally drops. _What did she do? Bring her entire wardrobe over? _I nod, pinching the bridge of my nose, exasperated. _How in the hell am I going to go through all of these clothes and still have time to actually get ready?_

I pick up a little black strapless chiffin dress with a skirt that would probably come to my upper thighs. I laugh. _The typical little black dress theory. _But I'm not planning on going out to a club, and I'm wearing white underwear, so, I toss it to the side. I repeat the same steps, I pick up something, look at it for a moment, and then toss it to the side. I'm beginning to think that this is truly hopeless.

"I'm back." Kate says in a singsong tone as she enters the front door again. She walks into the bedroom carrying like seven pairs of shoes, all inside of boxes. I whine, throwing myself back onto the bed, grabbing a silk white sleeve and wave it in the air like a flag. "I give up."

Kate laughs. "Don't be silly. Get up. Come on. Up, up, up!"

I stand and my body slouches in a defeated way, popping my lower lip out in a pout. She rolls her eyes and starts grabbing three outfits at a time, holding them up to me as she hums her disapproval's before tossing them to the side. I think my mind goes to sleep or something because the next thing I know, I'm jumping from being startled by Kate's shout. "Perfect!"

"Ahh! Good God, Kate. You fucking scared me." I say, clinging my hand to my chest.

She laughs, throwing her head back in the process. "Sorry. But I'm happy to say that I've found the perfect dress. It's casual. It's sweet, which should count for nice, right?" I look at the dress in her hands in awe. It's truly beautiful. "Annnd, since it's warmed up some outside, you don't even need a coat. But I have the perfect white sweater just in case."

"Thanks, Kate. It's beautiful. I don't know what to else to say."

"Ah, it's nothing, Ana. Oh, and luckily for you, I have the perfect flats to go with the dress. You go ahead and put on the dress, and I will find those shoes." she says with a smile.

I grab the dress, wrapping my arms around her as I hug her tightly. "Thank you. You're truly a life saver right now."

She shrugs, like there's nothing to it, then shoo's me away with her hands. I run into the bathroom, yanking off my robe and hanging it up, unclasp my bra and remove it too, because the dress is strapless, then I slip on the dress. Since there's a zipper on the side, I don't have to worry about needing help zipping it up.

I pull at the front to make sure it's covering my boobs, then do a little giggle to make sure that they don't fall out. They totally pass the test, and I smile, staring at the beauty of the dress. It's a peach pink strapless dress with crème colored floral lace that covers the entire dress. It goes about mid-thigh and the skirt is a little frilly, but not overdone.

I decide on leaving my hair down and pull out my curling iron from the bathroom closet. While I wait for it to warm up, I brush my teeth and put in my contacts. I grab my make-up bag, what little make-up I do have, and begin applying a pale pink shadow with a touch of light brown for the smokey look. I trace my eyelids with a thin line of black eyeliner and then apply some black mascara. I grab my pink glass and apply it lightly onto my lips. And last, but not least, I take my index finger into my mouth and wrap my lips around it, pulling my finger back out to grab the access gloss from the inside of my lips then smile.

I curl my hair to give it a little bounce, but not much, then I turn off the iron and check my phone. _Damn... _It seems like time is going ever so slowly. I still have another hour and a half before Christian gets here. I sigh, returning into the bedroom and Kate gasps. Slowly a smile creeps up onto her lips and she squeals in delight. "Amazing! You look fan-fucking-tastic!"

"Thank you. But I couldn't have done it without a fashion queen by my side." I say in my best impression of a British accent, and curtsy.

She curtsy's back and we both burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh, your shoes!" she breathes, grabbing a pair of crème colored lace flats, and I slip them on. We make our way into the kitchen where we spend the next hour talking about our employment at Floggers, what I plan after graduation, and, of course, her and Elliot's plan to run off to Vegas to elope rather than have a wedding over our third cup of hot tea.

She looks down at her phone and gasps. "Damn. I gotta go. Elena is going to be pissed if I'm late again. Besides, I'm covering the bar _and_ dancing tonight since you're going out on a date." She smiles, getting up out of her chair when realization hits me.

"What about your clothes?" I ask.

"I'll come back by tomorrow and pick them up, that way, you can give me all of the juicy details of your _date._" she giggles, opening the door and my eyes go wide when I see Christian standing on the other side. And from the looks of his expression, he totally approves my clothing.

Kate holds onto the door for longer than she really needs to, staring at him, then says, "Well, I guess I will be on my way, then. You two have a nice time." she steps out and turns towards me. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Bye, Ana." and with that, she skips off towards her car.

Christian chuckles, pulling out the most beautiful bouquet of white Field Lillies from behind his back, handing them to me. I gasp with a smile. "Oh, wow. Thank you." I murmur, sniffing the flowers. "Uhm... would you like to come in? I should put these into water, and I have to grab my coat."

He nods and I step back to let him in then I close the door. "You look breathtaking this evening, Miss Steele."

"Thank you." I smile, feeling my cheeks heat up by his words. "You don't look so bad yourself." I whisper. And I totally am _not _lying. He's wearing a pair of dark faded blue jeans, black boots, a light blue plaid cotton long sleeved button up T-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His outfit is topped off with a gray cotton button up vest. He looks like one of those sexy professor's you read about in novels. _The one's who fall in love with a student._

I put the flowers into vase after filling it up with water, sitting it in the middle of the kitchen table before sprinting back into my bedroom for my coat. I hang it over my forearm, my hands clasped in front of me, and return to the kitchen. He extends an arm out to me.

"Ready?" he asks with that delicious, velvety baritone voice. I bite my lip, nodding as I wrap my arm into his. We walk out and I briefly allow my arm to untangle from his so that I can lock the door. I go to slide my arm back in his, but instead, he grabs my hand, entwining our fingers together as we stride out towards his car. Only, it's not his car. Nor Taylor's SUV. Instead, what awaits us is a Harley Davidson.

I believe things just got interesting.

* * *

_**Christian POV**_

I can't help but smile at Ana's reaction to the motorcycle. But I couldn't help myself. It's been ages, it feels like, since I've climbed on the back of my 2007 Harley. She's a little old, but she's a smooth ride. Almost as if she were brand new, even though I bought her for myself on my twentieth birthday. Purs and vibrates as if it were the first time. She's a true beauty with her chrome and black leather exterior.

I walk over to the bike and grab both helmets I brought with me for the occasion. I turn to face Ana, and I place the helmet onto her head, causing a beautiful rosie blush to bloom upon her creamy flawless skin. Fastening the helmet, I stick two fingers under the strap that trails across the underside of her chin. _It's not too tight. But not loose, either._

I pull my helmet on and I hear her angelic, soft voice as the strap locks with a _click. _"Should I go change into something else? I don't know if I should be wearing a dress on a motorcycle."

I shake my head, grasping her left hand with my right, bringing it up to my lips where I plant a soft chaste kiss against her delicate knuckles. She blushes again, and this time, I chuckle. "You're fine. _More_ than fine, actually, Anastasia." I murmur, scanning her body slowly, down, then back up as I say the words.

She giggles. "If I were to guess, I believe you are hitting on me, Mr. Grey."

"I believe you may be right, Miss Steele. Shall we?" I smile, extending my hand out to her in way of assisting her up onto the motorcycle. She takes her right foot, using it to step up onto the foot peg, then throws her left leg over with a squeal of embarrassment because her skirt rode up nearly kissing her hips. She frantically tugs down on the skirt of her dress so that it now rests onto her upper thigh as I climb on in front of her.

She pulls on her sweater, and I turn the key in the ignition, rewarded with a loud rumbling growl. I kick up the stand, and reach behind me until I find her hands. "Hold onto me as tight as you can." I yell over my shoulder over the loud purring of my bike to her. I give her hands one last before placing them onto my stomach, and she squeezes lightly to assure me that she's ready to go.

I twist the throttle, pushing off with me feet, then rest them on the foot pegs as the bike takes off towards the busy streets of the city. She squeals out a laugh. "Christian, this is so wonderful. Truly an amazing experience that I will remember for the rest of my life."

I smile. _That's what I was hoping for, Miss Steele. _I say to myself. I chose not to say the words out loud because I want her to enjoy herself tonight. _So far, so good!_

* * *

The Red Dragon is one of my favorite Chinese spots in Seattle. It kind of stands out with its bright red neon 'Red Dragon' sign, labeled right above the Cherry Wood door. Black Chinese symbols are written beautifully on different areas of the tan and gold building. Red Chinese lantern lights hang from the roof on both sides of the door. And the smell of food hits your senses before you get about a foot in front of the door. The food here is delicious, as well as the service is pretty amazing, and I only hope that Anastasia loves it as much as I do.

When we enter, we're greeted by a short beautiful woman, wearing a red and white Han Fu robe. I assist Ana in removing her coat, and I hang it up in the coat closet. I tell the waitress my name and she smiles, grabbing a couple of menu's and leads us to a table near the back.

I find myself staring at Anastasia. Studying her, really, to see if there are any signs that she may not be enjoying herself. But she smiles a genuine smile with a blush.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asks.

I smile. _Because I feel normal whenever I'm with you. _"Because you're beautiful. You always take manage to take my breath away every time I see you, it seems." Her face falls with a giggle, but I know that she's trying to hide the fact that she's blushing uncontrollably. "I suppose we should order soon so that I can take you dancing."

"Dancing?" she murmurs, raising her head finally to meet my eyes.

"Dancing." I smile.

It's silent while we look over our menus. Every now and then, I'll glance up at Anastasia. _Did you know that her face scrunches up beautifully when she's deep in thought?_ It's quite adorable, if you ask me.

"You ready to make order?" the waitress says after a few more minutes of scanning our menus. I nod and look over at Ana, and she grins an All-American smile.

"Uhm... I'll have the Chicken Lo Mein. Two Eggrolls with sweet and sour sauce on the side. Thank you." she says, handing the waitress her menu.

I order the same because I'm not really picky when it comes to their amazing Chinese cuisine. I hand the waitress my menu, and once again, Ana and I are alone.

While we wait for our food, we ask each other questions, trying to _really _get to know each other well. I've found that she were raised in an unhealthy environment while living with her mother in Vegas because of the men she brought into their lives in between husbands. She said that her mother believes in grabbing a rich man and making it work out so that she didn't have to work for the longest time. She said that her mother did it for her. But Ana thought differently.

She tells me about Ray, and how close they are even though he is not her biological father. He adopted her because they shared a wonderful father/daughter bond, and they were inseparable, even after Carla, her mother, divorced him. She stayed behind to be around Ray because he showed her love when her mother did not, and that truly irritates me to the very core. _Who could not love Anastasia?_

She talks about how she met Jose that same year moving in with Ray, and they've been close ever since. Then she shocks the living hell out of me she tells me that Jose was the one who took her virginity.

"Oh my God." she says, covering her mouth. "I totally didn't... I am so sorry. I did not mean for that to slip up at all. I know you are probably thinking that I am just one of those desperate girls who just wanted to get laid. But I sincerely tell you that I was completely drunk off my ass and I don't fully remember everything and I... Jose is gay and—"

I burst out laughing at how beautiful she is when she rambles. That, I've learned, that she daes that when flustered with embarrassment. She narrows her eyes at me, and I wipe my eyes because they have become wet with tears from laughing so hard. "You're amazing, you know that?" I chuckle.

She smiles, blushing. "Thank you."

Finally, our food arrives and we both thank the waitress and begin eating.

The meal was over-all, interesting and very active with a few flirtatious gestures along the way. Although we are eating the same dinner, we tend to feed each other bites. Then we both attempt eating with chopsticks. Wrong move, because we are truly horrible at it. But on the bright side, it gives the rest of this dinner something to laugh at, whether it's her laughing at me, or me laughing at her.

Luckily, our clothes are still in tip top shape, without one bit of food on them. Honestly, that surprises me because once the chop sticks were pulled out, we were totally messy.

At the end of our meal, we both stand and head towards the front to pay for the food. Arm in arm, we stroll out the door towards the motorcycle and put on our helmets before straddling the seat. She clings to me, wrapping her arms around me tightly, and I can't help it, but I grab her hand and bring it up to my lips, kissing it gently. "Ready for phase two?" I ask, and she laughs.

"Yes!" she shouts over the roar of the bike when I turn over the key.

We take off in the direction of a little outdoor Spanish dancing club called _Bailando Con Las Estrellas_, which means 'Dancing With The Stars' in Spanish. No, not the damn TV show. A club, and I suppose it's called that because you outdoors.

* * *

We arrive not long after after leaving the Chinese restaurant and once Ana gets off the bike, her eyes become wide.

"What is it?" I ask, removing my helmet, hanging it on the handle on the bike, then kick down the stand. I grab her hands and try to get her to look at me, but she is frozen on place. Suddenly, a smile spreads across her face and she finally turns towards me, pointing at the bright pink sign posted on the front of the club. "They're playing a local cover band tonight that I adore. 311 are like my favorite band, ever." she says, excitedly. I sigh in relief and she tugs on my hands. "Come on! I don't want to miss them."

I laugh and let her lead me inside.

Once inside, we head straight out the back way where all of the music and dancing are taking place. It's quite beautiful, actually. Dimly lit lights, tiny round tables for two along the tan concrete walls of the boxed in yard. Rubber mat's make up the floor and a small side bar is in one of the corners of the boxed in area. A small stage at the very end has a band playing some pretty good stuff. May not be my favorite type of music, but it's beautifully played regardless.

The drummer takes us into a new song by the time we make it to the dance floor, followed by a bass guitar. The guitar comes in smoothly, strumming a tropical-like beat. A melody similar to Spanish music, but not quite. Ana pulls me more into the crowd, but I stop, abruptly, and pull her back until her body is flush against mine. She gasps, and I smile, sliding my left hand to the small of her back. I cup her left hand with my right and we begin to sway when the lyrics of the song come in.

"_Whenever I'm alone with you..."_

_(music)_

"_You make me feel like I am home again..."_

God only knows how true those lyrics are when I'm around Anastasia. I twirl her out from me, slightly dipping her, then pull her back against me, only this time, both of her arms wrap around my neck and my hands are resting on her hips.

Our eyes are locked as we sway to the beat of the music, then I spin Ana around, her back is flush against my front, and I wrap my arms around her waist, entwining our fingers together as I hold her body close to me. She smells truly divine. I reach up with one hand and push her hair away from one of her shoulders, exposing her beautiful neck to me. She leans her head back onto my shoulder, swaying with me as we become lost in the music.

I know that people are beginning to stare at us, as I can feel their gazes burning into me. But I don't care. I want people to see me with Anastasia. I want them to know that she belongs to me. I spin her out again, and pull her back against me when the chorus booms into life.

"_However far away, I will always love you..."_

"_However long I stay, I will always love you..."_

"_Whatever words I say, I will always love you..."_

"_I will always love you..."_

_(guitar solo)_

I dip her back slowly, grabbing the bend of her leg and pulling her leg up to my hip. My other arm is wrapped around her body to keep her falling. She smiles that all white, straight tooth smile, and tilts her head back further, her hair touching the floor. Slowly, she raises her head, our noses touch and I raise her the rest of the way up into a standing position, still holding her leg up to my hip. Our eyes lock yet again.

The hand I have on her leg slides up to her hip, my other hand sliding up to the nape of her neck and I pull her towards me for a kiss. What starts out soft and gentle, turns desperate and hard to point of bruising our lips. Her arms wrap around my neck tighter and we just stand there, surrounded by dancing couples, making out like horny teenagers. My hands move all over her body and hers find a place into my hair, tugging gently in way of asking for more.

I break the kiss, resting my head against hers. "You want to get out of here?"

She nods, panting from the passionate kiss. I grab her hand and pull her off the dance floor, through the club until we are back out into the parking lot. I'm glad to see that Taylor has took the motorcycle and left his black Audi SUV. Ana looks at me, puzzled and I shrug.

"I sent Taylor a text during dinner when you went to the ladies room. He took the bike upon my request. Besides, I would hate for you to get sick in this cold night air, Anastasia."

She nods, biting that lip, and I lose all control by that one tiny gesture. I bend my head, taking her bottom lip into my mouth and I suck and nibble on it, granted a soft moan escaping her lips. Once I release it, I open the passenger side door for her and hold out my hand to assist her inside. She giggles, taking my hand as she playfully curtsy's. "Thank you, fine sir."

"My pleasure, Madam." I say as I bow. We laugh and she gets inside of the vehicle.

I stroll around the SUV and get in, only to find that Ana is staring at me with hooded eyes whilst she bites her bottom lip. I believe she's doing this now on purpose, for she knows what that gesture does to me. "Take me home, Christian." she breathes, and it almost sounds like a moan. Of course, the sound of her voice goes directly to my dick and I quickly start the vehicle and yank the gear into reverse.

* * *

I practically fall out of the vehicle once we arrive to Escala, and I run around the SUV to open the door for Ana. She slides out smoothly, smiling. I close the door and take her hand into mine, and we walk in silence to the elevator. The static of electricity begins building while we wait and the moment the doors open, Ana shoves me inside, against the back wall and crushes her lips against mine.

The jolts of electricity running through my body, turn into pools of fire. She climbs up my body, and my hands instantly cup her ass as she wraps her legs around my waist, grinding herself against me. When I gasp a groan, she darts her tongue out, tracing my lips before colliding it with mine. She sucks, nibbles, and licks my tongue, and God does it feel good.

No, it actually feels better than any other time I've kissed her. _Why? _Because the greatest gift I could ever give to Anastasia tonight, is every ounce of control. She calls the shots tonight. She controls where this goes, although, I'm pretty sure where it's going. She has a free card to do with me as she will. Tonight, I am hers.

The elevator dings, indicating that we've arrived to my penthouse. Still kissing, I carry her out of the elevator and into the foyer, where I finally place her down onto her feet, breaking the kiss. "Would you like a drink?" I ask, my voice is shaky and rasped.

She nods, walking over to the piano while I head into the kitchen.

"Do you still play?" shes asks, her voice reflecting a hint of excitement.

I chuckle with a nod, taking a sip of my wine before sitting my glass down onto the piano. "I do."

"Will you play me something?" she turns as I hand her a glass of Red Wine.

I sigh with a faded smile. "If you would like for me to, then yes. Any requests?" I say as I sit onto the bench in front of my piano.

She leans on the side and twists her mouth as if in deep thought. Taking a sip of her wine, she smiles. "What about that song we danced to tonight? Can you play it? Or do you have to have the notes on paper?"

"I play by sound, not what's written in front of me." I smile. "But for you, I will try. Perhaps it may help if you hum the tune for me."

She presses her lips into a fine line then sighs as she begins humming the melody of the chorus of the song we danced to tonight. I tap on keys until I find the right tune to match the melody and begin playing it slowly. The words to the song come back to haunt me.

"_However far away, I will always love you..."_

"_However long I stay, I will always love you..."_

"_Whatever words I say, I will always love you..."_

"_I will always love you..."_

_Love..._ The word I loathed for so long, yet my heart beats a little bit faster whenever I'm around Ana.

_Love... _The emotion I banned to feel ever again because of the lies that hid behind the word whenever somebody said it to me that weren't family.

_Love..._ The one thing I found to be foolish. That it was crazy to even think of falling in love.

_Love_ is exactly what I feel. It radiates off her body like some sort of vortex, sucking me in deep.

She closes her eyes and begins to sway, clutching her wine glass against her chest. I stop playing and stand, walking over to her. I take her glass and sit it next to mine on the piano, sliding my arms around her from behind at the same time. I push her hair away from one shoulder and begin trailing kisses up to her neck as I sway with her in my arms, humming the tune in the process into her ear.

She turns her head, fluttering her hooded eyes. We stay like this for what seems like an eternity, then I slowly tilt my head and press my lips to hers, pouring every emotion I feel into this kiss.

Her body turns into mine as our kiss deepens. I pull away from the kiss, bending down enough to cradle her in my arms as I effortlessly lift her up into my arms bridal style. Our lips lock for yet another kiss, her hands cupping my face as our mouths mold together. I carry her to my room, but I take my time, for I want this to last, then kick the door closed behind me.

Laying her down on the bed, I pull away again and begin unbuttoning my vest, painfully slow, as I gaze into her ocean blue eyes. She pushes herself up onto her elbows and her legs squeeze together telling me she's affected by me as much as I'm affected by her.

Removing my vest, I toss it onto a nearby chair and start on my shirt, slowly popping each button carefully. She swallows hard, rubbing her palms onto the bed, itching to touch me. Once all of the buttons on my shirt are unbuttoned, I leave the shirt on for a little while longer as I stalk towards her, reaching out my hand to her.

She takes it and I pull her up off the bed, our lips connecting again. She lays her palms flat onto my chest as our tongues dance in a sea of passion, slowly gliding them up to my shoulders. She pushes the fabric off my shoulders, and into the floor as she kisses down my neck to my chest. I cup her face with my right hand, and slide my left hand to the side of her body where the zipper begins. Agonizingly slowly, I catch the zipper between my index and middle fingers, gliding my hand down the side of her body, unzipping the dress at the same time.

It loosens and drops off her body, exposing her beautiful perky breasts and white lace panties. My jaw clenches and my eyes close. If I want to take things slowly with her tonight, then I'll have to control myself before I rip the rest of her clothing off. She reaches my belt at the same time I reach for her breasts, cupping them into my hands, kneading them gently as she unfastens my belt, gazing deeply into the windows of my soul. I wonder what she sees when she looks into the depths of me. I wonder if she could ever love me. _But then again, who could ever love a beast? Who could love someone like me after everything I've done? _I'm a selfish man, though, and I find myself wanting her to love me anyways.

She pulls my belt out from the loops and drops it onto the floor. With shaky hands, she unbuttons my jeans and pulls down the zipper, only to have my pants fall down to my ankles. I step out of them and wrap my arms around her tiny frame, walking us back to the bed. My lips come down onto hers, and I slowly make love to her mouth.

A soft moan transfers from her mouth into mine, and I groan in response as I gently lay her back onto the bed. I spread her legs apart with my knees and trail kisses down her jaw, moving closer to her ear. "You're truly the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, Anastasia." I whisper into her ear as I nibble and suck on it. She releases a shuddering breath, her body trembling underneath my touch.

I move my kisses to the top swell of her breasts, licking and sucking on her heated flesh along the way. I wrap my fingers around her wrists which are laying on the bed by her sides and slowly trail my hands up to her shoulders.

Her hands shakily come up to cup my face, caressing my cheeks softly as I gaze into her eyes. Her breathing has increased into shuddering pants. She pulls me down to her and our mouths part at the same time as our tongues dart out, touching, in a slow, passionate kiss.

Her fingers curl into my hair and I move down, past her neck, to her breasts, taking one erect nipple into my mouth as I cup the other breast into my hand. She arches her back, moaning in response and I smile against her breast as I begin licking the swollen nub. Her body begins writhing under me as my lips close over the other nipple, sucking it gently into my mouth.

"Oh dear God!" she mumbles softly under her breath and it channels directly to my painfully erect cock. _Fuck! _I hope God has mercy on me because this woman is about to bring me to my knees... _literally._

* * *

_**Ana POV**_

Every thing we did tonight—the Field Lillie, the Chinese dinner, and the dancing—it all defined as things that I love. Tonight is truly perfect in every way imaginable. I think I love him even more for tonight.

_And now? _

This man... this beautiful, _passionate_man is making the most beautiful love to my body in ways unexplainable. He's worshipping me as if I were some type of goddess from the Heavens above. Taking his sweet—_agonizingly__ slow—_time with me as he trails sexy open mouth kisses all over my flat stomach. His tongue dips into my bellybutton and I raise up off the bed from how intimate that kiss feels. It send jolts of electricity directly into my core.

I fall back onto the bed, my hair sprawled out onto the pillows as he comes closer and closer to my most sensitive flesh. He traces the outline of the lace panties I'm wearing with his tongue, then hooks two thumbs into the waistband of my panties at my hips, slowly—_oh, so fucking painfully slowly—_down my legs. He removes my flats at the same time of removing my panties and begins kissing his way up, beginning with the soles of my feet.

Most people would find that intimate gesture to be repulsive. _Me?_ I find it fucking sexy as hell. And this is the first time I've ever been kissed like this on my feet. His eyes dart back up to meet mine as he sucks my big toe into his mouth, grazing the pad of it with his teeth. My eyes roll into the back of my head and fire ignites from between my legs.

He licks his way up my instep, planting delicious open mouthed kisses, slowly, all the way up my leg. He repeats this process on my other foot and leg until his lips meet my upper thigh.

"Oh my God, Christian." I gasp when he barely sinks his teeth into my thigh. I'm clawing at the sheets beneath me. I'm teetering on the edge of a very high precipice, becoming closer and closer to falling off the edge. He falls to his knees at the end of the bed, his mouth agape, his eyes deadly dark, full of starving hunger. His tongue slowly darts out of his mouth and he licks his lips the moment his eyes fall to my exposed sex.

The way he's looking at my pussy sparks a jolt of insanity through my veins and I begin writhing under his gaze. His expert hands grasp my ankles, yanking me deliciously rough down to the foot of the bed where he is kneeling. He spreads my legs releasing an animal like growl from deep within his chest and before I can blink, his mouth is on me forcing me to sit upright, arching my back so that my hair is touching the sheets on the bed as my hands fall into his hair.

"Fuck yes!" I yelp, pulling at his hair.

"Mmm... You taste so fucking good." he moans against my sex, the vibrations from it alone make me nearly burst into flames. I grasp his hair even harder, for I fear I may fall off the cliff way too soon.

The way he's making love to my sex with his mouth is almost unbearable, and I cry out again, begging for mercy. Rivulets of sweat drip down the side of my face as the friction between our bodies creates one big pool of fire, heating my skin. I don't know how long I can hold off my release, but I hope he doesn't make me wait too long.

He inserts a finger as he sucks and licks my clit, moving it in and out of me ever so slowly. "Ooohm, Christian! Oh God, I need you! Ah! Please!" I cry out, followed by a gasp.

I look back down at him and he stops. Without taking his eyes off mine, he stands, licking the remaining evidence of my juices off his lips while removing his shoes and boxers before climbing back onto the bed, on top of me.

He brushes back hair that has glued to my face. He nudges my nose with his, planting a soft kiss onto my lips. "You have no idea how badly I want you, Anastasia."

"Then show me... Take me, I'm yours." I pant, my eyes locked with his as I wrap my arms around his neck. He swallows hard as he trades glances between my eyes and lips, then reaches for my hands, lying them on each side of my head onto the bed gently. Our fingers locked, our breaths frantic as our hearts pound into each others chest.

"You still on the pill?" he asks.

I nod, responding in a whisper. "Yes."

He releases my left hand, trailing his fingertips down my body causing shivers to writhe my body against his. He reaches below his waist for his manhood and I gasp when he rubs the tip of his erection up and down my slit, coating it with my juices. And in that moment, our souls reach out for the others as he pushes himself into me, filling me to the hilt. I gasp a cry and he grasps my hand, entwining our fingers once more.

"Jesus." he whispers a sigh. "You're so fucking tight. So wet." he murmurs against my lips, placing a soft kiss onto them. He pushes himself up, hovering over me and he holds himself there, not moving at all, gazing deeply into my eyes.

For a brief moment, I begin worrying that maybe he's had second thoughts about this whole thing. But all of those thoughts disappear as he pulls his hips back—_agonizingly slow_—then pushes back in, and stops yet again. _He's not going for rough and fast, he's going to make __sweet __love to me, slowly and gently._

He releases my right hand, grabbing my wrist and pulls my hand up to his cheek, kissing my wrist as he releases a shuddering sigh. He pulls back again, pushing into me deeper with a shaky grunt. "Oh God, Ana." he breathes against my neck, thrusting in and out of me again.

His delicate thrusts bring tears to my eyes. It's a feeling that I have never felt before. A combination of different emotions run through my body in this beautiful moment we're sharing, and I must admit that it's very overwhelming. He picks up pace slightly, thrusting into me harder than he was, yet he's still moving slowly. He squeezes the hand he's holding tightly, digging his fingertips into the top of my hand as he curses under his breath.

I twist my fingers on my free hand into his hair at the nape, and hold him to my shoulder as he kisses my neck. He releases my other hand and wraps his fingers around the bend of my left leg, hooking it over his hip, and it makes it feel like he's going even deeper this way, if that's possible.

I can no longer hold back the tears. They begin to roll down my cheeks and he raises himself up to where he can look at me and he cups my face, licking and kissing away the tears as he continues to thrust inside of me.

Suddenly, he tucks his arms under me, around my waist and pulls me upright into a sitting position, straddling his lap without breaking the intimate contact. He grabs my hip with one hand, and wraps his other arm around my body, lifting me, then pushing me down on him slowly. I push back a stray tendril of hair away from his brow and crush my lips against his, turning our kisses into a sensuous battle of dominance.

He releases his tight hold from around my waist and places his hands onto my hips while I ride him slowly. I throw my head back from the intensity of our connected bodies as his mouth sucks on my neck in the area of my pulse.

"Oh, Ana." he groans. "My beautiful, beautiful Ana."

"Yes, yours." I whimper, rolling my hips against him, pelvis against pelvis. I pick up my pace, and he meets my thrusts with his own, pushing deeper and deeper inside of me, hitting my G-spot each and every time. He cups my breast with his right hand and begins kissing and sucking on my nipple.

Our bodies rock even faster, our moans become louder, and our souls have clashed together into one. It is no longer _my _soul or _his_ soul. No, it is now _our _soul.

That familiar pinch in my lower stomach sparks to life as I feel the climax building up. I know without a doubt that this orgasm will more than likely be the death of me. But I don't care because I'll be in the arms of the one I love.

I spread my legs a little wider as he holds my hips to keep me still, pounding into me from underneath me. I know he's reaching his limit too. I moan as my insides clench one last time, and I cling to him as I finally fall over the cliff.

He grabs the back of my neck, pulling me forward until his forehead is pressed against mine, gazing into my eyes as he whispers softly to me in a shaky breath, "Come, Anastasia." he thrusts again even harder. "Ah, fuck! Come with me, baby."

I'm a goner, for his words seal my fate.

I come, harder than I've ever came before, throwing my head back, crying out his name at the same time that he roars out mine. We ride out the intensity of our climax with slow rocks of our hips and it triggers yet another orgasm that I didn't know I had in me. "Ohhh God, I love you, Christian!" I scream as the pulsing sensations strike me once again, my head collapses onto his shoulder and he holds me close to him.

But what makes saying those words out loud so much more painful than even thinking of them is the fact that he didn't say them back. I fall back onto the bed, as I try to catch my breath. _I guess this was really it, then. _

_No strings attached..._

* * *

_**Christian POV**_

The moment she said she loved me, I literally froze. I know in my heart that what I feel for her is love. Or at least something very close to it.

_But how can I be sure that what I feel is real?_

Everything has happened so fast that I am currently overwhelmed with the flood of emotions rushing through my veins. Perhaps I'm just afraid to love again. Afraid to lay my heart out there for fear that it will only be crushed again. I don't think my heart could handle heartbreak coming from Anastasia. I know for a fact that that would completely destroy me.

I collapse beside her, pulling her to me so that I can hold her close as I place a chaste kiss onto her temple. Again, I try to say the words that I've not said to anyone in years, and fail miserably.

I'm finding it hard to fall asleep, even though Ana went to sleep almost instantaneously. I lie there for a few moments, thinking back to when this all began. I think about how I had asked her to be my sub, and how her decision to reject the offer lead to this beautiful night of passion.

I sigh heavily as I slide out from underneath her. Dressing in a pair of dark gray sweat pants, I make my way into my main living area, grabbing the half empty wine glass I took from Ana, as well as my own glass, off the piano. I head into the kitchen, placing one of the glasses into the sink, then pour more wine into the other one.

Making my way back to the piano, I take a seat onto the bench. My thoughts are stuck on the last words Anastasia said to me tonight and how disappointed she looked in the end. _God, I'm such an ass._

I chug the glass of wine in one drink, sitting the glass back down onto the piano. My fingers drift along the keys and I begin playing the melody that will forever be tattooed to my dark soul.

"_However far away, I will always love you..."_

"_However long I stay, I will always love you..."_

"_Whatever words I say, I will always love you..."_

"_I will always love you..."_

"_I will always... love you..."_

* * *

_****Sorry to drag this chapter out like I did. My mind is being crazy lately lol. And I didn't want this chapter to be split up. But give or take, I ended it with a little over 10,000 characters lol. Yay! Anyways, you know what to do. Pins (that I could find) are up. Song used in this chapter was "Love Song by 311 (Muse Cover/Remake)" I hope you all enjoyed that. Please excuse mistakes for I have not the time to go back and fix them. XOXO!****_


	15. Ch 15 - Where You Belong

*******Disclaimer: **Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

* * *

***Synopsis****:** (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26), is left without a partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

**A/****N: Annnnnnnd... we're back! Lol! How are you all doing? It's been AGES it seems and I've missed you all! Now that my show is over until next summer, I'm back to continue writing my stories. I meant to go back and change it, but I did make a huge mistake when I mentioned the original singer of the song (Love Song Cover by 311). I put down Muse, and its totally not haha! It's actually by the "The Cure" lol. So, just wanted to clear that up, first hand. **

**I know a lot were confused as to why Christian had planned such an amazing evening, then made love to her, and yet when she claimed her love for him, he didn't respond. I'm sorry if I had confused you with that whole scene, but it were for a good reason. All of his reasoning will be revealed soon.**

**Some are worried about the "vengeance" coming from Leila &amp; Derek. I promise you, I will try not to make it too harsh, but if I feel like it may trigger something for any of you, I will give a full warning ahead of time. But as of right now, I'm not planning anything major as far as that goes. **

**This story IS a HEA story, so no matter what I throw your way, Christian and Ana WILL be together! ;)**

**I wanna thank EVERYONE for your patience through this dreadful, long hiatus and for your undying support. I would not have continued if it weren't for you! Thank you so effin much! Christian and Ana truly appreciate it too ;) And now, lets get back to them and see how everything is going to play out from here. This chapter has several POV changes, going back and forth between Ana and Christian, I mean. And we also have a time jump in this chapter as well. **

**Loads of drama, heart ache, (coughs) lemons O.O and a little darkness coming your way. I just hope you all continue to follow me through it and keep sending me reviews. **

**OHHHHH! Thanks Angela (you know who you are) for helping me build up the confidence to push this chapter out. Love you so much honey! **

**THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! LOVE YOU ALL! XOXO!**

**(Second A/N at the bottom)**

* * *

**-Chapter 15—Where You Belong-**

**Christian POV**

_I love you, Christian..._

_I love you..._

_I...love...you..._

I sit and stare out of the floor to ceiling window located in my living room as I have done throughout the night, sitting in one of my dining room chairs. I'm haunted by Anastasia's words to me during the throws of our passion. Devastated and angry that not only am I plagued with the repeated whisper of her words said to me, but also the fact that no matter how many times throughout the night I had tried to verbally say the words out loud, they never left my lips.

_How could she fall in love with someone like me? _

Me. A monster. A man whom seeks pleasure out of pain. I sigh because the answer never comes to mind. I'm not who she thinks I am. I would eventually hurt her—hell, I've already hurt her. _Who am I kidding?_ The look on her face when she told me she loved me without a single word from me after, destroyed me.

_Gutted me. _

_Broke me._

Which is why I am wondering why I haven't died or passed out from alcohol poisoning just yet, considering I've went through two tall bottles of wine, a bottle of vodka, and now, I've started drinking scotch.

I'm drunk. Really, _really _drunk.

So drunk that I have a new best friend that has kept me company for most of the night. I found him in the storage room looking for more wine, which, shocks me because I think I would remember keeping a sledgehammer in my penthouse.

_Oh well._

I sigh, pouring yet another full glass of scotch and bringing it to my lips while I watch the sky shift into a series of blues, pinks, and yellows as the sun begins rising.

The sky is the sun's canvas. It's amazing how beautiful Mother Nature is, isn't it? Makes me think of Ana. She's a true work of art. Beautiful flawless skin. Ocean blue eyes. Curvy frame. Pink kissable lips. And that soft, silky chestnut hair that lays down her back, nearly touching her fuckable ass.

_Damn, her ass..._

Now my dicks hard.

And I'm still drunk.

And I'm about to do something pretty life changing for myself.

Finishing off the last of my drink, I wrap my hand around the smooth handle of the sledgehammer. When I stand, I have to take a few minutes to grasp my barrens because I instantly start to sway.

_Ha... _

It's quite comical, actually. Here I am, drunker than God only knows what, and I'm barely able to stand, much less carry a fifty pound sledgehammer all the way across my apartment and up the stairs.

But I manage it anyways. You see, I have a goal set onto my heart right now. If I can't say how I feel to Ana aloud, then maybe my actions will scream louder than the words that won't come out of my mouth.

I pause in front of the door, staring at it for a moment, then I steal a glance over my shoulder to make sure that I'm alone.

I take a deep breath, and pull out a key from my dark gray drawstring pajama pants, pushing the door open after hearing the echo of the lock _click._

Grabbing the sledgehammer, I drag it across the threshold, shutting the door behind me, and lock it. I don't want any interruptions while I'm in here. I don't want anyone to try and stop me from what I'm about to do. I have no choice. I want—no, I _need _to do this. I need Ana to know that I would do just about anything for her.

_Including the demolition of my playroom..._

_With my own bare hands._

Hands that helped put together the monstrosity that sits before me. Hands that chained women to the bed and fucked them like an animal. Hands that grip the very sledgehammer, ready to strike. And hands that raise up the tool of destruction, barely above my head.

I inhale a deep heavy breath and close my eyes briefly as I release my first swing, destroying the mahogany dresser that sits directly next to the door.

_Damn that felt good..._

I take a moment to allow the dizzy spell of being drunk pass before I raise the hammer again, shouting this time as I swing it towards the wall of mirrors to my left, shattering every single inch of glass.

And this time, I don't stop.

Swinging left, right, high and low, I take apart the room piece by fucking piece, not caring who hears me and who don't. Grunts of excitement escape me. Yells and shouts are pushed through my lungs with every single swing of the hammer until I have no strength left.

I release the hammer with a _thud, _falling to my knees, panting, as I take a big hard look around the room. What was once a piece of my heart and soul, now lay in heaps of nothingness in different piles of the room.

It's quiet. _Really _fucking quiet. So quiet I can hear the erratic beats of my heart, my heavy panting, harsh swallows, and then...

"Christian? Are you in there?"

_Rattle..._

_Twist..._

_Knock..._

"Christian! Are you alright? I heard a lot of banging and glass breaking. Please, open the door."

I try to stand, but to no avail. Her angelic voice warms my cold, black heart, but only briefly. I'm too embarrassed and angry at myself for what I've done. Embarrassed that I allowed myself to lose control like this. Angry at myself for behaving this way. Angry at Anastasia for ever saying she loved me. Angry at Leila and my birth mother for making me have doubts about myself.

_Angry because I will never be able to say the words that I so desperately want to say to her..._

At first, I thought that if I got rid of the contents of this room that it would make me feel better about myself in order to move on with Ana. That she would see that I care more about her than she thinks.

But in reality, if she were to see my playroom after I destroyed it, then she might think I've got a few screws loose instead.

I sigh as I finally make up my mind. The only best solution at this point is to just make her go away. I can't give her what she wants; what she needs. Not now. Not _ever._

I'm just...

I'm just not good enough for her.

"Go away, Ana. Please."

* * *

**Ana POV**

_Boom!_

_Crash!_

_Shatter!_

I'm startled awake by the bone chilling sounds of a possible break-in. Or maybe, perhaps, it's absolutely nothing at all since I've heard nothing since I've sat up in bed.

_Crash! Boom!_

Nope, there is definitely someone trying to break-in. At least, I think there is. Unless...

"Aaargh!"_ Boom! Crash! Shatter! _"I can't do this anymore!"

_What the fuck?!_ Is that... _Christian?_

I jump out of bed naked in a panic because of how alarming the screams sound, searching for my dress from the previous night. I come up short, though. It's nowhere to be seen, when I spot a gray plush robe hanging behind the door.

Grabbing it, I shove my arms through the sleeves and bolt out of the door. I have no idea what is going on, but I find myself running as fast as I can towards the loud banging, shattering glass, and shouts to find out. My heart is racing as I run up the stairs, and my breathing has increased into gulping pants of panic.

Another loud _boom, _and a shout later and I'm finally standing in front of a huge white door. Everything goes deathly silent. I try to twist the knob, but instantly, it catches due to being locked. My mind is swarming with a thousand possibilities as to why Christian was screaming like a caveman, but I push those thoughts aside and compose myself quickly before knocking on the door.

"Christian? Are you in there?" I mumble through the door while hopelessly trying to open the it again. When there is no response, I begin panicking again. I know that it had to be Christian. I know his deep baritone voice. "Christian! Are you alright? I heard a lot of banging and glass breaking. Please, open the door."

Again, no response.

I take a step back and study the door for a moment, then look all around me for something to open the it with. When I find nothing to assist me, I look back at the door. Now, I know that I may be a tiny little thing and that I'm not all that strong. But, I'm willing to do anything to get this door open if it's the last thing I do.

Taking a few more steps back until my back touches the wall opposite of my target, I take a deep breath, preparing to charge at the door. But my movements, and my heart come to halt when I hear Christian finally speak weakly. "Go away, Ana. Please."

I shake my head in disbelief of what I've just heard, walking up to the door that separates us. "Christian? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just... please... go home, Anastasia."

My heart cracks a little by his words. His voice exhausted and pained. I have no idea why he wishes me to leave. Placing my right palm and forehead onto the door, a single tear slides down my cheek. "Have I done something wrong?" I whisper more to myself, but he hears me.

"No, Ana. You've done nothing wrong. I... I just can't do this with you right now. I have a very important phone call coming in shortly. I'll see you at work."

_Why do I get the sense that he's lying to me?_

Before I can respond, I jump with a yelp to a throat clearing from behind me, spinning around to be greeted by a—_what looks like_—very angry Taylor with a beautiful blonde woman grasping his shoulder while she hides behind him. I take her for being his wife.

"What the hell do you think you're doing coming up here in the middle of the night, making all of that noise?" Taylor grumbles.

I startle back in anger, completely pissed that all of the noise is blamed on me. Crossing my arms, I scoff at him. "First of all, I wasn't making all of that noise," I shout, pointing with my thumb towards the door over my shoulder, "he is! Christian has himself locked up inside that room, shouting like a damn maniac. It woke me up, so I came up here."

Taylor's expression softens a bit, and an apologetic smile pulls at his lips. "I'm sorry, Miss Steele. Forgive me for my false accusations."

I nod, turning my head towards the door for a mere second before turning back towards Taylor and Blonde Lady. Taylor must sense that I'm curious about the woman and backs away from her, gesturing towards her with his hands. A huge smile bursts to life as he looks at the beautiful woman with pride. "This is my wife, Gail." _I knew it! _"Gail, this is Mr. Grey's guest, Anastasia Steele."

The woman smiles a genuine smile before reaching her hand out to me. "Nice to meet you, Miss Steele."

"Ditto." I nod, forcing a smile. I glance back at the door when another loud crash sounds from behind it. They must see the worry and hurt flash across my face because Gail clears her throat, causing me to look back at them and smiles yet again.

"Would you like for me to fix you something to eat? Eggs and bacon? Pancakes? Oatmeal?" she says.

I shake my head, looking down at my feet as I twist my palms together. "No, thank you. Uhm..." I pause, bringing my eyes to Taylor's. "Is he... uhm—"

"He's fine." Taylor interrupts. "I can assure you of that. Mr. Grey is a very busy man."

"I know." I whisper as tears burn my eyes. "I'll uh... I'll just go grab my things and call a cab to pick me up."

"Nonsense. I'll gladly give you a lift home, Miss Steele. No problem." Taylor smiles.

Gail chimes in. "And I will have your clothing ready for you. It truly was very nice to meet you, Miss Steele."

"Please, call me Ana."

"Ana." she nods, taking her leave. Taylor continues to stand there as if he wants to say something more to me. But he doesn't. Instead, he turns on his heels with a brief, whispered _excuse me, _and heads towards the stairs.

I take a moment to look back at the door one last time before I head back to the bedroom. "I'm sorry. For what I said to you. I know that's why you're upset right now because I know that it's not something you wanted out of this." I pause to see if he has a response, but I'm disappointed as it stays silent. I sigh, shaking my head. "Thank you," I whisper, "for everything." and with that, I bolt for the bedroom.

As Gail had promised, my clothing had been folded and laid on the bed. Well, my dress and panties from the previous night, of course.

Once dressed, I slip on my flats and head for the elevator where Taylor waits for me. I feel like I'm about to cry again, but I don't know why. Well, I do, but I don't at the same time. It's quite confusing, really. I want to cry because I thought last night was truly special between us. That Christian had changed his mind and opened his heart up to me. But, in reality, he hasn't changed at all. And I highly doubt that he ever will.

And this is why I have chose not to love anyone. This is why I had a wall up blocking my heart. This is why I'll never trust myself to get close to someone or love someone again.

_No strings attached..._

At least, now, I've cut every damn one of them loose.

_Back to square one, Anastasia._

* * *

_**Christian POV**_

"So, Christian," Dr. Flynn says in his very British accent as we take a seat parallel to each other inside of his office at the same time. "What brings you in today? I thought we weren't meeting again until next week."

I sigh, rubbing my hands together whilst I sit up on the black plush sofa.

_Where should I begin?_

"I, uhm... I've... met someone."

"So what's new?" he chuckles. "You meet new people on a daily basis."

I shake my head, my hands clasped together under my chin; elbows resting on my knees. "No. You don't understand. I—I've _met _someone, John. A woman."

"Oh. A woman." he says. His brows raise in curiosity as he waits for me to continue.

"Yes." I nod slowly, sitting back. "A woman."

"Ooo-kay. And tell me about this woman. Is she one of your—"

"No!" I nearly shout at him. I clear my throat, lowering my voice. "No, she's not a sub, nor will she _ever_ _be_ a sub for me, or for anyone. She's not into the lifestyle."

He writes this down into his little black notebook, then glances back up at me. "And does this bother you, Christian? That this woman isn't interested in the one thing that you crave?"

I think about that question for a couple of minutes, trying to find the right words to say. I sigh, running a hand through my hair. "Of course, it did. At first. But I found myself even more attracted to her; more drawn to her when she rejected me. I couldn't help myself. We've even been intimate on several different occasions already. But, it was more on a _vanilla _type of level rather than a dom/sub level. And I have no idea why."

He nods, writing some more into his notebook. "Tell me, who is this woman? Tell me a little bit about her."

I smile, shaking my head. "Her name is Anastasia Steele. She's 24. A voice and face of an angel's. Long, sexy legs." I whistle. "Soft, wavy brown hair that barely touches her backside. Her smell is truly wonderful; intoxicating even. Her touch is gentle; loving. Her laugh is adorable, and quite contagious, too." I chuckle at the memory of her laugh. "Her smile could put a fully healthy man into cardiac arrest, and her eyes..." I pause, as I close mine to picture the beauty that has captured my heart, then open them back again. "Her eyes are the windows to the most lively, beautiful soul that I've ever seen in my entire life. Her gaze, literally, takes my breath away."

John's mouth is hanging open in shock. I sigh, then I continue as I realize the real reason for my sudden visit with him. "She told me she _loves_ me, John." whispering with a shaky breath. "And I think that I— I. Think. That I..."

"You love her, don't you?" he asks, when I still find it hard to say the words I truly want to say.

I nod in response, hanging my head in defeat with a heavy sigh. "Yes. I do." I breathe. "But I can't say it aloud. I've tried so many times that it's beginning to eat me alive." I swallow hard. "That's why I'm here." My head bolts back up to meet John's gaze. He feels sorry for me. You can tell with the sorrowful look on his face.

He stands, shutting and placing the notebook down onto the chair he was sitting in. "Can I be blunt with you, Christian?"

"That's why I pay you. Of course you can."

"If this woman means anything to you—"

"She does."

"—then you need to tell her how you feel."

I sigh, pushing the heels of my hands into my eye sockets. "I just... _can't_."

"Why not?"

I look back up at him. "You wouldn't understand." I whisper.

"Christian..." he sighs. "If you don't, then it's only fair that you no longer try and pursue her. And, ultimately, that could hurt you worst than it could hurt her." he adds.

My eyes narrow as I stare at him for a long, hard minute. He's right. Ana won't wait for me forever. And if I wait too long, I could lose her completely to someone who can give her what she wants. And that thought alone makes me want to punch a brick wall until my hand goes numb.

Anastasia is _mine_.

Always _will_ be _mine_.

I nod, standing as I reach a hand out to shake with John. "Thank you, Dr. Flynn."

But before I can walk out of the door, he calls out to me. "Write her a letter, Christian. It's been the best form of communication for centuries. It may be a little old fashioned, but sometimes writing how you feel, down on paper... It helps."

"Thanks, John." I mumble, closing the door behind me.

* * *

_**Ana POV**_

It's been a month since I've left Christian's penthouse with a broken heart. But that's okay. I'm almost over it. _Almost. _My heart has been mending ever since, and it's nearly reached success. We still talk to each other, but not like we used to. It's more on a professional level rather than a friendly one.

In the first week, Kate and Elliot finally wedded at the courthouse. She truly hated the idea at first because she wanted a real wedding in a church surrounded by the people she and El love. But when she found out that Elliot had saved most of his pay the past couple of months for a week away in the Bahamas—_a trip he had planned before realizing he wanted to marry her_—she was more than happy to go for it, using Christian and I as their witnesses. And yeah, it was pretty awkward... for the both of us.

Occasionally, Christian glanced my way with this look of desperation on his face while Kate and El read their own vows they had written to each other. But, just as quickly as he would look my way, his expression would change to something unreadable, and following, he'd look away. I kept my eyes off of him the rest of the ceremony, even though it pained me to do so.

A couple of days after the happy couple left, I had put in several applications into different publishin houses around the US—_with the help of my awesome, gay roommate, Jose—_for when graduation was finally over with, and hot damn, it paid off. I received a call this morning from a very well known editing house over in New York City, NY, called New York Independent Publishing (NYIP).

For the first time in a while, I'm truly happy. Completely excited to go over to New York for the first time in my entire life to be working for the publishing house of my dreams as the executive editor's assistant. It's not exactly what I wanted out of this job. In fact, I wanted the executive editor's seat. But my new boss, Jack Hyde, told me that with time, I would make it to the top. He said that he'd seen real potential in me. So he bought me a plane ticket set to departure two days after my graduation.

I planned on making my own trip over there so that I could check out a few apartments for rent, but Jack told me that Hannah, his other assistant, is in need of a roommate. I'm so excited about the new job that I'm only happy to oblige. But, despite my giddiness and excitement, I'm sad because I'm truly going to miss everyone.

The second and third weeks went by in a blur. Elena had allowed me time off to go and see my parents before I graduated. I had organized a trip to see my dad in Montesano, WA first. I traveled by car to his place, then after a week of laughs and fun activities at the nearby pub with his friends, I headed to the airport where my trip continued so I could see my mother in Georgia.

She and I went to a night club where we danced and drank cocktails only to repeat the process all over again. Bob would have come out with us if it weren't for his graveyard shift at his job. But that was perfectly fine, too, because I got some much needed alone time with my mother. It also helped to take Christian off my mind, and that is totally what I needed. Even if just for a little while.

I returned home a couple of days later where I had also given my two week notice to Christian. It didn't end well. We argued for quite a while about it.

"What do you mean, you're moving to New York?" he roars, jumping out of his desk chair.

I shrug, not really giving a damn that he's angry. "I got a job." I tell him without telling him where. If I do, he'll probably do something to ruin it for me.

"You have one here."

"Not one that I really care for. And besides, Floggers was only a temporary job. Now that I'm graduating, I'm moving on to bigger and better things."

"And over three thousand miles away." He growls, shaking his head. "Ana, if it's the pay, then I'll give you a raise."

I shake my head. "No. It's nothing to do with the pay."

He pours himself a drink of scotch, stalking towards me as he slams the bottle of amber liquid down onto the desk. He's now standing right in front of me and I can't bare to look at him. My eyes aim towards the wall beside us, but not for very long. He cups my chin and turns my gaze towards his now soft and sad expression. "Is it because of me, Ana? Is it because of how I behaved at the penthouse that's pushing you away to New York? If it is, then I'm sorr—"

"It's nothing to do with... _that._" I hiss, hating that he'd even brought it back up.

Releasing my face, he sips his drink, sighing heavily. His eyes slowly close, and his head falls in defeat. It looks like he's having some sort of silent argument with himself. His head rises and his eyes lock on mine. My eyes become cloudy with unshed tears by the brooding look on his face. "Well..." he says, clearing his throat. The struggle is _very _much real. "This is very depressing. But I wish you nothing but the best. I'll print off a termination sheet for you and have it ready by the end of your shift tomorrow night."

I nod, fighting with everything in me to not cry. "Thank you."

He takes a few steps towards me, tilts my face up and presses his lips to mine in a soft, gentle kiss. Pulling away, I notice his eyes are glossy like mine. "Ana, I... I lo... I—I hope everything works out for you in New York."

"Yeah." I whisper.

He nods with a sad smile. "Take care, Anastasia."

"Goodbye, Mr. Grey. Have a nice night."

I turn to leave, but Christian has other plans, grasping my wrist and yanking me into his arms for a heart throbbing kiss that has me nearly falling to my knees. Luckily, I don't because he's holding me up with his tight embrace. Our tongues dual it out for dominance and our hands roam each other. But we can't keep doing this.

_I _can't keep doing this.

I pull away, gasping for breath at the same time as Christian, but my heart cracks at the sight of his disappointment. He straightens his clothes, clearing his throat as he tentatively rubs his thumb across his bottom lip. He takes one last look at me, and sighs. Then heads out of the door, slamming it behind him.

My eyes close, finally allowing the tears to fall as I reach my hand up to lightly touch my lips with my fingertips. They're soft, yet bruised by the force of his kiss.

That was the last time I'd seen Christian Grey until graduation.

In that fourth week, everything in my used-to-be-simple life seemed to go back to normal. I worked longer shifts at Floggers to save up money; doing both dancing _and_ bartending.

_Yes, I said dancing._

The first time I walked up on stage, I thought I would die. But, with a little talk of confidence from Kate and Jose, I made it through it without screwing up.

Mission accomplished.

_Thank God..._

But, my biggest accomplishment would take place in a matter of minutes. Today, I would graduate. Tonight, I would celebrate with the beautiful people of Flogger's. And come Sunday, I would pack my bags, then leave everything and everyone I love behind on Monday.

_Including my heart._

Despite the fact that Christian and I have hardly spoke to each other since our little fallen out, I still love him. He will _always_ hold a piece—_if not all—_of my heart. In fact, I think my heart will forever more belong to Christian Grey.

_My first true love._

And possibly, even, _my last_.

"Anastasia Steele." the Dean calls out.

Taking a deep breath, I walk up onto the stage with a huge smile. My cheeks are heated when I instantly hear shouts and cheers coming from the crowd, and I can't help but laugh a little, too. I shake hands with, first, the Dean, Mr. Zilanski. Then, Mrs. Carter, the school president. And lastly, but certainly not least, Christian Grey.

"Congratulations, Miss Steele. You'll go very far. This I'm sure of." he smiles.

"Thank you." I smile.

He looks deeply into my eyes. "You look absolutely breathtaking."

Looking down at the graduation gown and white peep-toe glitter Jimmy Choo's, I blush, giggling. If he thinks I'm beautiful now, he should wait until he sees the little red number I have on underneath it. Kate loaned it to me, of course. But it is beautiful. It's a red _True To You _sweetheart neckline, A-line Chiffon dress, and it fits me like a glove.

And damn, he looks fucking good, too in his gray slacks, white V-neck T-shirt, black blazer, and dark gray converse's. His hair is in that same just-fucked look, and my palms twitch to run my hands through it.

Suddenly, I feel shy. And I have no idea why. I've no reason to be, really. I mean, seriously. We've already seen each other naked and had the most amazing sex ever, multiple times, yet I'm completely nervous around him.

The spark is still there, too. The moment he took my hand into his, my body was set on fire as an electric bolt bounced from one nerve ending to the other.

Our eyes meet briefly, and his smile slowly dies out. He has a more serious expression on his face now while he continues to hold my hand. All of the sounds around us suddenly go mute. It's as if we're the only two people left in the world. He glances down to my lips then back up to my eyes. I think he wants to kiss me, but I don't give him the opportunity.

Giving one last smile at him, I try to pull my hand away, but he pulls me toward him instead, whispering in my ear. "We need to talk, Anastasia."

I pull away from him, shaking my head as tears burn the backs of my eyes. "I can't. I'm sorry." I murmur as I rush off the stage.

* * *

The club is extremely lively tonight. College students galore pack the large space of the main floor. The bar has a line, the line for the people still waiting to get inside is backed up for miles, and the dance floor is completely crowded with grinding, sweaty bodies. Everyone seems to be having a blast.

_Everyone, except Christian._

He's sitting over in front of the bar, glaring at me while he sips on a beer. I look away and continue chatting with Elena about the routine we've been practicing on since I got back from visiting my parents.

"You know Christian is joining in on this one, right? Oh, don't look at me like that. I need him tonight. I have customers;_ women_ customers that's been asking for him. Trust me, I've already given him the same talk. But please, Ana, please. Tonight, I just need you two to get along for business."

"We do get along, Elena." I scoff.

"Yeah, well, from where I'm standing, it doesn't look like it. He gives you dirty looks. You give him yours. Ana, he's been avoiding getting on that stage for a reason. It's obvious that that reason involves_ you_." she smiles, raising a brow.

I roll my eyes and scoff again. "And what makes you think that it's because of me?" I say as I glare at her with crossed arms.

"Hmph." she shrugs. "I could be wrong. But I think that I may have it right. The way he's been acting since you put in your two week notice is one way to explain it. He's pretty crushed, if I'm to be honest. _Tsk, tsk. _Poor boy. I've never seen him so infatuated with a woman before in all of the years I've known him. And that's quite a long time." she pauses for my response. But when I don't give one, and continue to look down towards my feet, she continues on a sigh. "Have fun tonight, dear. Remember, if you can't do this for yourself, then do it for me. God knows I pay you enough, darling."

Her words break my heart a little bit more than it already is.

_I've never seen him so infatuated with a woman before in all of the years I've known him._

Looking up, and across the club, I spot Christian talking to Elliot and Ethan. His back is to me. As if he can sense my gaze, he turns to face me and smiles a half-hearted smile with a nod of his head.

_Oh, God..._ I'm swooning for this man all over again.

* * *

My heart begins racing while I stand in the middle of the stage with the others in the dark. The girls are placed in the middle of a circle of the guys; Christian standing directly in front of me. This is the first time I've danced with Christian on stage and I'm quite nervous.

I wonder if I put my black thin-strapped leotard with a soft leather bodice on right. I wonder if the knot on the wrap dress I'm wearing on top of the leotard is loose enough to take off when the time comes. Is my black and silver make-up smoky enough to bring out the blue of my eyes? Will I fall in the middle of the stage in these black louboutin boots? Did I use too much mousse in my hair when I scrunched it to give it a sexy, messy tease look?

And now, I'm panicking for the first time on stage. But it's too late to bolt now because the music starts and the lights flash on. The guys are looking sexy in their black and white blazer's with black slacks, bow tie, and matching hats. They're posed with their hats up in the air, their faces turned down and pretty much their bodies block us from view.

They all take a bow, except Christian, and sit down into a chair which has been placed onto the stage to be used in the routine. Now the women are exposed, and it's time to take off the wrap dresses. Slowly, yet sensually, we untie the knots on our dresses, spreading out on the stage with a sway of the hips while we slowly pull the dresses off, tossing them to the side of the stage.

The crowd starts whistling and howling at us as Christian makes his way to the back of the stage. Each of us girls grab a metal stand and lay them down on their sides at the front of the stage, then we sashay out of view. The guys, which are sitting in the chairs facing the crowd, twist then stand, giving a sexy thrust of their hips at the last beat of the song before the lyrics. The women are standing, facing the back of the stage.

"_You make it look like it's magic..."_

We sashay our hips, walking backwards, then look over our shoulders towards the front of the stage, spreading out in between the guys. Christian is now standing beside me. I glance over at him. He's staring right at me with a seriously aroused look on his face. I force myself to look away as I concentrate on the dance we're in the middle of. The last thing I need is to embarrass myself falling flat on my face from being distracted by Christian.

"_So I love when you call me unexpected..."_

The girls go down to the floor in a sexy push-up position, sliding up onto our knees, which are bent, and swivel our hips. At the same time, the guys use their foot to rise up the metal stands, placing their hats briefly onto the poles.

"_Cause girl you're perfect..."_

The guys sway left, then right, running their hands through their hair while we hold our hair up with our hands on top of our heads, rolling our hips from side to side.

"_Cause girl you earned it..."_

Christian grabs me by the hips, taking my breath away, and pulls my backside flush against his pelvis. We do a slow, sensuous grind, followed by him thrusting his hips into my ass as we separate again.

The other's leave the stage, so it's now just Christian and I standing here to do the solo. The music continues to play, even though no lyrics are being sung while he removes his jacket, takes the suspenders off his shoulders so that they are hanging by his sides, and rips open his white button up shirt to the beat of the music.

_Holy shit! _

I think my ovaries just blew the fuck up by how sexy Christian looked doing that. The women in the crowd scream so loud, I think glass breaks. But I can't allow it to distract me now, it's time for our solo.

"_On that lonely night..."_

"_You said it wouldn't be love..."_

Brushing my palm against his bare chest, I spin in front of him, swiveling my hips. My hands go up in the air as I grind my ass against him. He groans. His right hand now on my abdomen, and his left one is running down my leg, then back up to rest it at my hip.

"_But we felt the rush..."_

"_It made us believe it..."_

"_There was only us..."_

His hands run up my curves, up across the sides of my breasts, all the way up to my wrists, bringing both of my hands down by my sides one at a time. I moan because a jolt of electricity is sent directly between my legs. I can't help myself. He feels so good against me; touching me.

I spin around in front of him, then stop, facing him as I arch myself back with one of his hands in my hair, giving it the illusion that he's pulling my hair. His other hand is at the curve of my back twisting my body left and right, grinding his pelvis into mine. His face is so close to the front of my neck that I shiver when the tips of his lips brush the sensitive skin.

_Damn, this feels so good. _He_ feels so good_...

As we come back up, our eyes lock and I feel the sudden urge to kiss him. I know I shouldn't. But his lips are so close to mine. The sexual tension is so thick in the air that I could cut it with a butter knife. I just can't turn my back on the opportunity now.

As I near his lips with mine, he grasps my hips with his hands and spins me around to face the audience, pressing himself against me from behind. The friction feels so good that I nearly come. Right then, right there. _Just. By. His. Fucking. Touch!_

"_Cause girl you're perfect..."_

"_You're always worth it..."_

"_And you deserve it..."_

"_The way you work it..."_

"_Cause girl you earned it..."_

"_Girl you earned it..."_

Standing my position behind him, I pull his shirt off his shoulders, then his arms, tossing it over my shoulder. I walk around him, as if I were sizing him up. I slide my hand around his naked torso while I walk, stopping directly in front of him.

Our eyes are locked.

I can tell that he's just as aroused as I am. That is, if his bulging pants are any indication. Placing my hands flat onto his bare chest, I grin the most sexiest grin I can muster at him before slowly sliding down onto my knees in front of him, making the audience scream even louder in excitement.

Taking my hands off of him, I arch my back, slowly laying down onto the stage in front of him, raising my legs up in the air, opening and closing them into a V shape as he wraps his muscular arms around them, placing his palms flat against the small of my back, then lifting me. I instantly wrap my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck while he rotates his hips, grinding his now fully hard erection slowly, yet firmly into my pussy. My breath hitches and he groans. Our eyes glued on each others again.

And then it happens.

I come so hard that my whole body explodes. He instantly slams his mouth against mine, swallowing my moans as staccato cries of pleasure roam into his mouth. The audience is so loud that they can't hear me. It seems like it takes forever before I finally come down from my high, but dammit, it felt so fucking good. After a month without any type of release, I deserved it. And I don't care who saw it happen.

His tongue wraps around mine as the lights go out, leaving us in complete darkness. And I find myself clinging to him for dear life as his hands move down to cup and squeeze my ass. He carries me towards the exit rather than the back room where my stuff awaits me. Pulling away from the kiss, I breathlessly speak, "Where are you taking me?"

"Home. With me. Where you fucking belong." he says between pants. His voice is low and deep. It's so sexy that I nearly come again, crushing my lips against his once more.

* * *

_****Well, I would firstly like to say that this chapter took me a VERRRRRRRY looooong time to write it. I kept getting stuck, and when I wasn't stuck, I was busy with matters at home and at the school with my children that I kind of lost interest for a little while on the story. But now that I've gotten this chapter out, I am NOT stopping until this story is over with. I know that I said I wanted to do better in my writing, but where it's been so long (totally my fault) I'm a bit rusty and I may have bored you all with this chapter. But I'll be okay. I'll just get back up on my writing horse and carry on. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be, but I'm aiming towards my once a week updates. If you've already reviewed the authors note I posted many centuries ago (lmao) then you won't be able to review this chapter. But you can PM me your thoughts. The pins are u, go check them out! I don't have a pin for every detail of this story, but I got a lot. We now have covered a lot of ground in this story now. And I'm so sorry if the dance scene was horrible. I really, really tried to write it the way I had seen it in the videos on my Pinterest board. Excuse any grammer issues. So... What do you think will happen next? Let me know in your reviews/PM's. Love you all! And thanks so much for your support!****_


	16. Ch 16 - Sealing Fate

*******Disclaimer: **Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

***Synopsis****:** (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26), is left without a partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

* * *

**A/****N: Wow! Just, wow! Thank you ****to ****all who reviewed and PM'd me. You guys are pretty great! I was so shocked by all of the amazing responses, and how quickly they came. A lot of you have some awesome theories as to what will happen next. Loved reading all of your thoughts. ****Christian POV will hardly be in this chapter. I hope that's okay? ****This story has about 4-****5**** more chapters left ****with an epilogue****, and I am planning on writing another ****story ****soon after lol. Maybe not exactly right away, but I will write another. Again, thank you all for your amazing support. ****Please, excuse any errors that I may have missed. ****I truly appreciate all of you! XOXO!**

**(Second A/N at the end)**

* * *

**-Chapter 16—Sealing Fate****-**

**Ana POV**

They say that love can make you do crazy things. So crazy, that it makes you wonder if you were ever sane in the first place.

I'm wondering that now as I lie here next to a sleeping Christian in his bed. I've been awake for probably five minutes tops, just lying here, staring at his naked body.

He truly is a beautiful man. With his long, dark lashes that kiss the tops of his cheeks, a straight nose, and the way his jaw is perfectly shaped, shadowed in a light sheet of stubble. His lips look soft. The perfect disguise for how rough they truly can be. And his body is carved to perfection.

His biceps are thick, not too thick, but thicker than most men. Bulging muscles crawl all the way down his arms. Now I don't know how you feel about bulging, visible veins running down a man's arms and hands. But to me, I think it's completely sexy as hell. Especially on Christian. His hands are large. Way larger, and more muscular than mine with long manly fingers that are perfect for fucking. But I know these hands intimately well. Just the thought alone of how gentle or how rough such hands can be, makes my insides ache with arousal.

A dust of hair can be seen in between two amazingly muscular pecs. My eyes roam further down to his washboard abs, that trail of dark hair below his belly button, and that sexy _V _that goes down, down, down to hide the rest of his amazing body underneath the white sheet, which is tented by his long, thick erection.

_This man. Is complete. Perfection..._

I find myself biting my lower lip by the sight of him. I want nothing more than to hop on top of him, and ride him until his ever loving brains fall out. But he looks so peaceful right now, that I just can't seem to force myself to disturb him.

Quietly getting out of the bed naked, I search his dresser for a pair of his underwear, finding a white pair of briefs. After putting them on, I step inside of his walk-in closet, where I find one of his plain white button up shirts, slipping my arms into the sleeves. I would have put my own clothes back on, but, well...

I pause as flashes of last night invade my thoughts.

We could barely keep our hands off each other in the elevator. Holding me up against the wall of it with his hips, he ripped the leotard completely off of me, right down the front, exposing my breasts. I would have yelped, but he shoved his tongue deep into my mouth, absorbing my cries.

I snap back into reality when my stomach growls, buttoning up my shirt. I only glance towards Christian a few seconds while I tip-toe across the room to the door. Exiting, I silently shut the door, and make my way downstairs.

I raid through several cabinets and the fridge—_not knowing w__h__ere everything is yet_—and finally come up with ingredients to make pancakes.

Grabbing a large mixing bowl, I sit it down onto the kitchen island, along with flour, sugar, baking power, baking soda, salt, the milk, eggs, a bottle of vanilla extract, and the bottle of vegetable oil. Leaving the ingredients, I sprint into the foyer to grab a hair tie from my purse. While Christian and I were on our way here, he phoned Taylor and asked him to pick up my things—_including my car—_from the club and bring them back to Escala.

Finding what I need, I pin my hair up into a messy bun, leaving my bangs and little tendrils of hair loose here and there. Another flashback comes to mind as I stand and gaze at the rug in the floor, right in front of the elevator.

The moment we arrived last night, we were both deprived of our clothing, completely naked, tumbling together into the floor.

_On top of that black plush rug. Mmmm..._

Christian had landed directly on top of me, still kissing me as if he were taking his last breath. Both of us were panting and moaning as we devoured each others mouth. He slowly rose up to his full height on his knees, roughly grabbing my ankles. Spreading my legs apart, both bent at the knee, he dangled them over the bend of his elbows. Our eyes locked. _Blue to gray_. His eyes were nearly black as night with wild hunger. Mine were fully dilated, the color of midnight blue_. _His mouth was agape and his chest rose and fell with the rapid beat of his heart; from the force of his crazed breathing. That's when the air completely left my lungs by the force of him entering me. Hard and oh-so fast.

_Right there on the fucking floor..._

And I loved every minute of it.

I smile at the memory, returning back into the kitchen to finish what I had started. Grabbing a few measuring spoons and cups, I grab the flour, putting 1 ½ cups of it into the bowl. I spot the iPod dock and wipe my hands off onto a dish towel. Scanning the iPod, I finally hit play on _Wicked Games_ by _The Weekend._

Returning once again to the task of breakfast, I dip out two tablespoons of sugar, dashing them into the bowl. Next is two tablespoons of baking powder, then a ½ teaspoon of baking soda. I toss in a pinch of salt, then mix the dry ingredients together with a fork, making a small opened circle in the middle. I grab the milk next, and measure out 1 ¼ cups of it, pouring it into a small separate bowl, then crack open two eggs over the bowl of milk, tossing the shells into the trash can.

I grab a whisk, and blend the eggs and milk together. The vegetable oil and vanilla extract are next, using only two teaspoons of oil, and one teaspoon of the extract. Some people have judged me for not putting the milk and eggs into the flour before adding the oil and extract, but I do what works for me. It's my dad, Ray's, recipe. Probably the only recipe he truly knows how to cook, but oh well. It stook to me like glue ever since we made pancakes together almost every Sunday morning.

Which reminds me. I need to call and check on him. He was pretty hoarse and coughing a lot when I visited him. He had promised to go to the doctor to have it checked out if he became worse, and now I feel so horrible for not checking in with him.

First things first.

I place a frying pan onto one of the burners, setting the heat on medium-high. The pan is non-stick, so I don't need any butter. The wet ingredients are now poured into the middle of the dry contents, and I begin whisking when my phone rings. I can hear it plum in the foyer. I sigh, sitting the bowl back onto the counter, and remove the pan from the burner, taking off towards where my purse sits.

Lifting up my phone, I finally answer it without seeing who it is, making my way back to the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Anabelle. Darling. Sweetie. Dumpling."

I roll my eyes at Jose's sing song voice filled with various pet names. "Yes?" I drag the pan back onto the burner, picking up the bowl of batter as I hold my phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Where the hell have you been? I worried about you last night after that _ahh-_mazing kiss you had with Mr. Sexiness on stage. All of us were talking about you both last night over drinks. Speaking of which, Elena sends her thanks for the super hot ending to the performance. She was pretty booked upstairs, if you know what I—"

"I'm at Christian's." I whisper yell into the phone, spooning the first two pancakes into the pan. They whisper a sizzle.

"I'm sorry. But it sounded like you just said that you were at Christian's_._"

"I did. I'm at Christian's penthouse. I figured you already knew considering I left with him last night. Taylor even picked up my stuff." I flip the pancakes over. _God, they smell so good._

"So, did you get laid? Because I swear woman, you've been like Ursula from the Little Mermaid lately. As if you've been living in a perpetual PMS stage. It's not a good look for you, darling."

Laughing, I shake my head. Jose continues on about a man he met at the club last night and how wonderful their night had went _after _they left the club.

I try to busy myself, so, I walk over to the fridge and scan it's contents again. Seems like I remember seeing some fresh fruit in here. _Aha! _Strawberries.

Taking the lid off of the container, I pull out several strawberries, rinse them under the water, then place them into a separate bowl. But I'm interrupted when a pair of hands squeeze, first my ass, then my hips. "Mmm... Good morning, beautiful." Christian's deep voice murmurs into the dip between my shoulder and neck. He wraps his arms around me, pulling my back plush against his front, placing a kiss onto my jaw. My mouth instantly goes dry.

_Holy Mother of God..._

_The things this man does to me._

My mouth breaks into a huge smile as my eyes close, leaning back into his chest. His kisses continue up my neck, to my ear where he nibbles the lobe. And I'm not talking about the simple sweet pecks neither. No, he's brushing the tip of his tongue each time his mouth touches my flesh to kiss me.

He wraps his arms tighter around me from behind, and I turn and tilt my head back so that our eyes meet. Brushing his nose against mine, he smiles, then takes my mouth in a slow, heated kiss with his lips. My body turns the rest of the way, and he chuckles against my lips as my arms slide around his neck. And in the process, I drop my phone.

_Shit! _

I completely forgot that I was talking to Jose. Pulling away from Christian, I pick up my phone, raising my index finger up at Christian. "I'll call you back, Jose. Bye."

"Wait! Anabel—" _Beep!_

I turn back around to face the beautiful Adonis, still standing in front of me. Only, now, he has a cup of steaming coffee and is leaning back on the kitchen island, a huge grin plastered on his face and his eyes are fixed on mine. "Sleep well?" he raises a brow before taking a sip of his coffee.

I return to my now burnt pancakes, ignoring his question at the moment, and toss them onto a plate to cool before even thinking about throwing them away. I whisk the batter again, then spoon two more dollops onto the freshly wiped down pan.

"You and Jose are trying to ruin my breakfast." I shoot back with a giggle. I try to clean up the kitchen a bit before returning my attention to cutting the tops off of the strawberries. "And to answer your question," I say, spinning around to face him, grabbing his coffee mug and taking a sip with a satisfied moan. This coffee tastes so good. "Yes, I did." I add in a whisper. My eyes gazing at him from over the rim of the cup.

He growls, taking the mug out of my hands, sitting it onto the counter behind him. He splays his hands at my hips, sliding them down until he reaches my backside. Gently, he traces the hem of the briefs along the swell of my ass cheeks with his fingertips, forcing goosebumps to pop up all over my body. His forehead is pressed against mine and his nose is brushing my cheek. "Have I ever told you," he rasps, swallowing hard as he closes his eyes, popping them back open to gaze at me, "how fucking sexy you look in my clothing?"

"Has anyone told you that you're extremely full of shit?" I roll my eyes, giggling as I lightly push him back. I turn back towards the strawberries.

_Smack!_

_J__ump-yelp!_

"Ow! Dick!" I shout, spinning around and smacking him in the shoulder playfully.

"Bitch." he laughs.

I narrow my eyes at him with a very detailed eye roll, just for him. Turning back to tend to my pancakes, Christian reaches past my head, switching the stove off.

_Asshole!_

"Christian! I'm trying to make us breakfast." I scoff, tossing the spatula onto the kitchen island, my hands going up in the air in frustration. But as I turn around to face him, my eyes widen when I see the hunger in his gaze. His eyes are now three shades darker. I know that look.

_I am sooooo screwed. _

I take a step back, and he matches me by taking a step forward. "There is only one thing I'm interested in eating, Anastasia." he growls, low and deep.

_Fuuuuuck. Me!_

"Oh, no..." I whisper, taking yet another step back, shaking my head. I'm too sore for any type of sex this morning, all special thanks to the five rounds of hardcore fucking we did last night. The first being in the foyer when we first arrived. The second time I rode him in the living room on his couch. The third and fourth time we rolled around in the sheets on his bed. And lastly, he took me from behind in the shower.

Each time we fucked last night, he pounded my pussy raw.

"Oh, yes!" he hisses, lunging at me.

And in a split second, I bolt for the stairs—_and nearly make it, too_—when he catches up to me. I yelp and laugh as he grabs me around the waist with his strong, muscular arms, slinging me over his shoulder like a caveman while walking towards the dining table. I writhe, kick and scream. Beating my fists against his firm ass while laughing my ass off. When that doesn't work, I yank his briefs down to his knees, swatting at his naked ass in the hopes of him losing his balance. Instead, he grips my body tighter, steps out of his briefs and lays me down onto the table.

_Oh, God... _This is really turning me on.

Wrapping each of his hands around my wrists, he slides my hands up the table above my head, using his hips to spread my legs apart, barely rubbing his hard cock up against me. His intense, hungry gaze burns into mine. And I just can't help myself.

Raising my head, I press my lips against his in a soft, gentle kiss. He groans when my tongue rubs across his lips, then he rubs his cock against me again. His grip on my wrists are even tighter now. His breaths frantic.

He pulls away from me, pulling his briefs back up. My eyes widen in shock. I can't believe he's going to leave me hanging like this. "This is strictly for your pleasure." he reassures me, returning with the bowl of strawberries I had rinsed and cut for the pancakes.

Plucking a plump berry from the bowl, he extends it in front of my lips. "Bite it." he says, nearly a whisper.

I do as I'm told, touching the red heart shaped berry with my tongue before biting into half of it. Instantly, the juices from the strawberry escape the corners of my mouth, sliding down to my neck. But not for long, because Christian swoops down licking every bit of it off, kissing my lips until they're bruised, then licking his way down to my neck.

"Mmmm... so sweet." he groans, popping the rest of the berry into his mouth.

_Oh, God. This is so hot!_

He grabs another berry from the bowl. When I bite into it this time, he takes the other half of the berry, rubbing the juices down my neck to the top swells of my breasts. I gasp at the cold, gushy feeling of it against my heated skin.

Again he pops the rest of the berry into his mouth, then leans down to lick and suck all of the juices from my skin. My body trembles as my eyes close. A long, lingering moan escapes me as my fingers gently run through his hair. I press my legs together to try to relieve the pulsing ache, but to no avail.

"Christian..." I whisper, my eyes opening at the same time to meet his. He unbuttons his shirt that I'm wearing. _Very. Fucking. Slowly._ Then opens it up, exposing my bare breasts. My nipples become hard the moment the cool air hits them.

He grabs another berry, looking up and down my exposed body hungrily. Again, he holds the strawberry up to my lips. I bite into it without taking my gaze off his. He licks his lips, cursing under his breath. Then he holds the wet fruit above my left breast. I arch my back when the berry makes contact with my left nipple. Noises I never knew I could make are forced out of my mouth.

"You want to know what I love about you, Anastasia?" he asks, rubbing the berry in a circular motion around my nipple, then lifts it.

"Mmmm—yes!" I shout moan when he starts rubbing my right nipple with the cold, wet berry. "Do tell." I add in a whisper.

He moves the berry all over my breasts, then down lower, leaving a wet, sticky trail towards my belly button where he deposits the strawberry. He begins kissing me right above my belly button, licking up the juices left behind. I tremble in my skin by how gentle and loving he's being. "I love how smart and independent you are." he whispers against my skin. I shiver from how cold his breath feels on my wet skin, closing my eyes in ecstasy.

He moves his wet kisses up, and I moan the moment his tongue touches my sticky skin. "I love the way you dance."

_Kiss..._

"I love how beautiful you are."

_Kiss... Suck..._

"I love the way you smile and laugh."

_Lick... Kiss._

"I love how your eyes dilate every time you look at me."

_Kiss... Lick... Suck... _I moan. "_Fuuuuuck_!" I whisper, grasping his hair.

"I love the way your body responds to my touch."

_Bite... Suck..._

"Christian!" I nearly scream. I swear I'm about to come, and he doesn't even have to penetrate me.

"I love the way you touch me..."

_Kiss... Lick... Bite..._

"And most of all..." _Lick... Suck... Kiss... _"I love being inside of you, hearing you scream my name, and the way you look at me in pure bliss when you come."

_I'm... So... Dead..._

"Your body was made for me, Anastasia. _Only. Me." _

My body bursts into flames the moment he takes my left nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking it gently. I raise up off the table as the orgasm detonates from the tips of my toes, running liquid fire all the way through my veins.

I forcefully wrap my arms tightly around Christian's neck as I writhe and shake from the force of the orgasm, screaming out my release. The moment he takes my right nipple into his mouth, though, my body explodes all over again, leaving me completely sated and weak.

During my climax, I thought I heard Christian say that he loves me. But I'm sure I probably imagined it, considering he's never said it before, and, the obvious fact that my mind is not fully here at the moment due to being so high from the whole-body orgasm. Besides, Christian doesn't know how to love. He's said so himself before. And I feel very sad for him because of it.

He lifts my body up, cradling me in his arms, as he carries me upstairs to his bathroom. My eyes are barely able to stay open as he lowers the lid to the toilet, sitting me on top of it. He turns around, and I can hear a heavy flow of water running. From the force of the flow, it sounds like the bath, rather than the shower.

He turns back towards me, removing his briefs. A softness is within his gaze, and he smiles lovingly at me. "Come on, baby."

He removes my shirt the rest of the way, as if I were a child, removing one arm at a time. Kneeling down in front of me, I can't help but lean my head onto this shoulder as he pulls down my soaked briefs. He smiles when he realizes _how _soaked they are and _why_.

_Bastard!_

But I'm too damn weak to say anything about it.

Once naked, he tucks his arms under my limp body, cradling me in his arms as he comes to a full stand. On instinct, by how tired my body currently feels, my head rolls over onto his chest. He sits with me on his lap into the hot water of the tub and I hiss as my body hums in pleasure by how good the warmth feels. My muscles and joints instantly relax.

But, that last orgasm was a complete KO. Because within seconds, I fall into a deep sleep.

_In the arms of the man I love so dearly._

What hurts is the fact that this is all it ever will be.

* * *

_**Christian POV**_

Looking down at Anastasia, sleeping in my arms, I can't help but feel pained that she didn't respond to me when I said that I loved her.

Yes... I actually said those three little words aloud for the first time since I was four years old.

I don't know what made me finally take the leap of faith, but I did. And the ending results were heart breaking. Now I know how she felt the first time she ever said it to me.

There is also the possibility that she never heard me, too, because of the state of orgasmic bliss she was in. But it still hurts. Deep down, it really_ truly_ hurts.

I reach beside me and grab the bath sponge in one hand, leaning further up to grab the body wash with my other one. I squeeze the soap onto the sponge, when I feel a nudge against my chest, followed by a low sighing moan.

Looking down, my heart clenches at the sight that awaits me. Even though Ana is sleeping, she's the most beautiful woman in the world. To put it simply, as I have many times before, she completely takes my breath away.

I press a light kiss to her forehead, lathering up the soap on the sponge, then begin washing her delicate, soft body.

"Mmmm... I love you, Christian Grey." she whispers in her sleep. I freeze all movements, gazing at her.

I kiss both eyelids, the tip of her nose, then her lips as I respond. "I love you, too." I mutter with a shaky breath. "More than you even realize, Anastasia. I _love_ you."

* * *

_**Ana POV**_

_I love you, too. More than you even realize, Anastasia. I _love_ you..._

He always seems to say the words I so desperately crave to hear when I'm sleeping. In my dreams, he's completely mine. Heart. Mind. And soul.

_Mine..._

When I wake up, I find myself dressed in a pair of Christian's black sweatpants and one of his white V-neck T-shirts. No panties. No bra. And I'm in Christian's bed. I look over towards the window and notice that the sun is starting to go down.

Sitting up, I realize that I'm alone. "Christian?" I call out.

No answer.

_Hm..._

I pull out my hair tie, run my fingers through my hair, and pin it all on top of my hair again in a messy bun. I get out of the bed, make it up, then head to the bathroom to pee.

After, I tighten up the strings on the pants I'm wearing so that they don't fall off, then make my way downstairs into the kitchen. I'm greeted by a beautiful woman, leaning back against the counter, sipping on a cup of coffee.

She's short, maybe even shorter than me by a couple of inches. You can tell by the tiny, semi-muscular figure she has, that she stays completely fit. Sun kissed skin. Long, dark brown hair with copper and blond highlights. Big emerald green eyes. A wide smile with plump lips and straight, perfect white teeth. She looks amazing in her black knit blouse with semi-long sleeves, teal green short flowy skirt, black tights with black sandal pumps. She even has a plush leopard print scarf.

"Oh!" she says. Her eyes widen in surprise as she sits her mug down onto the counter. She spins back around, thrusting out her hand to shake with mine. "Dear God! Hello! And who might this little beauty be, dear brother?"

I finally look over to my right, and instantly see Christian with the biggest smile on his face. He looks edible right about now. His messy hair dangles in that oh-so-sexy way over his brow. He's wearing black slacks with a white button up dress shirt, the top three buttons undone, and the sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, showing off his amazing muscular forearms. _And the veins..._

_Dammit. To. Hell!_

He saunters over to me, placing a chaste kiss onto my cheek. "Sleep well, my love?"

_Wait... Hold up..._

_What's he playing at? My love? _

"Uhm, yes. Thank you." I smile, nervously.

_Am I still dreaming?_

He wraps an arm around my shoulders, pulling me flush against him. His eyes, when I look up at him, show something I've never seen before.

_Pride._

_Love._

_Warmth._

"Mia," he says while still looking into my eyes, "this is Anastasia Steele. My _girlfriend_."

My eyes go wide, mouth agape, and my breath catches in my throat as I gasp the moment the words slip from his lips.

_My girlfriend..._

"Ana, this is my baby sister, Mia. She stopped by to remind me of dinner tonight with my parents. It's something that we normally do on Saturday's. The reasons she's still here, annoying as usual—"

"I heard that, asshole!" Mia chimes in.

"—is because I haven't told her whether or not I'm going. I wanted to ask you if you would like to come with me, first."

I'm speechless.

Mentally and verbally speechless.

Mia must think I have mental issues with the awkward expression on my face right now. I glance towards her, then back to Christian. Both are looking at me, hopeful.

When I don't respond, Mia speaks up. "I personally think it would be lovely to have you join us. Plus, you get to meet our nympho brother, Elliot with his wife Kate."

I smile a knowing smile, as does Christian.

"She already knows El and Kate. She works at Floggers, too. That's how we met."

Mia startles back, opening her mouth wide as she sticks her index in the middle of her gaped mouth, pretending to make herself sick. "Ugh! How sweet, yet sickening at the same time." she rolls her eyes.

"Mia!" Christian warns, and I laugh.

She crosses her arms, leaning back onto the counter. "I'm sorry. You know how I feel about that place. I don't even know why you even work there when you're a CEO of a mergers/acquisitions palace. Not to mention, you're a billionaire. What's the fucking point?"

"Because, I can. It's not like I pay myself to work there. Ever hear of free labor? And sometimes I like to relax a little. Take time away from being the rich bastard who bites people's heads off. It's not easy being a dick, you know."

She narrows her eyes, grabbing her cup of coffee off the counter, taking a huge sip. "Anyways, back to Anastasia. Would you like to come?"

I shake my head. A nervous laugh escapes me as my cheeks heat up. "I couldn't possibly impose on your family dinner. It would be completely rude of me."

"Nice, big brother. She's sweet _and _has manners." Mia giggles. Then turns to me. "It's not imposing if you're invited. And you are _totally_ invited. Besides, mom and dad would love the extra company. Oh, please, Ana. Please?"

"I don't have any clothes to wear. My hair is a mess. I currently look like a bum—"

"Ana." Christian interrupts my rant. He takes my hands into his, interlocking our fingers together. "Don't worry about how you look. You'd look hot in a trash bag, bald. Besides, there's plenty of time to get ready. It's only a quarter til six. I can run you by your apartment."

_Oh, my heart strings!_

Cupping my chin with his right hand, forcing me to meet his eyes, he continues. "Come with me, baby. Please." he says, pleading with me using those beautiful gray orbs of his.

_Goner._

My heart is swooning so hard, that I just can't say no. "Okay." I whisper. "I'll go."

He smiles and all mega-watt smile, showing his perfect white teeth. I've never seen this man so happy the entire time that I've known him. He bends forward, taking my lips with his. The kiss is slow and sweet at first, but it soon turns into something more passionate with our tongues practically down each others throats.

We're interrupted by a clearing of throat. "Well... I'll see myself out." Mia sighs, with a smile. "I will see you two love birds at dinner at eight."

* * *

_**Christian POV**_

"So, Ana. Tell me a little about yourself." my father, Carrick, says, popping a fork-full of steak into his mouth.

The drive over was quite intense. Both of us were completely nervous. She was nervous at first because of her clothes, which she had no reason to be at all. She's dressed casual, yet really nice in a black spaghetti-strap tank, a sheer black long-sleeve button up over-shirt with pink floral prints, dark skinny blue jeans an a pair of simple flat sandals. She even put a little make-up on and scrunched her hair, pulling it all over one shoulder.

Then she became nervous because she didn't know how they would feel about her. But I reassured her that they would absolutely adore her, like I do.

In the car, it was something else. And then my nerves became a little off because I didn't know how they would act towards her. Or if they would do something to scare her away.

The moment we arrived, we had to straighten our clothes so that no one suspected anything. We sort of had a little quicky in my car on the way.

Mia was the first to burst out of the door, her arms stretched upward and outward, squealing like a fan-girl. I rolled my eyes.

She hugged Ana, told her how beautiful she looked, then guided her towards the entrance of the house where my very eager parents were waiting just inside of the door.

My mother's eyes lit up the moment she spotted Anastasia. She smiled, hugging Ana in greeting.

"So nice to meet you, Mrs. Grey."

"Please. Mrs. Grey is my mother-in-law. Call me Grace." my mother smiled. Mia had already made her way further into the house, disappearing probably into the kitchen.

My father was next, smiling like the cat who caught the canary. He was completely thrilled to meet my new girlfriend. And just knowing that my parents approved of Ana made all of my pent up nerves disappear. It was quite a relief.

Kate and Elliot, too, greeted Ana with a hug. Of course, Kate was more dramatic about it, and squealed the moment she saw Ana in my parent's foyer.

"Well..." Ana giggles, bringing me back to the now.

I can't help but gaze at her, sitting next next to me while she talks. It's like her voice has faded, even though her lips are still moving. The things I would do to be able to kiss those semi-plump lips right about now.

Her hand gestures are adorable when she speaks. My heart clenches when the love and pride just oozes off her tongue when talking about Ray, her stepfather. Her eyes sparkle with passion when she speaks of her English Major that she just graduated with yesterday. Her teeth shine bright white, when she smiles at my family. And her laugh places this warmth inside of me; inside of my heart that I just cannot explain to you.

She looks beautiful. Confident, and radiant right now. When she glances in my direction, my breath hitches and my dick twitches. The way she looks at me, every single fucking time, turns me on so badly. I just want to take her to a quiet corner and ravish her body into oblivion. In fact, I've wanted to fuck her brains out since the moment I laid her sprawled out on my dining table this morning. Not just a quickly in the drivers seat of my car.

But all of those thoughts are forced aside when my mother stands. "Who wants dessert?" she asks, then takes off towards the kitchen. Carrick, too, takes off for the kitchen to assist my mother with whatever she's come up with for dessert, and my attention turns to my left where the beautiful, sexy goddess sits, sipping on a glass of wine.

A mischievous grin slowly comes to life on my face as I place a hand down onto her knee. It's not a tight grip, but my fingers are possessively wrapped around her leg. I give it a slight squeeze. Seductively. My dark, sensual gaze is burning into Ana's dilated ocean blue one's.

She licks her lips, sucking the bottom one in between her teeth. Her eyes are reflecting her want. Her need. Her unmistakable desire for me. But she pushes my hand away, before protesting. "Christian." It's a whisper. "Don't." she adds, shivering into my touch as I place my hand back onto her leg.

My grip becomes tighter, rubbing my hand from the outside of her thigh, towards the inside; moving it slowly up, up, up around her upper thigh, barely below my target. She gasps, closing her eyes slowly as if fighting her own emotions.

_Dammit... _I want her so badly.

_And just the thought of it has officially made my dick harder than a fucking rock._

My hand moves more up, closer to the apex of her thighs. And I almost make it there, too. But my mother has other plans, forcing me to remove my hand with an irritated groan. "It's not much, but I made pancakes with a strawberry glaze on top and cut strawberries."

Ana is taking a sip of her wine when my mother says this, and the moment _pancakes _and _strawberry _is brought into the conversation, Ana chokes and splutters on her wine. I can't help myself. I lean onto my arms on the table and fucking start laughing.

"Oh! Ana, darling. Are you quite alright?" my mother asks, concerned. She sits the plate of stacked up pancakes onto the table, more towards my side.

"Yes." Ana coughs, patting her chest. "Wrong pipe." she wheezes, glaring at me.

* * *

_**Ana POV **_

That night, when we finally make it back to the penthouse around ten, Christian makes love to me.

_Long._

_Sweet. _

_Passionate._

_Love._

Before I can fall asleep, I'm startled by the soft echo of my ringing phone on the end table beside me. Looking at the red digital numbers on the alarm clock next to my phone, I groan when I see that it's one in the morning.

I pick up my phone, glancing towards Christian to see that he's still in a deep sleep. He only stirs to turn over on his side facing away from me. The muscles in his back twist and pull tightly when doing so. I sigh when I see the evidence of our love making in several deep red welts, streaking down his back and shoulders.

Grabbing his white shirt, I wrap it around me, making my way towards the bathroom, closing the door softly behind me. When I look down, my phone is still ringing. It's Jack, my new boss.

_Shit! Shit! SHIT!_

I'd completely forgotten all about my new job in New York. And now, Jack's probably calling me to make sure that I'm still coming. But it's strange that he's calling right now because it's barely Sunday in the wee hours of the morning.

"Hello?" I answer, softly and low.

"Ah, yes. Miss Steele. My apologies for calling you so late in the night. I was actually calling you because it seems that I had made a major mix up with the departure time on your ticket. You see, my boss is currently in the city and she would love nothing more than to meet you. She was extremely impressed with your resume. Your flight, if you are still intending on coming, has been changed for Sunday afternoon at two rather than on Monday morning."

"That's this afternoon." I gasp.

"Yes," he drawls. "This afternoon. Is that going to be a problem, Miss Steele?"

I pause, cracking the door to the bathroom, gazing with tears filling my eyes at Christian's still sleeping form.

From the looks of it, his body sensed when I left the bed because he's turned over onto his stomach, his right arm extended out to my side of the bed, palm flat and sprawled onto the silk covered mattress. His face looks so relaxed. A soft expression on his face.

A silent tear falls down my left cheek.

_Can I go to New York after everything that's happened this weekend? Can I seriously leave the man I love? _

I realize that yes I can. As much fun as it's been being with Christian this weekend, meeting his family over dinner and making love to him, it's just not enough to keep me here.

I want all of him, not partial.

I want love, not casual sex.

I want... I want _more_, and he just can't give it to me.

"Miss Steele? Are you there?" Jack interrupts my thoughts. I realize that I've made my decision.

"Yes." I sniffle, wiping away my tears, closing the door to the bathroom.

"So, you'll come?"

I squeeze my eyes closed as I lean back against the door. My heart is cracking more and more with what I'm about to do. "Yes." I mutter. "I'll be there."

And with those words, I realize that I have sealed my fate.

* * *

_****Soooooo, don't kill me! I promise, it's not what it looks like. LOL! Just bare with me and I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP! Just depends on my week. I had some spare time during the weekend and went ahead and wrote this chapter. I hope you all liked it? If not, you will totally like the next one better with what I have planned. The pins are up, but I've edited a few of them last night. So, if you've already seen the pins, re-check them just in case I may have changed chapters or used them in different scenes lol. Thank you all for your support.****_


	17. Ch 17 - Saying Goodbye

*******Disclaimer: **Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

***Synopsis****:** (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26), is left without a partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

* * *

**A/N: Dear God, y'all blow me away every single time. Thank you so much! Without y'all, I wouldn't be able to continue, so I am truly grateful for every one of you. Okay, so, I'm glad that no one decided to kill me for the cliffy in the last chapter (lol). I'm truly sorry about that. If you haven't guessed it already, I'm a huge cliffy fan lol. I just can't help but leave a little suspense behind to keep your mind going for what's to come. Sorry that it has took a little while to get this chapter up. I've had a lot on my plate lately and haven't had the time to finish the chapter. Plus, I got stuck a couple of times. I hope you enjoy the outcome of this chapter. I don't know what the bar mentioned below fully looks like, i only went by photos from the internet, so if i have any details wrong, please just overlook it lol.**

**Forgive me for any errors or mistakes that may be swimming out there in this chapter. I did a lot of changes, and may have overlooked some areas because my time right now in my life is very short for things like writing. I truly am sorry about that ahead of time.**

**Special thanks to MF79! Your help totally made it easier for me to write when I did find the time to do so, and for doing so, I am sooooo grateful. Your ideas were amazing and I can't wait to share them in this story. Love ya darling! XOXOXO!**

**Again, thanks to you all for your reviews. Keep them coming ;) **

**(Second A/N at the end)**

* * *

**-Chapter 17—Saying Goodbye-**

_**Ana POV**_

You know that moment in the romantic movies where the main girl or guy make a choice that completely takes them away from each other, and you scream at them, wondering what in the living hell is wrong with them?

Well, this is one of those moments.

I'm sure that you're cursing at me. Yelling at me to call Jack back and tell him I'm not going to New York. Hell, I'm sure you even hate me at this point. But, there is nothing keeping me here.

_Nothing at all. _

And besides, this is my dream. I've always wondered what it was like to work for the amazing Jack Hyde ever since high school. His publishing house is the best in the US. _How would that make me look if I turned the job down for nothing?_ I'd be a complete idiot if I walked away from the opportunity.

Sadly, a part of me knows that if Christian were to tell me that he wanted a life with me... If he were to tell me that he wanted the same things that I did, that he wanted _more_, I'd stay in a fucking heart beat.

But we all know that that will _never_ happen. He's not capable of more. Which is why I'm wondering why I'm still sitting here, watching him sleep. I've sat here for hours after I got dressed into a pair of his red plaid pajama pants and white t-shirt.

Now, don't judge me, but, I wanted to take something to remind me of him when I move to New York. So, I decided against dressing back into my own clothing and took his instead. They smell just like him. Clean with a hint of sandalwood, and just plain out Christian.

He looks absolutely peaceful right now. When he groans in his sleep, turning over onto his back, a whisper of a smile tattoos my face. I wonder what he's dreaming about.

_Is he dreaming of me?_

_Is he dreaming about us?_

I sigh. A lone tear silently trails down my cheek.

I'm truly going to miss him. His company alone meant so much to me. Even though we never took that next step in our relationship, we sure were a great pair. And whether he knows it or not, he's become one of my dearest friends in the end. I will never forget him. _Ever..._

Another tear falls, and then another.

_God... Why does it have to be so hard to say goodbye?_

I wipe away my tears, coming to a stand. I take one last lingering glance at him before I pick up my purse and force my legs to move in the direction of the night stand next to the bed. I pull out a folded white piece of paper, sitting it onto the table. I hope that he sees it, because it's probably going to be the last words I will ever say to him again.

If I were to talk to him after this, it would make things awkward and hard for me to cope with. It's hard enough saying goodbye, much less, keeping in touch with him.

Besides, he'll most likely have a new womanin his life the moment I walk out of it. That's just how he is. He will probably forget about me as time wears on and I'll more than likely be trapped in thoughts of how the richest, sexiest, most eligible bachelor of Washington State stole my heart.

I'll probably never date once I move up to New York. Hell, I'll probably never have sex again. Christian has completely ruined me for having any future with a man. Even if I were to try, I know for a fact that I'd compare every man to him.

I went into this whole relationship blind and dumb. I should have known that my heart would be in danger of being broken the moment I first laid eyes on him in front of Floggers when I first received the job there.

The way that he looked at me should have made me run for the hills. That primal animosity; the full-fledged hunger that oozed from those beautiful grayish-blue eyes was enough to warn me away. And at first, I tried so hard to ignore my body's reaction to him. I tried to stay away as far as possible from him after the first touch from him when we danced for the first time. I knew it was a path leading to destruction when the sparks flew every single time he was near.

I should have just protected my heart from it all from the very beginning. And now I'm paying the ultimate price for it. I've fallen so madly and deeply in love with this man that it nearly chokes me to death.

And with that last thought up in the air, I finally leave Escala. I don't allow myself to cry. Honestly, I doubt that I could even muster another tear. Pulling out of the parking garage, I watch as Escala becomes smaller and smaller in my rear view as I drive down the main road towards my apartment. It isn't until it fully disappears that the tears start all over again. Only this time, the sobs shake my body.

It would be easy to just turn around and go back to him. Trust me, the thought ran through my brain a million times as I walked away. But that doesn't mean that he wants me to do so. It doesn't mean that he wants me to stay.

Christian is the type to tell it like it is. He holds nothing back, especially if it's on his mind. If he wanted me here, to stay with him, he would have said so. Even though he has no knowledge of my departure from Washington is in a matter of hours, he still knew that I was leaving for New York by the beginning of the week. He said absolutely nothing to indicate that he wanted me to stay.

And besides, this isn't like in the movies. This is reality. People in real life don't get a happily ever after. At least, none that I've met. We live in a world where all good things come to an end. And it's officially now our turn for the ending.

"_Oh my God. I am so sor—" My voice trails off as my eyes slowly trail up his body. He's broad. Muscular. Long-fingered. Luscious lips. And as my eyes reach his, my breath hitches as my body shudders to the most beautiful, piercing gray gaze staring back at me. _

"_Christian Grey."_

"_A-A-Anastasia S-Steele."_

More tears run down my face. My nostrils flare by how hard I'm fighting the tears as the memories of how it all began between Christian and I flash before my eyes.

"_You should be, Mr. Grey." I turn on my stool, facing him. "That was highly unprofessional, especially coming from you." I add._

"_The background check, or the kiss?"_

The first time he ever kissed me, took me by surprise. I'll never forget the way he kissed me. His lips, soft. His kiss, gentle. But his touch... _Oh, dear God._ The way he touched me, nearly made me melt into a big blob of goo. Every single time.

_He grabs the back of my neck, pulling me forward until his forehead is pressed against mine, gazing into my eyes as he whispers softly to me in a shaky breath, "Come, Anastasia." he thrusts even harder. "Ah, fuck! Come with me, baby."_

But then I think about how I had told him I loved him during the throes of our passion, yet, he never said anything back.

I hit the brakes.

I'm forced to pull over because I can no longer see for my tears. I scream out, beating my steering wheel because I feel so conflicted about what I should be doing right now. I desperately want to turn around and go back.

Instead, I take the few minutes I have alone to get all of the pent up anger and sadness out. I hate Jose for talking me into working at Floggers. I hate myself for ever getting involved with Christian in the first place. I hate him for making me fall so hard for him. I hate Jack for giving me a job across the damn continent. I hate that Christian didn't ask me to stay. I hate that I've given up so much of my independence for a man whom will never love me.

Hitting the steering wheel one last time, I wipe away the tears and get a grip of myself. Sniffling, I shift the car into drive and take off once again in the direction towards my apartment, where I will pack then prepare to say my goodbye's to the rest of the amazing people I've spent time around.

* * *

When I arrive, I take my time walking up to the apartment. As much as I truly love the fact that I have the job of my dreams, I'm sad that I have to leave everything and everyone behind. I unlock and open the door to find Jose sitting at the kitchen island, eating a bowl of cereal. I'm shocked that he's even up at such an early hour of the morning. It's just not like him to do so.

Apparently he can tell that I've been crying, and instantly the tears build up again. His expression softens and he instantly wraps me into his strong arms. "Oh, honey. What's wrong?"

I hiccup a sob, rubbing my eyes with my fingers. "There's been a change of plans." I mumble through tears and sniffles. I pull back so that I can look him dead-on. "I'm leaving this afternoon, Jose. I'm going to New York." I shrug, walking away towards my bedroom.

Jose follows behind me. "That's great, Annabelle! I'm so happy for you. You're finally getting to live your dream."

_Pfft! It's not the only thing I've dreamt of coming true..._

I fall back on my bed, covering my face with my hands as I begin crying once again. _Sheesh! I'm such a fucking baby, aren't I?_

"Anastasia?" Jose says, kneeling in front of me. "What the hell? I thought this is what you wanted? Living the dream working for Jack fucking Hyde. In New York, for God's sake. You've known about this for quite a while now, so please, enlighten me. Tell me what's got you so upset."

I shake my head, growling as I twist my body over until my face is pushed into the mattress. "It doesn't even matter anymore. The decision has been made and there is absolutely nothing I can do about it now." I mumble, raising my head to look at him.

His brows furrow in confusion. "Babe, I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about. Hello? I've been kept in the dark due to your frequent absences lately. Fill me in."

_Okay, here goes._

"I'm in love with him, Jose. I never meant for it to happen, but, I just couldn't stay away. And... and it really sucks because I know he doesn't feel the same way."

"Christian." he whispers. It's not a question. He's not dumb by no means. Of course, he has to know.

I nod.

"How do you know that he doesn't have feelings for you? It sure as hell didn't look that way the other night, eh?" he says, bouncing his brows with a smile. I know he's trying to make me feel better, but, I don't. And I probably won't until I finally get to New York.

Shaking my head, I sniffle. "I know he doesn't." I whisper. "I told him I loved him. He never told me he felt the same. I mean, yeah, he told his sister last night that I was his girlfriend. But what if it's just a cover-up to make himself look good in front of his family? Which, we had dinner with last night, too. I just don't understand how he can act loving and passionate one minute, then shut-off and cold the next." I shrug.

"Oh, sweet-pea. It's not the end of the world, 'ya know. There will be plenty of hot, sexy men up in New Yor—"

"None like Christian. He's ruined me, Jose. Completely fucking ruined me." I roll my eyes, wiping away my tears. "Ugh, I'm such a hot mess." I whisper more to myself than to my roommate. I sigh. "I just need to forget about a future with Christian and move on with my life. And your right, this is my dream, and I'm going to fly to New York with my head in the game, full of pride, and I won't allow any distractions to enter my life never, _ever_ again."

Jose smiles, nudging my shoulder with his as he sits next to me on my bed. "That's the Anabella I know."

I smile back and take a look around my bedroom. "I'm really going to miss this place. And you, of course. You've been the best, Jose. Just, promise me that you will call me every day and keep me posted on everything here, okay?"

He nods, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him as his lips press onto the top of my head. He gives me a kiss then hugs me tightly. "I'll sure as hell miss you, too, babe. It won't be the same here without you, 'ya know?"

I nod. "I know." my voice is very low at this point, and shaky with even more tears. I swear I'm going to need a dam built under my eyes if I continue to cry like someone died.

"Welp," Jose says, slapping his knees, standing. "I'll leave you to it. When you get done, we'll go out for a coffee. Just you and me." he smiles, cupping my face one last time.

But before he exits the room, he turns to me and sighs. "Ana?"

"Yeah, babe." I sniffle, wiping away tears.

"As long as I've known you, Ana... if I weren't gay... I'd marry you in a fucking heartbeat. Any guy that would pass up an opportunity to be with an amazing, wonderful woman like you, is damn stupid."

I laugh, standing and walking over to hug him once more. "Thanks, Jose. I love you so, so much."

"Forever and always?" he asks, lifting his pinky up to me.

"Forever and always." I link my pinky with his. It's a childish gesture, but it's so us.

Turning towards the room, I sigh heavily then grab my suitcase from my closet and begin packing.

* * *

_**Christian POV**_

Karen Marie Moning once said: _Some people bring out the worst in you, others bring out the best. And then there are those remarkably rare addictive ones who just bring out the most. _Of everything._ They make you feel so alive that you'd follow them straight into Hell, just to keep getting your fix._

That is exactly the way I feel about Ana. I would do just about anything for her as long as I had a place in her life. After this past weekend with her, I want to share everything with her. Remind her everyday for the rest of my life why I love her so dearly.

I want to wake up every morning to the sight of her beautiful face. I would take her sweet, sexy smell with me everywhere with pride, which would linger on my clothes from her being in my embrace. I want to go to work with her taste on my lips, because I left the penthouse after kissing her senseless.

I want to fall asleep knowing that she's right there, in my bed; in the safety of my arms. I want to remind her every single night how much she means to me, whisper innocent words of passion into her ear while we make the most intense, sweet love together. I want to give her the world; _anything_ she wants, and _everything_ she needs.

_I want Anastasia Rose Steele to marry me..._

But I never get the chance to express how I feel because I wake up to a cold, empty bed.

"Babe?" I call out to her. But there's no response. I call out again, throwing the duvet off my naked body and rise out of the bed. Again, no response.

I grab a clean pair of black briefs, frantically pulling them on as I head towards the door. My heart begins to race when thoughts of her leaving come to mind. But I shake those thoughts, because that's completely impossible. She wouldn't leave me. _Would she?_

I race down the stairs, calling out to her again.

_Nothing._

Its unnerving by how quiet it is. I head for the kitchen. Entering I come to a halt, calling out once more. "Ana?!" _Fuck..._ this is beginning to gut me.

I'm beginning to panic. Its been years since I've had an episode, as far as panic attacks go, but I can sense one slowly emerging. My mind is racing with the million of places she could be.

_Where are you, Anastasia?_

I look all over my penthouse. Search for her. Call out to her. Only to get the same results.

_Absolutely nothing..._

Running both hands through my hair, I'm exasperated. Worried... And heartbroken...

_Why would she just up and leave? Did I do something wrong? Perhaps I said something that upset her in my sleep?_

Hell, I don't fucking know anymore.

I walk back into my room in the hopes that I may find something—_anything—_in there that may give me a clue as to why Ana left me.

_Oh, fuck... _The words nearly destroy my aching heart.

_Ana left me._

The words literally crush my freshly mending heart. The heart that Anastasia helped me to find. The heart that once cold and dark, full of hatred. I shake my head of those thoughts. My eyes land on the end table and my heart stops.

There's a folded white parchment with my name written in beautiful cursive. I already know whom its from.

_Ana..._

I rush to the table, picking up the paper. I'm still standing when I open the folded parchment with a racing heart and begin reading it aloud to myself...

_My Dearest Christian,_

_I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye._

_Honestly, I didn't have the heart to._

_Saying goodbye to you is like saying goodbye to an important piece of my heart. Like I'm closing off_

_a piece of my life._

_I didn't want to leave things between us in a bad way, so I left without a word._

_Plus, you looked so full of peace while you were sleeping, I just couldn't disturb you._

_I hope you understand how hard this is for me._

_My heart is aching with every word I write down onto this paper._

_If you're wondering why, it's because I've fallen so hard for you, Christian Grey._

_I am so irrevocably in love with you._

_I can't seem to help myself, ya' know? You're a very lovable person, whether you know this fact to be_

_true or not._

_I think I loved you for quite some time now._

_I'm just now realizing how much._

_And it hurts, because we can't be together. _

_Ever._

_I hope that one day we can meet again. I would love it so much if we could be friends._

_But I understand if that's not something you want._

_And I will respect your wishes, no matter what._

_By the time you read this letter, I will no longer be in Washington State._

_I'm scheduled to fly out to New York this afternoon._

_I'm so sorry I left so abruptly._

_I do love you, Christian._

_You're truly the most wonderful man I've ever met in my entire life._

_Live life to the fullest. Don't live it like I did, full of regrets. _

_Love Always, Ana._

I raise a shaky hand up to my cheek when I feel something sliding down it to find that it is wet.

_Am I crying?_

I've never cried.

Not since I found my crack whore of a mother lying lifeless in a pool of her own blood when I was four.

_Suck it up, butter-cup. You're Christian Grey. You don't do tears._

Well, that's proven to be a lie. I'm living proof of it. Right here. Right now. And it feels surprisingly... _good. _

Looking back down to the parchment in my hands, I read the letter for the third time in a row. She loves me. No, correction. She's _in love _with me.

It's obvious, now. Dammit, the realization hits me like a bullet train. She's leaving because of _me_. Because she doesn't think that I love her. There is _nothing_ holding her back.

I shake my head, wiping the tears away. I'm a huge fuck up. _What have I done?_ I can't allow her to leave me like this. Not thinking the way she is. Things can't end this way between us. I won't let it. _I can't._ I'm in love with her, too. So fucking much that it hurts. She's my life. My whole fucking world, and so much more.

_More..._

Anastasia Rose Steele, is _my_ more.

_Mine..._

She's my present. My future. She's my heart. My soul. Hell, she's all I _think_ about anymore. She's slayed me—_from day one the moment I laid eyes on her, __standing__ in front of Floggers_—in every way imaginable, and I just _can't_ live without her.

She's mine. _All mine. _And I'll be damned if I let her leave without a fight. Not without knowing how I feel, at least. I know that I'm pushing it by telling her at the very last minute. _But what have I got to lose, now? _

She'll either choose to stay here, in Washington, at Escala... _with me. _Or, she'll follow her dream and go to New York. If she leaves, I will follow her. I would go anywhere with her just to be with her. I know that sounds slightly stalker-_ish_, but I've never felt this way about _anyone_.

_Not even Leila. _And, once upon a time, I had thought that I'd love that evil bitch at one point in my life, too.

Boy, was I wrong about that one_... dead wrong._

My love for Anastasia is _real_. My feelings for Leila were built in pure fascination. An _obsession_. She introduced me to a lifestyle that showed me I could be in control of all things. At first, I loved it. I loved how easily I could make a woman get down to her knees and beg me to make her come. I loved the control. And in the end, I had believed that I loved Leila because of what she gave me. But mastering control isn't everything. I realized in the end that Leila was absolutely nothing to me at all.

But, Ana...

_God. Have. Mercy!_

She's so different from all of the other women I've met. In a _very _good way. Ana's full of life and knows exactly what she wants.

Her down to Earth, happy-go-lucky personality radiates and touches merely every soul that comes into contact with her. She's smart. She's beautiful... no, I take that back. She's fucking _gorgeous_. Absolutely stunning. So sexy, it should bring every man to their knees, drooling. I nearly do every fucking time I see her. And I'd be completely idiotic to just let all of that go.

Sure, I could just let her go to New York, never see or hear from her. Never look at that beautiful face of hers again. Never touch her.

_Never. Ever. Again._

But I _can't_ do that. _I just. Fucking. Can't!_ She means too damn much to me. I'm too involved now to just let her go.

For anyone else, though, it would be so easy to just let go. But not many women have ever consumed me to the point of owning me. _Of owning my heart..._

_Mind... _

_Body and soul..._

She's the first to ever take down my walls. The first to ever rock my world. Which is why I must do something about it, and _fast_.

_Before I'm too late._

Clearing my face, I lay the letter down onto the bed. At the same time, I'm calling Taylor on speed dial. He answers on the second ring.

"Sir?"

"Call every airport in this city and find out which one Miss Steele will be using for her departure. I also need to know what time her flight leaves this afternoon. I want you to get back with me as soon as you have the information." Without another word, I hang up, looking over at the clock that sits on my night stand table. It's a quarter past ten.

_Good..._

_There's still time._

I walk into the bathroom, running the water for a quick shower. When I get out, I dress quickly and casually into a pair of worn-out blue jeans and a black V-neck T-shirt. I slip on a pair of socks, then my white Nike's and hooded jacket.

I pace my living room like a madman awaiting Taylor's call, thinking about all of the things that I could have done differently while in Ana's presence. For one, I should have opened up to her. Told her more about myself that hardly anyone—_including my family—_knew about me.

I should have told her how every single time I'm around her, she makes me feel weak because she literally owns me. Or maybe I should have just swallowed my pride and told her how much she meant to me, and that I love her with every fiber of my being. I did none of those things... and that's _exactly _why I'm being punished with the suffering of losing her.

Even if I were to fly out to New York, right this second, how am I to know that she wouldn't just turn me away because I waited until it was too late?

_I'm such a fucking idiot!_

* * *

By the time my phone _does_ actually ring, it seems like it's been a damn lifetime; merely an hour tops. "Taylor, did you find anything?" I snap into my phone, both relieved and pissed.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Grey, sir!"

"And?" I fall back onto my bed, glancing over at the letter from Ana.

"Her flight is scheduled to leave at 14:30 PM from Sea-Tac International. Check-in is at 14:00 PM. Upon your request, I booked you a first class flight for New York. But when I changed Miss Steele's seat to first class, they asked me if I was Mr. Jack Hyde."

This piques my interest immediately. I push a button on my phone, putting Jason on speaker as I lay the phone down onto the couch beside me.

_Jack Hyde..._

"There's more, sir." he sighs.

"Go on."

"Well, it appears that Mr. Hyde had made purchase of her ticket with his own personal card, sir."

"Why would _Jack_ buy her an airline ticket using _his own_ personal card, and _not_ the _company's_? None of this makes sense!"

Something isn't right about this. If Ana's going over to New York, upon NYIP's request, then it's only right that the _company _pay her way over there, not Mr. Hyde.

_Where does that name sound so familiar?_

Then it hits me. "He works for Olivia Blackwater." I say, sitting up straight. "She owns the NYIP. I was over there a few months back when she wanted to sell, but, she became ill during the last minute and I was unable to meet with her. In fact, Mr. Hyde was the one who had met with me at the publishing house instead. Jack had rescheduled the meeting for..." I trail off trying to think of my upcoming meetings in New York.

"Next month, I do believe." I add. It explains why Ana is going to New York. _The publishing house._ That has to be where she received the new job at. _Perhaps I need to give Miss Blackwater a call. _"Thank you, Taylor. I'll be ready to leave in about thirty minutes."

"Yes, sir."

I hang up then scan through my contacts, hitting the call button when I find the person I want to speak with. "Miss Blackwater, hi. I hope that I haven't caught you at a bad time."

"Christian, it's so good to hear from you. I'm actually going through emails in the comfort of my home office."

I take my phone off speaker and walk up to my bedroom to grab my duffle bag and a few articles of clothing for my trip. "I was actually wanting to give you my reference on one of your new employee's. An Anastasia Rose Steele." It's a lie, but I need information.

"Uhm, let me check. The name doesn't seem to ring any bells. Just one moment." I can hear several clicks, which tell me she's typing. "Uhm... no, I don't have an employee by that name. I'm sorry. Are you sure she was hired with NYIP?"

The moment she said _I don't have an employee by that name, _all of the color drained from my face. Something is definitely not right. It's so quiet that I can hear the blood rushing into my ears.

_What the ever loving fuck?_

"I'm sorry, but I must have heard wrong." I mumble when words finally come to mind. I needed to think up a lie to cover my mistake. "You see, one of your employee's, Jack Hyde—"

"Ha! Jack spoke with you? What a joke, that one is. A little over three months ago, I fired him because he had been caught stealing from the publishing house. And you know me, I don't take kindly to stealing. Especially when it's from _me_."

This explains why Jack purchased the airline ticket with his own money and not the company's. But it still doesn't make any sense as to why Jack is even involved with her in the first place. Oh, but I intend to find out.

Ending my call with Olivia, I race for my laptop and type out a brief email to Welch about getting more information on this Hyde character.

_Why would he lie about employment? Why is he so desperate to get Ana to New York? What does he have to with _any_ of this?_

I've got to warn her. I've got to get to the airport before he takes her away to do God only knows what.

"Taylor, have the R8 ready. There's been a change of plans. But I need you and Sawyer to meet me at Sea-Tac International. I have full reason to believe that Anastasia is in danger."

* * *

_**Ana POV**_

I've cried, and cried, and cried until I ran out of tears. My body hurts. My heart is aching, beating rapidly with every gesture that pulls me closer to my departure. Jose has held me through it all, murmuring how everything will get better with time. That I'll forget all about Christian once I've begun a fresh start in New York.

But I honestly don't see how that's even humanely possible.

The pain is only becoming worse as the minutes pass by. I'm slipping deeper and deeper into a harsh depression. Perhaps I've made a mistake. Maybe I'll feel better if I just say goodbye to Christian in person. Hold him. Kiss him. Even if just for a few minutes longer.

But I know that if I see him again, my heart won't allow me to leave. And I can't have that. I can't just abandon my life to wait for him to love me when I know deep down that I'd be waiting a whole lifetime for that._ In New York?_ I can attempt to move on and work away the pain of losing my heart to Christian.

"You ready, chicka?" Jose says from the threshold of my bedroom door. I'd been sitting here on the end of the bed, staring at my packed suitcases ever since I finished showering and dressing. I'm not in a really good mood, so I chose a plain white T-shirt with a pair of my light blue denim skinny jeans with the knees cut out of them, and black sneakers. And to top my lovely I-don't-give-a-fuck-Because-I'm-depressed attire, I yank on my burgundy worn-out WSU hoodie.

I pulled my hair simply into a loose high pony tail. No make-up, because what's the damn point if I'm just going to cry it all off anyways when I finally say my goodbye's to Jose, which has been the one constant in my life since I started at the university. Just like with Christian, it's going to kill me to say goodbye to my best friend.

I sigh, deeply, taking in all of the memories of this place. Of Jose. Of the people I met at Floggers. And of course, my time with Christian. It just doesn't seem fair that we had to end things this way. And I may never see him again. The thought makes my nose burn as tears build in my eyes.

I nod my head, forcing a sad smile at Jose and slowly rise off the bed. Grabbing my bags, I make my way out of the room, forcing myself to not take another look back. In fact, that's what I plan on doing with my life from here on out. Living for what's ahead of me, never once looking back in the past.

* * *

Jose drives his car to take me to the airport. Thank God I'm an hour and a half early, else, the mile long walk from the parking lot of the Sea-Tac International Airport, all the way into the building. This place is quite busy all of the damn time. _Perhaps I should have had Jose drive me sooner?_

_Oh, well..._

It's too late to think like that, now.

Jose cups my hand and we walk like this, hand in hand, into the airport. He lets go when we stop in the back of a rather large line waiting to be checked into the airport.

That's when Jose breaks down and lifts me off the floor in a tight bear hug, causing me to let go of my bags. My arms wrap around his neck, squeezing as we both begin sobbing into each others shoulders. In all of the years that I've known Jose, never have I seen him this upset before. It breaks my fucking heart.

_What's left of it, anyways._

"I'm going to miss the hell out of you, Anabelle." he sniffles, finally pulling back ands placing my feet back onto the floor. His lip trembles and it cracks my heart even more. I cup his face, using my thumbs to wipe away his tears and his body shakes again as sobs take over once again.

"I promise I'll come back every chance I get to visit you. All of you." I whisper, smiling up at him.

"Even Christian?"

I shake my head, my smile instantly falters. "I don't think so. I think it's fully over with us, Jose." I sigh. He smiles. "Regardless, I'll come visit you. I would say that I'd visit my friends at Floggers, but that would be kind of hard for me to do, you know... with Christian around and everything."

He nods, swallowing hard. "So, you've got everything you need for the trip?"

"For now. I'll text you the address of the place I'll be sharing with Hannah so you can send my other things once I get settled in."

"Alright, sweetness. I know it's sudden, but I do have to go. If everything's okay here, then I'm heading out."

I nod, choking back the newly formed tears. I force a smile. "Okay." I whisper, shakily. "I love you, Jose. You better take care of yourself."

A single tear falls down his cheek as he chuckles. He nods. "Always, babe. You know me. I'm always good. You better call me every free chance you get, you hear me, woman?"

"Yes, _man, _I hear you. I will." I giggle.

He sniffles, wiping his face clean. "Alright. I love you, too, Anastasia. Be good. And take care, babe." He wraps his arms around me in another tight embrace. As he releases me, he winks with a half smile. "Knock 'em dead, sista!"

I laugh. "You're crazy, you goof! Go on, get out of here. I'll be fine. It's not much longer before I'm checked in and ready to board the plane. I'll call as soon as it lands."

"You better." he smirks. He turns on his heels, pulling down his aviators over his eyes while he swags his way out of the airport. I release a large puff of air as I turn to face the desk. There are now approximately twenty or more people in front of me.

_Ughhhh! _

After a few minutes of waiting, which feel more like hours, I'm startled when I feel a tap on my right shoulder. I spin around and gasp, clasping my hand to my chest. _Oh. My. God! _"Jack?"

_What the hell is my boss doing here in Seattle?_

* * *

_**Christian POV**_

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! _

I push on the accelerator even harder, trying my damnedest to get to the airport before she leaves. _I'm running out of time._ I've got to warn her about Hyde. I've just got this really bad feeling about this deep within my gut. Thank God that I'm nearly there.

Before I left my penthouse, I received an email from Welch. What I found made the hairs on the back of my neck stand to attention. Jack Hyde is _not_ the man Anastasia thinks he is. Not only did he personally purchase an airline ticket out to New York for Ana, but he also bought a one way ticket for Derek Steele, both scheduled to arrive in New York with a two hour difference.

I also noticed that dated two months back, Jack had made a rather large payment to _Jail Sucks Bail Bonds _in Seattle. And guess who the bail was for...

_Derek. Fucking. Steele._

This was _definitely _a set-up.

_But what business does Jack have with Derek? And how does he even know him? _

Ana's walking into a trap, even though none of this makes sense at the moment. But I'll have to leave the rest to Welch and his team of private investigators to figure it all out. Right now, I'm worried about getting Ana away from Jack. I've tried calling her numerous times, but each time I get her voice mail.

I can only hope that she's okay. Maybe nothing will happen since she's in the middle of a camera infested facility; surrounded by Seattle's finest security team. I would know since my employee's came from the same company. And Christian Grey only hires the best.

My phone rings. I'm relieved to see that it's Taylor. "Yes, talk to me dammit!"

"I've got eyes on them. They're inside the _Mountain Room Ba__r _having drinks."

I hang up without another word.

* * *

I arrive shortly after Jason calls me, parking in front of the airport and jumping out of my car. It's a No Parking Zone, but at this point, I could care less about my fucking car getting towed away.

I charge inside like a raging bull, twisting and pushing through an ocean of people going in all sorts of directions of the airport. My sights are set on the Mountain Room, and from here I can see the pale yellow exterior of the bar from a distance. The blue mountain shaped sign above the wide darkened entrance with the words _Mountain Room Bar _written in a bright yellow stand out to me. I'm so close, yet it feels like I'm so far away.

As I walk through the entrance, my eyes instantly find her sitting in a corner booth with a huge smile on her face. My breath catches at how beautiful she is. All reasoning for why I'm here shift, and all I can think about is how badly I want to kiss her right now. But then my lips pull back into a snarl when my sight zeroes in on the prick sitting next to her.

_Jack Hyde._

_And what the ever loving fuck is he doing with his arm draped around her shoulders as if they're long lost friends, reuniting for the first time since high school?_

I go to take a step towards them because all rational thought has left me. I was angry to _hear_ that they were here together, but I'm seeing red just looking at them laugh and smile at each other. _Yes, smile. _Ana's smiling at him, completely oblivious to the fact that he's done nothing but lie to her from the start; oblivious that he has some sort of connection with the one person she can't stand, her stepbrother.

I'm not sure if the smile is genuine or fake, but my heart seems to think it's because she likes the creep. It cracks so hard that I find it hard to breathe. I scoff, rolling my eyes while I look in another direction to keep my cool before I end up doing something I know I'll end up regretting. But then he looks at her like she's his last meal when she stands and begins walking towards the long hallway in the back that leads to, what I assume, is the bathrooms. He's staring at her fuckable ass like a lion getting ready to pounce onto it's prey. And... _what the fuck? Did he just lick his lips?_

_I swear that I'm going. To fucking kill. That motherfucker!_

_And where in the hell are Sawyer and Taylor?!_

I don't have time to think about them right now, and besides, they're here somewhere. I pull the hood of my coat up over my head and head in the direction of _my_ woman. I came here on a mission, and complete it I shall.

I take note of how sexy her ass looks in those jeans, and I nearly trip and fall several times, not paying any attention to where I'm going because I just can't help but stare.

_Get a grip, Grey. You've got some important matters to deal with at the moment..._

Yeah, like taking her up against a wall, or...

_STOP! Focus, damn you!_

I shake my head, watching as Anastasia disappears behind the women's bathroom door. I know this is a little creepy, given how I'm following her to the bathroom, but what choice do I have? The bar is not exactly a private place to have a private conversation. And I damn sure don't want Jack to know that I'm here... Well, at least not yet, anyways.

But this isn't just about Jack and what he may or may not have up his sleeve. This has more to do with my feelings for the most beautiful, complicated woman on the planet. And regardless of whether or not I'm too late or not to confess said feelings, she still needs to know that Jack doesn't intend on having her as an active employee. I'm still as confused with this mess as I were this morning when I spoke with Olivia.

The intercom clicks, and a man speaks about how the next flight to New York is beginning to board. Looking left, then right to make sure no one is looking my way, because let's face it, I honestly don't know how it would look if I were to be spotted walking into the women's bathroom, and I don't want to be dubbed _the pervert. _Then again, I could wait out here in the barely lit hallway for her to come out, but that may cause a scene if she happens to cry out from being startled.

_Shit! Fuck it!_

Sighing, I finally make a decision, push open the door and make my way inside. Anastasia spins around and her eyes grow wide with recognition immediately. Damn, she looks so fucking hot right now that words abandon me. My thoughts go completely numb and I feel like I'm drowning right now because I'm finding it hard to breathe.

"Christian?! Wha—?"

I don't even give her the chance to finish. Instead, I lunge at her, wrapping my arms around her and crush my lips to hers in a devouring, hot kiss. God, I've missed her. She thrusts her tongue into my mouth, kissing me back at full force and I can't help but to groan. It's obvious she missed me, too.

"Why are you here, Christian?" Her voice comes out harsh in whispering pants between kisses.

Honestly, I've forgotten why I'm here. I'm too damn wrapped up into this fucking kiss. I grunt in response, shoving her back against the wall in between the solid steel sinks and the hand dryer. She whimpers and mewls as I thrust my painfully swollen cock into the apex of her thighs, and God have mercy, she cries out, loud, pulling at my hair with one hand as she claws at my shirt—digging, pulling, fisting it—with the other, while my mouth works her neck.

_Bite..._

_Lick..._

_Claw..._

_Mewl..._

_Suck..._

_Kiss..._

_Whimper..._

_Hair pull..._

_Gasp..._

_Thrust..._

_Groan..._

_Rub..._

I know it's only been—_what?_—hours since I've last seen her. Since the last time I've buried myself deeply into her pussy. And this whole airport/bar bathroom thing isn't the most romantic place in the world. But in case you haven't noticed, I'm a selfish man.

I want her.

_So. Fucking. Badly._

She mewls. _Mewls! _"Jesus, Ana," I place my forehead against hers. My jaw ticks. Our eyes lock. "I need to be inside of you." She gasps in response, rubbing her sex up against me like a cat in fucking heat. _Moan... _"Right here. Right fucking now!" I add in a growl through grit teeth. She whimpers.

"I-I..." she stammers, then gives me a little shove on my chest until she manages to squirm her way back to her feet. She walks over to the sink and leans back onto it, circling her arms protectively around herself. She doesn't look at me. Instead, she keeps her eyes on the floor. Finally, after a couple of minutes, she looks up at me. Her eyes dark and glossy with unshed tears.

_Great... now look what you've done, Grey!_

* * *

_**Ana POV**_

"Ana—" he starts, but I put my hand up as my eyes close. I'm trying to stay strong here. I can't break down in front of him. I have to be strong and save what's left of my free-will; what's left of my dignity.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just... I mean... I have a life, now, Christian. I'm trying to move on and make something of myself. And here you are, distracting me."

He walks, slowly, towards me. His eyes stay focused on mine. "And what if I said that I don't want you to go?"

I shake my head. _He doesn't love you. _"I'm sorry. But I can't. I'm going to miss my flight if I don't head to the terminal now." I make it to the door, but he grabs my wrist. "Stop. Just, stop it. I can't do this with you. Please... don't make things harder than they already are for me." I mumble, low.

He pulls me to him, and I keep my gaze on my feet. But he cups my chin into one hand, forcing my eyes to his. I nearly die when they do. His gaze holds a pain from deep within his heart. "And you think this is easy for me?"

"Of course, it is." I whisper. "I'm the one who stupidly fell in love. How could it not be hard for me to leave? I have no other reason to stay."

"But Jack gave you every reason to go?" he spits, bitterly, ending it with a huff. "Look, there are things that you don't know about Mr. Hyde. Things I'm more than happy to talk with you about. But, only if you agree to come home with me. Not here. Not now."

I scoff, then laugh, taking my gaze away from him for a brief minute. "And why on Earth would I agree to just go home with you? And why do I get the feeling that you only came here on behalf of your control freak tendencies? Do you hate me that much, Christian? Are you trying to screw up everything in my life? And for what? To be your submissi—"

He shoves me against the door, and I gasp when he pins my hands above my head. His hips are pressed against mine, and you could barely fit a piece of paper between our noses, they're so close to each other. His eyes are are soft; loving. He cups my cheek with one hand, then sighs, shakily. "Because I love you, Anastasia." He's trembling so bad that his voice shakes. He looks so vulnerable right now.

"You don't know what you're saying."

"I do, Ana. I..." he lets go of my hands, now cupping my face with both hands. "Come home with me. Let me show you how much you mean to me. And later, I will explain everything I know about Jack. But please, you must trust me on this. Even if you decide not to come with me... please, don't go to New York with him. He's up to no good, and you're stepbrother may be involved."

I feel it the moment the blood drains from my face. "M-my stepbrother? Derek is involved, how?"

He kisses me, lightly yet lovingly. "Do you trust me?"

"Always, Christian. You know that."

He stands up straight, holding out his hand to me, palm up. "Then come home with me, and I'll explain." I hesitate, and he senses it immediately. "We don't have to do anything. Just talk. Please. Let me take care of you."

_Let me take care of you..._

_How many times has this man said that to me?_

A lot.

_And he loves me? Christian Grey actually loves me? _

I place my hand into his. "I'll need to grab my bags, then." It's a whisper, but he hears me because he smiles that beautiful, bright smile that makes my legs weak.

He bends his head at the same time that he places his hands on my hips, pulling me towards him and kisses me. But he pulls back before it can escalate any further, then pulls me out of the bathroom door.

* * *

_****Okay, so, I had a lot of issues getting this chapter out. But with the help from **_**MF79****_, I finally made it lol. Unfortunately, with everything going on in my life, I was unable to finish the chapter until today. I apologize for that and hope that you all can forgive me. So, what did you think of that chapter? I was a little off a certain points because of the fact I had went so long without writing lol. But, I'm satisfied with it, and that's what counts, right? If you don't like it, I'm sorry. If you do, then awesome sauce. Only a couple more chapters left... let's try to get them out for yal quickly ;) Thanks again for your support, and don't forget to review. XOXOXO**_**


	18. Ch 18 - Starting Fresh

*******Disclaimer: **Although I own the rights to this fanfiction, I do not own the characters (even though I truly wished I owned Christian Grey lol) and I do not own the books, etc.

* * *

***Synopsis****:** (AU) – Anastasia Steele (24) is swamped in student loans and college costs and is at the verge of being dropped out of her classes, nearly graduating. Her long time friend, Jose Rodriguez (27) suggests his aunt Elena's exotic BDSM themed night club and helps Ana to get the job as a bartender. When one of the main show girls, Leila Williams (25) gets fired, Christian Grey (26), is left without a partner. Elena is then forced to approach Ana to take the slot. Will Ana take Elena's offer? Or will she run for the hills? **OOC/HEA.**

**I wanna start out by saying that I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Secondly, its been so long since I've written that I'm rusty as hell lol, hence why its so short this time around and why it probably didn't make much sense in certain parts. I'm going to add a few more chapters to this story and see where it takes me. So, uh...yeah. Hehehe. And third, I didn't have time to go over the chapter for mistakes, so I'm sorry about that ahead of time. Thanks so much guys! Xoxo!**

**(Second A/N At Bottom)**

* * *

**-Chapter 18—Starting Fresh****-**

_**Ana POV**_

"Sorry it took me so long. Bad nerves." I say in a rush to Jack as I grab my bags, preparing to walk towards the terminal that will lead us to our flight.

Now don't go all angry on me, telling me how big of a bad idea this is. Trust me, I fully agree with you. But while Christian and I were trying to figure out an escape plan, his phone began ringing. Then he smiled that sexy, devious grin that told me that he was completely up to no good. And all of this was followed with him telling me to actually go with Jack.

You can imagine the look of shock and disbelief on my face.

I mean, seriously.

_What. The. Fucking. Hell?! _

That shock shifted into confusion, then to anger within seconds. I was _beyond _pissed that the man whom I've fallen so hard for; the same man that had come here to _protect me._ The man who told me that he_ loved_ me, was seriously sending me back into the clutches of the devils apprentice.

All I could manage to do in that moment of anger and confusion was narrow my eyes at Christian. "Are you _high_?" I whisper-yelled. I would have screamed at him—_preferrably, actually—_if Jack wasn't so close by. But I wasn't that lucky.

"Ana." he warned in a low growl. But when he looked back into my eyes, I could see that this situation wasn't easy for him either. In fact, if he had his way, Jack would be lying unconscious in the middle of the bar. Meanwhile, Christian would be on his way to the booking station for assault.

Finally, his eyes softened as he cupped my face into his warm, large palms, pressing his forehead against mine on a deep inhale. "Just go and trust that I will come for you." He pulled back enough to gaze into my eyes again. I wanted to protest, but I allowed him to finish. "There isn't time for us to discuss this. You have to trust me. They already called your flight. Now go before Jack comes looking for you and everything is shot to shit."

"Fine." I snap. I turn to make my way back to where my belongings and Jack was, when I'm tugged back into a strong, heated embrace.

With Christian's mouth glued to mine.

_Sigh_.

I swear, this man is going to be the death of me yet. But to add to my newly produced butterflies, he pulls back with a smile and says the most beautiful words he could ever wrap around that delectable tongue. "I love you."

_I'm coming home Elizabeth!_

And with that, he doesn't wait for my response, pulls his hood upon his head before taking off out of the bar.

So, here I am... standing with the enemy, acting like I'd suffered a wave of nerves over flying when in reality, that's just not at all the case.

But now that Christian's kiss has worn off, I'm feeling nervous and scared all over again. _How could I not? _I feel light headed and a little nauseous now, too. Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. My body is vibrating with fear and I can feel light perspiration beginning to bead on my forehead.

_Dammit, why couldn't Christian just beat the crap out of him and take me with him?_

I'm acting like a baby right now, and I hate feeling this way.

Jack looks at me and smiles like a damn shark on fucking shark week. It's now that I realize that there is absolutely _no_ way I can do this. I'm about to run out of the bar without another thought when...

"First time flying?" Jack's voice makes me jump.

I swallow hard. "No. I've flown before. It's just I'm terrified of heights and I feel a little queasy every time I have to travel by plane." I shrug. "No biggy." _That's a lie, Jack. In fact, all I want to do is knee you in the balls and run for the fucking hills!_

He nods and we make our way towards airport security to have our bags processed through a scanner.

And that's when it all begins.

I walk into Taylor as if I had walked into a concrete wall, dropping my purse, spilling most of the contents of it out onto the floor. I notice he's wearing an airport security badge which is hooked to the left chest pocket of his white button up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, miss." Taylor says calmly, kneeling to pick up my stuff. He's acting as if he's never met me before. In that moment, I know that something is about to happen. I immediately calm myself knowing that I'm about to get away from Jack.

I choose to not talk to him because im not too sure if my voice wouldnt be a dead giveaway of what's about to occur. I simply swoop down onto my knees, quickly helping him pick up the scattered mess to put back into my purse, when Taylor's hand grasps mine. It's _very_ quick. _Very_ brief. And I know it's a gesture letting me know that I'm safe. That everything will be fine. "Sorry, miss." he mutters.

I look up at him to catch the left corner of his mouth turned up before he winks—_winks!—_at me. I'm too busy grabbing my stuff and searching for Christian to notice the plastic bag he shoves into my purse. He hands the purse back to me. "Have a good day, miss." he nods in departure before walking away. Punching a few buttons into a key-pad next to a solid steel door off to the right of where Jack and I stand, he steps inside and disappears.

Two men in light blue button ups, black ties and dress pants take our bags and place them up on the machine that will take them through the scanner. Their security badges are sewn to their shirts on the left chest pocket. Walkie-talkies clipped into their belts with a long black cord attached to a mouth piece which is clipped to the collar of their shirts.

My eyes wonder around the airport again, hoping that I'll catch a glimpse of Christian somewhere close by. I'm immediately disappointed when I catch no resemblance of my lover anywhere. And I can't help but wonder where he is. My foot taps; another nervous habit I've had since I were a little girl, and my body bounces while waiting for my bags to go through.

An alarm screams out like a banshee, echoing throughout the airport.

The tallest of the two security guards gives me a look that only a mother could love, and wiggles his index in a '_come here_' motion. I look over at Jack. His eyes are wide, but he shrugs. I turn my attention back towards Macho-Guard, the taller of the two. I sigh. I wish the ground would just swallow me whole, because I'm dying of embarrassment right now... and it's a slow, painful death. I'm sure my face is the color of a red neon sign at this point.

Then it hits me. This is most definitely Christian's rescue plan._ How else can you explain it?_ Taylor knew I was coming around the corner when I ran into him, dropping my purse in the process. Taylor knew that my purse zipper was broken, which means he knew that my purse contents would fly out. And the rest is history.

I sigh with relief.

"Ma'am, we need you to come with us to the interrogation room." the other man speaks.

"What's this about?" Jack looks completely terrified and I know I look just as shocked as he does.

_Got to play the part, right?_

Macho-Guard speaks first. "We believe that you're attempting to traffic drugs—"

And there it is, ladies and gentlemen. I snort, stifling a laugh. Now they probably _do_ think I do drugs, which at this point, I would gladly agree to just to get away from Hyde.

"Now you just wait a damn minute! Drugs?!—" Jack snaps, shocked.

I snort again. It's becoming harder and harder to hold these bitches back. Tears burn my eyes by how desperately I want to laugh.

You should really see the look on Jack's face right now. A face, in which, I'm about to burst into rolling-on-the-floor laughter looking at. So I turn my attention back to the guards.

"Yes." Macho-Guard says. The shorter one keeps looking at me like I've grown four heads. "We found a plastic bag of tobacco-like substanc—"

Jack interrupts him. "This is absurd! You must be mistaken. This is harrassm—"

_Snort..._

"Mr. Hyde, please don't make this anymore difficult, else we'll have to arrest you, too."

_Boom!_

I can't hold it in any longer. It starts out as a snort, then a giggle, and later my body is shaking from the fits of laughter pouring right out of me.

I think Jack is starting to believe that I really do drugs, if his facial expression is any indication. I laugh even harder.

_Dammit to Hell!_

"Now, if you'll please follow me." the shorter of the two guards says, and finally, my laughter dies down until I can breathe again.

Swallowing hard, I nod, following the men—_whom __now __have my purse and bag_—through the door I'd seen Taylor enter earlier.

And that's when I spot him. Christian. He's sitting in a gray solid steel chair in front of a broad black and steel table in the middle of the room. He's staring at me with the biggest grin I've ever seen on his beautiful face.

I take a glance back over towards the guards at the same time that they hand the plastic baggy over to Taylor. He shakes the bag as way of explaining it's substance as he speaks. His voice is oozing humor. "Oregano."

I can't help it. I smile_._

Narrowing my eyes at Christian, my smile fades as I prop my hands on my hips. The first of many questions is spilling out of my mouth before I can even think. "How could you, Christian? Drugs? Really?" I emphasize my question with raised brows, trying my best to mask my face with a smidgen of anger.

He smiles without a word and it's then—the moment he stands up, walking towards me—that my body relaxes and my face softens with a relieved sigh. Words can't even describe how grateful I am that he rescued me from Derek's clutches.

_I wonder what they did with Jack through all of this?_

He takes my hand in one of his, interlocking our fingers together as he hands my bags to Taylor. His eyes have yet to stray away from mine. And his voice is soft when he finally speaks to me. "Hi."

A smile slowly spreads across my face. "Hi."

"Hungry?"

I shake my head, glancing down at the floor before darting my head back up. My stomach growls and I roll my eyes at the fact my organ totally just called me out on a lie. "Well, maybe just a little bit. But mainly, I'm exhausted and confused and I—Christian, you have some serious explaining to do. You realize that, right?"

"Yes." He smiles, leaning in for a quick peck on the tip of my nose before rubbing his own against it lovingly. "I promise we'll talk about the events from today—"

"Good—"

"—after we grab a bite to eat."

I sigh. "Can I at least go home and change first? I mean, look at me. I look like a college dork after being mauled by a wild animal." I wave a hand up and down my body to clarify my meaning; pointing out my WSU hoodie and ripped jeans.

He shakes his head with an eyeroll, still looking at me like I'm literally the only woman living on the planet. Like I'm the only woman that _matters_ on the planet. I nearly die from swooning so hard from the look he's giving me right now. "You're beautiful no matter what you're wearing, Anastasia. In fact, you'd _still _be the sexiest woman alive even if you were wearing a black trash bag."

"I may do that one day while I'm high on my _drugs. Oregano_, was it?"

He laughs. Like, really fucking laughs and its then that I realize that we're very much alone right now. "Oh, shut up. I did what I had to in order to protect you. Although, having my mugshot taken would be so worth it in the end, if you would have let me."

"But what about how that would make you look to society? I'm not worth you losing business, or your empire. And neither is Jack Hyde, nor Derek Steele worth the trouble of it all crumbling down. I can't let you sacrifice yourself for me. I won't."

"Baby, I already sold my soul to the devil for you."

I try to look away. It's just too much. But he grasps my chin between his thumb and fingers, lifting my head back up so that I have no choice but to look directly at him.

"No. Listen to me. There is absolutely nothing—_nothing_—in this world I wouldn't do for you; that I wouldn't sacrifice as long as I knew that you were still breathing. So what if it makes me look bad. And I'm sorry it took me so long to come to grips with all of that."

"Christian." I'm swooning like a damn teenager right now.

And all I can think is, _Oh, my poor heart strings__!_

He smiles, showing his pearly whites...

And then...

_Oh, __sweet Mother of Mary__..._ He kisses me.

Softly.

Short.

Sweet.

_Fucking. Perfect!_

The cherry to top a _very fine_ sundae.

Pulling away from my lips, he gives me one last peck on my forehead before grabbing my hand, leading us out of the interrogation room, and out of the airport without any sign of Jack Hyde.

This calls for a celebration.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

_Ring...Ring!_

"_What?"_

"I've just witnessed our Anastasia take off with that cock sucking prick, Christian Grey and his watch dogs." Jack blurted furiously while trying to keep up with the pace of the _supposed_ happy couple several feet in front of him. He knew that this was not going to end well the moment the guards pulled her aside. In fact, he _knew_ that something was quite off.

"_You're joking, Jack. Right? Please tell me you're joking!"_

Jack flinches with the anger pouring out of his partner's voice. "I don't know how it happened. Well, actually, I have an idea of how it happened. Dammit, Derek. The man somehow knew. I know for a fact that Grey had everything to do with this. I just don't know how he knows."

"_Well, I'm not paying you to sit there and wonder, Jack. How on Earth did you let her get away?"_

Jack scoffed. He was getting tired of playing Derek's games. "She was forced out of my hands. Security took her to the examination room under the suspicion of trafficking drugs." Jack listened for a response but all he heard was shuffling in the background.

"_Well if it's the billionaire extraordinaire that's holding us back from getting to her, then there's only one other way to get to her."_

Jack sighed. "And what is that, _Derek_?" he murmured his name venomously, full of disgust.

"_We create a plan B."_

_Click!_

* * *

_**Christian POV**_

"I'll have a pizza burger with sweet potato fries and a beer." I told the waitress at a nearby diner down the road from the Airport. I don't recall the name because ever since Anastasia and I got into the SUV, my eyes have stayed glued to her beautiful face. On the way here, I filled her in with my findings on Jack and my theory on why he may have been involved with Derek.

I told her everything from the moment I woke up alone to the part where I left her in the bar at the airport. I wasn't about to withhold anything from her. Which also meant telling her how devastated I was to see her gone.

"I would have still come for you even if Jack_ wasn't_ up to no good, Ana." I told her, stroking my thumb along her tiny knuckles while Taylor continued to drive quietly. "I'm in too deep now to let you go."

She sighed, leaning her head onto my shoulder. The rest of the ride to the diner, she hardly said two words. Honestly, I don't know what caused the change in mood. Maybe she needed the time to absorb everything I'd told her. But then again...

_Did I say something wrong? Were my confessions a little too much? Too soon to admit such things? Did she not feel the same way anymore?_

I sure hope she puts me out of my misery by answering those questions.

And _soon._

She's brooding over something that I wish she would just come out and talk to me about. If we're going to do this relationship together; become more, then she needs to voice her issues so I can make them go away.

"Uhm... I'll just have a small order of your bacon cheeseburger bombs with water to drink, please." she nearly whispered.

_What the fuck is wrong with her?_

"Are you okay?" I ask, sitting up in my seat across from her. We took a booth table near the window in the front of the tiny diner. A diner, in which, could probably seat _only _thirty people, tops.

The place looked comfortable, with a blast-to-the-past look about it from the late sixties-early seventies. Pale yellow walls with wooden booth tables and red leather upholstered bench seats. Chrome bar stools with more red leather upholstry as the seat. A wooden bar to eat at. And pink and yellow neon lit frames cased black and white pictures of women on roller skates with their high-waist poodle skirts and white button-up tops. Men in their black leather jackets with slacks and white T-shirts; their hair slicked back.

The waitress was long gone, so I have no idea why Ana was holding back. I groaned when she sunk her teeth into that plump, cherry glossed lip of hers. She knows what that does to me. I'm hard as a fucking solid steel rod. I know that she only does that when she's nervous, aroused, or embarrassed. So, I cup her face, pulling her lip away and ask, "What is it?"

With a deep sigh, she finally responds. "Well, I'm officially jobless." She shakes her head like she can't believe today's events. "And now, I feel helpless. Jose and I split rent and utilities. Now he's stuck doing it all, with or without me living there. And I know he may be okay with that, at least for a little while. But I wouldn't. So not only will I have to go in search of a new job, but I'll have to look for a cheap place until I get back onto my feet."

You know, she's really adorable when she rambles. Hence, the grin plastered on my face. I can't help it. "You could move in with me. Or I could give you a job at my company."

"No, Christian. I can't take any more hand outs. That includes jobs when I haven't earned the title other than being the boss' love interest."

I narrow my eyes as my hard on literally dies. "Hey. Watch it. You're more than a damn_ fling_, Anastasia."

"Am I?"

I scoff. _What the fuck? _"How could you say that? Or even think it?"

She sighs heavily. "I'm sorry. I'm just—_Ugh_!—I don't mean to take my aggressions out on you, Christian. I just feel like my life had just started over, then it fell completely apart without warning. And now I feel worthless and I don't know what to do anymore."

The waitress chooses this time to make an appearance with our drinks. "The food will be done shortly. Can I get you anything else?"

"No. Thank you." I snap.

She walks off again.

"Christian, I know that things have went really fast between us, so suddenly."

I can sense it. There's a but hidden in that statement. And I find myself feeling nervous for what she's about to say to me. I'm not even sure I will be able to handle it, if it's what I'm thinking. Because even though this relationship thing is all rather new to me... I like it.

I _really_, truly like it.

"But?" I ask, dying from the anticipation of what's to come.

"I think it would be best if we slow things down a little until we figure out what this," she gestures her hand back and forth between us when she says _this, _"really is between us."

"We've already fucked. Slowly. Gently. Fast and hard_. _Many times, Ana. Many positions. And on _many_ surfaces. We've been as intimate as a newlywed couple on their fucking honeymoon, and you're telling me that we should just, what, stop altogether?"

"Ahem..." And now our waitress is beginning to annoy me with her unexpected appearances. Ana blushes, lowering her head and the waitress' face is just as red as Ana's, if not worse. I take it that she heard everything I said, as well as Anastasia.

"Christian!" It's a whisper, but with enough force to let me know that she's scolding me. "Oh my God! I can't believe yo—I am so sorry. It seems my _friend _here has no shame, whatsoever. Neither does he carry a filter around for his dirty mouth."

"I'll show you a _dirty mouth_, alright, Anastasia Steele." I mumble under my breath so that only Ana hears me as the waitress—_Mindy, I think her name is_—sits our food down onto the table. My eyes are on Ana the whole time I'm speaking. She reacts the way that I'd hoped she would. Her jaw drops nearly onto the table in disbelief.

Luckily for me, the waitress left without asking again if we needed anything else. Honestly, I don't think she could get away fast enough.

_Thank Jesus!_

"I can't believe you right now." Ana huffs.

"What?"

"You _know_ what."

I rub my palms down my face as Ana pops one of her bites into her mouth. She's right. "I'm sorry."

She doesn't respond. Instead, she pulls her phone out and begins typing out a message on her phone.

"What are you doing?" I ask, taking a bite of my burger. My eyes close with how awesome it tastes and a quiet groan escapes me. "Mmm, that's good. Want some?"

Again, Ana ignores me.

"Oh, for Christ sake! Why are you ignoring me? Are you seriously mad about what Mindy heard earlier?"

"Her name is Mandy."

"Whatever. Is that why you're giving me the quiet treatment?"

She sighs, putting her phone away. She raises her eyes to meet mine. "What are we doing, Christian?"

"Sharing a meal together while arguing about Mindy over hearing the many ways I've fucked your brains out because I have no shame nor a filter for my dirty mouth. A dirty, _filthy _mouth that has, FYI, made you scream some pretty unfilterized things, I may add."

"Smartass!" She finally laughs, popping another bite into her mouth. Once she swallows, she takes a sip of her water before speaking again. "What I mean is, what are we? What is this between us now? And where are we heading with it?"

I had to take a moment to think about that. I honestly didn't know how to put a label on it other than the obvious one... "Well, you're my girlfriend."

"And what does that mean to you?"

_What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Is this a trick question?_

When I don't respond, she continues. "Look, I'm no expert. I've never really been in a relationship before. At least not a serious one. And from how you're acting, you haven't neither—"

"I dated Leila." I regret it the moment I say those words.

"Does that even count as serious when all you ever did was have sex?" she asks, bitterly.

"It's all I've known." I whisper, pushing my plate away. I'm not feeling too hungry anymore. And that's saying a lot, coming from me.

I sip my beer, not once taking my eyes off of her. "So what are you saying, then? You're really confusing, Ana. One minute you want to slow things down, then the next you're asking me questions as if I were filling out a damn questionnaire for a dating service."

"I want you, Christian. And I love you, so much that it almost hurts. But what happened to having fun with someone without the sex? Why can't we be normal and just, I don't know, go to a movie or out with a group of friends?"

I smile. "Hearts and flowers."

"Yes."

For a moment I say nothing but look at her. Studying her features as I've always caught myself doing. "And you want those things." It's not a question. More like an observation.

"With you, yes. I do."

Drinking my beer, I sigh. "And you want to do these things _without_ sex. Right?"

"Well, for a while at least. I think it would be good for us to figure out if this is worth trying between us. That way we can see how we are together outside of a bedroom. If this isn't something you want—"

"I want it—"

"—then tell me now and I'll leave and you'll neve—"

She's rambling again. And I smile because I love it when she gets like this. "Ana."

"What?"

I chuckle, lowering my head while shaking my head. Then I raise my head with a serious expression on my face. "I. Want. This." She looks at me like I'm crazy, completely speechless. I reach out and place my hand on hers, then lift it up, pushing our palms together and interlocking our fingers. Lifting my now softened gaze to her confused one, I say, "I've wanted nothing so much in my life. I want this. _Us_. And I want us to work out."

She sighs, relieved. "Me too."

"Then it's settled."

She smiles.

And in that moment, I knew that everything was going to be okay.

At least, for a little, it would be.

* * *

_**Ana POV**_

My in-beween lunch and dinner meal with Christian ended on promises of us going out to a movie tonight. I agreed because I needed to do something other than replay the nightmare known as Jack Hyde and how he screwed me over in head. I'm a little scared as to what movie we're going to watch exactly. Mainly because I have no clue as to what interests Christian as far as movies go. Which is also another reason why I'm glad I had the no-sex talk with him.

I'm both terrified and excited to do the full fledged relationship thing with him. We already know that we're compatible intimately, and we have really great chemistry. But sadly, it's not enough. _Are we as compatible outside of __having __sex?_ Well, this is the first step into figuring that all out.

Floggers happened to be really crowded when I showed up hours after Christian dropped me off by my apartment. After a really breathtaking kiss, of course. Which, in current news, I'm still semi-drunk off his lips consuming mine in said kiss, by the way.

I showered and put on some light make-up before dressing into my Love Milly cream colored sleeveless lace dress that comes down to above my knees. I paired it with a tan belt that goes around my waist, a blue denim jacket and my favorite tan Justin Fancy stitched cowgirl boots with the snip toe. I left my hair loose, scrunching it until it submitted into being slightly wavy, yet simple.

Jose had sent me a text earlier and asked if I made my flight okay. I didn't really want to text him everything that happened, so, I sent a text back and told him that I would talk to him later about it. I just didn't tell him that I would be face-to-face with him.

So imagine the shock written all over his face when he'd seen me sitting across from him at the bar. "Holy Shit-Bubbles! Anabelle, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, my dear friend, it's simple. I called a cab. So here I sit." I smile.

He narrows his eyes. "Funny. I meant why are you still in Seattle?"

I sigh. This is going to require a drink. "Can I get a gin and tonic?"

"Sure."

I'm grateful for the silence between us as he makes my drink. I take the time to think about all the things Christian had said to me in the car. It's gonna be hard to tell Jose that I'm out of a job until... well, until I can manage to get a new one. And I honestly don't want to work at Floggers again.

Jose brings me back when he sits my drink down onto the bar top. "Okay. Talk."

I take a big drink, allowing the alcohol to give me some courage before I speak. "Well," I clear my throat. "It turns out that Jack had been in cahoots with Derek for a while."

"Shit!"

"Yeah." I take another drink. And here's the hard part. "There's no job in New York, Jose. It was all a scam."

"Wait... For real?" his voice is laced with anger.

I nod. "The guy had been fired for months from NYIP. _Months_, Jose! And I was stupid enough to believe him and go along with it."

"You're not stupid, Anabelle. You were happy and excited like any normal person would've been. I mean, it's NYIP we're talking about. Not many people get an easy position there."

"But, I should have known better."_Sip._ "I could sense something wasn't right while I had been around Jack at the airport, but I stayed until the very end when Christian swooped in to save the day. As usual, it seems."

Jose leans on the bar to wrap his arms around me for a hug. "Oh, Ana. I'm so sorry. I'm sure you'll get something else soon."

When he leans back and starts wiping down the bar, I stare at him for a moment. "Yeah, well... I guess I'll start packing tonight so I can get—"

His hands slam down onto the bar, making me jump. "You are _not_ going anywhere, Anastasia Rose Steele." Okay, so I'm a little scared now. Jose _never _uses my full name. Pointing a finger at me, he adds, "Do you here me?"

"Jose, I don't want to be a burden on you."

He shakes his head. "And you never will be. You're the yin to my yang. My sista' from anotha' motha'."

I nearly spit my drink out on that one. "Okay, that's just creepy considering the situation of our past."

He laughs. "Yeah, okay. That really was a bad way of putting it. What I mean is, you're like family to me _now_ and I don't mind taking the full load a while until you're back onto you're feet. It's fine. I swear."

I sigh, tipping my glass, only to find it's empty. So I sit it back down. "I feel so helpless." I whine, dropping my forehead onto the bar with a thud.

"Hey, Ana!" Kate says, and I lift my head in time to see her skipping up to the bar.

"Oh, hey, Kate." I smile. Soon, Ethan and Elliot saddle up to the bar on the other side of me all greeting me excitedly.

Kate props herself up onto the bar on my left, crossing her legs. Her brows slightly furrowed. "What happened to New York?"

Before I can respond, Christian comes up behind me, planting a kiss on the exposed side of my neck, whispering into my ear. "Hey, you." He shoots a glare in Kate's direction and her eyes widen. "Leave her alone, Kate."

"Wait, so you two are like, a thing now? I thought it was all just a show on stage." Kate says, forgetting about New York completely now.

I laugh, wrapping my arms around Christian's waist. It's now that I actually get a good look at him. I regret it the moment my eyes land on his masculine body.

_Damn..._

He looks mighty fine tonight, and he smells good, too. So good, that I debate whether I'd been right to ban sex between us temporarily.

He's wearing the same jacket from earlier—_which looks so __damn __sexy on him—_only, he switched out his black V-neck with a regular gray T-shirt. His black jeans hang on his hips deliciously, as always with a black leather belt. And to add to the rough bad boy look Christian has going on right now, he's wearing black boots.

And his just-fucked hair...

_Oh, __D__ear Lord! _

I'm going to fail keeping my hands to myself with him looking _this _damn good. And here I thought that _he_ would be the one to break the rules before me. Guess I was wrong.

_Tsk, Tsk..._

_Remind me __why __I said__ no sex again..._

Christian's voice breaks the spell I'm currently under. "She's more than just a thing, Kate." He looks down at me kissing the tip of my nose, gently. "So much _more_."

_Swoon!_

"Oh, brother. Get a fucking room for Christ's sake! We don't want to see that googly-goo-goo gah-gah shit around here. Especially me. Jesus!" That would be Elliot, smarting off as usual. But the best part is when he does it all with a huge smile on his face.

Christian flips him the bird and I laugh at their banter.

"Ready, babe?" he asks whilst the lovely crew, I call my friends, continue laughing and talking with each other in the background, no longer paying attention to us.

"Whenever you are." I smile up at him. He growls as his eyes travel down my body then back up. "You're so fucking sexy right now." his voice is soft. Yet, at the same time, seducing like a siren.

I nearly allow myself to break the rules by just his words, but think better of it. Narrowing my eyes, I scoff. "Don't even think about it, Christian Grey."

He laughs, tugging my hand as he walks towards the door. "I have no idea what you're talking about." he feigns innocence. But I can see right through him.

"Yeah, and my name is Sally Sawhorse, too." I giggle.

Opening the passenger door to the SUV—_remind me to ask where _his_ car is later—_he holds out a hand to me, palm facing up. I smile, lying my own palm against his, and he slowly curls his long sexy fingers around my wrist before placing a soft kiss against my knuckles. "You really do look lovely tonight, Anastasia."

I take a sarcastic bow. "Why, thank you, Dear Sir."

"Madam." he too bows, extending his other arm out to the opening of the vehicle. "Your chariot awaits, M'lady."

I can't help it. I laugh. Hard. He changed his accent to more of a British one on that last statement he made. It was cute. Really adorable. And I must say, his playful side is the best one I've seen since knowing him. Of course, I love him no matter what side comes out to play.

I just hope I get to see more.

Tilting my head back, he cups my cheeks before tracing the seam of my lips with his tongue. My body relaxes, and I throw my arms around his neck to kiss him deeper. This doesn't count as sex. We're allowed to kiss..._ Right? _And I can overlook the fact that he's now cupping my ass in his strong masculine hands... _Right? _

_What if I want to fist my hands into his hair?_ For just a moment, of course. _Would that be against the rules? _

_And if I just so happen to moan into his mouth as we make love to each other using our tongues, is it truly a bad thing if he grinds himself against me until we're leaning against the vehicle for support?_

Well... we're about to find out.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay! Wow! Heyyyy, yal! Lol... Got lots going on, and in the process, I lost interest in writing anything at all for a while. So for that, I apologize. You all are so awesome. Thank you all so much for continuing to read my story and for your reviews! I hope you all had a very Happy Thanksgiving, a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! :) **_

_**I hope that this chapter turned out okay. I think it was pretty good for not having my writer's mojo for quite a while. Again, I apologize for that and hope that you all don't kill me lol. If you do, please email my husband so that he may set up the funeral arrangements via my facebook haha! The pins are up (what I could find for the chapter, anyways.)**_

* * *

_**Extra News—New story coming SOON! Muahaha! If you want more details about my upcoming works, please check out my Group Page on FaceBook, **"TiffanyNida69 Fanfiction Group"._

* * *

_**ATTN: Also, I'm going to reach out and ask if you all will help me out with a petition my friends have come up with involving the TV Series CW Beauty and the Beast (2012).**_

_**To make a long story short, this amazing show has been canceled from the CW due to low ratings. But we can't sit back and do nothing about it. The goal of the petition (link is located below) is to help by ANY MEANS POSSIBLE, whether that's helping the show get more seasons, or to help the cast/crew with their future careers. **_

_**Thank you all for your time/support.**_

_**Fighting Against All Odds For Love of BATB …... SEASON 5 Petition Link: http (hyphen) → : (slash) → / (slash) → / chn dot ge (slash) → / 1N0GOqM**_


End file.
